Fili And Kili, At Your Service!
by Persephone Muse
Summary: Sequel to Coming Of Age! This is the continuing story dialing forward many years to Dis and JoraLee's sons, Fili and Kili. They meet someone who was dead but came back alive! While Fili stayed with Thorin and Company, Kili is with ThoraLee, and they are coming to the Lonely Mountains with a large army, and a couple of unusual 'company'.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's the sequel to the Coming of Age. This is the story of Fili and Kili And later a surprise character coming back! And joining in on their adventure!**

**.**

Prologue

.

When Dis was ten years old, Queen Nur became very sick and passed on to the next life, she was only 150 years old.

Her funeral was grand as she was a wonderful queen for the Kingdom of Erebor and Dale. Many important dwarf came to see her and pay their last respect upon her passing. She was a great Queen of the Durin folk.

When they accompanied her body into the mines of Lonely Mountains, in the cavernous underground where the family of Durins was buried.

Dis was sad as she was very attached to her mother, and Frerin. Her oldest brother Thorin whom she loved very much was always very sad and moody. She once asked her mother why he was always so sad, Nur would tell her sadly that a long time ago, her brother lost someone he loved dearly to orc attack. When Dis pressed on for more details, Nur shook her head and said it hurt too much to talk and that she was too young to understand.

Dis felt frustrated, she wanted to know why. She wanted to see her brother smile again because she loved her brother very much.

He didn't talk much at all to anyone, especially to _him_.

JoraLee.

King JoraLee of the Nogrods in Mount Dolmed.

He had originally come to see mother upon hearing her illness. Dis didn't know who he was nor did she remember him much.

But he seemed to know her family well. And they knew him too.

She learned that her father had fought a great civil war in his kingdom up in the north in the Blue Mountains when she was about one year old, to help him win his kingdom back.

Her cousin Balin had told her vaguely that her father helped JoraLee win his kingdom because before he was born, his kingdom was taken away from him and when they killed the man who took it, they went back to reclaim it.

It was a long battle as the Nogrods didn't believe JoraLee was the rightful heir despite her father's strong presence. Her father was a Durin. She knew the Durin name carried strong and far to all the other Dwarf clans. Certainly this Nogrod clan seemed to take more convincing. Luckily, her father had his army with him and after two years of battle, the people of Nogrods finally were convince that JoraLee were their rightful King. He had been their King since then.

When word reached him of mother being very sick, JoraLee had hurried back. Frerin had explained to her that JoraLee had treated Nur like his mother as well, so he had rushed back to see her but he was too late.

He had come back in time for her funeral.

Dis saw that he was very young, his beard had just grown below his chin!

When they entered the mines of the Lonely Mountains, she saw to her amazement how big it was and that it was prettily lit with hundreds of enclosed lamps suspended on iron chains strung along the walls of the mountains.

As she followed her brothers down the mines to the underground caves where her mother would be brought to rest forever, she saw tombs of old ancestors that were laid out there on stone pedestals. Past kings and queens of the Durin family. She figured that this would be where she would be laid to rest when her time came; Dis shivered at the daunting thought as well as it was cold in these caves.

She saw her father's bent head as he stood before her mother's body, she looked as if she was sleeping. Frerin was standing beside her father.

But where was Thorin? She looked about her and saw he was walking away from everyone and they were not looking at him. Curious, she decided to follow her brother.

He had walked into another darkened narrow hall but he was holding a lamp. She hurried to him and saw he had slowed when he came upon a wide opening where there seemed to be light within. Dis peeked in and saw in the center of the room there were three lit lamps that were suspended from the ceiling, it illuminated the center of the room with an eerie glow. But what was in the middle of the room fascinated her. There were two identical green stone pedestals, but one had a lady laid on it and she was covered by a clear glass. The other was empty. Dis figured it was for whomever would passed on and wished to be laid with her.

As Dis entered the room, she walked close to the enclosed pedestal, she saw that the figure lying must be a queen for she was wearing a gold crown but on the center of the crown, she was not familiar with the runes carved.

She was beautiful, whoever she was. She looked as if she was sleeping. That she was about to wake up any moment. Her dress was pretty too, very unusual. It was an unusual green with amber of the same strange insignia on the crown. The hem was sapphire and gold, just like the color of her family of Durin color. Who was she? Dis was intrigued.

And she saw the weapons surrounding her as well, the dagger she was holding was pretty with the unusual design on the blade, a long sword by her side, the bow and arrow and she saw a flute! How strange!

There were flowers but they were faded to brown and withered dried all around her as well.

Dis stood there for a long time staring at this lady; her features looked familiar but she couldn't place her where she had seen her before. She felt she had known her yet she didn't.

Then she felt someone standing beside her, she looked up and saw Thorin. He was staring at the lady in the glass case, his hand resting on top of the glass as if he was reaching out to touch her.

Dis wanted to ask him but she couldn't get the words out as she saw her brother's eyes glistening from the reflection of the lit lamps. She realized he was crying!

Why was he crying?

Who was she to him?

She felt sad for her brother so she slipped her hand into his quietly.

Thorin felt a small warmth in his hand and looked down; for a moment, just a moment he thought the hand was _her_!

Then saw it was his sister's hand in his and felt his emotions drained from him as he gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Her name was ThoraLee," Thorin said gently. "She was my beloved wife."

Dis frowned hard as she tilted her head slightly looking up at him in query; she didn't know her brother had been wedded! When? And when did she pass on? And her name, it sounded just like JoraLee! What was her relation to him?

As if he heard her questions, Thorin continued, "ThoraLee was JoraLee's twin sister. She died when you had just turned one year old, Dis."

That was why she didn't remember her, Dis thought! Twin sister! JoraLee had a twin sister, no wonder she looked almost like _him_. If not for his beard, they did look alike! Their nose, their mouth…she didn't know about her eyes as it was closed. She had seen JoraLee's which were unusual, one green and the other amber.

She saw that the color looked just like the color on her pretty dress.

Just then, she heard footsteps and turned to see JoraLee entering the room.

He stopped short on the threshold as he beheld the sight before him.

"Lee…" he whispered as he softly walked further into the room, as if he didn't want to speak too loudly for fear of waking her.

"You put her in this glass case. Why?" Jor asked Thorin,

"It was what she wanted." Thorin said quietly not looking at him.

"She told you she wanted this?"

He nodded, "We talked about it once when I asked her about your father's funeral, and Crimm's."

"How long did it take you to make this?" Jor ask again as he ran his hand over the top lightly, his eyes were wide with amazement.

"Two years."

Jor looked up and nodded at him, "That was why you were not with your father…"

"I had to fulfill an oath I made to your sister before her passing."

Jor nodded.

More footsteps sounded as their cousins found them and they walked in. They saw Lee enclosed in the glass enclosure.

"Lee?" Dwalin called out. It was the first time since her funeral that they saw her.

"This is what you've been doing those two years?" Balin looked at Thorin.

He nodded.

"She looked like she was ten years ago!" Oin marveled as he stared at her.

"I can't believe you done this…this to her! You kept her as if she was still…ten years ago!" Gloin shook his head, his eyes were wet.

"This was what she wanted." He gave her one last look before he walked out of the room, taking Dis with him.

He kept walking out from the underground caves, and the mines and out of the mountains.

"Thorin! Shouldn't we wait for the father and the others?" Dis asked.

He didn't answer her as he loosen the reins of the pony from the tethers and hoisted his sister up, then he mounted behind her and rode back to the palace in silence.

Dis sat quietly throughout the ride back as she thought of the whole scene she had witnessed.

It was apparent that the death of her brother's wife, this ThoraLee, was what took his happiness away. He no longer smiled. He was grumpy and moody all the time. She understood now and she felt sad for him.

He couldn't get over her death and it had been ten years ago! He must love her very much, as he still had not gotten over her.

When they arrived at Erebor, Thorin disappeared as usual to his room.

Dis saw that the servants had prepared a large meal and lay out on the dining table.

But she had no appetite for food instead she headed for her one solace; the gardens and her mother's beloved flowers where she sat on a stone bench and stared at the pretty flowers, her mother's flowers.

She would never see her mother bending over the dirt as she worked on the soil and tended her flowers…

She missed her mother.

An hour later, she heard someone sitting next to her. "I miss her too."

She turned to look and saw that it was JoraLee sitting next to her.

"You know mother?"

He nodded, "She was like a mother to me too. And to my sister."

"I don't know your sister…ThoraLee. Thorin said she was your twin sister and she was his wife and she died ten years ago when I was one year old. I don't remember her or anything."

She put both her hands under her jaws, her elbows on her thighs as she said sadly.

Jor nodded, "Yes, it was about ten years ago, my sister was wedded to Thorin for a few months only but they were very much in love with each other. On your first birthing day, we were to have a picnic out in the clearing beyond the palace. Your father wanted to go hunting, so he, Thorin, Frerin, I, and all your cousins went hunting. My sister took you out to the clearing to play while your mother helped with the food preparation when six orcs came upon the clearing, they were riding on wargs each."

"Orcs! And wargs!"Dis' eyes were wide as saucers, her hand on her mouth.

Jor nodded, "We don't know how but she killed one orc and somehow rode on a warg with you in her arms, you were crying and frightened. Lee protected you as she beheaded another one but she was mortally wounded. There were too many arrows on her body. By the time we came back from the hunt, we were too late, Thorin ran as fast as he could and shot an orc and a warg. I shot two orcs while your cousins and Frerin took care of the rest. She held on to you till we came back. She protected you from those orcs."

Dis cried, "She died because of me?"

"Yes. She died to protect you. But don't be sad, Dis, she would do it again because she loved you." Jor reached out and wiped her tears with his thumb gently.

"You were her little sister, she would do anything for you, she fought bravely. Remember her."

Dis nodded. "I will. Thank you for telling me. Now I know why Thorin is always sad, he never smiles anymore."

"Because he is still in love with her, and always will."

She nodded.

"I'm leaving now. I'm going back up North. Take care of your father and Thorin." He tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned in and kissed her cheek and smiled.

Jor stood up and walked into the palace.

Dis stayed where she was until near sundown when Frerin came to fetch her for supper.

She was smiling with her hand on her cheek, the spot where JoraLee had kissed her. Dis would remember him for a long time.

….

Twenty years later, Thorin, Frerin and Dis were outside of Erebor hunting when a great terrible happened.

They were in the woods hunting deer when they all felt something foul and heated in the air.

Dis felt a great urging to return to the palace, to her father.

"Come on, Thorin! We must hurry!" She began to run towards the palace when a great big shadow blocking the entire sky above them! _Great Mahal!_ Thorin exclaimed. The sounds came was deafening; Whoom!... Whoom!... Whoom!

They did not know what to make of the great loud sounds when a giant figure appeared…

A dragon!

There had never been a dragon in sighting for many years! Where did this one come from?

It didn't matter, Thorin saw as it killed many of his fellow dwarves as it swiped them with its foul wings and its evil fire breath!

Then it began to head into Erebor!

_Father!_

They were really running as fast as they could! Dis was lagging behind but Frerin slowed as he waited for her to catch up.

"Stay in the court yard and wait for me!"

Thrain was still within the palace!

Once he arrived at the palace, the dragon let out a horrendous roar, Thorin covered his ears as his heart was pounding fearfully. He looked down and saw several guards had fallen their armor and shield useless against dragon fire.

He bent to pick up a sword, for all it might do him any good against a mighty giant dragon the size of a palace!

Thorin ran down to look for his father but there were fire and smoke everywhere. Soon he could not see his way as his eyes began to water from the irritation of the smoke and he began to cough trying to breathe in the smoke-filled air.

Two guards came up to him, "Your highness, you must get out…the smoke is too thick in there, no one can see anything within!" They tried to pull him with them.

Thorin shook his head, "I have to find the King."

The guards shook their heads again, "There is nobody inside. They had taken everyone out …another door!"

Thorin saw thick smoke billowing through the room and turned around and made his way back to the court yard where he hoped his brother and sister were waiting for him.

He also hoped his father had gotten out alive.

He ran down the steps and saw to his relieve, Frerin and Dis, waiting anxiously.

He ran to them and shook his head, "I can't find father, let's go. We're going to the Dale"

They nodded and together with the guards and servants, they began to hurry out of the palace and towards Dale.

Halfway around the bend, before Erebor disappeared from sight, Thorin turned around and looked at the palace, seeing foul black smoke coming out from the windows. Nearby, his mountains, the Lonely Mountains was no longer safe to return. Not as long as that dragon dwelt near.

In a span of less than an hour, he lost his home and his mountains…and he left his Lee beneath the mountains...all alone.

He couldn't get to her! He could never see her again!

"Thorin! Frerin! Dis! Thank Mahal you are safe!" Thorin looked up and saw this father running to them.

"Father! Where did you come from?" Thorin asked, he was thankful his father was safe and alive!

"The guards and I ran along a passage way and we came down a cliff and out of the palace outside." Thrain said cryptically. "All our gold! He has it now. I tried to get the Arkenstone."

Thrain shook his head, "He was coming…I couldn't pry it out of the throne fast enough and when I did, it fell out of my hand! So big, so brilliant! They pulled me away…had to get me to safety…the dragon was inside the Halls!" Thrain was not seeing anyone but his hands as he continued walking. "I nearly had it in my hands…if I had gone back."

He looked up and saw Thorin. "I need to go back and get the Stone!"

Thorin shook his head as he grabbed his father's arm, "No! Let it go! We will return and reclaim Erebor again, father. We will get back our gold rightfully, and the Arkenstone, I promise." He nodded firmly. _And I will return for ThoraLee._

Thorin looked closely as his father; he didn't ask him more as he was anxious about everyone's safety. And he wanted to get away from the dragon in case he decided to come out and kill more!

But the dragon didn't as Thorin found out the foul beast had destroyed the entire city of Dale! There were blackened bodies upon bodies all over the streets and in burnt houses. Nothing was spared.

As he kept walking he turned around and did a rough count and saw there were not many of his people alive after the dragon attack, following them as they walked on.

All throughout the day, they walked along the dirt road, they decided to head north. Thrain knew the closest city was in the Blue Mountains, in Mount Dolmed. Yes, they were headed to JoraLee's Kingdom.

It would take some time on foot to get up North but where else would they go?

They did not have a home anymore, not even a mountain!

Thorin looked back every once in a while, as long as he could see the tops of Lonely Mountains, he imagined his ThoraLee was still safe deep inside.

He did not know when he would return but he would. He had promised his father he would reclaim Erebor from that blasted dragon somehow. And their gold, Durin gold. And the Arkenstone. Everything that belonged to the Durin family was lost now. But he knew it wouldn't be forever, if it took years, so be it. They had many years.

And he hoped that when the time came, he would be reunited with his ThoraLee…eternally. The empty green stone pedestal next to her, it was waiting for him to lay upon.

_Wait for me, Lee! I will come back for you rúzín! _He looked back once more at the Lonely Mountains…Lee's mountains.

_Yes, Khazad-zukin, I will wait for you. I am here and I will always be here…eternally._

Thorin felt the soft breeze of her voice whispering comfortingly to him.

Dis watched her brother turned his head, he was looking at the mountains again. She knew he was seeing _her._ She can see the look in his eyes, that utterly forlorn look in his eyes. Thirty years, it had been thirty years since his wife had been dead but to him it seemed as if she had just passed on.

He never smiled. He never laughed.

He was always sad, his heart was always heavy as he moped about the palace.

Now, he did not have a palace to mope about sadly. He brooded openly about as they made their way up north to Mount Dolmed.

They were to live where JoraLee's Kingdom was.

She smiled a little as she remembered him, would he remember her?

What was going to happen to them, then? How long were they to stay there?

She missed Erebor. She missed her mother.

She turned around, just like Thorin did, she could still see the top half of Lonely Mountains. Soon it would be no more. For the longest time, there would never be a Lonely Mountains for them.

Would she be able to come back to it? Her home since her birth…gone forever?

Nay, her brother Thorin had promised they would return, they would reclaim what was taken from them.

They were Durin.

.

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all for putting this story on your alert, add on and follow!**

…

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 1

.

"…If you should see my nephews, I want to see them right away!" Thorin glared at the guards who were cowering beneath his stare, he limped slightly away holding a broken leather reins to his pony.

Fili and Kili peeked around the corner and chuckled as they scooted out of from the stables.

"Hurry! We have till this afternoon, Fili!"

Kili ran after his older brother a nervous grin on his face, "Fili! You don't think we went too far, did we?"

Fili slowed and turned to look at his younger brother, "No regrets Kili! We agreed upon it. Let's go!"

But they did not go far as they suddenly skidded to a halt as they almost ran into…

The one person they were avoiding, their Uncle Thorin!

"Uncle! How are you?" Kili greeted him jovially. Too jovially.

Gritting his teeth, Thorin grabbed and pulled their ears and dragged them back towards the pony stalls and pushed them within.

"You two will clean every stall. This will be your chore every morn, for the next month!"

"Next month!" Kili argued.

"Make it two months!" Thorin smirked at them. "Unless you want to make it three months, I have no objection."

Dejectedly, the two young dwarves shook their heads and picked up the rake and shovel.

Thorin shook his head and turned to leave when his cousin Balin came to meet with him.

"I seemed to remember a long time ago, something similarly happened to us." He stroked his long beard as he observed the young ones cleaning. They were glaring hard at both their uncle and Balin.

Thorin showed Balin the broken reins, "I almost broke my neck riding that damn pony this morn! These reins were cut, not torn…you can guess who had done it!" he turned to glare at them.

Balin arched his brow, "Oh! Well now…in that case, mucking pony stalls is not a bad punishment." He nodded.

"But Balin!" Fili whined as he wrinkled his nose at the horrid smell. "It was a small prank! Ever so small!"

"It wasn't even my idea…" Kili glared at his brother. "I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. Knew Uncle caught on fast… Don't know how he knew who had done it but he knew right away."

Balin chuckled, "Your father and your…aunt…" he stopped smiling suddenly as he saw Thorin's head sudden jerk and turned away from them and walked on. "Never mind now, just get your work done now." He stomped off.

Fili stopped his shoveling as he looked at the back of Balin who had kept on walking, his head was downcast.

"What aunt? I didn't know we had an aunt." Fili's curiosity was perked as he stared after the stiff back of his uncle as he walked away, his cousin Balin shaking his head as he followed him.

"Come on Fili! Let's get it on, the faster we get this done the faster we get to play!"

Fili shook his head and looked at his brother and without a word he continued shoveling.

…..

Later that eve, Fili and Kili sought out his cousin Balin who was drinking with his brother Dwalin in the halls. He looked about him and saw that his uncle was not about.

"Balin, tell me about her…this aunt you mentioned earlier."

Balin almost spilled his mug of beer when he heard Fili's request.

"Well laddies, what do you want to know?" Balin said sadly.

"Balin, you know he does not want us to talk about _her_."Dwalin shook his head.

"They have a right to know, she was their aunt." Balin looked defensive.

"Who is she? What happened to her? Why did we not know about her before?" Fili and Kili were asking at the same time.

Balin leaned back, "Whoa! Hang on. I'll …I'll…" He looked at Dwalin who also looked sad suddenly and nodded.

"I'll start from the beginning, I guess." Balin began.

Kili and Fili nodded as they leaned forward, "That is usually the best way to start a story, Balin." Fili said.

"Did you know your father was a twin?" Balin began as he looked at Fili then at Kili

The younger dwarves exchanged surprised looks as they shook their heads.

"Aye, he was. Identical twins he was. You know his name was JoraLee and his twin sister was ThoraLee."

They shook their heads at the same time.

"They have the most unusual eyes; your father's right eye was green and his left eye an amber while his sister was the other way, her right eye was amber and left was green. No one has ever seen anything like that before and there never was anyone with eyes like that at all.

Gloin and Oin had joined them at this point with their mugs of beer.

"But that was not what made them unusual, they were the best mischief makers." Gloin pointed as he looked at the two young dwarves.

Dwalin shook his head, "You must start from the beginning Balin, when they first met. At that party…when she turned 21 and she punched him in the eye…"

"She punched Uncle?" Kilie's eyes were huge as he looked at his brother.

"Oh yes! That day…that was the start of it all…I think that was how they fell in love, after he threw her in the dungeons." Balin chuckled as he took a drink.

"The dungeons!" Fili exclaimed, he was now much more intrigued.

For the rest of the evening Balin and Dwalin and later Gloin and Oin added their stories of Fili and Kili's aunt and their father's exploits.

Up until that fateful day of the orc attack that took the life of their aunt.

The two young dwarves shook their sad heads. They had laughed, and now they had tears in their young faces.

"Aye, your uncle loved her very much, and still does. He never stopped loving her."

"She was buried?"Fili asked.

"In the Lonely Mountains, under the grounds in a cave, she rest in encased in a clear glass."

"A clear glass?"

"Yes Kili. Your uncle wanted to keep her the way she was forever. Until it was his time, there is another pedestal awaiting him when he passed on."

"What about father?"

"Your father?"

Fili nodded.

"You knew he died bravely in the battle of Azanulbizar, as well as your Uncle Frerin." Balin said.

"Yes, I know but why didn't they bury him and Uncle Frerin?"

Gloin shook his head, "We did, they were buried deep in the Blue Mountains. Your father and uncle were the best of friends, so it was fitting we buried them together. Only a few were down there now. There were too many of our kind that died in the battle, it was so terrible, so terrible. We had no choice but to burn them all. If we didn't there might be orcs that might come back and desecrate the bodies of our kindred and it would take us too long to do so. And there were not enough caves under the Blue Mountains for everyone who had died valiantly in the battle. It was a very difficult decision to burn them all in the battlefield but the ground is now a sacred ground. We honor all who had fallen in that battle every year." The others nodded sadly.

Fili and Kili had been very young when the battle on Azanulbizar raged. They didn't remember much about it. Although they knew that their grandfather Thrain had gone mad and wandered away. They had not seen him since and was believed he had died somewhere in the battle although no one had found his body at all.

Their Uncle Thorin was among the few from the Durins to survive besides their cousins. Sadness had come into their family once again.

The young dwarves lost their father as well in the battle. They had barely known him as he had been away at war most of their young lives.

Their mother had raised them and kept the kingdom safe.

They also knew that their Uncle and mother did not get along much. Something they didn't understand as they knew he care for them very much.

"Balin, why did Uncle and mother…why don't they get along?" Kili finally asked them.

Balin looked his brother and then at Gloin and Oin who shrugged.

"Your Uncle and your mother loved each other very much."

Kili shook his head, "Look, I have seen them arguing a lot, it doesn't look like they love each other to me, does it Fili?" His older brother agreed.

Oin sighed and said, "You're right but you didn't hear it from us, right?"

They nodded enthusiastically and then shook their heads quickly when Gloin glared at them.

"Your uncle did not want your mother wedded to your father. He was very against this marriage from the start." Oin finally said heavily.

"But why? Our mother loved father! And I know father had loved mother!" Fili exclaimed vehemently.

Balin held his hand up, "I'm telling you. Just listen."

They nodded.

"It was a really simple reason and a very selfish one, your father reminded your uncle of her too much."

"What?" They exclaimed, even Oin and Gloin were staring at Balin as if he had gone mad.

"Think about it, have you ever seen Thorin looked at Jor when they talk? He would not look at him in the face at all because Jor reminded Thorin too much of Lee. It pained him so to look at his face." Balin said.

Gloin and Oin, even Dwalin thought for a while and they began to nod; they saw that Balin was right, that at that time they didn't notice but now that they thought about it through, when Jor and Thorin were in the same room, Thorin always had his head turned downcast while he talked to him!

"Uncle hated our father?" Kili remarked.

Balin shook his head, "Nay Kili, not hate, just sad. He still loves your aunt. All these years, he had never stopped loving her."

"But she had been dead so many years, when mother was but a year old." Fili said.

"It didn't matter to your Uncle, to him it was still as if it happened yesterday. He had loved her deeply, always have and always will."

"Remember that female dwarf he met on the way here from Dale after that dragon attack? She tried to attract his attention but he wouldn't give her the time of day. She was quite attractive too but not as pretty as ThoraLee, mind you. Nobody was as pretty as your aunt." The cousins nodded their heads in agreement.

"What happened to her then?" Kili asked them.

Balin shrugged, "I don't know. Probably moved on and is wedded to someone else now."

"Oh. You don't think we should find another wife…" Fili suggested.

"Don't waste your breath on it, your Uncle would never look at another ever. His heart belonged to your aunt forever. You'd hurt him more if you try anything." Gloin said.

"Thought we'd try, get him distracted so we would get out of mucking those pony stalls." Fili said grumpily.

"Get used to it, laddies. Your Uncles did it when they were younger, and it seemed they passed them on to you. And if you think you can play one of your pranks on him, you've got another thing coming. Your father and aunt had done it all, nothing can surprise him anymore." Oin warned them.

Fili and Kili looked disappointed.

The cousins smiled as they saw them through.

Unbeknownst to them all, Thorin who had been standing outside the hall way, heard their entire conversation.

It had been a long time since her name had been talked about. He no longer felt angry at anyone who mentioned her. Balin was right, his nephews had every right to know how their aunt was. They should be proud of her and of their father. Yes, he had been selfish with her. He should stop being so angry every time someone talked about her or JoraLee.

As he left for his room, he smiled a little for his nephews. They were his living relatives, he should live for them, not for someone who had been dead for a long time.

His nephews needed him. It was time to show them he cared for them.

.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

Fili and Kili, at your Service! – Chapter 2

.

Thorin was on his way to the local tanner, to replace the reins his nephews had broken on his pony when he espied the tall mysterious figure disappearing around the corner of a building.

He had seen him about town these last months and never gave him much thought, just another mysterious stranger.

But Thorin felt he was being watched by him as well and he became uneasy. Who was he? And what was he doing here?

He did not want to ask questions; it might arouse suspicious and he did not like to draw much attention upon himself, even though every dwarf hereabouts knew who Thorin was.

Until this day, curious and wary of strangers, and always alert of his surrounding, he decided to confront the stranger.

All he saw was the trailing edge of his grey cloak whenever he caught a glimpse of him.

But Thorin was persistent and soon he was rewarded when he saw the stranger entering the old inn of Bree, a popular place for dwarves and men alike as it served as a tavern for passing travelers.

When Thorin entered the Prancing Pony, he let his eyes adjust to the darkened room and he began to scan for the mysterious grey stranger…Ah! Yes, there he was, sitting by himself in the corner, his pipe already lit. His pointed grey hat on the worn wooden table.

And he was staring at Thorin as if he had been expecting the dwarven King!

_Well,_ Thorin thought, _if he was really expecting me, I should then not keep him waiting. _He began to walk towards him and sat down directly across from him and waited.

They stared at each other for a good long while without anyone beginning a conversation.

Finally, Gandalf puffed out a large green circular smoke which floated above his head.

Thorin arched his brow as he glanced at the smoke and back at him again.

"Well, are we to sit here all day long and stare into each other's eyes?" Thorin finally said.

Gandalf raised his brow as well before he replied, "So it would not seemed." He introduced himself and began telling Thorin why he was here and about the Blue Mountains and then the Dragon Smaug.

Thorin frowned darkly at the mention of that dratted name. "I do not wish to talk about him." He said angrily.

"He has accumulated more gold since he had lain in Erebor all those years since, more gold than anyone can imagine." Gandalf said.

An unusual gleam came upon Thorin's eyes as he began to think, "More gold than Durin gold?"

"Yes. All those years ago, when your ancestors had forged all the gold in the Lonely Mountains. When you brought them into Erebor." Gandalf looked at him closely.

"How did you know about that…?"

The wizard raised his brow but he didn't reply.

Thorin shook his head, "We can't kill him, there was no way to get in and kill him."

Gandalf looked frustrated as he shook his head, "And you would give up?"

"I did not say that. I just have no way of getting in."

"Remember there is something else that was buried in Erebor beside all the gold, your father King Thrain almost died for." Gandalf prompted.

Of course Thorin remembered, that blasted Arkenstone. How could anyone in the Durin family forgotten that fact? Thorin thought regrettably.

Erebor and the Lonely Mountains, Durin gold and the Arkenstone; they were all lost to him. Taken by Smaug the Dragon.

He had never forgotten his vow to his father that he would one day return to reclaim Erebor, and all the gold, and the Arkenstone.

Yes, the Arkenstone; the large white diamond of very unusual brilliance. It shone on its own. He remembered recovering it from its hidden place in his mother's quarters all those years ago when the Durin family were attacked by the Nogrods, only that it turned out they were not true Nogrods. The real Nogrod was …_her_ and her twin!

ThoraLee. His Lee.

"Thorin?" Gandalf was watching him carefully.

"It would take an army of my kind to destroy the dragon." Thorin said.

Gandalf sighed and shook his head, "I don't think so, I am thinking something else."

Thorin became angry, "What other solution is there? A great army of dwarves back in Erebor should do it."

"I shall think about it."

"There is nothing to think about, wizard!" Thorin flashed. "Besides, they are my gold, rightfully mine."

Gandalf was startled by Thorin's sudden demeanor.

"We shall meet again, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King of the Lonely Mountains."

Thorin stood up and made to leave but he glared at Gandalf and said, "We shall see, Gandalf Grey beard. Good day to you."

…

Thorin was quite angry at the wizard as he stomped his way back out of the tavern and made his way back to the Halls, the tanner forgotten.

_How dare he? How dare he talk about my gold! My Arkenstone!_ Thorin shook his head.

He sat down, still fuming and not seeing his cousins sitting before him.

"Something bothering you, Thorin?" Balin inquired cautiously.

Thorin shook his head, "There was a wizard wandering about Bree…"

"Ah, you're talking about Gandalf the Grey, a wizard."Balin cut him off, smiling.

Thorin eyed his cousin with ill-temper, "You knew of him? Why was I not informed?"

"Well...I thought you knew him too. You didn't?" Balin saw Thorin's glare and took it as his answer as a no. "Oh."

"What is his business here?" Thorin asked.

"I'm not sure…I didn't know if he has any business hereabouts. Did he tell you?"

Thorin gave his cousin a curt nod, "He talked about Erebor, the gold and the Arkenstone, oh and Smaug the dragon as if he was a small beast we could walk in and slay."

Balin was watching his cousin and felt bad for him. His home had been gone for many years. Yes, here in Mount Dolmed, JoraLee had offered them his home but it was not theirs. It never had been.

He knew Thorin missed his home, his mountains and _her_.

It had been so many years since they had fled Erebor, even Balin himself missed Erebor.

Thorin was right, Mount Dolmed had not felt like home. Even Dwalin had talked about Erebor a few times already.

He sighed as he watched Thorin left the halls, he would usually go outside of the halls and face towards South. Balin knew Thorin was trying to imagine the Lonely Mountains even though he couldn't see it from where he was at.

Outside in the evening air, the sun had set, the sky was darkening. Thorin was staring Southwards as he usually did at nights before he retired for the night.

His quiet solitude was suddenly interrupted by noises; a feminine laughter.

Thorin looked towards the source of the laughter and saw a very buxom female dwarf approaching him. She was wearing the most indecent dress! Her shoulders were bare and exposed, showing off quite a lot of bare flash, Thorin saw. As well as her bosoms which were quite well endowed, he realized she was very well endowed and was proudly showing them to him. Her dress was long, all the way to her ankles but as she walked he saw the skirt was cut with a long slit that with every stride, it exposed quite a bit of legs, very fleshy legs.

Thorin shook his head as he moved his eyes up to her face and saw that she was quite pretty-ish. But as she sauntered closer, he saw with raised brows she had a beard; she was from the Firebeard clan! Her eyes were brilliant and nice looking.

But there was something lacking…

"Well hello there!" She greeted him flirtatiously.

Thorin nodded at her but didn't answer.

"Do you desire some company?" She batted her lashes at him.

"No thank you. Good evening." He tried to dismiss her and turned his eyes up in the sky.

She then frowned at something or someone behind Thorin before she smiled at him again, "It is a good evening your Majesty. I bet I can make it a much better evening, if you'll give me the chance…?" She came closer to him and leaned over showing him a lot more of her cleavage.

Swallowing hard, Thorin backed away from her a bit but she was persistent and stepped forward until he backed himself against the wall of the building and she was right in front of him.

She giggled, "Well, aren't we in a cozy situation?" she put her hand on his chest daringly and began to run it up and down slowly.

Thorin watched her actions until her hand came rather close to his hip and he grasped her wrist hard and pushed it away.

"Ow! That hurts!" She rubbed her wrist as she stared at him hurtfully.

Thorin said softly to her, "You may tell my nephews that you have wasted your time on me. Many might find you desirable but I am not one of them. Have a good evening." He lightly pushed her aside so he could moved away from her and went inside the Halls, his peaceful mood destroyed by his confounded nephews!

Fili and Kili came out from behind the building to stand next to Fredia the buxom barmaid from the tavern nearby.

"I thought you said you have never failed?" Fili asked her.

She glared at the young dwarf, "I don't but your uncle is…old!"

Kili moved in front of her quickly and angrily, "Oi! Our Uncle is not old! You must have lost your touch!"

Fili laughed, "Yeah, that's it, you're losing your touch, Fredia."

She harrumphed at them as she placed her hands on her ample hips, "You owe me an hour payment!" She held out her hand angrily.

Fili reached into his pocket and paid her, slapping the coins into her hands roughly. "Here you are!"

She hefted the coins and sneered at them and started to walk away, "Good doing business with you, just don't send anymore old men my way!"

Kili almost went after her but Fili held onto his sleeve, "Kili! Leave her be! We won't use her anymore."

Kili shook his head, "Balin was right, Uncle can't be swayed…"

"And we shall extend three more months of pony mucking and you will also be helping cook doing dishes for three months." Thorin suddenly appeared around the building standing before them. He was glaring at them darkly.

They cowered beneath his glare as they winced; more mucking and now, washing dishes!

What about play time? They exchanged angry looks.

Thorin was still watching them angrily when he suddenly sighed, his expression saddened.

"I have no desire for another female. Remember your aunt and her memories." He then left them alone."

"Now you done it, Fili, you've gone too far!" Kili pointed it out at his brother.

"You were all for it when you saw Fredia!" Fili reminded him.

"So did you!" he made to shove him and knocked him off balance.

Fili turned around and pushed him back and soon they began shoving each other and ended up on the grass as they tried to punch each other.

Two older dwarves walking by happened upon the two younger ones when they pulled them apart.

"Oi! That's it now! Enough of this!" But Fili in the heat of his anger punched the older dwarf on the side of his face.

"Oh! Now watch it!" He struck back as well and soon all four dwarves were on the ground as they exchanged punches.

Inside, Balin and Dwalin and Thorin were quietly enjoying their drinks when they heard the commotion outside.

"Sounds like the two are at it again," Thorin shook his head.

"Let them be, they'll stop when they get tired." Balin pointed out.

"Indeed."

But a few minutes later, the commotion became louder and noisier. Thorin looked up from his mug and said, "Does it sound like there are more than just the two to you?" He began to stand up and move towards the door.

Balin and Dwalin followed him too.

When they came out they saw with astonishment four sets of legs and hands all over the grass and sounds of grunts.

Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin manage to finally separate them but they still tried to hit one another.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin exclaimed.

They suddenly stopped as they stared at him.

"Get inside! All of you!" He said, they were attracting some other dwarves who were beginning to slow and watch them.

One by one, they filed inside.

As they stood in a row, he saw his nephews battered and clothes ripped, their faces bloodied and dirtied.

The two grown dwarves were not any better as he saw that his nephews had done quite a bit of damages to them as well.

"I do apologize to you…?" Thorin began but he didn't know who they were.

"Nori," said the first one.

"Ori," the other.

"At your service!" they uttered at the same time before bowing humbly to Thorin who inclined his head at them.

"Well I do apologize for my nephews here." Thorin continued after introductions were made.

"But Uncle! We didn't do anything to them!" Fili began but instantly quieted under Thorin's angry stare.

"Get to your rooms and stay there!" He followed the two young dwarves to their rooms.

"Would you like to stay for a drink?" Balin offered kindly.

Ori and Nori exchanged nervous looks, they had never been into the royal Halls of Thorin Oakenshield. They had heard of him and seen him about before but never up close so this was quite unnerving for them but the sound of ale was quite appealing!

"Thank you, don't mind if we do!" They said.

Balin nodded as he showed them to the dining table and poured them a mug each, as well as introduced himself and his brother to them but of course Ori and Nori had head of them too.

They then talked about the great battle of Azanulbizar. Ori and Nori also lost a great many kinsmen in the battle.

Balin enquired if it was just the two of them which they shook their heads saying they have an older brother by the name of Dori.

Nori, getting out of his seat reminded his younger brother that the hour had drawn late and it was time they were home or Dori would begin to fret.

Ori nodded obediently and they both thanked Balin and Dwalin for the drinks and bade them a good eve.

Balin nodded at them and watched them leave and said to his brother, "Now that is quite a pair of brothers, nice people too."

Dwalin nodded.

When Thorin came back after he made sure his nephews were settled down and out of trouble, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin talked till late about plans of Erebor.

.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

**To guest reviewer DinoGeek , hope you're reading this! And liking this new plot twist!**

…**.**

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 3

.

Their elbows deep in the tub of watery suds of dishes, Fili and Kili were hard at work scrubbing dishes and pots and pans as the fat Cook tossed more into the tub for them to wash.

"Oi! How do you expect us to be done when you keep making us wash more?" Fili glared at the fat Dwarf.

Waving a spatula at the young Prince, "Until I am done cooking for everyone, and I mean everyone, all down to the lowest guard! So get to scrubbing, young Prince!" the cook laughed heartily as his belly shake.

Kili glared at him sorely and raised his hands up and saw to his dismay, his fingers were all pruned and wrinkled. "Look at this! Are these the hands of an archer?"

Fili laughed at his brother as he threw a handful of suds at him, landing on his hair, "More like the hands of a scullery maiden!" he batted his lashes flirtatiously at him.

Kili scowled as he picked up a bowl full of dirty water and poured it over his brother's head and soon the two began to slosh dish water at each other causing the kitchen floor to overflow with soapy water.

The fat cook, Bombur was his name, unaware of their mischief-makings turned around with a large platter of hot dinner turned around and stepped forward only to slipped on the soapy slippery floor and went flying out from his feet, the large platter flew out his hands and into the tub of dirty dish water and poor Bombur landed hard onto the wet floor knocking off the frying pan, hot coals flying every which way. Soon the kitchen was set on fire! Fili and Kili who had ducked from Bombur's platter saw the hot coal igniting the kitchen began tossing water at the fire.

There were chaos and confusion in the kitchen as well as smoke everywhere as many dwarves began streaming in to help put out the fire and poor Bombur who had sprained his ankle and was moaning and groaning on the wet floor. "My kitchen! Oh dear…my food, ruined! Ooh!" He held his head shaking with sadness.

Thorin came running in with Balin and Dwalin, his expression was as dark as could be as he scanned for his nephews.

"YOU TWO!" he pointed at them as soon as he spotted the two bedraggled, blackened dwarves who tried not to look at their uncle in his eyes as they walked slowly near him.

"All you had to do was wash dishes," Thorin glared at them as they cowered. "However did you managed to destroy the entire kitchen, I do not want to know how. Clean it up and no supper for you until it is spotless."

The two culprits groaned as they stomped around back into the mess.

"HALT!" Thorin exclaimed and they did as they turned around and looked at their uncle expectantly.

"Help Cook up to his room first, then you will return to clean this mess." Thorin said before he turned away and left the kitchen.

Fili and Kili glanced at Bombur and groaned even more as they tried to lift the heavy set dwarf, their faces turning beet-red as they strained to lift him up and on to his feet.

"Come on Bombur, help us help you…" They were really out of breath by now as Bombur put his hands on either of their shoulder on each side as they sagged down under his weight.

"Exactly how much do you weigh?" Kili huffed as he asked him and moved a little at a time.

"I'm not sure," The red-headed Firebeard dwarf.

When they finally did get him to his room, Kili and Fili saw that Bombur was not alone in his rooms, he had a brother and a cousin! They were sitting down eating while they had been struggling getting this fat dwarf to his room!

"Really! How about a little help here!" Fili exclaimed annoyingly.

The two stood up as they tossed their food back onto their plates and introduced themselves.

"Bifur ,"

"Bofur,"

"At Your service!" They bowed low to them, pleasantly.

"Fili,"

"Kili,"

"At yours." They replied politely.

Bifur, Bombur and Bofur's cousin stood up and stared at the two brothers and began to sputtered, "Here now, Bofur! This is Prince Fili and Kili! What are you doing here?"

Fili scowled, "We have brought him back here," he indicated Bombur who was sitting on a chair as he was rubbing his ankle.

"Aye," Kili said curtly. "Now, we are leaving to clean up the kitchen."

"Clean up the kitchen? Why?" Bofur asked as he cramped a chicken into his mouth before Bombur could grab it from his plate.

"We had a bit of an accident in the kitchen," Kili said.

"A bit of an accident? Nay, they set the place on fire, after they tried to kill me!" Bombur accused them..

"We did no such thing, Bombur!" Fili argued. "Was just having a bit of fun, that's all."

"A bit of fun? How about getting the whole kitchen wet? And then I slipped on the wet floor and out flew dinner! And that after that, came the fire coals all over the kitchen! My kitchen is ruined, no thanks to you two!" Bombur glared at them.

"Like we said, it was an accident! And we are leaving now to clean it, excuse us!"

The two bowed at them stiffly and left in a hurry.

As soon as they returned to the kitchen, they saw the extend of the mess once Bombur's big form was out of the way.

"We'll be here all night!"Kili groaned.

Fili nodded disparagingly, "And I am starving!" He said annoyingly, as he rolled up his sleeves and began cleaning the kitchen. His brother sighed loudly and rolling up his sleeves too, went about cleaning.

…

Outside the Halls, Thorin was looking southwards as he usually did in the eve, his pipe lit, smoke puffing out and slowly drifting into the darkening sky, the stars twinkling in the cloudless skies.

Thorin was imagining Lee lying in her glass tomb, looking like she did the day she passed…when suddenly he saw a light from the sky streaking by fast.

A falling star, Lee had called it. She had never liked them as it was always a bad portent for her.

But Lee was no longer here to see this falling star.

Thorin saw the bright light fell into towards the south…the direction of where the Lonely Mountains would be and a moment later a bright green light illuminated in the sky! Thorin's eyes widened for a moment as the green was quite startling but after that it disappeared and the sky became dark again.

Did the falling star fell on the Lonely Mountains…Lee's Mountains? If it did, what did that mean? Thorin puffed his pipe as he stared beyond the dark horizon.

_My dearest rúzín…I miss you more and more…how I wish you are here with me. How I wish you could meet you nephews. They are so like you. Especially Kili. Yes, his hair is just like yours and Jor's. But he has Frerin's dark brown eyes._

_But his archery skill is just as sharp as yours, you would have been proud of him. Fili is so much like Dis, their mother, he is a Durin all right. That is why I have decided that Fili, being the oldest should be my heir to the Durin throne, and Kili should be heir to your Nogrod throne. JoraLee would have liked that._

_Lee, my eternal love, I hear your voice calling me more and more and I yearn to come home. I am ready to reclaim Erebor and the Mountains. It is time._

As if in answer, Thorin felt a deep rumbling within the deep earth beneath his feet and the buildings began to shake violently!

He looked around as he heard shoutings and yelling as dwarves coming out of their dwellings and looked about them but the deep rumbling stopped as soon as it started. And stayed quiet after that.

Balin rushed out of the Halls and looked about him and finding Thorin he sighed and nodded at the King and went back in. Thorin looked up towards the horizon facing south again.

He felt a great uneasy within his heart, as if something was about to happen and that something, he knew not what, was changing.

That falling star had something to do with it; Was Lee right? Was it a portent, that something bad was about to happen? Or something unexpected about to happen?

Suddenly he heard rustling of cloth and turned to see that strange wizard hurrying toward him.

Gandalf the Grey, Thorin remembered his name as he watched him approaching as he came up and stood before him.

"Thorin! You must come with me this instance! There is a great disturbance! Come with me now!"

Thorin stood up, "And where are we going?"

"I have not time to explain! Come along now."

Thorin stayed where he was, not moving at all. "Not until you tell me where we are going, wizard."

Gandalf turned to glare at Thorin before he began to utter heatedly, "Of all the most stubborn dwarves I have to deal with, Thorin Oakenshield! You shall come with me this instance or you will live to regret it!"

With a sigh, Thorin began to walk with the wizard and soon realized that Gandalf was practically jogging!

"Where are we off to in such a hurry? Is it something to do with that falling star?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf skidded to a sudden stop, Thorin almost ran into him but he managed to stop short of banging into him.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Most importantly it is." The wizard said cryptically before he commenced to running.

"Now where are we off to?" Thorin ask again.

"To the Blue Mountains…well, near the Blue Mountains, there is an opening we must hurry to."

"Why the Blue Mountains, wizard? No one goes there anymore. Too many dead are buried in there." Thorin said as he remembered sadly of his brother Frerin and brother-in-law JoraLee, deeply buried in there amongst the many hundreds that fell in the battle of Azanulbizar.

When they finally came to the opening, Gandalf lit his staff and entered the dark tunnel, Thorin followed behind him.

They descended the stone steps, down and down they went.

Thorin had no idea what his purpose was but the way was becoming cold and daunting and …

At last they came upon a wide landing where Gandalf seemed to know the way, Thorin hoped.

He knew they were near the tombs where they had buried Frerin and JoraLee.

"Gandalf…this is really…" Thorin was at a point where he was ready to turn back and return to the Halls. The wizard had really lost his mind, his hat must be in his head too tight too often, he was becoming addled.

Then Gandalf stopped short of the tombs before him.

Thorin looked about him as much as the wizard's light could illuminate around the cavern.

They were indeed at the tombs of Frerin and JoraLee!

But there was something else…well someone else by JoraLee's tomb on the floor.

"What it is, Gandalf?" Thorin asked as the wizard was bent over the collapsed form.

Thorin moved closer and saw JoraLee's skeletal form, his left hand was extended out, he could see the finger in which the green diamond ring Jor wore was pointed out of the edge of the tomb.

He followed the skeletal digit and saw to his amazement a hand, and on the hand was the other familiar green diamond ring!

_It couldn't be!_

"Gandalf, what manner of wizardry have you wrought?" Thorin rasped as he followed the hand down and the familiar fabric of the green and amber sleeve.

"This is not one of my magic, Thorin Oakenshield!" Gandalf replied as he began to move aside so Thorin could see fully the form lying beside the tomb of JoraLee.

Thorin knelt by it as he tentatively reached out and brushed its hair away from her face. She moaned softly.

Thorin snatched his hand back, startled, "She's alive?"

Gandalf nodded, "So it would seem. You know who she is?"

"I think I do but I am not believing this!" He shook his head.

Gandalf held her hand out, "Is she not wearing the Durin and Nogrod ring?"

Thorin's eyes glistened as he nodded.

He then lifted her chin up and saw her face and wept outright.

"It can't be her…but it is…how can it be, Gandalf? She is in the Lonely Mountains? In the glass tomb? All these years…"

"The glass tomb?" Gandalf queried. "What else was she lying in?"

Thorin was still looking at her, her eyes was still close but she had felt cool, not cold.

_Impossible!_

"Thorin! What was she lying on?"

"It was a green stone pedestal. We found it in the cavern long before we lay her in. The stone had stayed cold always, it kept her well. What it is?" Thorin asked the wizard.

"I believe you might have found Durin's chamber."

"Durin's chamber? You mean Durin the First? I remembered Lee had translated the text script my father had asked her, the Durin script written in Sindarin. She had said Durin was created by the great Aulë along with six other Dwarves but Eru Ilúvatar was angry that Aulë created them. Aulë almost destroyed the Seven but Eru Ilúvatar stopped him and permitted him to let the Seven to be created after the First born which were the Elves were awaken first.

Durin was the first to awaken first and his chamber had powers beyond our understanding. Durin lived three life times, each time he slept in his stone chamber before he awaken and lived again. Lee said Durin lived for a very long time and that when it was time for him to pass into another life, he left spiritually. We didn't understand what it meant, Gandalf. Is that what had happened to Lee? That she had lain on Durin's chamber and re-awakened again, this is her second life?"

Gandalf listened to Thorin's strange story and thought for a while before he nodded, "It sounded possible, Thorin. Yes, I think that is what happened to ThoraLee, here."

Thorin then continued, "But how did she came here?"

Gandalf frowned and looked at JoraLee's hand and his ring and looked at ThoraLee's ring; the two rare green diamond rings were facing each other…green…

"Thorin, remember the falling star?" He nodded. "And right after that did you see a green flash?"

"And then the deep tremble under the ground!"Thorin added. "But I still don't see how she came to being here."

"These two rings, there is a connection to it somehow, I don't know how, and I don't profess to how all things. But the rings must have done it, it must have brought her here. Look at the way it is trying to join together again, how did they come to have the rings?"

Briefly, Thorin told Gandalf the story of how he and Lee's uncle had found the green diamond ring and he made it and Crimm had given it to the twins on their coming of age celebration, over 161 years ago!

"This is certainly a strange tale indeed."

"She must not remain here, we…I must take her back to the Halls."

Gandalf stood up, holding his staff up high, "Let's not waste time, we will get her to a warm bed."

Thorin gathered her close and stood up, she felt as light as a feather as the wizard led the way out of the tomb.

Thorin could not believe it! He was holding his Lee in his arms again! This time, she was breathing!

Lee is alive! His heart is pounding hard! His Lee is alive!

He would be with his rúzín again! Reunited!

He could not wait till she opened her eyes and see him! So many emotions went through his heart and they were all of hope and love!

_Hang on to me, my dearest Lee!_

…

End of Chapter 3

…..

**As requested by valeries26, who would like to see the return of ThoraLee ! Wow, this is really totally unexpected and adds a very nice new twist to the quest! Thanks Valeries26 for giving me this oomph! On bringing her back!**

**So, drop a line and let me know what you think of this!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 4

.

Fili and Kili knew something was going on, what with Oin flitting about in and out in Thorin's bed chambers these last two days.

And Gandalf the Grey, the strange wizard was out and about the Halls as well.

Two guards were posted on either side of the doors, the brothers were not permitted to enter the chambers which made them even more determined to find out what was within.

They figured that if they couldn't get in from the doors, they would resort getting in from the balcony from the other side of the chambers, and that meant climbing either up from below or down from above.

Since dwarves did not like heights, it would have to be up from below.

Luckily for them, Thorin's bed chambers were on the second level from the ground and there was a heavy growth of vine growing near the balcony against the wall.

Grabbing the thickest part of the stems Fili drew the proverbial straw to be the first to climb. Hefting himself up, he wrapped the vines around his hands and began to climb, using his upper arms to pull up and his boots to step flat on the wall to walk upwards, at the same time, he hoped the vines were strong enough to hold his and Kili's weight.

"Hurry up Fili!" Kili turned around and scanned his surroundings to make sure no one was about the gardens but it was quite dark and everyone had already retired for the eve. It was relatively quiet except for the occasional grunts from Fili above him.

Perspiration broke out of his brow and his blonde hair was nearly wringing wet, Fili couldn't believe the workout he was having! From the ground, the distance did not look that far to climb!

Now? It seemed as if he was climbing the entire Blue Mountains from the base up!

"Fili! What is taking you so long?" Kili was getting anxious from below.

Fili looked down at his brother and almost regretted as he nearly let go of the vines! He could barely see his brother's form; he had climbed that far up!

Fili looked ahead and saw the stone balcony edging and quickly grabbed onto it and swung his leg over it and hefted the rest of his body over it, landing on the stone bottom with a hard thud. He quickly turned around and saw with a sigh that the doors were closed.

He stood up and leaned over and signaled to Kili letting him know he was clear to climb up.

Kili was smaller built and lighter than his older brother so it didn't take him long to accomplish getting up the vines and soon joined Fili over the balcony.

With a nod, Fili tried the knob and saw that it was unlocked and continued turning it until the door opened.

Pushing the wooden door in, the brothers peeked into the room and could not see anything at first as it was dim.

Only a candle light lit near the big bed of their Uncle Thorin. But their uncle was not laying on it, he was sitting on the edge of it leaning down close as he was holding something.

They saw a form lying on the bed. A female form, her eyes was closed, her hair was long and brown and young.

The two exchanged astonished looks.

Their uncle had looked anxious and concerned towards her as she lay sleeping. And he had looked very gentle at her, something they had never seen him looking like that before.

At first they thought she was dead but decided it was not so as her chest was raising up and down, a sign that she was breathing.

They closed the door and stepped back out to the balcony and whispered amongst themselves.

"Who is she?" Kili asked first.

"I don't know."

"Is he in love?"

Fili shrugged, "Certainly looks like it."

"But I thought he only loved our dead aunt, ThoraLee?"Kili said with a scowl.

Fili nodded, "I can't believe he would do that to dishonor our aunt! Has he gone addled in his head?"

"Perhaps that wizard put some spell on Uncle."

"That sounds like it. We need to break that spell and get rid of her!"

"Just how do we break spells?"Kili narrowed his gaze at his brother.

"I don't know, we can ask Oin."

"We can't just ask him! Did you not see? Oin is in on this too! He is bringing potions into Uncle's room all these past days!"

"Well, who can we ask? Certainly not Balin or Dwain. They are Uncle's closest confidences."

"I guest we'd just have to do it ourselves."

"How? Make up a potion on our own?"Fili looked up at Kili who had gotten up and was over the balcony.

"We'll take a look at Oin's medicine bag and 'borrow' a few herbs and serve it to Gandalf." He had begun to climb down.

Fili smiled, "Yeah that's it, I like this idea very much, yeah!" he began to climb out of the balcony without waiting for Kili to get off the vines and slipped all the way down hitting his younger brother as he fell ungracefully on the ground.

"Oof! Why can't you wait till I'm out of the way first you Oaf!"he was rubbing his head where Fili had kicked him.

"You were too slow getting down!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Are too!"

….

"Thorin," Balin held a bowl of soup near him. "You must eat."

He kept his gaze on her, "I'm not hungry."

Balin sighed, "If she awakens, and you faint, it would certainly not do for her to hold you up." He tried to lighten the mood.

Thorin paused and finally nodded and stood up, "Very well cousin." He took the bowl and moved to the table away from the bed. Balin sighed with relieved.

"What news have you from Gandalf?" Thorin asked after he took a few spoonfuls.

Shaking his head, "I have not seen him since this morn. He has taken to his bed with an ailment."

Thorin paused, his spoon halfway up his mouth, "An ailment? The wizard?"

"Aye, he broke fast with us yesterday morn and was indisposed since." Balin shrugged.

Thorin thought hard and suddenly stood up and said, "Have you seen my nephews? Where are they?"

Balin's eyes were wide opened as he shook his head, "Come to think of it, I have not seen them at all…not since you brought Lee back here!" He quickly left his room to search for them.

Thorin shook his head and sighed as he turned to gaze at the sleeping form of his beloved, "They are at it again, my dear."

He leaned in closer for he thought she was smiling but then it couldn't be; certainly she could not have heard him? Could she?

Thorin felt she was safe on her own and decided to look for his recalcitrant nephews and left her alone as he closed the doors quietly.

A few moments later, two heads poked into from the balcony doors…

"All clear brother!"

They stole into the room quietly and walked right up to her and were shocked to see the sleeping form.

"She is so young!" Fili whispered at Kili fiercely, anger in his eyes.

"Definitely a spell cast on Uncle!"

Fili nodded.

"How do we rid of her?"

"I don't know? We could pick her up and take her somewhere else."

"Good plan..get rid of her out near the mountains!"Kili said.

"Ready?"

"You get her legs and I take her hands."

"Why don't I take her hands you take her legs?" Fili countered.

"Fine, I don' care! Just one of us get something."Kili said annoyingly.

The bent over the form and was about to grab her when she opened her eyes suddenly but they were not looking and she jerked out of their way, scarring them as they yelped in fright!

"She's awakened!"

"Uncle's going to kill us!"

"Who are you?" Lee glared at them, her eyes not focusing properly as their faces were blurry to her as she kept blinking.

"We meant you no harm!"Fili said as they backed away from her.

"What is this place?" She asked again.

Kili and Fili looked at each other in confusion.

"SPEAK!" She yelled, startling them.

"This is our home!"

"Who are you?" She asked them again.

"Fili,"

"Kili,"

"At your service!" They bowed at her together.

She kept frowning at them as she found them strange and yet familiar, especially the darker haired one.

"Kili?"She said.

Kili eyed her and then at his brother then back at her, "Well, our mother named me after my father's grandmother."

"What is it?"

"What? Oh! Her name was Killimm but mother shortened it to just Kili."

Lee was stunned; she knew that name! It was her father's Erimm's dead twin sister's name!

"Who is your mother?"

"Dis."

"Dis?" Lee felt faint suddenly; it couldn't be…not the Dis she knew! Little Dis was only a year old! Lee's head was down as she took several deep breaths.

Then she asked again, "Who is your father?"

This time Fili answered, "His name was JoraLee. He died in a great battle when we were very little."

Lee saw blackness before her as she fell on the ground and fainted as Fili and Kili rushed towards her.

Just then Thorin came in having been unsuccessful in finding his nephews and was concerned for Lee.

"LEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" He came towards them as he shoved them out of their way and picked her up and placed her back on the bed and turned his attention back to the two.

"What happened?"

Their heads down, they explained to him what happened.

"Who is she, Uncle? Why is she asking all those questions?" Kili asked him.

Thorin shook his head, "You wouldn't understand."

"Yes we do, Uncle. Tell us. She seemed to know a lot."

He looked at her and then said, "She is your aunt, ThoraLee."

Kili and Fili stepped back in horror, "NO! You said she was dead many years ago!"

Thorin, "Great Aulë had grant me a mysterious gift and brought her back to me. I do not understand why but she is back to me." He reached over and stroked her cheek softly and lovingly.

The boys could see love in their uncle's eyes.

Balin and Oin came running in, out of breath as they panted.

Then they saw them standing before Thorin and Lee who was still lying on the bed.

"There…there…they are. Where have you been?" Balin asked them as he bent over, taking deep long breaths.

"Talking to our Aunt."Fili said.

Balin straightened up suddenly as he looked at Thorin who looked equally confused.

"Has she awakened?" Oin asked.

"She did and began to query them," Thorin said quietly.

"About?" Balin asked.

"Who we were, our father and mother, then she fainted again," Kili said. "She was most stunned to find out about us."

Balin nodded, "Well she's bound to find out sooner or later. She is very smart, that Lee is."

"Yes indeed she is." Oin said agreeably.

"Exactly how smart?"Fili asked.

"Oh, nothing gets passed her. You'll find out." Balin said.

"You're right Balin old friend." They all whipped their heads and saw ThoraLee's eyes had opened and holding Thorin's hands.

Balin smiled as wide as could be as he went over her and hugged her hard as his tears left his eyes, "Oh lassie! I thought we had seen the last of you all those years ago! OH!" He wept openly in her arms.

Lee was crying too as she hugged him back, "I don't remember much of what happened Balin but I am certainly glad to see you again!"

Oin also rushed to hug her, tears streaming down his bearded face, "Lee! Oh dear! I am so glad, so very glad to see you and you looked so young!"

"Oin my dear brother!" Lee cried in his arms.

Thorin wiped his tears as he kept weeping, watching his Lee reuniting with his cousins.

He felt so happy that his heart was about to burst out!

Fili and Kili were amazed to see their Uncle and cousins crying so openly and freely.

Much later, another tearful reunion with Dwalin and Gloin brought another round of tears and laughter for everyone and then it was time to talk.

And catching up.

Many years of catching up; 161 years to be precise.

ThoraLee could not believe she was really 182 years old, Thorin was 195 years old. She had been dead that long. So much had happened.

And JoraLee was gone as well. This great battle of Azanulbizar, that took the lives of Frerin as well! She couldn't comprehend so many deaths was taken.

Then she looked up and stared at Fili and Kili her nephews, They were 82 and 77 years old respectively.

She shook her head, she didn't feel any older then her 21 years old and she had nephews who looked older than her? How laughable!

And Thorin? She was looking at him, his hair was much longer now and there were grey streaks about. It made him even more distinguished.

King Thorin, the guards had addressed him; Thorin King Under the Mountains.

It was sad when she heard about her father in law, Thrain who had gone mad and missing, presumably dead. And Nur, her mother in law, long dead all those many years ago.

She missed them.

But the saddest thing of all was the loss of Erebor!

A dragon! She had never seen a dragon before. Balin told her that she was lucky she was spared the terror of the whole ordeal. That fateful day, they would never forget the rest of their lives, that evil dragon whom they later learned his name was Smaug, had taken their home and Mountain from them.

What tragedy! And the entire town of Dale! Smaug had destroyed it with one fiery breath. Most of the denizens were dead. There were only few that survived and the few that did moved their way up North to Mount Dolmed to where the Nogrods lived. Where JoraLee ruled.

And where Dis grew up and wedded JoraLee later on.

This was where she sensed Thorin's body language changed significantly.

Balin, Dwalin, Gloin and Oin talked most of the time at this point, telling her of the time Jor had insisted they made Mount Dolmed their new home.

But Thrain began to planned an attack on Moria, to take back the old Kingdom of Khazad-dûm that was overrun by orcs.

Orcs! Lee hated that word. All she remembered was arrows piercing her body during that fateful day when she…

Thorin held her hand, he sensed her fear and squeezed it gently. She looked at his assuring eyes and smiled.

Balin continued, the great battle of Azanulbizar began. Frerin and JoraLee led the front army of Longbeards, Iron Hills, and Nogrods. But the army of orcs was greater!

Then came the most terrifying orc of all orcs, Azog the Defiler! The white orc. He slew many a great dwarves. Frerin and Jor fought against Azog but he slew them without trouble.

Balin said sadly, remembering that terrible moment when he saw Azog drove his blade deep into Jor's battered body.

Frerin tried to fight against the terrible white orc next but he too was not strong enough and was slain.

Thorin, grief-stricken and angered to see his family killed by that foul animal came upon him and began to fight against Azog too.

Thorin would have been slain by him were it not for the oaken shield he used for protection. Many dwarves saw his valor that day as he cut the foul beast's arm off with the oaken shield.

"And it was because of that shield that earned him his new name, Thorin Oakenshield."

Lee smiled at her husband proudly as she repeated Balin's words, "Thorin Oakenshield. I like it. It is fitting."

Thorin returned her smile.

"What of this Azog? What happened in the battle?"She asked further.

Balin shook his head, "We do not know, the orcs carried him back into Moria and never to be heard or seen again."

"Let's hope he is dead." Lee nodded her head.

"Let's hope so," Balin said but he was not too sure of it. "The battle was soon waned and with fresh new army from our cousin Nain, we were able to defeat the orcs. We drove them back into the bowels of Moria. And even most of the orcs were dead, many of our kinfolks suffered losses."

"Where is Jor?" Lee asked Balin.

"We buried Jor in a tomb next to Frerin deep under the Blue Mountains. It is near here. We could not fit so many of our slain brethren within so we had to bun the rest." Dwalin said with his head bent down in sorrow.

Lee nodded in understanding, she stood up and walked about the Halls and looked around.

Thorin followed her with his eyes, he couldn't keep away from her.

She turned to look at him and smiled.

Suddenly, they turned towards the entrance ways as there was a rustling sound of clothing and mutterings.

"…Confounded dwarves! Trying to poison me! Should have seen that coming…stupid..should have known!"

Fili and Kili were nudging at each other quickly as they tried to slink away but Thorin saw them moving and grabbed a hold of their shirts and held tightly to them.

Gandalf finally made his way into the Halls, having to bend his head down or he would have hit his head on the top of the door.

He looked around and spotted the two young dwarves and pointed at them, "You two! Trying to poison me with your foul herbs."

They cowered beneath his stare.

"You are Gandalf the Grey, aren't you?" Lee said as she stood before him.

Gandalf stopped glaring at the two young dwarves and turned to look at ThoraLee for the first time.

"And you are Queen ThoraLee of the House of Durin and Nogrod, Elf-friend of Eluin of the Anduin woods." He bowed to her.

She inclined her head regally to him in return. "You are most welcome, _Istari_."

Gandalf smiled at her, "Now that is certainly an old Quenya word I have not heard in a long time."

"Or should I call you by our dwarven word _Tharkûn_?"

"Ah! You are certainly very well versed in languages, your Majesty."

"As are you."

Thorin watched the two with fascination; what was Lee up to? Why did she call him 'Grey man' in their dwarven word?

The others were intrigued as well.

"Gandalf," Thorin spoke. "Have you any news of your inquiry of your quest?"

"Wha…?Oh! No…" He was mesmerized by Lee's mysterious' eyes, her one green and one amber. He had never seen them before. "I have not…I was indisposed, no thanks to your nephews, trying to poison me!"

"Did not, just spice up your food a little." Fili said.

"Spiced? Try putting extra belladonna!"

"Belladonna!"Oin exclaimed! "That is not a spice! Too much of it will certainly poison someone! Just how much did you use?" he stared at the young ones.

"A handful."

"Handful! Might I ask where did you get them? The apothecary does not sell them casually to the likes of you."

"We swipe them from your medicine bag." They owned.

"My bag! Great Mahal! Why ever for?" Oin's eyes were wide with shock.

Kili looked at his Uncle, "We thought Uncle was put under a spell by Gandalf and that he was spellbound by a strange woman in his room. He didn't come out for days, we became concerned. So we…tried to break the spell by poisoning him and get rid of her only to find out she is our Aunt."He put his head down after he spoke.

Instead of being mad at them, Thorin began to laugh!

Kili and Fili looked at him as if he had gone nutters!

Lee and everyone else were laughing as well by then.

"Poison! Really! Such utter nonsense!" Gloin chuckled.

Gandalf stood up and said, "I am off now, her Majesty is now well. You may begin preparations. I will send word on where to meet next. Be safe."

He bowed gravely to all and with a swish of all of his grey clothing, he vanished.

Lee turned to her husband and inquired, "What is he talking about? What preparations?"

Thorin looked at her, "It is nothing Lee."

She raised her brows at him, her hands on her hips…

Balin and Dwalin saw her looks and shook their heads, "Oh dear, not awaken a day yet and they are at it already!"

Fili and Kili looked at the cousins who were grinning at Thorin and Lee, "At what? What are you talking about?"

"Just watch and see…oh, and brace yourselves, laddies!" Balin said as he began lighting his pipe, as well as Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin.

.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 5

.

"Thorin?" ThoraLee prompted as she gave him the look.

Thorin did not look back at her; he had not wanted her to accompany them to this quest to regain Erebor. It would be a dangerous journey. He intended to take as many as he could muster and he knew that first and foremost he would need to travel further North of the Blue Mountains or Ered Luin along the River Lhûn and try to convince the Clans of Nogrod and Belegost, those who had fled when the battle of Azanulbizar ended, seeking a peaceful existence of aiding him in reclaiming Erebor. He hoped with the promises of shares of the Durin gold and more gold that Gandalf had told him Smaug had accumulated, there would be more than plenty to share amongst his kinsmen.

That was his original plan, a plan that did not include his beloved wife.

Frustrated and impatient, she turned her glare at Balin who she knew was Thorin's confidante, "Balin?"

Balin did not expect her to turn to him swallowed his pipe smoke and began to choke hard as he turned red.

Dwalin reached over and smacked his brother's back hard

"I'm all right!" He gasped hard as he tried to breathe some fresh air.

"I want to go back to Erebor." Thorin finally spoke. His voice was silently, strong but silent.

Lee turned her head towards his face, "But you said the dragon still dwells within? Tis a foolish quest, Khazad-zukin!"

"I'm well aware of it!" He bit back angrily. "Are we to sit back and let him lay claim forever? Erebor is my home, the Lonely Mountains is my mountains…and yours."

"And how are you planning on reclaiming it back?"

He then reluctantly outlined his plans to her.

"A whole army of dwarves?"She said incredulously. "What about the elves?"

The others groaned and shook their heads when they heard her mentioned the elves.

His eyes grew red with anger, "Do not speak to me about the elves!" Thorin spat and turned away from her as he stomped towards the fireplace, griping a hand on the mantel

Lee frowned. She looked at him and then at the cousins, "I don't understand? What happened?"

Balin said sadly, "When Smaug the Dragon came, and we were trying to fight that terrible beast, the Elvenking Thranduil deserted us. They did not help us fight the dragon. We were abandoned.

"From then, the alliance of dwarves and elves had ended." The dwarves stared down at their mugs.

Lee shook her head, "That is impossible! The elves, their alliance had never been broken! We had always been friends. Where was Eluin?"

"He had not been seen since your…passing." Thorin said from the fireplace.

"My passing…that long ago…where did he go then?" Lee shook her head.

"Who is Eluin?" Fili asked.

"Eluin is an elven friend and the leader of the Anduin woods in the Lonely Mountains, he and his woodland elves took care of your father and I when we were little." Lee explained to him and Kili.

"You were friends with the elves? But Uncle hates elves!" Kili said heatedly. Fili nodded.

"Your Uncle never used to hate the elves, they used to be our friends." She said as she glared at his back.

"But that was before they turned their backs when Smaug came and took Erebor from us. Lee, Dale was completely destroyed and he took over the palace. The Arkenstone…" Dwalin said.

"The Arkenstone?"Kili tilted his head in query.

"It was the largest white diamond ever beheld, the heart of the Lonely Mountains."Balin said reverently as he looked up the ceilings of the Hall as he recalled the large gemstone.

"Is it still in Erebor?" Lee asked.

"Aye, father had it out and it fell out of his hands during the chaos, fire and smoke." Thorin explained. "The guards took him out of the palace before Smaug came for him, it was a close call."

"I'm sorry, Thorin."

He nodded.

"But!"She said as he sighed. "You are not leaving me here."

"Yes I am, and the boys."

Fili and Kili stood up immediately and began to argue, "We most certainly are not Uncle!"

Thorin snapped his head and stared at them, "This is not up for discussion! I said you are staying. So you will be. All three of you."

ThoraLee stood beside Kili.

Thorin blinked his eyes a few times as he stared at them; ThoraLee was the same height as his nephews and as she closely resembled Kili, it seemed as if she was standing next to her twin! Thorin glanced at each of them to see Fili looking like his brother Frerin while Kili looking like JoraLee and here was ThoraLee and almost grinned to see his family back again.

Thorin was thinking more; back then when it was just Lee and Jor, things were bad, now there were three of them? Dear Mahal!

Gloin dropped his pipe as well as his jaw as he stared at the three of them, for a moment he thought he saw a young JoraLee standing next to Lee! Their resemblances were quite uncanny except for the eyes!

"Gloin?" Oin who was not looking at them at the moment was nudging at his brother when he saw him staring at them and finally looked over.

"Great Aulë! What trickery is this?" Oin declared, his jaw was now hanging low.

Fili leaned over to look at his brother and aunt, "What is all this fuss about?"

Lee turned to him, "Your brother looked quite like your father, and I, except for our eyes. And we are of the same height, it would seem. We looked more than twins…I don't know the word for three of the same kind."

Thorin continued his stern gaze at his nephews, "They are simply too young for this quest, Lee. It is better they should remain here. You shall keep your eyes on them in my absence."

"Oh no I won't, Thorin!" Lee shook her head. "They are old enough. And so am I. I mean I am strong enough to fend and…and…oh! You know what I mean!" She heard her nephews sniggering and snapped her head at them, "Shut your mouths you two! Or I will change my mind and leave you two here!"

They instantly closed their mouths and stared ahead of them, a small amount of fear in their eyes.

Thorin raised his brow when he saw how fast his nephews obeyed her! And was duly impressed. He glanced at Balin who had his brows raised too and was grinning approvingly.

"We will talk more in the morn, Lee, it is getting late." Thorin decided as he gave her a look.

They all stood up and bade each other a good night, the cousins told Lee that they were very glad to see her again and wished her well and left them be.

Thorin then came to her and held her hand and without a word, took her to their bed chambers.

His…well now their bed chamber was dimly lit by the candles placed by the night table.

Thorin led her near the bed as they stood facing each other.

He leaned in and kissed her slowly, she responded in kind, her heart beating fast.

"How I have missed your kisses Lee," he said softly, his eyes slowly changing, darkening to his passionate sapphire blue.

"Thorin, for me it only seemed like yester eve that we were together as we lain in each other's arms." She said as her left green eye began to change, darkening as well as dilating to show her urges for him. Her amber eye was changing to a dark chocolate. Thorin became mesmerized by her as he gently laid her down on the bed and climbed in beside her.

"Nonetheless, I'm glad you're back in my arms once more…" She was soon lost in his kiss and gentle caresses…

…..

"Lee, I do not want to argue with you anymore. I am final with this decision. I am leaving to travel up North."

"I want come with you Thorin. We have been apart for over a hundred years, and we have so much to make up." She argued as she watched Thorin packed his supplies.

"You will stay. The Halls need a leader and its Queen."

"Stop making excuses Thorin Oakenshield! You stubborn, pig-headed foolish dwarf!" She folded her arms across her chest angrily.

He stopped stuffing his things and glared at her, "And you woman, for once, listen to your husband! Just once! Stay and …and watch our home!"

"You said yesterday that you never felt this is your home, Erebor is your home. When you claimed Erebor, what will happen to me? Are you leaving me here?"

"NO! I will come for you." He said firmly.

"I am not the waiting type of female, Thorin. I have not the patience."

She began pacing about the bedroom.

He watched her and sighed. "Fili and Kili are too young for this quest my dear. They need a firm hand here to watch over them."

She put her hands on her hips, "In truth, I am 21 years of age. They are…over 70 years old. I'm hardly their guardian."

"You are 182 years old Lee, practically an old woman." He grinned at her.

She glared at him, "You're fortunate I have not my dagger, or you will not find it amusing when I pinned it against you."

He chuckled as he bent down and retrieved his dagger and showed it to her, "I still carry the one you gave me." He waved it in her face.

She angrily tried to swipe it from him but he snatched it from her, causing her to growl at him.

He laughed more.

"Bully!"

He raised a brow at her, "Bully? Nay, just teasing, my dear." He waved the dagger at her again.

She tried to snatch at it again but again he was too quick for her.

It didn't take long for it to become a scuffle among them and she began to laugh as he tried to tickle her and she dodged him while laughing and squealing out loud. Their furniture also became victims to their pushing and shoving.

Kili and Fili who happened along as they made their way to the dining halls for breakfast heard loud crashing sounds and Lee's screaming and Thorin's shoutings became concerned as they put their ears on the doors.

"Oi! Get away from the doors you two! Give them some alone time now!" Balin and Dwalin were walking towards them and saw the nephews eavesdropping on their Uncle and Aunt on their first night in their room.

Kili turned to Balin and Dwalin and said excitedly, "They are having some sort of fighting within! Something awful is going on in there, I think they are arguing!"

"That or they are trying to kill each other!"Fili was grinning from ear to ear.

Balin rushed to the door and indeed more crashing sounds came from within as they heard a male and female shouting…well no, laughing?

Balin turned to his brother, "Did Thorin have his weapons within?"

"Well, he always carried his long sword and that dagger with him wherever he went. I'm sure he is never without it."

"Oh dear me! If they are arguing in there. There is no telling what she might do! You know her temper!"

"Dear Mahal!" Dwalin shook his head, "We should go in and stop them!"

"Agreed brother."

Together, they tried the handle to the room but found it was locked so they began to shoulder their way in and kept banging until finally the poor doors opened in and they all fell inwards.

Dwalin, Balin on the bottom with Fili and Kili on top of them.

"May we help you all?"

They looked into the room and saw Thorin lying on top of Lee both were on the floor near the bed; they were looking quite shock upon seeing all four of them in their room.

Soon more footsteps came pounding along and stopped in front of the pile of dwarves in front of the broken door as Gloin and Oin stood panting, out of breath, staring at the commotion.

"What in great Mahal is going on?" Gloin demanded as soon as he recovered from his running.

"Well, Lee and I were in the middle of a …physical discussion when they, over there decided to intrude upon our private discussion." Thorin said with a grin, stealing a kiss from his wife who was giggling.

Oin stepping into the room dropped his jaw as he saw the extent of the damages of what Thorin and Lee had done, "What in Aulë happened in here? Did you two have a wrestling match with a troll perhaps?"

Thorin and Lee chuckled.

Kili and Fili looked in the room as well as Balin and Dwalin and saw the destruction; except for the bed, every piece of the furniture was turned over or on its side.

"What were you doing?" Balin asked.

Thorin held out the dagger, "I was trying to keep this from her hand and she was putting quite a good… argument, insisted she wanted to remind me she can still use it. I told her I didn't need any reminder and…"

"Stop!" Balin held his hand. "I don't want to know anymore! Both of you are bad. Just bad. Thorin you are not 34 years old anymore! You're…195 years old! And you ThoraLee! You may look like 21 but you are…182. Start acting your age." He was shaking his head. "I have never! Never seen two people…Nay," He glared at the nephews who were staring at him as well. "You two as well, the whole Durin family! For that matter!" He shook his head as he walked away from them.

Gloin groaned as he waved at them in disgust, "Ow, not another one of those blasted confounded 'physical discussion'! I really did not have to see them before I had my breakfast." He glanced down at his nephews, "Get up you two, and fix this door! Really, What in Mahal are you trying to do? They are doing something I don't want to see!" He began to walk away, Oin following him, "I am going to try to eat! BAH to you all!" as he stomped off!

Kili, Fili, Thorin and ThoraLee looked after them and then at each other. Thorin said, "I wonder what had gotten into them?"

Lee turned around and began picking up the furniture, setting them back to their places, "We were just having a bit of fun, that is all." Thorin helped her.

Kili and Fili who had never seen their Uncle cleaning up shook their heads in amazement began to help too.

When they were done, Lee held Thorin's dagger while he was packing his things. The nephews were talking between themselves in a corner, they were holding Thorin's long sword.

Lee was watching the nephews when Thorin whispered in her ear, "Don't even think about it my dear."

She turned to face him, "I was not."

He grinned as he pointed at his dagger, "I know you very well Lee and I can see it in your lovely eyes."

She giggled. "Indeed, you do but…" she whipped around and threw it and it zipped across the room and landed right next to Fili's hair! His eyes were bulged wide opened as he slowly turned around and looked at her with fright. Kili was still staring at the dagger that was sticking out of the wall, a few strand of Fili's hair stuck on the blade.

"WOMAN!" Thorin exclaimed at her as he was staring at his nephew's blonde hair on the blade.

Kili thumbed at her as he said to Fili who had not yet recovered, "I like our Aunt very much!"

Fili finally drew a breath as he stared at her, "I like her too and I will never ever get on her bad side. Ever."

With a nod at his brother, Fili pulled the dagger out from the wall and rushed towards her. They stood before as they presented the blade reverently, "Aunt Lee, will you please teach us how to throw it just like you did! Please?" They begged her together.

Thorin grabbed the dagger from Fili and shook his head, "Oh no she is not! One of her is bad enough, I do not wish to see daggers flying all over the place! No, not ever!"

Lee turned to him and tilted her head, "Well, Thorin. Here is the deal. You let us accompany you to this quest, I won't teach them the daggers. If you won't, I certainly will."

Thorin narrowed his gaze at her as his temper began to rise, his nephews saw it and began to step away from him fearing the worst.

"You are blackmailing me, Lee. I do not like it at all."

She leaned in to face him, "Call it what you want, I want to go. As do your nephews, don't you?" She turned to look at them.

The nodded timidly. They did not want to get involve much; they did not know whom they feared most at this moment; their Uncle or their Aunt whom they just met and liked very much.

Thorin began to growl as he glowered at her, "Against my better judgment, very well you may join this quest. But you will travel with Balin and Dwalin first. I go alone to the North."

He held his hand up when she was about to speak. "Hear me out. I will be going alone as King of Erebor. Under the Lonely Mountains." He stood tall as he spoke. "I am hoping I will be able to convince them to join me in conquering the dragon. I will join you as soon as possible. You will be in good hands with Balin and Dwalin. Gloin and Oin will also be joining us."

Lee nodded, "Just like old times." She recalled the one time when they journeyed to the woods outside of Erebor in search of the wood elves Eluin, looking for answers when her father and her Uncle went missing.

Thorin was also remembering that time too but none too fondly as it reminded him of the elves. He had never liked elves since they had betrayed his people when Smaug came and took Erebor!

He picked up his pack and slung it over his back and together they left their room and walked down to the dining halls.

They noticed it was quite busy, more than usual.

Balin stood up when he saw Thorin and Lee entered. "I see you are ready to leave."

Thorin nodded, "Balin, a word?" He set his pack down and walked with his cousin to a corner of the halls.

They talked for quite a while, occasionally Balin glancing back towards Lee's way and the nephews', sometimes he would shake his head or nod his head.

Finally, he gave a big sigh and his shoulders sagged and nodded his head solemnly as Thorin patted his cousin's shoulder.

They then stood up and walked back to the others.

Thorin picked up his pack and nodded to Lee, "Will you walk out with me?"

"Of course I will." She said. He held out his hand and she took it and they walked out of the halls together.

"You will be careful, Thorin?"

He looked at her, "Always rúzín."

"Do not take too long." She urged, her eyes misty.

"I will try not to tarry. I have an excellent reason to return now." He gazed into her eyes.

She nodded, not taking hers from him. "You better not. If you do not return when _Tharkûn_ sends word, I will teach our nephews dagger throwing." She teased him.

He gathered her in his arms, "I have this feeling that you'll do it anyways." He leaned in to kiss her.

She giggled, "I'm not telling you anything, Khazad-zukin."

He laughed, "You are impossible, that is why I love you so much."

"And I love you very much."

"Take care of our nephews, and watch them carefully. They are like you and Jor."

She grinned as she kissed him one final time, "I will keep that in mind."

They parted as their hands lingered together one last time until their finger tips touched and then Thorin moved away and then mounted his pony and trotted off, giving her one final wave good bye.

ThoraLee smiled sadly as she watched his pony carried her husband off to the upper Northern parts of the Blue Mountains.

"Have no fear lassie, you shall be reunited with him before you know it." Lee turned around to see Balin standing beside her.

She put her head on his shoulder, "I know Balin but I worry about him anyways."

"Come, come inside and have a bite to eat, and you can meet some of the new members of the company."

Lee straightened her head and grinned, "New members?"

"Aye lassie! They have decided to join us in our quest to Erebor!"

"Quest to Erebor! How grand it sounds, we are going home Balin."She said as she hugged him.

"Going home, if there is a home to go back to." Balin said as he led her back into the Halls.

…..

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 7

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 6

.

"Hold still, don't' move Bofur!" Lee said as she aimed at the small object above his head.

"But...but…can't you pick a bigger object like a melon? A very large melon?" He was shaking in his boots.

"It would not be a challenge if it were to be a very large object, wouldn't it be?" Lee said.

"Oh yes it would be!" Bofur countered as he squeezed his eyes closed.

"Aunt, this arrow is not very straight, you're not aiming it right at the object…I think." Kili snickered as he stood near her.

Lee rolled her eyes up and said, "This arrow is fine, I can shoot it with my eyes closed and won't miss."

At that, Bofur snapped his eyes opened and exclaimed, "Don't you do that! Don't you close YOUR eyes! Will you just get this over with, your Majesty!" He begged shamelessly.

"I told you not to call me that, Bofur!" Lee said annoyingly. "It's just ThoraLee or Lee. Now hold still."

"Aye, ma'am."His brow began to perspire while he muttered something fast.

"I still think it's going to the left." Fili nodded.

"Nay, the right, more like it." Kili shook his head.

"The left."

"The right"

Lee released her arrow and it hit the melon right between the bottom of the peeled boiled egg and the top of Bofur' head. Bofur quickly felt for the damage and saw how close she might have hit him looked at her and promptly fell to the ground, fainted.

Fili and Kili smiled, "Neither, it would seemed, it was in between. Good shot Aunt."

Lee glared at the two, "If you two tweeting birds would have kept your mouths shut I would have shot it right dead in the center! How could anyone concentrate with the two of you arguing in my ears?

She bent down and retrieved two more boiled eggs and handed it to her nephews, "Your turn!"

They took the eggs from her hand and said, "What would you want us to do? Put it on our heads as well?" Fili asked as he glanced at Bofur who was still lying on the garden grounds behind the Halls they were using as a practice field.

She shook her head, "Hold it between your forefinger and thumb and hold it out."

Their eyes widened, "You're jesting, aren't you, Aunt?" Kili shook his head.

Lee shook her head and grinned at him, "Nay, just needed some practice, after all I have been out of practice for more than 160 years!" She walked away from them, readying two arrows and a bow belonging to Kili.

Fili whispered to his brother, "I think she had been lying in that tomb too long and it had frozen her head. Let's hope she doesn't miss. Or we'll be missing a few fingers!" He wriggled his fingers.

"When is Uncle coming home? I miss Uncle, at least he can keep her in line. I do believe she is really not all there in the head."Fili said as he held the tiny egg out for her."

"I can't believe I actually agree with you, I miss Uncle too. Maybe we should tell her, we change our minds, we should stay here and let them journey to Erebor. At this rate, we won't last out of the halls alive."Fili shook his head sadly.

"Let's go, boys!" Lee nodded at them.

They held the eggs and closed their eyes, "This is punishment for all those mischief we caused our Uncle, this is payback getting back at us. I just knew it." Fili said.

"My eggs! My whole basket of eggs!" Bombur's voice came over as he stood beside Lee looking into the basket and over where the nephews were standing, they were sighing with relieve at the sight of the fat cook. There was a whole big mess of white and yellow crumbs of crushed cooked eggs all over the grass as they stood over them and Bofur lying on them.

"Bofur!" Bombur cried out when he spotted his brother on the grass and an arrow sticking out by his head, the basket forgotten as he lumbered forth towards him, hands flailing about. "My word! You've killed my brother! Bifur! Where are you! They've killed Bofur!" Bombur began to yell out loud.

Lee threw the bow and arrows down by the basket and rushed forward, "Bombur, wait! He's not dead! He just fainted!" She chased after him.

Fili and Kili stuffed their eggs into their mouths hurriedly before Bombur saw them as they were hungry, having missed breakfast earlier. Lee had dragged them out for archery practice.

Balin, Oin, Gloin, and Oin who were in the Halls heard the commotions outside began to rush out and gathered around Bombur and Bofur who was still unconscious.

Oin was checking on the poor downed dwarf.

Lee picked up the egg with the arrow she had missed and showed it to Bombur and told him what happened.

"Target practice? With my eggs? But I was going to use them for Bofur's minced pies! He loves my minced pies"

Balin, "You really done it lassie!"

Lee, "They're just eggs, and I need them for practices, no harm done."

At this point, Bofur began to regain consciousness, "Oooh…Wha…?"He glanced over at Lee and his eyes widened, "Oh dear, please keep her away from me! I don't want to be a target anymore!" He began to scoot from her.

Kili and Fili started laughing.

Lee glared at them, "Shut it you two!"

They pursed their lips but they were still snickering.

"Come on, let's take him back to his room, Bombur!" Bifur said as he picked him up and began to walk away.

"I'm really sorry Bofur!" Lee apologized to Bofur. "I won't do it again."

"Now Lee, you will clean this mess up." Balin said as he looked about him.

Lee glared at him, "But! It will take all day!"

"Good, that will keep you out of trouble then…your Majesty!" Balin said as he walked away from her.

Fili and Kili's expressions were of wonderment to see Balin standing up to her!

Lee glared at Balin's retreating back, her hands on her hips then she stomped to the barn where the servants stored the cleaning tools and retrieved brooms and what not she needed to clean the grounds.

Fili and Kili bent and picked up their bows and arrows and left her to her chore.

Balin grew concerned when he did not see Lee the rest of the day. He went to the garden grounds and saw that she had cleaned up the grounds free of the earlier mess. But there was no sign of her at all. He began to inquire her whereabouts but no one had seen her at all.

Concerned, he told his brother about his worries and they began to search the halls, beginning with her bed chambers but still no sign of Lee.

"This is just wonderful," Balin said worriedly. "Should Thorin returned this instance and Lee is not in sight, I will likely lose my head and rightly so. Dear me, where has she gone?"

"I don't see how you could lose our Aunt so fast in one day?" Fili said with a grin, feeling pleased that he was not in trouble for once with his Uncle.

They were sitting at the Dining Halls as it was time for supper but Balin did not feel much in the mood for dining when the smell of supper came wafting through the kitchen doors and Bombur and Bifur walked in carrying large platter of minced meat pies as they sang a happy song.

"I hope you are hungry!" Bombur said happily.

Balin looked at him miserably, "At least one of us is back to being happy! Is your brother recovered?"

"Oh yes Balin, much so. Minced pies always make Bofur very happy, he had ate a dozen of them already!" Bombur laughed. "Fortunately her Majesty had gone to the market and gotten more eggs for more pies to make! And she can certainly cook!" Bombur turned around and went back to the kitchen as he continued to sing.

Gloin and Oin began to laugh as Gloin said, "She is at it again, Balin!"

Fili and Kili looked confused and asked Gloin what was going on. Balin had stood up and headed to the kitchen. Gloin began to relate to the young nephews of the time very long ago about the rabbit incidents and Thorin had punished her and Jor by putting them on kitchen duty only it back fired as they cooked them a fine dinner for the Durin family and Gloin a bowl full of rabbit eyeballs soup.

Balin entered the kitchen to see Lee sitting down with Bifur, Bofur and Bombur eating minced pies. She waved at him when she spotted Balin.

"Is there something the matter, Balin?" She asked with her mouth full of pie.

He shook his head and turned around and went back to the Halls and sat down and ate his supper. It was delicious, one of the best minced pies he had had in a long time.

That evening when he was relaxing outside with his pipe and a mug of ale, and his brother, Gloin and Oin, Lee came out and stood before them and said, "I want to apologize to you for my appalling behavior from this morning. I know I was not setting an example for my nephews at all and I'll try to do so from now on wards. I am not making any promises, mind you. You know me too well. All I can do is I will try to behave."

Balin looked at his cousins who nodded.

"Very well, Lee. You seem to be sincere and we thank you. It's just that Thorin left us such a big responsibility what with your nephews and they have not been the easiest to raise, not since Jor…" Balin shook his head.

Lee sat down beside him and took his hand, "Balin, I understand. It should not be your responsibilities at all. Where is Dis?"

Balin shook his head, "When Thrain went mad and left, she was most upset especially when she had just lost Jor and Frerin. She had just buried them in the mountains. They told her the King had gone mad with sorrow and was missing. She became distraught and wanted to seek him but Thorin had forbidden her to leave Ered Luin, it was still teaming with orcs. She wouldn't listen but before we knew what happened, she was gone. That was over 70 years ago. Kili was only 7 years old at that time. We never saw her since then, and gave her up for dead."

Lee nodded sadly, her eyes misty as she swiped at it.

Gloin sighed, "Thorin was most saddened when he found out, we spent more than three months out there searching for her."

"We? Who went with him? All of you?"

The four cousins nodded.

They sat there for a long time before they decided to call it a night.

…

The next morning dawn bright and early for Lee when she made her way down from her room to the halls.

She missed Thorin very much and wished he would hurry back safely.

As she walked along the hallways, she heard a great commotion in the dining halls.

Curious, she followed the noise and entering the halls saw quite a lot of dwarves gathering in the center of the halls!

"What is going on, Fili?" She asked her nephew as she stood next to him.

"That is Dori, Nori, and Ori. They are brothers. And they have decided to join us in our journey to Erebor because they claimed that they are a much distant relative of the Durins."

Lee raise a brow as she observed them interacting with Bifur and Bofur.

"Interesting. And the group is getting larger and larger."

"Quite." Balin said as he came up to stand next to her, as well as Gloin and Oin.

"Kinsmen of Durin's?" Lee looked at Balin.

He shrugged, "That is what they claimed, I know not which one, nor do I want to ask. We do have so many we can't simply keep track anymore. We'll just have to take them at their words. And they will have to sign the contract."

"Contract? What contract?" Lee asked.

"Well, we have to be sure their shares will be equal and if something should happen to someone, we will not be responsible. It is a big matter, Lee. You will have to sign it too, being the Queen and all."

"Me? I will not. If I perish, everything will go to Thorin or the boys."

Kili and Fili wriggled their eyebrows with delight.

"Not so fast, Lee," Balin said. "What happens if something happened to them as well?"

Lee rolled her eyes and said, "That is easy cousin, to you or Dwalin, then Gloin and Oin."

"Gloin has a son, you know."

She was beginning to lose her temper, the nephews saw as they snickered.

She smacked the back of their heads as she coolly said, "Balin, if you add one more kinsman in the order of the Durin bloodline, I'll rip that blasted contract into pieces and burn it! You know what I'm talking about!" She walked away from him.

Balin raised his brow at her but wisely didn't say anything as he let her simmered down. He would approach her in another manner, perhaps when Thorin returns.

Gloin came in and stood near her and showed her some weapons he found, "Here, let's go out in the back and practice a few rounds."

She looked at the weapon he was carrying. "What is this?"

"An orc axe, I know you hate orcs but one never know when you might have to use it like that long sword, remember?' Gloin pointed out the fateful day she used the orc's long sword to behead its head.

Lee nodded, "I remember, I found the sword in my tomb right before I disappeared."

Gloin looked at her, "Disappeared? How?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, there was a deep rumbling on the ground and the glass was shaking quite violently and then there was a bright green flash…my ring…it flashed so brightly it awakened me. I can't see for that moment and before I knew it, I heard talking…Thorin's voice." She smiled as she recalled that day. "Then it became dark again, until I awakened in his bedchambers."

Gloin nodded as he wiped some tears, "We were very glad about you…being here and Thorin being happy again." He nodded shyly.

Lee smiled, "I am glad too." She touched his shoulder.

He cleared his throat, "Come, let us go outside, I will show you how to use it."

Lee nodded, "Just you and I? No one will be out there? I don't want to hurt anyone."

Gloin smiled, "I hope not."

They walked out together.

Balin watched them leave, he nodded to Gloin.

"She will come around and sign it, just give her time." Dwalin said as he watched them leave for the practice grounds too.

"Aye, brother." Balin sighed. "I love her too much, as much as I love Thorin."

"As do I, brother, as do I." Dwalin nodded.

Kili and Fili followed Lee and Gloin outside without anyone noticing them following them, and soon, Bifur and Bofur as well as Nori and Ori, and their older brother Dori who was there to keep an eye on his two brothers.

Gloin handed Lee one of the orc axe and said, "Take a look at it, feel the weight. Find the balance."

Lee frowned, "It's quite heavy…" She moved the handle and hefted it about and found the balance near the head of the axe, the blade was quite thick and sharp.

"Okay, swing it…make sure no one's around you.' Gloin reminded her, remembering the time she swung the long sword and losing it as it landed right on Thorin's head.

Lee looked about her and saw she had an audience watching her but they were at a good distance from her. Nodding at Gloin, she began to swing the cumbersome axe one handed, feeling the heavy blade moving like a pendulum as she swung about her.

"Now lift it up and aim it at me!" Gloin said.

Lee nodded but her upper arm was not strong enough, "It's too heavy."

"Use both hands Lee, you can do it!"

It did help as she was able to lift it and moved it up and swung it at him, Gloin moved away from her, "Good! See, remember…it's coming to you, isn't it?"

She nodded as she smile, "Yes, think of it as part of my hand."

Gloin smiled and nodded happily, "Yes, that's right!" he moved away from her and picked up another orc axe and faced her.

"Now we fight." He said.

"Great." She grinned as she swung the handle around.

They stepped about each other and began to attack, the axe clanging hard against each other as they deflected their blows.

A distance from them, their small audience watched with interest.

Oin was stroking his beard as he made his assessment of Lee's fighting stance, "She needs to be more aggressive and act more offensively."

"She had not fought an orc hand to hand battle with those blasted axes, Oin. Just the sword."

"She killed an orc before?" Bifur asked them.

"Aye, she did, beheaded with it."

"Oh my!" Bofur's eyes were round as saucers.

So were Kili and Fili.

"Rode on a warg too."

"She did? I never rode on a warg in my life." Fili said.

"I wouldn't mind riding on one, should be fun!" Kili said with a grin.

Oin and Dwalin glared at Kili and said angrily, "There is no fun in riding a warg, you fool! Lee lost her life a long time ago!"

Kili looked down, feeling chastised.

"Hit back, Lee! Give it all you've got!"Gloin said.

"I am! My arms are tired!" Lee growled back at him.

"In a battle we don't have the luxury of resting, we keep going! We are warriors!"

Feeling anger rising from within, she let her strength built inside her and with an angry yell, she struck Gloin with the axe but he deflected her blow and laughed at her, "Is that all you have, Lee? Come on! Hit me!"

She growled again as she swung from the bottom to up and as her blade hit Gloin's axe on the handle, it broke off and flew away from them, they followed the broken axe as it travelled in a wide arch and headed towards their audience who began to split and ran all over the field yelling around and dodging the incoming blade.

Unfortunately for one dwarf, it was too late as he looked up to see where it was and saw as it landed blade down into his forehead with a surprisingly soft whoomp!

The impact was of course so hard it knocked him down on the grass and he fell backwards but the wonder of it all was it did not kill him, for dwarves were very hardy folks and he had a very hard head.

"Bifur!" Everyone rushed to him when they saw the blade impacted into his head.

Lee was still holding the broken handle as she knelt before him.

Oin was examining him and couldn't believe he was still alive and breathing and not bleeding from the wound.

Dwalin was staring at Lee, "You are the most unlucky person I have ever met! Really we should be sending you to the front of the battle from now forward, you would do quite a lot of damage with such bad luck without even trying to."

Lee's head was bent down but Gloin was patting her on her back, "This time is not her fault, I was the one who pushed her. Besides, I think the wooden handle was quite weak. It is not Lee's fault. I am taking the blame for this."

Oin shook his head, "How is he still breathing?"

Bifur was muttering as he looked up at the axe right above his eye. "I feel strange."

"Of course you feel strange! You have an axe on your head!" Oin pointed worriedly.

Bifur shook his head, "That is not what I meant, I am not feeling any pain at all."

Bofur, his cousin was kneeling next to him was looking at him, "Are you having another head sore, Bifur?"

"That is what I'm trying to tell you, I don't feel them anymore. No pain! I feel wonderful!" He began to smile widely.

"What is he talking about?" Oin asked Bofur.

"Well, all his life, he always had head sores, took lots of medicine but they didn't help him at all. This is strange indeed."

"Indeed, we do need to take it out though, it's just not sound to leave it in your head." Oin pointed it out.

Bifur shook his head, "No, don't. Please, leave it be. Really, I rather it remained in here. It is quite comfortable." He stood up and shook his head. "See, no pain. I like it there." He began to sing a song as he skipped along heading towards the kitchen where Bombur would be, Bofur ran after him as they entered the kitchen together.

Gloin looked at Oin, "If he is not bleeding, I wouldn't take it out. They are quite strange folks."

"Well, Is there any food in these Halls for a hungry wizard to dine?"

They all turned around to see the tall figure of Gandalf the Grey standing with his staff, grinning at them.

"Gandalf!" They all greeted them at the same time.

.

…..

End of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 8

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 7

.

They were gathered at the Great Halls early the next morning.

The wizard, Gandalf.

ThoraLee, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur.

Gandalf counted thirteen dwarves. Well, including Thorin there would be fourteen dwarves. He frowned at the numbers. He was not sure how many dwarves Thorin could muster from the North, he suspected none. Not many were willing to fight against a giant beast like Smaug the dragon! Too many had died in one fiery breath. They had all heard how Smaug had destroyed the town of Dale in one fell swoop! One fell swoop! It was not to be borne! What chance did an army of dwarves had against him? Besides it had been quite many years since they had last seen him, they did not know what manner he had become. Had he grown even more? How big could a dragon become?

Nay, it would be a foolish quest to journey to. No amount of gold would be worth a life to risk, it would be best to remain in one's town and dwelling. Live a peaceful existence; the orcs were driven out of Ered Luin. The Northern dwarven folks were happy with their lives of mining and toy makings.

Balin looked at the contract again and sighed; Lee had refuse to sign or even wanted to talk about it at all, not until Thorin had returned.

But what if something had happen to her while they journey to well…wherever they were setting forth.

"We are to meet a burglar. A hobbit, Bilbo Baggins to be precise." Gandalf revealed. Fili and Kili exchanged shrugs.

"Eh? A bobbit?" Bombur asked. His pots and pans rattling about, causing a loud echo about the halls.

"Hobbit, Bombur. A hobbit. They are quite small creatures. Smaller than dwarves but much larger than rabbits, I assure you." He smiled at him.

"Do they stand on two feet or four feet?" Nori asked, looking very skeptical.

"Two! Goodness, they are just like you but much smaller, they can talk and walk and they like to eat. Yes Dori, they have a great fondness for fine food. Now shall we?" He held his hand out towards the front doors.

They all nodded and one by one, and two by two, they set out and moved towards their ponies while Gandalf mounted on his horse. It was a great while before they had sorted all their packs and pots and pans, on Bombur's part as he was assigned as the group's cook, and bed rolls and weapons before they all set out together.

Gandalf led the group as he knew the way to the place called the Shire, two days away from the Halls.

They had ridden not quite half a day when Lee remembered something most important.

"Balin," Lee called out as she trod up with her pony, riding beside him. "Did you leave a note for Thorin?"

He looked at her, "I thought you did?"

She shook her head, "No, I thought you did." She began to worry, as well as he.

She thought for a moment and spoke to him again, "I'll ride back, leave a note and then rejoin the group."

Balin hesitated, "Or I could do it in your stead." He offered, after all he was a male and it was a gentlemanly job to do so.

Lee rolled her eyes at him, "I can see it is a Durin's trait that Thorin gets it as well. I think I can handle it, Balin."

"You should not go alone, anyways. Take someone."

She gave him _the_ look, "No. I'll rather go alone…but if you insist, I'll take …um…I can't decide." She frowned as she looked at the dwarves riding with them.

Balin shook his head at them. And rode back and said, "Listen here," He said to the others, "Lee has to ride back to the Halls, who will ride with her?"

They looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"I'll go!" Fili raised his hand.

"And me!" of course, Kili raised his too.

Balin shook his head, "Oh no, you two are staying with me."

They lowered their hands and their shoulders slumped down as well as they rode steered their ponies near Balin and Dwalin.

Bifur and Bofur nodded at each other and spoke up, "We'll go with her Maj…Lee." Bofur looked apologetically at Lee as he steered his pony around and aligned with her, Bifur did the same.

Bombur thought for a while and decided at the last moment before he wanted to ride with his brother and cousin.

Lee smile fondly at him and then at them. "Well Balin, are you sufficiently satisfied?"

Balin nodded, "Very well, that will do. Ride carefully. You three," he looked at Bombur, Bifur and Bobur." Take good care of ThoraLee and make sure she gets to the Shire in one piece."

"Yes Balin, you can be sure we will deliver her safe and sound! Come on Lee, lets us go!" Bofur nudged his pony and began to sing as his brother and cousin joined him in a folkish song as they rode back to the way they came.

Gandalf came before her, "We will see you at Bilbo Baggins' house at Hobbiton in the Shire. It is at Bag End's and it will be marked with the Rune 'Burglar'."

"Very well, _Tharkûn._ Two days' hence." She nodded at him and turned her pony and rode away.

Gandalf watched her ride off and joined the other three, Bifur had brought up his flute and began to play while he rode his pony and rode off.

"She is certainly an unusual female dwarf, I have never seen the likes of her before," Gandalf said. "But then I have never met many female dwarves in my life."

"Aye, she is one of a kind." Balin said.

"I can see why Thorin is so besotted with her." Gandalf continued as they continued their journey with the rest of the company.

"You don't know the half of it," Balin chuckled. "They could not stand one another when they first met."

Gandalf raised a bushy brow at him, "Oh? How interesting."

"The fights they get into with each other too!" Dwalin chimed in as he laughed.

"Fights?"

"You should see the bruises he would get from her, she was certainly a fireball back then." Oin added.

Gandalf turned to look at him, "You were there too?"

He nodded, "And Gloin."

As they traveled towards the Shire, they regaled to Gandalf the exploits of ThoraLee and a young Thorin, causing the wizard and the other three who had not heard the tale to laugh heartily.

"Well, I guess that's where Fili and Kili get their mischief making from!" Gloin pointed out.

"We can't help it!" Fili said defensively as he glared at Gloin.

….

Eager to catch up with the rest of the group, it didn't take Lee and her group long to return to the Halls, leave a note for Thorin, and ride forth.

Spending a night on the road with the three was much different than being with Thorin and his cousins…well her cousins now. But traveling with a cook had its perks as Bombur insisted on cooking for her, breakfast, lunch and supper. She had no objection to that! And Bifur and Bofur taught her how to play the flute and the clarinet respectively. She found she was not quite good at the clarinet as it kept squeaking loudly scaring the birds around them! She liked the flute better however it reminded her of Dwalin a long time ago when he tried to teach her how to pay the instrument. She wondered if he remembered those early times.

Bifur insisted Lee placed her bedroll in between the brothers while he slept by her feet.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and protectiveness and agreed willingly.

They passed the night without any incident although it did take her quite some time for her to fall asleep as she couldn't help but worry about Thorin.

The servants at the Halls had heard that he had sent words to meet with all six clans! Thorin had wanted a big army to take on that dragon! She had hoped they would answer his call. The house of Durin was the first house of all seven Dwarf Clans. He was King now. They should listen to him and give him aid in reclaiming Erebor and the Lonely Mountains. If what Gandalf said was true, there was more gold for everyone, for a kingdom or a clan!

She remembered when they found the Durin gold under the palace of Erebor, it was immense. She did not see the amount of the gold because she was not interested in such things. Now she wished she had, just to help convince the others that the house of Durin had more gold to pay off to those who help rid the blasted beast Smaug.

She wished she had rode with Thorin and aided him with his help. As Queen of Nogrod, it would give him more convincing power. Thorin could be so stubborn! He was such a dwarf! She laughed to herself telling herself that she was a dwarf too! And just as stubborn.

As she fell asleep, she looked up in the sky and whispered to great Aulë for guidance, for strength and lots of forbearance to deal with so many dwarves for their forthcoming quest!

The next morning Lee woke up to something heavy wrapped tightly around her waist.

And something very warm pressing close all along her back.

It felt very snug and cozy, just like sleeping against Thorin…but she realized Thorin was not here.

Then who…?

No! She tried to recall who was lying on her right side and realized it was Bofur! Oh no! It couldn't be! Her face was reddened to a deep heated crimson shade.

To make matters worse, the hand on the waist had crept up to her chest! She tried not to panic but she had never lain with another man and she certainly was feeling nervous at the moment! And growing angry, how dare Bofur take such daring liberties with her? She ought to turn around and knock him far into the... the Shire!

Now that same hand was squeezing her bosom! How dare he!

_Enough!_ She angrily shoved his hand off her and turned around to confront him with her fist raised up when to her surprise; it was not Bofur who was pressed next to her!

"YOU!" She exclaimed.

"Me!"It was none other than Thorin!

Thorin began to laugh at her as he gathered her quickly in his arms and she squealed in delight!

She began to rain kisses on his face as he continued laughing, "Oh I missed you so Thorin!"

"As do I, Lee!" He said as he hugged her fiercely.

It was a while before he held her face and kissed her soundly, passionately, and slowly.

After a long while, needing a breather, they separated as she lay on his chest while he stroked her hair.

She suddenly recalled that she was with her group of three!

She sat up and looked about her and saw there were two ponies, hers and another one she recognized was Thorin's pony.

Where were Bofur, Bombur and Bifur?

She posed the question to her husband to which he smilingly replied that he had them set off ahead of them.

"We are alone?" She eyed him with an arched look.

He grinned, "Very much so, my dearest."

She reached down to his belt buckle and smiled, "I think you have too many clothing, Khazad-zukin."

Thorin's eye's began to darken and changed as he said gently, "I agree, perhaps you would help me remove some of them?"

She giggled, "I would be delighted to…"

….

It was nightfall when they entered the Shire. They saw that the group had left the ponies at the local tavern and must have traveled on foot towards Bag End in Hobbiton.

Thorin looked about him strangely, "I think Gandalf must be mistaken in his choice of a burglar much less a hobbit." He had seen these strange small folks about their homes and there are not what he thought they were. Lee found them quaint.

"They are so tiny! I thought we dwarves were short but these hobbits are shorter!" Lee chuckled as she held his hand.

Thorin squeezed hers lightly and smiled, "Now where is this Bag End house? They all looked alike, how do they know which is their dwelling? I could have mistakenly stumbled into someone' house one eve and spent a night!" He said as he looked for the tell tale sign Gandalf had mentioned in the dark.

"For a wizard he should set some sparks up in those chimney, one can see better than a door! Have you ever seen a round door in your life?" Lee asked.

Thorin shook his head as he walked closer to Lee on the narrow pathways along the cobble stones.

But they came to a dead end so they had to turn around and walked back again and tried the path leading to their left but again another dead end.

"If this is another dead end, I'm going to go back to that tavern and ask…oh there it is!" Thorin pointed at the green round door to their right. "There's the burglar sign, just like the wizard said."

They opened the gate and entered together and they could hear a loud commotion within.

"Sounds like we are in the right house." Thorin smiled.

Lee looked at him, "Shall we?"

He nodded and knocked on the door firmly.

Lee grinned as stood facing each other, leaning to kiss when the door opened.. .

They turned their heads together to look inside…

…..

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 9

**Many thanks to guest reviewer DINOGEEK for your awesome review!**

**And to all who put this story on your alert, add on, favorite, follow! Thank you!**

**.**

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 8

.

ThoraLee entered the Hobbit hole and followed by her husband Thorin.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. We lost our way, twice." He took off his travelling cloak as he helped remove hers and hung them on the peg amongst the others. Thorin noticed quickly there were thirteen travelling cloaks, one of them was a big grey one, presumably belonging to Gandalf.

"We wouldn't have found it if it weren't for the mark you'd mentioned, on the door, _Tharkûn._"Lee smiled as she stood beside Thorin.

"Mark? What mark?" Thorin and Lee turned to stare at a smallish man standing beside Gandalf. If he hadn't spoken, they wouldn't have had noticed him standing there!

So, that was a hobbit, he had a rather thick thatch of curly hair and was he wearing a robe? How quaint, was that their manner of outfits? Robes? Not the most original or the height of fashion.

"There is a mark. I've put it there myself." Gandalf owned up to it himself.

Then Gandalf continued, "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin inclined his head regally at the hobbit.

"And ThoraLee, Queen of Nogrod of Mount Dolmed." Lee gave Gandalf a look before she inclined her head to Bilbo. "I'm pleased to meet you, Bilbo Baggins."

"A..a…Que…Queen..quern…in...My…h…h…house?" Bilbo stuttered as he stared at Lee, his eyes as big as could be! "A...A…and...And… she l….looo…looo…look…like a…a…girl!" he finally blurted it out.

Thorin and Lee exchanged astonished looks, "He's right, you do look like a young girl, Lee." Thorin nodded.

Fili and Kili, standing by the rounded frame of one of various round hobbit doors were snickering together.

"Technically, Bilbo Baggins, she is 182 years old." Thorin pointed out to him, as he looked at him properly "So, this is the hobbit, Gandalf. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Lee grinned at him while she began to look about her; this hobbit hole began to distract her as she moved away from Thorin and his questioning. She saw strange things on the mantle shelving. She picked up items to examine them and found them intriguing.

"Lee! May I interest you in a glass of fine red wine?"Dori held a glass of beverage before her.

"Dori! How wonderful to see you in good spirit! Thank you!" She took the glass and tasted the liquid, "Hmm…sweet and tart at the same time. I like it."

Dori smiled happily. "I'm glad you do, it is a fine year so I've been told." He moved away from her and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Lee? Come have some supper. It will be some soup for you."Oin said as he held out two steaming bowls presumably for Thorin and her.

Lee nodded as she took one from him and thanked him.

She settled down on a table he indicated and saw that it was packed with the other dwarves who had sat down and waited for them.

"Are we the last ones here?" She asked Gloin as she ate a spoonful of stew and found it quite tasty.

"You two were the last ones." He looked up and saw Thorin sat close beside Lee. He gazed tenderly at her before he began to eat his soup.

"What news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin said after he let them eaten a bit more.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin nodded.

"And what did the dwarves from the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Balin pressed on.

"They will not come." Thorin replied. The other dwarves were visibly upset, Lee saw.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin added.

Lee frowned as she turned to look at her husband; so he had been hiding this all through the way here. How could he not tell her before?

Thorin saw her anger.

"Lee," he began. "I know what you're going to say but hear me out."

"Hear you out? If you let me go with you, I could lend an extra voice of persuasion." She said heatedly.

He glared back at her, "I doubt that, Lee. These dwarves would not listen to me, what makes you think they would listen to the likes of…" at that he clammed up instantly.

She narrowed her gaze at him, "Oh no you don't, Thorin! Don't you dare play that card with me again!" She stood up as she glared angrily down at him.

He also stood up and using his height and glared back at her, "I have told you many times, I can take care of it! They will not listen, no matter what! Your presence there would not make a difference!"

As they continued to argue, Gandalf who was sitting across from Lee turned around and looked at Balin, "Are they always like that?"

The cousins nodded balefully, "Worse! They are so alike in temper, we wanted to knock their heads many times!"

Gandalf shook his head, "We don't have time for this at this moment." He stood up and put his hands on both their shoulders and glared at them, "ENOUGH!"

Thorin and Lee stopped as they looked up at Gandalf's angry stare and sat down together.

"It seems we will be going on this quest by ourselves." Thorin said quietly.

"Quest? You're doing a quest?" His curiosity was perked.

Gandalf nodded, "Now, let us have more light, Bilbo my friend." The hobbit nodded and disappeared into one of his tunnels and soon produced a lit lamp.

Gandalf removed a parchment from deep within his sleeve and spread it before Thorin on the table.

It was a map.

Bilbo Baggins, who liked to read maps came to stand near saw and muttered, "The Lonely Mountains."

Thorin and Lee exchanged certain excited looks.

_Home, heading home, that was where they were going!_

Thorin held her hand lovingly as he gazed into her eyes for a moment before he looked up and blushed slightly as the other dwarves gave him teasing and knowing smiles.

Bilbo, however looked about him in confusion but he didn't ask as he kept his head down. He then pointed at the picture of the dragon above the Lonely Mountains and tapped on it.

"What is that? Is that what I think it is?"

Bifur chimed in as he stood up, "Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, the largest beast of all beasts, the biggest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

Thorin couldn't help but noticed the axe sticking out of his forehead and he turned to look at Lee and then at Balin and said in his calmest voice, "Dare I ask? I feel there is a story behind that axe in his head and somehow Lee is in the thick of it."

Lee turned instantly into a shade of dark crimson as the rest of them began to laugh, even Gandalf!

Bilbo looked at her, "In the thick of what? Did she bury that axe in his skull? Why would she do that? Come to think of it, how did it get there? Does it hurt? Why did you not get it out? I'll say it looks rather painful."

Gloin stood up, "It is not Lee's fault this time, Thorin. I am taking the blame for this one." He began to relate to him the whole of it and how it ended up finally on Bifur's forehead.

Oin then added, "As to why it is still there, he said it is not hurting him, in fact it stopped his head sores, is that right Bifur?"

Bifur bobbed his head as the axe swung precariously up and down on his forehead but it never fallen out of his head as he grinned happily about him. Big fat Bombur patted his back happily as he nodded.

Thorin glanced at his wife and shook his head, "I just don't understand how you do it, Lee."

Balin grinned, "We all wondered about it too and now, we are quite use to it."

Thorin's eyes widened as he held her hand and said, "Shall we continue?"

"We were talking about Smaug the dragon." Bifur said

"Have you seen a dragon, Bilbo Baggins?" Nori asked.

"Y…yes…I know...wh…what a…a…dragon is!" Bilbo said nervously.

"You sound nervous, Bilbo Baggins." Fili grinned.

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his a…!" Ori was about to utter an awful word but Thorin glared at him.

"Have a care, Ori. There is a lady present."

Ori blushed deeply as he apologized to Lee profusely, "Really I am, it was in the heat of a speech!"

Lee waved him off with a smile, "And a fine valiant speech, Master Ori, I might add!"

Thorin leaned in to her, "Will you stop encouraging them! This is not a fun trip or a picnic!"

Lee smiled sweetly and said, "I'm well aware of it, Thorin Oakenshield. They needed to hear some supportive words."

He growled at her softly. She giggled.

"Sit down Ori!"

"This task will be difficult with an army behind us but as it is, it will be just the fourteen of us not including the burglar…"Balin began.

"Thirteen."Thorin interrupted him. "Lee would not be involved when we confront Smaug."

Lee stood up, "Now wait a minute, Thorin Oakenshield! I am part of this company, I will…"

"Technically, you're not."Balin pointed out.

"What?" She glared at him.

The other dwarves began to scoot away from her. But Balin stayed where he was.

"You have not signed the contract, so you are not part of the company…yet."

Thorin looked at his wife expectantly but wisely did not say anything as he let Balin handled it.

But he knew she was furious as he could hear her low growl coming deep from within her.

_Should he hold her back? She might jump and attack the poor man!_ Thorin thought as he kept a close eye on his beloved but fiery wife.

"Fine! Give me that blasted contract!" She held her hand out.

Balin eyed her for a moment before he calmly produced the parchment out and gave it to her.

She snatched it from his hand and looked about her. Bilbo nervously pointed to another room and said, "I…I…have…um…the …inkpot…and...quill…um…it's right over there…your…Majesty…"

Bifur and Bofur groaned loudly as they shook their heads.

She glared at them before she turned to Bilbo, "Please call me ThoraLee or Lee. I detested it when someone calls me your Majesty!" then she stomped away to the room he had indicated.

Bilbo was wringing his hands nervously, "Oh dear, perhaps…I should …er, apologize...to her…" He moved to leave but Thorin shook his head and Bilbo stood still.

"She will calm down in a moment. Best thing is leave her be. Balin, I don't want her fighting that dragon and I mean it."

"But Thorin, we need all the help we could get. We don't have an army, in case you'd forgotten." He pointed out.

"I have not forgotten, cousin."

"We might not be the strongest or the brightest…"

"Oi!" Ori chimed in heatedly. "Who are you calling dim? We are not dim, aren't we, Nori? Dori?" They nodded in agreement as they stood up and began to talk at once.

Fili added, "We may be few in numbers, but we are willing to fight to the end!"

Kili added, "That's right, Fili! And we have a wizard with us. Say, Gandalf, exactly how many dragons have you killed?" They looked at him expectantly. "Hundreds? Thousands?"

Gandalf sputtered in his pipe, "I…I…well…"

Dori turned his attention to the wizard, "What? What did you say? How many Gandalf?"

"I…hmmm?"

"Come on…tell us, don't be bashful…exactly how many…" Nori asked as he leaned forward to hear him as the noise level was becoming unbearable.

Finally, Thorin had enough, he stood up and raised his, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone quieted instantly as they sat down and turned towards him.

"If I judge it right, the signs are there. The dragon had not been seen these past sixty years. The others will come forth and claimed the vast wealth of our people. My people. Are we to sit back and let them claim it? Or do we seize the chance and take back Erebor!" He said heatedly and passionately"

They all began to cheer for him!

Balin waited until their cheering died down and they sat back down before he continued.

"You forget, Thorin, the front gate is sealed, we have no way of getting in the mountains." He looked glumly.

Gandalf sat up straight and said, "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true."

They all looked at him as he produced an object from his fingers mysteriously. They gasped as they realized it was a large iron key!

Thorin stared at it, "How came you by it, Gandalf?"

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now, Thorin." He handed it to him.

Thorin held the big key. He had seen it when he was younger; it had hung around his father's neck, held by a simple silver chain. He had never known the purpose of it or where it was to, all he knew was the key was always a mystery to him with an intricate design.

"If there is a key, there must be a door!" Fili said excitedly as he stared at the map looking for an indication of a door on it.

"These runes speak of a secret passage to the lower halls."

"So there is another way in." Kili said.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who may be able to speak the language. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." He then looked at Bilbo.

He nodded, "Yes, you would need a good burglar, a very stealthy one." He said agreeably.

"And are you?" Gloin asked him expectantly, the others look at him as well, after all, that was what they were here for in the first place!

Bilbo looked at them and their expressions and it dawned on him finally…and he began to shake his head, "Oh no…no...no…I …don't…I…don't think so. I'm not your burglar. What makes your think that I am? I have never stolen anything in my life, not even a doily! What would my mother say?"

"I'm inclined to agree with Mr. Baggins here, he doesn't look like an expert at all." Gloin said as he looked about him for confirmation, the others nodded in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folks who can't fight or fend for themselves, much less steal a thing!" Dwalin said. The others murmured their agreement again and began to discuss amongst themselves.

Gandalf became annoyed as he looked about him and suddenly stood and looked taller, much taller than his usual height, effectively shutting them all as he said, "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is! Do not doubt me! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself." He nodded firmly to each dwarf before he sat down.

Then he looked at Thorin and said, "You must trust me on this."

He stared at the wizard for a while before he nodded, "Very well, we'll do it your way."

Then Thorin turned to Balin, "Balin…give the hobbit the contract…"

Balin shook his head, "I…Lee still has it, Thorin." He jerked his chin towards the room where she had been gone.

Thorin stood up and left, headed towards where Balin indicated.

He found her sitting on what seemed to be a comfortable cozy arm chair, the contract was on her lap, she was looking beyond the window of the room.

"Lee? Is everything all right?" Thorin walked in and sat down by her side.

She nodded a moment before she turned to look at him and smiled, "Why didn't you want me in this quest?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told Balin you did not want me included in the quest."

Thorin sighed. "I don't know what is before us, Lee. The danger we faced. If we will return."

"Return? We are reclaiming Erebor, Thorin. There will not be a return trip if we're successful."

"Lee , you know what I'm talking about. It is a dangerous trip. I don't know if anyone will survive, now that there will only be thirteen of us."

"Fourteen, Thorin. I am going."

He shook his head. "No, you're going back from here. I forbid you to go further."

She laughed bitterly. "You forbid me?" She walked to the window.

"I am your husband and you'll obey me this time." He said sternly.

"Very well, Thorin."She said quietly.

He stood still and watched her, "Is that it? You will stay?"

She shrugged, "I choose to go wherever I want to go."

Feeling frustrated, "What do you mean, Lee?"

She turned to face him, her eyes were furious, "You will not permit me to join your company on this quest to reclaim Erebor. To claim what is rightfully yours," She began. "Then I will return to my palace as you ordered me to. But know this, Thorin Oakenshield, I will come back, with my army or by myself. I will take my share of Durin's gold that is rightfully mine. Including my share when I helped your father transcribed the text script which I figure is worth a chamber of gold. I helped locate the Arkenstone; I think that is worth another chamber of gold. Now, what else…Oh, that is right. I laid claim on you as my husband, you are worth about half a chamber of gold I should think." She paused as she watched his incredulous expression.

By now they were drawing quite an amount of audience; Balin, Dwalin and the rest were standing by the rounded doorway listening to her, their eyes as round as the shape of the door!

"Lee, enough." Thorin said sternly and angrily. "I think you've made your point clearly." He stood before her, his hands on his hips. His eyes glowering.

"Have I? I don't think so…there is one more thing that no gold can replace. My life. I gave my life for your sister."

Thorin hissed loudly as he glared at her. "How dare you!"

"Oh yes, I dare, Thorin! My life! Don't you remember?"

He stood still, his anger was boiling over but he didn't say a word to her as he continued to stare at her.

"Have your quest, Thorin!" She walked up to Gloin while the rest of them had quickly scattered away, back to the dining room, their eyes casting downwards. She grabbed his sword and flung it right at Thorin who didn't flinched as the sword landed in between his feet, the end stood upright.

A moment later, the front door slammed hard jarring the items on the shelves, the chandelier shook violently from the ceiling.

Bilbo stared at the sword impaled on his floor, "Well now…I don't mind being on her side when we battle."

Balin growled, "Really, now is not the time, hobbit, here, take a look at it and sign it after you'd carefully read it." He shoved the contract into Bilbo's hands and left the house, slamming the house just as hard as she did.

Thorin sighed as he walked away from the room, leaving the sword still sticking upright on the floor. Gloin went to the floor and pulled it up and sheathed it before he stood near his brother without saying another word.

Thorin sat down on the dining area as he observed Bilbo reading the contract while the hobbit muttered nervously…

"Gandalf, I can't be responsible for her…his safety." He had meant Bilbo but in truth he was thinking of Lee.

Gandalf caught his meaning but he chose to ignore it for the moment and nodded.

He continued to watch him read the contract as he began to pale…Funeral arrangements?

Thorin turned around; his mind was on another time…a long time ago, another funeral …a tomb...sadness.

Her face came to him…her life… _My life. I gave my life for your sister_.

She had said angrily.

He closed his eyes as he recalled those heated words. He just couldn't let her go with him.

And then it dawned on him; he couldn't go on without her either!

Look at him! Those last few days when he was up North, all he could think about was hurrying along back here to her!

Fate! Fate had brought her back to him. Did he not say to her that this was dangerous quest? There was no guarantee if anyone would survive? Including him?

He should spend what time remaining with her! Not fight!

_Thorin, you are an idiot!_ He told himself.

He looked about him and saw the rest of the company watching him solemnly but they didn't say a word to him.

He then said to them, "Tell me honestly you want her to be part of the company?"

They glanced at each other and as one, they raised their hands.

"Uncle, you'd be miserable without her. Go get her back, please?"Fili said.

They all nodded.

"We have decided that we will not leave without her." Bombur said with a firm nod.

Thorin looked at him and said, "Very well, I will do the best I can to get her back. But you know how she is, pig-headed, stubborn, strong headed."

"Sounds like someone we know too." Balin said he stood by the door frame, panting. "I couldn't find her."

Thorin nodded, "I'll get her back." He patted his cousin's shoulder, "I'll get her back for us."

Balin watched him leave. "I hope so, for your sake Thorin, I hope so."

…

End of Chapter 8

**Most of the conversations, in Bilbo's home, were taken from the movie 'The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Quotes.'**


	10. Chapter 10

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 9

.

Thorin walked briskly around Bilbo Baggins' quaint house as he looked about him.

_Where could she be?_ Glancing down the sloping mounds that were top of more Hobbit houses Thorin saw with a sigh of relief the top of her head as she made her way towards the tavern where their ponies were resting in the stalls.

He moved hurriedly to intercept her before she mounted the pony and left.

Such was her fury and determination, Thorin knew she would keep up with her threats and plans.

But a female travelling alone, he didn't want to think of what she would meet on the way to Ered Luin!

Swallowing hard, he pounded away until he saw her disappearing into the stalls and followed her in.

"Lee!" He yelled, startling the slumber beasts as they neighed about nervously.

She did not answer him but he heard her unhitched a pony in the stall.

Hurrying in and standing next to her, he grabbed her hands, stopping them from moving about the reins and leathers.

"I'm sorry, Lee." He apologized quietly.

She didn't answer but she did stop as she stood before the animal. She looked away from him.

He leaned over to her as he put his hand over her shoulder and pulled her to him, she didn't resist him. "Come back to the house."

Again she didn't answer him.

He sighed, "Talk to me, rúzín."

"I have said all there is to say, Thorin."

"I want you to come with me, to this quest, to reclaim Erebor. You can have all the gold you mentioned earlier."

She shook her head, "You don't understand, do you Thorin? It wasn't about the gold. I never wanted the gold. I just want to be with you wherever you go, wherever you are. I don't want to be apart from you ever."

"I understand, Lee. I was foolish to think I could keep you safe but you're right. I don't want to be apart from you either. I realized that when I was away up North. I missed you terribly."

He placed his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes and breathed hard. "I'd missed you terribly too."

"I love you, my forever Lee."

"I love you, Thorin my eternal love."

"About that contract," Lee said as they walked back to Bilbo's house. "I am signing as part of you, as your wife. Not one of your company."

"Oh? What do you mean?"He raised her hand and kissed her knuckles softly.

"I have no desire for gold or richness, you know that. I just want Erebor back. That contract can't cover it. And if there is lost of life…my life, there would have been nothing there to give away or share away. The nephews can have it all after you."

"That's my provision as well, after you of course." He glanced down at her.

She nodded. "Of course."

"Now about this so call burglar, Bilbo Baggins." Thorin said.

"You're not convinced about him?"

He shook his head, "Not one bit. Gandalf says he is but there is something wanting about him that makes me unconvinced. As I said before, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Lee giggled as she shook her head, "He may be small but like _Tharkûn_ said, he may come through yet, Thorin, just give him a chance."

"You like him, don't you?" Thorin said with a small amount of annoyance.

Lee glanced up at him quickly. "The hobbit? Thorin! Surely you jest! You are jealous of him but I just met him, I hardly know him at all!"

Thorin began to laugh, Lee saw that he was teasing her as she pushed him away from her. Of course it was like pushing a stone pillar as Thorin was much stronger than her! Which made him laugh even more!

They were right in front of Bilbo's front door when they were still pushing and shoving against each other when on the inside, Gloin, Oin, Balin and Dwalin heard a great commotion at the front door and decided to open it when Thorin pushed against Lee too hard just as she fell on the door when it opened inward and Thorin and Lee fell onto the door as they broke it, the broken door gave onto all four cousins with Thorin and Lee on top of it!

"OI! OAF! OW!" There was a multitude of groaning and moaning and pains and achings as the rest of the company came rushing out to the front foyer of Bilbo Baggins to find dwarves on top of each other with a green round door in between more dwarves.

"My door!" Bilbo exclaimed as he looked at the now gaping giant hole in front of his house. "And I just painted it last week!" He stood and stared at Thorin and Lee who were grinning up at him.

"I didn't do it." Lee said. "He pushed me too hard and someone opened the door and I fell in and…it broke. I think you have a very weak door, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf was standing inside laughing at them!

Bilbo's jaw was moving up and down but nothing came out of it, he did look like a fish out of water!

Luckily, Nori and Ori walked up, took a look at the hinges of the door and talked for moment before turning to Bilbo and said, "It's all right, easy fix, Bilbo. Leave it to us. We'll get it up and hinged up in no time."

"Y...You could?" Bilbo asked them.

Nori nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes! It'll be good as new before you know it."

Thorin, who had gotten up by that time was helping Lee up, looked at Gandalf and said, "Fourteen, a wizard, and a burglar unless he is still disagreeable." He turned his gaze at Bilbo.

Bilbo, holding the contract, shook his head, "…I didn't much care for this…" he pointed at the page, "Lacerations, evisceration? Oh dear!"

"Is just me or is he turning green?"Kili said as he leaned close to Bilbo.

"I say he is turning into a fine shade of lime-green, I do believe he is about to faint!" Fili grinned.

"Cool!" They said together!

Thorin and Lee exchanged looks.

"…Incineration? Am I reading this right? Incineration? Exactly what does that mean?" He looked up and looked about for Balin but saw Bofur grinning at him, that orc axe on his forehead bouncing on his head jauntily and very unnaturally, "That will be Smaug, he'll just melt the flesh off your bones as quick as you could say _puff._" He grinned.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin leaned in and looked over him.

"I'm feeling a little faint." Bilbo said lightly, taking several deep breaths.

Lee frowned and whispered to Thorin, "I don't think he is going to make it."

"Concern about him, aren't you?" he tease her again.

Lee smacked his arm again. "Shut your mouth, Thorin Oakenshield!"

"You two, behave yourselves." Gandalf glared at them before he turned his attention to Bilbo.

Bofur, not looking at Bilbo nodded happily, "Oh aye, think an oversized breathing, living furnace with wings! Flash of light, searing pain, then puff! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Suddenly there was a loud thud as they all looked about them and glanced down and saw Bilbo had fainted.

"Oh, very helpful Bifur." Gandalf said annoyingly.

Oin hurried over and bent down to check on him, "Just fainted, I think he just got a little nervous. Let's help him up to his chair and give him some air, he will be right as rain."

Bofur, feeling bad and responsible came over and helped Oin carried Bilbo to his arm chair and left him to recover.

Bilbo opened his eyes just then and nodded his thanks to Bofur and Oin and said, "I'll be all right, let me sit here for a while."

Gandalf came over and said, "I remember a very long time ago, a young hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves, in the woods. He'd stay out late, come home, after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would've liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there, Bilbo Baggins."

Gandalf continued when Bilbo didn't answer, "You are also a Took, my friend. Did you know that your great, great, great, well I few more greats I don't recall how many but there were quite a few great uncle. His name is Bullroarer Took, who was so large he could ride a real horse? Yes, indeed he did. Well, in the battle of Greenfields, he charged the goblin ranks and swung his club so hard, it knocked the goblin king's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air, and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf was invented at the same time."

Bilbo narrowed his gaze at the tall wizard, "I do believe you made that up."

Gandalf arched his bushy brow, "Sometimes stories deserved embellishments. And you'll have a story or two when you come back from this quest."

"Can you promise I'll come back?"

Gandalf looked at him, "No, and if you do, you'll not be the same."

Bilbo took a deep breath and nodded, "That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't. You've got the wrong hobbit." He shook his head and walked away.

Gandalf closed his eyes in disappoint and when he opened it he saw Balin and the others had entered the room.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. That was not surprising. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend." Balin shook his head sadly.

"There are a few warriors amongst us."Thorin frowned as he watched Lee followed Bilbo leave.

"Aye, we are but old warriors, Thorin." Balin said.

Thorin turned his gaze back to his cousin and shook his head, "Nay Balin, I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that." He raised his clenched fist and shake it for emphasis.

"Thorin, you don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people, by the Durin folk. Yоu hаvе built а nеw lіfе fоr uѕ іn thе Βluе Μоuntаіnѕ. A life of peace and plenty. A life that was worth more than all the gold in Erebor." The other dwarves had came out from the dining room and stood with them. They had heard their exchange and nodded in agreement as they stood in unison as they put their hands on each other's shoulder to show their support.

But Thorin was not done as he kept his fierce gaze on Balin and held the large ornate iron key, "From my father, this has come to me. he dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

Balin nodded and said firmly as he grasped Thorin's hand, gripping the key within them, "Well then I guess, we are with you, laddie. We will see it done," and shook on it. Thorin nodded at him.

They then release their hands as Thorin walked to the fireplace, he began to stare at the dancing flames as the smoke floated up into the chimney.

Balin and the rest lit their pipe and smoked their pipe weed as they began to hum a soulful tune. Bifur and Bofur produced their clarinet and flute and began to play their tunes, Bombur took out his drum and beat on it slowly to the beat as they nodded their heads.

Lee walked into the room and saw Bilbo had sat down on his cozy arm chair with the contract on his lap, she didn't come right up to him but stood over by the window looking beyond the cloudless night sky,

"When I was very little, about three, my father took my brother and I to live with the wood elves."Lee began, not looking at Bilbo but she knew he was listening to her.

"It was took a while before these elves accepted my father, my brother and I. At that time I didn't understand why but later I realized it was because we were different from them. We were dwarven while they were elven. But as a youngling I didn't know. Then slowly they began to accept us and we came to live like one of them. But when we were ten, father decided that he had learned enough from them, so he was ready to go home, back to Dale where all the other dwarves lived near the Lonely Mountains. I was reluctant to leave my elven friends but he was my father, we followed him. When we came to Dale, it was the same feeling all over again. We didn't belong even though this time we were among our own kind. Still, they made our lives, brother and I, difficult growing up. Daily, our house was broken into. Father didn't know about it as he was always busy working in the back, in his workshop. JoraLee and I would get into the worst scraps because we were different. The kids were afraid of our looks."

"Your looks?" Bilbo asked. "But you're a dwarf, aren't you?"

She walked up to him and knelt down till she was at his level and looked directly at him, "Have you seen anyone with eyes like this?"

Bilbo leaned back slightly away from her when he saw her strange eyes, "N…n…no…no, not at all. They a…ar…ar …are strange indeed." He leaned forward and stared close again but shook his head, "No…no, can't say I have."

She nodded and stood up, walked to stand by the window again. "When I met Thorin, he accepted me as did his cousins. They did not make me feel like we were different. And I felt safe and accepted in Erebor. In the palace, King Thrain and Queen Nur made me part of the family without prejudice. I felt I was part of a family for the first time. Well, Bilbo, can you imagine finding out your entire home gone? Someone taking it away from you?"

He shook his head.

Lee smiled sadly, "All my life, I have to fight for a home to belong. This is Thorin's home, as well as Balin, Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin, and now mine. They are my family. They matter to me because I love them. I am a Durin. I will fight to regain Erebor back. I am not afraid of a dragon. I am mad he took us. I will fight. Won't you help us?"

"I…I…don't…know." He looked down.

Lee smiled, "I'll leave you be, Bilbo Baggins." She walked away and headed towards the other room…

The other room where she heard Thorin sang;

She had never heard him sang before and she found his low baritone very chilling yet comforting. She stood still by the doorframe, her eyes were misting already.

…_Far over_ _the_ _Misty Mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day. To find our long forgotten gold…_

The others were humming to the tune and the low rumbling was very haunting sending chills deep into her bones.

Then they all sang at the same time, "_The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light."_

Lee let the tears flowed down her cheeks as she pictured the lonely miners toiling deep within the mines. A lonely existence living for their love of gold.

As she wept, she didn't realize Thorin had came up and stood before her and held her closed to him. She buried herself within his chest and wept openly but quietly as he held her tightly.

…..

End of Chapter 9

A/N: Again…most of the conversation took place are taken from the movie with a little twist and changes!


	11. Chapter 11

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 10

.

Never said that dwarves were slobs especially when they were guests in somebody's home!

They were up very early in the morning for dwarves were also early risers, and the fact they couldn't sleep the eve before as they were too excited to begin on this quest!

Bombur and Lee were the first ones to rise and after a quick preparation of early morning biscuits and thick slabs of ham, a remainder from last eve' supper, breakfast was ready, as well as a very large kettle of tea.

One by one, two by two, the dwarves stretched and yawned as they meandered their way into the dining area to dine a quick breakfast before they packed up and ready themselves to leave.

Lee felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a nuzzle in within her neck as Thorin greeted her warmly and lovingly.

She smiled and turned to his beard and returned his greeting, "Morning."

"You smelled of love and breakfast. Just the way I like my woman!" He teased her.

"Ahem! Excuse me, Lee, is there anymore biscuits left? They are plum delicious!" Nori called out from where he was sitting between his brothers.

Thorin released his wife and moved to sit as she brought a big platter of biscuit and tossed a few high into the air whereupon Nori opened and caught both biscuits in his mouth and thanking her, began to chew appreciatively.

"Oi! Use some manners here!" Thorin yelled across at them.

"We would have, Thorin but as you can see, it is rather a tight fit here."

Thorin saw that Nori was right, the dining room table was simply too small to fit fourteen dwarves and a wizard!

Lee eyed Thorin and grinned. He held his plate to her where upon she put a few biscuits and some meat on it.

"This is very fine breakfast Lee, Bombur, Thank you." Gandalf said as he ate appreciatively.

Thorin tore the meat with his fingers and Lee cleared her throat as she watched him, the nephews were snickering again. Lee turned her head and glared at them, silencing them instantly. Gandalf shook his head as he continued eating, using his utensils.

But Thorin was looking at her, "What?" his fingers still holding a piece of meat.

"You just told Nori to use manners and here you are, using your fingers, there's a knife and fork by your plate, Thorin."

He glared at her, "I was hungry and have not the time to cut my meat with the blasted knife. But very well, if you insisted on it, I will use it." He wiped his fingers on a napkin and his mouth and picked up the knife and fork and began to cut finely with the utensils.

"There, is this to your satisfaction, Your Majesty?" he inclined his head.

Lee picked up a biscuit and threw it at him. The others began to laugh, as Thorin glare at her as he picked it up which luckily it had landed on his plate.

"Bombur, make sure we packed plenty of utensils for our journey, for we will certainly be using them when we sit down in the middle of a bog or a swamp and dine on dried meat and maybe a good platter of fried worms." Thorin smiled as he chewed on his food.

They all laughed again.

Lee stood up, "I can see we are going to have a lot of fun, especially when you sleep without a bedroll." She said it sweetly as she stepped away from them.

All but Kili and Fili stopped smiling and eating, and glanced at each other before they got out of their seats and to their personal packs.

Then she sat down next to Thorin who also had not moved from his seat as he kept eating, "You are not a very nice person." He said.

She took a bite of her food, "Neither are you." The nephews were laughing heartily.

They came panting back and said, "That is not funny, Lee. So not funny at all. Where are our bedrolls?" They were holding ropes that were supposed to hold their bed rolls.

"Outside," she said.

"What do you mean outside?" Balin stared at her in horror.

"Well, it was like this, I was up quite early and walked by someone's bedroll and it didn't smell very pleasant. Really, when was the last time you had it aired out?" She asked them.

"You aired it our?" Bofur asked, scratching his head.

"Exactly, so I took them outside and aired them out. A few hours should do the trick, you can go out there and pack them up now."

"But Lee! We're used to our smell! We love that particular smell. Great, she done and lost our smell!" Dori stomped out of the house. Nori and Ori followed after him then Bombur and Bifur, Bofur, Balin and Dwalin, Gloin and Oin, shaking their head.

Thorin was laughing as he finished his food, "Come on, you lot, let's clean up and get moving on."

Lee grabbed all the plates and began to clean up, "Fili, Kili, come on, help me out."

They nodded as they jumped out their seats and stacked the plates and brought them to the kitchen where a tub full of soapy water was waiting for them.

In not time, the kitchen was spotless as they restored the place back to its pristine condition.

Picking up their pack, Lee gave a last look into Bilbo's room, surprise to see that the little fella had not stirred upon all the noise they had made, set the contract on his favorite arm chair and turned to leave the house.

She looked at the quaint little hole and wondered if she'd ever see it again…she closed her eyes and not seeing anything…Lee opened them again and closed the door after her. She noticed the door had a tiny hitch to it; Nori and Ori had spent the eve repairing the broken door. You'd hardly noticed the splintered frame.

Lee saw Fili and Kili had waited for her by the small opened gate whiled the rest had already made their way towards the tavern, including the wizard.

She nodded to the two as they began their way down.

"Aunt, you don't think he'll change his mind?"Fili asked her.

"I think the size of the dragon scared him silly. No, I say he is not coming for sure." Kili shook his head, his hair shaking about him.

Lee smiled, "Don't be too sure, Kili. I've been told by Gandalf to not underestimate the strength of these little folks." She was looking at some of the hobbits that were already out and about their strange homes, they were staring at them with curiosity. Lee and the nephews nodded at them in greeting.

Kili and Fili glanced at each other and grinned mischievously and turned back to her, "Well then our dear Aunt, would you care to take on a wager with us?" They offered, giving her their most sincere but tempting smiles.

Lee narrowed her gaze as she assessed them carefully, "Well, what would be this wager?"

Excited that she bit into their scheme, "Oh just a bag of coins, not much, right brother?" Fili nudged at Kili. They had entered the pony stalls by then and had came upon their ponies and began putting their packs on the saddles.

"Just one bag of coins?" She asked.

"One bag of gold coin." Kili nodded.

Bofur leaned out of his stall, he had the keenest hearing. "Oi! What is this about a bag of coins?"

Kili leaned out of his stall and looked about for his uncle and saw that he was in the furthest stall with Balin next to him. He told Bofur about the bet with his aunt.

Bofur grinned, "I want in."

Kili nodded, "Deal!" They shook hands.

Bofur proceeded to lean around the other side of the stall and whispered to his brother Bombur and soon the entire company was in on the wage betting.

As they mounted their ponies and steered them out of the stalls, Fili leaned over Kili, "Well? Did she agree to the wager?"

Kili looked at him and laughed, "Yes, she did, so did the rest of the company!

Fili almost fell off his pony upon hearing the news, "The whole company? Including Uncle?" He stretched his neck out to catch a glimpse of Thorin but his uncle was riding with Balin at the moment.

"I don't know about Uncle but all I know is they all wanted in on the wager. We are going to be rich!" Kili laughed out loud, as he tossed his hair, flicking it behind his shoulders.

"What are you going to do with your wins?" Fili grinned at his brother.

Kili shrugged, "I don't' know, haven't thought much about it, what about you?"

Thorin, riding with Balin beside him, "Balin, I can't help but feel something is up with my nephews." He glanced at his cousin.

Balin started and gave him a guilty look, "I don't think so, it's nothing. They're behaving like usual." He refused to look at him as he looked about him, admiring the Shire scenery about him. It was a pleasant morning but growing warm.

Behind him, Ori and Nori were leading a spare pony they had packed on extra provisions Bombur wanted pack along, mainly more food.

Thorin continued to look at his cousin, "That is what I'm afraid of. I know them. And their normal is not our normal. Mind you, they'll be up to their usual trick, I can feel it in my skin."

"Thorin, they are still quite young, remember you're young once and just as ornery like them, well maybe worst than them. You and Frerin."

Thorin stiffened at the mentioned of his beloved brother but he held his tongue.

"Then again, no one could beat the twins when it came to pranks." Balin nodded as h stroked his long and snowy white beard.

Thorin shook his head and smiled a little, "Aye cousin, they were the worse, the very worse. Remember their blasted daggers? Deadly but just as bad."

Balin laughed as they recalled Lee and Jor's antics with their daggers.

Gandalf rode up beside them as Balin and Thorin told him about Lee and her twin's deadly accuracy with their daggers as well as their mischievous times with them.

Soon, a wizard and fourteen dwarves were seen riding out of Hobbiton in the morning sun on the path leading out of the Shire when they heard a voice calling out.

At first they paid no heed to it all, thinking it was some hobbit merchants selling their wares but soon they realized it was not so!

For the voice, growing louder belonged to none other than their reluctant burglar!

_WAIT! WAIT!_

The company paused, turned around and saw a curly haired hobbit running pell-mell towards them, bag pack bouncing about his back and in his hand a long piece of paper flying about him!

It was Bilbo Baggins!

"I signed it! I signed it!" He waved the contract up as he looked for Balin.

Having found the white haired dwarf, he hurried towards him and handed it to him, looking pleased as punch.

Balin checked it with his strange looking monocle and nodded. "Yes, it looked all in order." He looked up at Thorin as he folded the parchment and put it away within his shirt. "Welcome, Master Baggins," he looked down at Bilbo from his pony. "To the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin arched his brow imperiously at the hobbit, tossed his hair about him and turned around, ready to set forth again but he did turned slightly as he said, "Get him a pony." Before he turned and rode on.

Bilbo shook his head upon hearing Thorin. "No, no, no, no. That...that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. Yeah, I...I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frog Morton once, you know, about Frog Morton? No? Well it is quite a long ways from Bag…Oi!"

Two hands came out of nowhere as they grabbed him from both shoulders and placed him on a pony.

Bilbo looked down and saw he was sitting down on a dapper grey as he was soon moving along with the company. Lee and the rest of the company passing him as they nodded to him, grinning although some of them didn't seem all that please to see him.

As soon as his pony started to trot along, Bilbo saw strange projectiles flying past him as he quickly ducked to avoid being hit.

"What in the Shire?" Bilbo glanced about him as he saw Kili and Fili behind him catching the bags as they grinned with glee.

Gandalf, who had rode along with Bilbo at this point was laughing, also caught a pouch as he put it away within his sleeve.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo looked at the smiling wizard.

"Some of them had wagered on whether you would turn up, most of them had bet that you wouldn't. It looks like Fili and Kili had made quite a pile of gold, thanks to you Bilbo." Gandalf glanced back to see the two with their hands full of bags, their faces bright as the sun as they their heads were closed as they could whispering excitedly.

Bilbo suddenly began to sneeze several times as he began to look about his clothing for a kerchief. "…this horse hair…allergies and all…where is my kerchief?"

He then looked out and realized that in his haste, he did not pack any at all!

"STOP! STOP!" He shouted. "We have to turn around." He declared.

Gandalf frowned, "What on earth for, Bilbo?"

"We can't go forward, I did not pack my handkerchief…I….I can't go anywhere without any handkerchief." He shook his head.

Bofur rode back to where Bilbo was and tore part of his shirt and handed it to Bilbo, "Here, use this," and rode away whistling a happy tune.

Bilbo wrinkled his nose as he held the torn material with disgust away from him.

Gandalf chuckled, "Bilbo, you'll have to manage without t handkerchiefs, and a good many other things, my dear friend, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead." He shook his head and rode along without waiting for the stunned hobbit who was still holding the offending cloth at arm's length.

"Well," Thorin said softly to Lee who had joined him next to him and Balin at the head of the company. "It seemed you're right after all. Your little friend had decided to join us after all. I hope he knows what he is getting into and you for the matter." He glanced at her peripherally.

Lee refused to look at him, "Thorin, I wish you'd stop fretting. You're adding more grey into those fine hair of yours soon and you'd start looking more like my grandfather than my beloved husband. Soon no one will believe us at all that we're husband and wife." She raised her wedded ring finger to show him the Durin ring.

He reached over and took it and kissed her hand, "No one would dare forget you are my wedded wife, Lee." He looked straight into her eyes.

"I know, Khazad-zukin." Her eyes shone fiercely as she returned his stare.

"Ahem!" Balin blushed as he shook his head and grinned, "You do know you two are not alone at all." He interrupted them when he saw their intimate looks.

Thorin continued looking at Lee and smiled affectionately at her, "Balin, I'm well aware of it. I'm just having a little moment with my beautiful wife." Then he glanced at his cousin as he released her hand. "I will behave now. Of course as leader of the company I have to set an example to the rest of them."

Lee giggled as she looked at Balin, "And I will try to behave myself as well, cousin Balin."

Balin huffed at her, "Bah! You behave, Lee? I don't think you really know what the meaning of behave is. Aulë must have forgotten to put that in you when he made you."

Thorin and Lee laughed out loud as Balin soon joined them in his own joke as they continued in their long journey towards the Lonely Mountains.

…

End of Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 12

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 11

.

That first night, they sat up camp by a large set of huge rocks. Bombur had prepared a fine meal of dinner rolls and more ham.

After dinner, the company settled for the night as they had journeyed far the first day. Thorin had pressed the company to move along on the flat land until it was too dark for the ponies to see.

He set his nephews for first watch after everyone had bedded down.

Lee couldn't sleep as distance shrieking sounds were unsettling her; they reminded her too much of those dreaded orcs of the past. She tossed about in her bed roll so much so Thorin could not get any sleep as well as he finally sat up and watched over her. When she finally fell into exhausted sleep, it was into a very horrible sleep as she dreamt she was being chased by several orcs, and she was holding a much older Dis…that turned into Kili! And she was surrounded by many orcs who turned into the dwarves that began to laugh at her and began to shoot their nasty black arrows into her body.

"No!" She woke up with a jerk sitting up and looked about her with her eyes looking wildly and fearful and when another shriek screamed out in the far distance she shrank in fear but Thorin was there, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I'm here Lee. Shhh..It's all right. I'm here, look at me Lee…" She turned her face and saw his.

Thorin hissed quietly as he saw her eyes, her left green were pale green and her right hazel were a pale tan in the moonlight. Thorin knew right away she was frightened, that she was scared.

The other dwarves nearby were awakened by her cries sat up and saw her frightened looks and asked if she was fine Thorin assured them she would be and nodded them to get back to sleep.

Balin who was sitting up across from them saw her fears, knew she was reliving her nightmare; her battle with those orcs, the ones that killed her. He shook his head, feeling sorrowful for her.

Another shriek cried out as he looked about; those cries were quite far away, they were hardly in any danger at all but still their cries were just as horrifying in the quiet night.

Bilbo woke up as well as he was not used to sleeping on a thin bedroll, having been very comfortable to his soft bed! Gloin's loud snoring kept him up as he slept next to the hobbit.

He got up and walked up to his pony whom he had affectionately named her Myrtle; Myrtle being the name of his long dead pony he used to have when he was a wee hobbit.

He looked about him and pulled out an apple and held it next to the creature's snout who promptly took it eagerly from him and began crunching it.

Bilbo looked behind him as the crunching was quite loud and he was afraid the pony would wake everyone up!

"Shh…Good girl, it will be our secret…just tell no one…"

Suddenly there was a particular loud shriek out of nowhere, a rather piercing one that made Bilbo jumped out of his skin as he looked about him and saw Fili and Kili by the fire.

"Wh…what..what was th..that?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"Orcs." Kili replied.

"Orcs." Fili nodded. "Throat cutters, they's be a dozen of them. The low lands are crawling with them." They were trying their best not to laugh but one could see they were on the verge of breaking out soon.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated slightly loudly when he heard them. Lee snapped her head up when she heard Bilbo uttered those hated words. She looked at Thorin and pushed him away from him and grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows and ran off quickly away.

"Lee! Stop!" He could see where she was heading, to a big tree as she began to climb up.

He turned and looked angrily at his nephews. They did not see Lee running off nor her bad dream.

Kili tried not to look at Bilbo's horrified expression, "They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no one screams…"

Bilbo swallowed hard, while Fili couldn't contain himself any longer as he began laughing.

"That's right, there'll be lots of blood."

Suddenly, Thorin came before them, "You think it's funny? You think a night's raid by orcs is a joke?"

The nephews were no longer laughing under their uncle's furious glare.

"We didn't meant it, Uncle."

"You know nothing of this world!" He said as he ran off towards the tree.

Balin looked after him as he shook his head, "You know you two went too far, laddie."

The two nodded.

"Ah, no harm is really done. Let's hope he can get her back down."

They leaned forward and saw Thorin looking up at the tree.

"What is he doing?" Kili asked. Bilbo was looking over there too.

"Lee must be having a bad dream, she must be reliving the time when those orc chased her up the tree."

"She can climb a tree?" Fili said to Kili who shrugged.

"Aye, her brother too. But he was not there when it happened." Balin said. "Orcs are not fun and games Fili, Kili. You know your Uncle hates them as much as anyone here. We all lived the horrible battle of Azanulbizar."

"What battle? What is that?" Bilbo asked. His curiosity was perked as besides his love for reading maps, he also liked to listen to war and great battles!

He sat down by the fire as Balin began his story of the great battle of Azanulbizar, a battle of dwarves and orcs. And the greatest battle of it was of Azog the Defiler and Thorin Oakenshield.

In the meantime, up in the tree, Lee had drawn her bow and arrow as she began her look-out for the dreaded orcs!

"Where are they?" She muttered.

"Lee! Come on down! You are safe, there's no orc about." Thorin called out to her.

She snapped her head down and saw Thorin! What was he doing here? Was he not out hunting with his father and Jor and Frerin?

What manner of trickery is this?

She pointed the arrow at him, "Who are you? You must be some trick in my mind! Leave or you'll be seeing the tip of this arrow in your head!"

Thorin's eyes widened but he stayed where he was, "Lee, it's me Thorin, your Khazad-zukin!"

"Khazad-zukin?" She frowned she slackened her bow slightly. "He is out hunting…with Thrain, and Jor, and Frerin…he is not back yet." She muttered.

At this point, Gandalf and Oin stood beside Thorin looking up at her, their eyes widened at the sight of her bow and arrow. "Oh my, I see you're in a spot, may I offer a little assistant? Or you'll be here all night." Gandalf said gently.

Thorin kept his gaze at his beloved and then nodded, "Just please do not hurt her."

Gandalf raise his staff, "Very well Thorin, just be ready to catch her."

Thorin looked up at him quickly, "What? Catch…?"

Gandalf using the staff and knocked Lee off balanced from her perch and she fell off as Thorin hurriedly caught her, her bow and quiver fell to the ground.

Lee began to struggle as she tried to free herself from Thorin's hold.

Gandalf put his hand on her forehead as he muttered some words Thorin and Oin didn't understand but they didn't question the wizard.

Soon, Lee closed her eyes and stopped struggling and slackened as she lay in Thorin's arm like a ragdoll.

"There, that should do it. She'll sleep the rest of the night and she shan't ever have foul dream ever again." Gandalf nodded.

Oin picked up her bow and arrows and together Thorin carried her to their bedroll and lay her down.

Oin moved his bedroll near hers and Thorin's and lay down and kept a watch on her the rest of the night.

Thorin stood up and heard Balin near finished tale of the battle.

"…Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.  
Thorin rallies his army of dwarves and they continued their battle with the rest of the orcs and drove those foul creatures back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief."

Thorin walked near the outcroppings and small boulders, feeling exhausted but he couldn't sleep as he looked out at the moon and sighed hard.

He heard Balin continued, "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king."

Thorin turned around and was startled to see the company was awakened and had gathered by the fire looking towards him with great respect. He nodded to them, acknowledging them them as he went to them, patted their shoulders as he came to lay by Lee's sleeping form. Oin came to him and sat next to on Lee's other side, "Balin is right. Never forget you are first and foremost our King."

Thorin nodded, "I won't Oin." He leaned over and touched her cheek gently, "And she is my Queen."

"Aye. Our Queen." Oin said before he lay down on his bedroll and closed his eyes.

As Gandalf settled in his bedroll Bilbo spoke out, "What about you Gandalf, do you think he is dead?"

Gandalf thought for a moment; he knew who Balin was talking about; Azog the Defiler.

"Bilbo my friend, I do not know, I hope so, I hope so…"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." They looked over and saw Thorin said heatedly as he lay down by Lee's side.

Balin and Gandalf exchanged uncertain looks.

….

Morning sun rose early and after a quick breakfast the company was eager to be off.

No one made any mention of Lee's previous' eve's nightmare.

In fact no one made any mention of anything at all which made her seemed that something had happened the night before.

But before she could approach anyone, it began to rain, and rain, and rain.

In fact it rained all day and it was not just a small drizzle, it was such a hard pouring rain that it was difficult to see beyond.

Hoods were of no help to either as soon, their hair were soaked through.

And everyone was soaked through their clothing and was miserable.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori said miserably as he peeked out from his useless hood.

Gandalf shook his head, water sprayed around him from his grey hat as he looked annoyed at the dour dwarf, "It is raining, master Dori, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

This brought some much need laughter to the miserable looking dwarves.

Bilbo who had been riding quietly next to Gandalf glance up at the wizard but quickly cast down as rain pelted down at him but curiosity won over as he asked him, "Well, Gandalf, are there any?"

Gandalf looked at him quizzingly, "Any what?"

"Any other wizards, Gandalf?"

"Oh, yes…yes. There are five us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." He paused as if he was remembering their names but then it didn't mattered at all anymore.

"Who is the fifth?" Bilbo continued.

"Hmm?"

"The fifth wizard, Gandalf. Who is the fifth wizard?" Ori had come up and rode with them, he was just as miserable with the rain and being soaked through but the conversation had caught his interest; he intended that when the rain had stopped, he would write it down. Ori had a great interest in recording things and drawing. And since the quest had began, in fact before the quest begun, he had started to write down everything that had happened in the company, including when Thorin and Lee broke Bilbo's door!

"The fifth wizard," Gandalf continued. "Well, that would be none other than Radasgast the Brown." The wizard nodded slowly.

"Is he a great wizard? I..I…mean more like you?" He tried not to sound offensive to the Grey wizard.

Fortunately for the hobbit, Gandalf didn't see it that way as he replied, "Radagast, yes he is great in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

He looked beyond the trees even though he couldn't see beyond the rain before them.

On and on, the heavy rain pelted down on them as they trudged on on the muddy path.

"Lee?" Thorin reached over and put his hand on her shoulder; he noticed she had not said much since breakfast a few hours ago. Then again, none of the company had spoken much since it began pouring a few hours ago and it did not look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"I'm fine Thorin!" She snapped.

He arched his brow at her but wisely refrained from adding anything. He too was feeling miserable from the rain and becoming wet even though he was wearing a heavy travelling coat which kept most of the wetness out.

Then she steered her pony close to him, he glanced at her but did not say anything.

"Thorin?" She began but didn't look at him.

He reached out and held her hand, "Yes rúzín?"

"I'm sorry," She said softly as she peeked over to him.

He nodded, "I know, it's this rain. Let's hope…" And suddenly as heavily as it rained, it suddenly stopped as they looked up and around them.

Thorin and Lee exchanged smiles as they looked behind them, the other dwarves were also looking about them as they saw the clouds had cleared and the sun was out.

They heard Gandalf pleasant voice, "Well, let's hope the sun will dry our clothes before we stopped for the night."

Bombur reached into his big pack and began passing dried meat around, they had agreed that they would not stop for afternoon meals and they could eat and ride along the way, that way they would not waste any time.

Buoyed by the sun's ray, they began to feel excited again towards the journey.

Even Dori and Nori broke out in a happy song as the others joined them soon as they began to make up a stencil as they went along; it was a childish song about an old dwarf who wandered too far from home and subsequently found a large talking snake who was hungry, an angry shoe who was missing its other side, and a rough leather glove who longed to be a lady's glove. The story went on where the dwarf had to talk himself out of avoiding the snake's jaw by trying to convince the shoe to hit and kill the snake with a promise that he will help it find its mate and being a tanner, the dwarf knew how to turn the rough leather glove into a fine lady's glove. But the song had many stencils so that by the time it ended, most of their clothing had dried and the sun had gone down and the sky had darkened.

They came upon what used to be an old farm house but had fallen into ruins.

"We'll make camp here." Thorin stopped and dismounted as he looked around, the others were doing the same, grateful to finally stop. They were getting tired and hungry.

"Oin, Gloin, get a fire going." Oin and Gloin were the fastest at getting fire started so they nodded eagerly as they went about gathering things they needed to start a fire.

"Fili, Kili! You stay with the ponies." Thorin glared at them, he had not forgotten their little scare tactics they had done to Bilbo. "Make sure you stay with the ponies."

Fili and Kili frowned heavily as they stomped off, it was not a fun assignment. They knew it was punishment from the night before.

Gandalf looked worried, "A farmer and his family used to live here."

No one made any comments as they went about their chores setting up for the night.

Gandalf shook his head as his head as he felt a deep uneasy, not to mention, anger towards a particular leader of the dwarves. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley." He said when he saw Thorin talking to Balin, they looked up at him at the same time with the same identical expressions.

"But I've already told you, I would not go near that place at all." Balin nodded in agreement.

Gandalf, Why not? The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice." His growing frustration was evident.

Thorin, I do not need their advice." Thorin shook his head stubbornly.

Gandalf, "We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." He pressed his argument.

Thorin stopped walking from the wizard and stood before him, even though the leader of the dwarf was taller than many of his kind but the wizard was taller than him

But at this moment, Thorin stood as tall as he could and looked right at Gandalf and said heatedly. "Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my father twice."

"You're not your father, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf countered. "I did not give you the map and the key to hold on to the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin threw the words back at the wizard.

Gritting his teeth and muttering under his breath, Gandalf stomped away from Thorin and Balin.

Bilbo who was standing nearby and had heard their arguments, "Everything all right, Gandalf? Where are you going?" the last he quickly followed when he saw the wizard walking away from the company, out of the old ruins.

Gandalf didn't turn to look at Bilbo as he said, "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense"

Bilbo closed his eyes and opened his eyes and asked, "And who might that be?"

Gandalf turned around and glared at the hobbit as he pointed at himself, "Myself, Master Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" He turned around once more and left, muttering as he went away, something about stubborn dwarves and hard heads

"Where's dinner Bombur?" Thorin snapped at the poor fat dwarf who had just started as it had taken Gloin and Oin quite some time to start it as the kindle had gotten wet in the deluge.

Thorin then walked off from everyone as he stood near a big boulder next to a tree and thought angrily; Gandalf knew how he had felt about the elves! They had betrayed them, not once but twice!

"I can hear your anger." He looked up a tree and saw Lee perched on a limb, bow and arrow in her hand.

"What are you doing up there, Lee?" He shook his head.

"Just keeping a watch," she answered.

"Up there?"

She nodded, "The view up here looks better, you can see lots."

Thorin paused for a moment and shook his head, "Would you like me to toss your dinner up to you when it's ready?" He asked in jest.

She giggled, "I'll be down in a moment."

"Just don't stay up there too long, I wouldn't want you to turn into a bird and fly away."

"Nay my dear. If I turned into a bird, I would stay with you forever anyways, and become an excellent watch bird for you."

Thorin pretended to think hard, "Hmm…I don't know, know happens if you met with another bird and fell in love with it?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the tree.

She grinned as she stared down at him, "There you go, you're so sure that I'll meet someone else," she shook her head at him. "Thorin, you're my one and only. I would never love another."

He smiled and nodded, "What about our tiny friend?"

"Bilbo? What about him?"

"I have seen the way he looked at you," he nodded.

"Surely you jest, Thorin. I have never seen such thing from him at all." She shook her head.

"Aha!" He pointed up at her, "So you did look at him!" He said jealously.

"Thorin Oakenshield! I can't believe this! How could you!" She almost fell out of her branch in her anger.

But before she could go further, Kili and Fili skidded to a stop right in front of their uncle.

Thorin straightened his arms from his chest as he stood still, watching his nephews catching their breaths, "Aren't you two supposed to be watching the ponies?"

Kili and Fili nodded as they pointed while breathing heavily, "Trolls! Bilbo is over there right now…they've stolen our ponies!"

At once, Thorin looked up, "Stay where you are, Lee! I mean it!" he ran towards the camp to grab his swords as he yelled at the others, "Trolls!"

The others reacted just as quickly as they grabbed their weapons and followed Thorin and the nephews. As Thorin ran headlong towards trouble he hoped against hope that Lee would listen to him for once.

Of course, Lee simply could not help not listen to Thorin as she began to climb down from the tree and followed them. She just could not leave them to their fates…and began to think of a way to assist them…

End of Chapter 11


	13. Chapter 13

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 12

.

ThoraLee had never seen a troll before. In fact never in her entire first life, and now, in her second life she was seeing plenty of firsts. First wizard, first hobbit and now her first troll, and they were the ugliest creatures she had ever met.

Huge, lumbering, large ears, large nose, in fact large everything except for their intelligence. She wanted to laugh when she overheard Bilbo trying to convince them how best to cook the dwarves! Burglar-hobbit indeed!

Creeping towards the Thorin and the rest, Lee saw bags full of dwarves with only their heads poking out. If it weren't for the dire situation, it would have been extremely funny.

But as it was, her husband and company were in trouble and she must hurry to them and rescued them out of their quandary.

She had moved behind Thorin and reached down her boot to retrieve her dagger when she remembered she never had it in the first place! All her daggers were used to kill orcs and she never had the chance to replace them. The one she shown to Kili and Fili was Thorin's and it was in his boot which was inside that sack he was wrapped in.

Grabbing the large knot, she began to try to unknot it but it was tight.

"Lee! What are you doing here?"Thorin turned to see her working on the knot. "Do you not listen to me?" He glared angrily at her.

"Shh! You're giving me away! I'm trying to free you!" She said heatedly as she tried to work fast and saw that it was tied too tightly.

"Don't worry about us, just get out of here!" Thorin yelled at her.

Suddenly, she felt something grabbed her whole body and hanging her upside down, Lee was not facing a troll close to her!

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Another one? This one looks a little different." The foul troll said.

Lee almost threw up as his breath was foul as he held her close to his nose and sniffed her.

"What is this? A little of greens and oaksy? Hmm…rather woodsy. Here take a whiff," Lee saw he swung her over to the other troll who was sniffing at her too.

"Ah yes, you're right. Woodsy, I say. Rather pleasant smelling than those lot we have. Can we eat it?"

The troll holding her brought her back smelled her again and scratched his head, "I don't know. It's got a peeling on it. I think you've got to peel it like an onion before you used it. But what would you use it for?"

"Why don't I taste it?" The third troll offered.

"Er…er…no, don't do that…it doesn't well." Bilbo shook his head.

The troll holding her, "Why not? It smelled quite different. I think we should taste it."

"No!" Bilbo shook his head as he thought hard and then snapped his fingers, "You don't want to, look at it, it has a beginnings of a fungus growing. I bet she…I mean it is poisonous."

"Poisonous?"

The second troll leaned in for a better look, Lee cringed from it. "Doesn't smell like it, I still say we should taste it first."

The third troll was getting impatient with them suddenly snatched Lee from the other one's hand. But only managed to grasp her shirt thus tearing her it from her shoulder. A loud ripping sound came rending and the third troll looked at its hand and saw that he was holding a scrap of cloth. Lee saw that her top was bare of shirt and tried to cover herself but it was difficult to do so upside down.

Thorin saw her bare chest and looked about him and saw the others were getting an eyeful of her partial nakedness too.

"Cover your eyes, all of you!" He commanded. They all blushed and squeezed their eyes shut.

The troll clutching her put her near him and opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out and licked her face completely.

"Well, how did it taste?" The second troll asked the first.

He shook his head, "Not good, not good at all. Doesn't taste poisonous though but it doesn't taste pleasant at all. I don't think we can use it in our food, and it has no use for favoring."

"What are you going to do about it?" The second asked the first again.

"I don't know, it is useless." He shrugged and swung Lee over his shoulder and tossed her far away from the troll campsite. "Not good at all."

"LEE!"Thorin yelled as he tried to lung forth but he was still bound tight in his sack.

He growled angrily as he was worried about her condition.

"Um…are we able to open our eyes yet?" Ori asked Nori.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going on." He replied.

Luckily for all of the dwarves, Gandalf appeared from above the giant boulder and said out loud, "And the dawn will take you all!"

Most of the dwarves opened their eyes and saw that the morning sun was about to peek up as the sky was lightening.

But the trolls were still unaware as they were distracted. "Who's that?" One of them asked.

"No idea." The other replied.

"Can we eat him too?"

Suddenly, Gandalf broke the big boulder in half, letting the morning sunlight through and immediately all three trolls turned into stones!

The dwarves cheered out loud.

"Um, does that mean we can open our eyes?" Fili asked, he peeked open an eye and scan around

Thorin began to struggle as Bilbo rushed and cut down the ones on the wooden spit over the fire.

Gandalf was over Thorin as he worked to free the dwarven leader. "Hold still, Thorin! What is your rush? The trolls are turned to stone and they won't bother anyone anymore."

Thorin explained to the wizard what happened and what they had done to Lee.

Gandalf nodded, "Well, I did wonder where she's been all this time," he began to hurried cut the thick cord away. "Tossed away, indeed! Like a piece of trash." He shook his head.

Balin was freed as he hurried to help the others out of their sacks.

"Balin, go find Lee" Thorin urged.

His cousin nodded and turned to move off and began searching among the bushes.

As they rushed to search for Lee, Gandalf stopped Thorin, "These trolls must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

Thorin thought for a moment, his mind still on Lee but also on these trolls, "Since when do these mountain trolls came all the way from the south?"

Gandalf shook his head as he poked his staff into the bush, "Oh, not since the dark powers rule these lands long before the end of the Second Age. And they could not move in the daylight."

Thorin stopped his search and looked up at Gandalf, "There must be a cave nearby."

Gandalf nodded.

Thorin looked around him, "Fili! Kili! Dori, Nori! Ori!" They all came running, "Go search for a cave, those trolls might not be alone."

They nodded and moved off while Thorin began searching for Lee.

"Here! I found her!" Bilbo shouted as he waved about him. He was standing near a very thick bush with lots of thorns!

Bilbo watched as Thorin and the rest hurried to him. He nodded when the dwarf king saw the problem.

"Oin!" Thorin called for his cousin out loud. "Come over here and help me!"

Thorin ginger stepped in the bush as he reached down and picked Lee up, oblivious to the thorns pricking him.

Holding her close to him he carried her to their camp. Oin followed him.

As they approached the bedrolls Lee began to stir, "What's…that…stink…?"

Thorin smiled, "You my dear. You smelled of troll spit." He said gently as he lay her on the roll and saw the large thorns and a big bruise on her shoulder.

Oin was rummaging his medicine bag and began mixing ointment and turned to look at his cousin, "Thorin, we need to remove those thorns from her."

He nodded and began pulling them out but each time he did she screamed out in pain for the thorns were quite deeply embedded into her skin.

Oin shook his head as he helped Thorin, figuring the faster they pulled them out the faster they'd end misery.

"Almost done, Lee! Hang on." He pulled another thorn and saw there were several more on her.

"You're a liar, Thorin Oakenshield." Lee grimaced as she looked at him.

Thorin shook his head, "Why did you not listen to me?"

"You should know me by now, I will not stand by aside while by husband and my kinsmen and friends are in danger. You would do the same."

"I agree with her, Thorin." Oin said.

Thorin glared at his cousin but he didn't argue as he knew she was right. He couldn't sit by if he knew others were in danger and need help.

He sighed, "Perhaps your intentions were well and good but I would prefer if you'd listened and stayed away."

"Thorin, I will consider them in the future. Right this moment, I'm not of mind to argue anymore."

He nodded as he yanked another one hard while she clutched onto him, her knuckles white and pale but she held on.

As the morning sun rose higher, they saw that she still had a few more to go.

The others soon came back from their search.

Oin nodded to Thorin, "I'll finish the rest, just two more to go. And I'll apply the ointment on her. I'll need a shirt too."

Thorin nodded as he walked to Gandalf and the others.

"Well? Did you find…never mind…I take it you found it?" He stepped back a few paces from them as they all smelled of trolls.

Gandalf held out a weapon to him, "Here, found this inside the cave."

Thorin unsheathed the dusty, web covered sword and saw it was finely made, "This is not troll made, Gandalf."

Gandalf showed him another sword, "No indeed. Nor were they made by any men, these were forged from Gondolin, by the High Elves of the First Age."

Thorin frowned and sheathed the blade back in and handed it back to Gandalf.

The wizard shook his head, "You'd never find a finer sword made like this. Keep it, you might find a good use for it."

Glaring at him, Thorin tucked it into his belt and turned around to walk back to check on Lee.

"How is she?" Gandalf asked.

"Aside from a bruise on her shoulder and a few holes from the thorny bush, she will be fine. She should be able to move on again after we'd eaten."

Gandalf nodded. "Dwarves are quite hardy folks…stubborn but hardy."

Thorin narrowed his gaze at him but did not comment as he went to check on his nephews.

Kili and Fili nodded over to their aunt, "Will she be all right, Uncle?"

Thorin nodded, "Aye, just a few bruises. Are you two?"

They nodded as well.

Thorin walked away from them and looked about the others, they acknowledged him with more nods, assuring him that all was well with them, after the ordeal with the trolls.

Felling slightly better, Thorin went back to Lee. He saw that she was covering herself up with her hands while Oin was applying his ointment on her bruises.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Sore but otherwise I'm feeling quite well. Thanks to cousin Oin once again."

Oin nodded again, "At least you're not unconscious this time."

Thorin rummaged in her pack and took out a shirt and looked at it, "Isn't this Kili's?"

Lee nodded, "Was his old shirt but he outgrew it, I didn't have time to get any since I came back."

Thorin nodded, "We'll have to see about that," he helped her put on the shirt and then frowned, "Now you look like one of my nephews."

She grinned and looked up as she heard footsteps, "Ah! There's Bombur! Is that breakfast?"

Bombur came over and almost dropped the platters and over to where Kili and Fili were, and then down where the three were sitting, "What's the matter, Bombur?"

He shook his head, "I...I…nothing, I thought you were Kili but …never mind, here's your breakfast." He handed their food and walked away scratching his head and muttered to himself.

"Told you so," Thorin said as he took a bite of his food.

Lee smiled, "But I'm not as good with the bow and arrows as your nephew is, though."

"That is true," He nodded. "He has a natural flair for it."

"Takes after his Aunt, I should think." She teased him.

Thorin laughed, "At least he doesn't stink like her!"

"That's not funny, Thorin!" Oin laughed with them.

After breakfast, the company broke camp but they were now on foot as their ponies had fled the night before after the incident with the trolls.

Everyone, especially Bilbo hoped his pony was safe and grazing in green pastures, becoming wild and free again.

As the company began to walk, they began to glance over at Lee and wrinkled at their noses. Lee became conscious of their stares and began to walk outside of the company and soon near the back of them. She figured that if she was in the tail of the line, it would not be as foul. She was not feeling as good about herself either; her hair was matted against her skull and sticky to touch. In fact she had touched it once only and that was it. She hoped there was a river or a lake nearby wherever they stopped soon as she was in need of a bath quite badly, and the heat did not help either as it made the stench even worst, as well as the sores from the thorns were itchy. Scratchy and stinky, Lee walked alone in the tail end of the company in misery.

Suddenly, she noticed the company had slowed and everyone had tensed when Thorin yelled, "Something's coming!"

Gandalf held his hands out, "Everyone, stay together!"

Everyone, except her, gathered quickly together as he urged, Lee hovered near them, still conscious of her smell.

There was a great noise coming forth from the woods beyond them on their right as to their left, there was nothing but a great big field, a large clearing.

Gandalf narrowed his gaze at the approaching party and straighten up, "Radagast! Radagast the Brown!" He put his new sword away, as did the rest of the dwarves.

Bilbo sheathed his tiny sword.

"What was that, Bilbo?" Lee pointed.

"This?" He pointed at his new sword, "Gandalf gave it to me, found it in the cave troll. How are you doing your Maj…I mean Lee?"

Lee smiled as she saw Gandalf and the other wizard talking. "I'm fine, just sore on my shoulder. That troll gave me quite a good toss."

"Yes…yes…He certainly did…you landing in that thorny bush. I…I…saw all the thorns in you." Bilbo was blushing as he recalled Lee's state of partial nakedness.

Lee also blushed when she realized what he was talking about, "Oh! I…I should be grateful you found me, thank you Bilbo."

He shook his head, "No...no…don't mention it. Thorin…he was quite worried about you. So I'm glad you're fine."

Suddenly they all heard a loud howling, they all tensed as they began to look around, "Was that a wolf? Are there...are there wolves out there?"Bilbo asked nervously.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bombur shook his head, his sword already drawn.

Suddenly something growled from behind them and they all turned to see two warg scouts and they started attacking them but quick-thinking Kili and Thorin managed to kill two of them

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin stared at them and looked at the company.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo stared at Thorin.

Gandalf came over before Thorin, "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one!" He answered. "What in Durin's name is going on, Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked beyond and then looked back at the dwarf king, "You're being hunted."

Thorin widened his eyes as Dwalin came over, "We have to get out of here!"

"We can't! You forget, we don't have any ponies, they had bolted, remember?" Ori reminded him.

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast came over and said.

Gandalf shook his head, "No! These are Gundabad wargs, they'll outrun you!"

Radagast smiled as he shook his head, "Ah! You forget, Gandalf, these are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try!" He shook his fist!

Not waiting for Gandalf, Radagast jumped onto his rabbits sled and snapped his reins and soon he was racing across the plains, the wargs and orcs close behind him.

Gandalf saw him drawing off the wargs and came out of their hiding, "Come on!"

Thorin followed, "Move!"

They all followed them and hurried on as they tried to hide among the boulders and moved hurriedly.

"No Ori! Come on!" Thorin saw Ori trailing as he slowed to wait, "Move it!"

Gandalf ran towards bigger rocks, "All of you! Hurry! Move on!"

Thorin saw Gandalf running in a particular path even though there was none, "Where are you leading us?" But Gandalf only looked at him but did not reply as he kept going.

One of the orcs chasing after Radagast felt something was amiss so he came over to investigate where the dwarves were hiding under a small jutting cliff, when he right above Thorin who indicated to Kili who used his bow to take the orc and his warg down after which the dwarves kill him using their swords.

But right as he died, he gave a loud squeal giving away their position and they heard a warg howled, and now the whole pack was approaching them.

Gandalf urged them "Move! Run now!"

Without needing anymore prompting, the dwarves ran for it.

Gandalf pointing to a direction, "This way, hurry!"

They followed without hesitation.

"There's more coming!"

"Shoot them!" Thorin ordered without looking. He had thought it was Kili.

"We're surrounded!" Fili exclaimed as he ran in front of Thorin. "Where's Gandalf?"

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin cried out!

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered them, he saw the orcs coming closer as Kili continued firing his arrows, Fili drawing his sword at them as well.

Suddenly Gandalf appeared from behind a large rock Thorin had noticed earlier.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf shouted at them.

Dori, Nori, Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, Ori followed Gandalf and they saw a tunnel beneath the large rock and continued through but Gandalf stopped as he began to count, as, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Kili, Balin came running through, then Bilbo as well.

Thorin yelled out, "Let's go! Kili, Fili! Lee! Hurry!" he waved them over but backed himself against the wall when a dead orc came rolling down, an arrow in his forehead. Then Fili came tumbling down the tunnel.

"Kili! Let's go!" Thorin was urging his nephew. He saw him lagging, an orc was quite close to him, Thorin's heart was near his throat! _Come on!_

…nine, ten, eleven, twelve, hobbit…Thorin…hmmm, still missing one…" Gandalf muttered

"I'm right here, Uncle!" Thorin turned around and saw Kili standing in front of him! And then it dawned on him that it was not Kili but Lee that was still out there

Thorin tried t o climb out but the tunnel was slippery and he couldn't get a grip on the slope, "Lee!" He began yelling for her. Then they all heard a loud horn blaring out. Thorin frowned.

He turned to look for Gandalf but he couldn't see him.

Then he saw three objects rolling towards them as he turned and ducked to avoid being hit and yelled the others to get out of the way.

When they came to a stop, something was on top of Thorin and he immediately knew who it was. Lee! He nudged her off him as she fell onto the floor and stood up quickly.

"YOU!" He hauled her quickly and then pushed her at arm's length, "What do you think you're doing?"

Lee looked down at the damage she had done and pointed at it, "As you had bidden!"

"I?"

She nodded, "You told me to shoot them."

"I most certainly did not!"

"Yes you did. I told you they're coming, and you said shoot them, so I did!"

Thorin paused; he remembered telling… "I thought you were Kili. Lee, You could have been killed out there! That shirt!"

The others looked at her shirt or Kili's old shirt, and they whispered among themselves and admitted they thought she was Kili too out there.

"We will have to do something about it. But right now," he softened his tone. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, "Never better, I killed some orcs."

He nodded proudly at her and smiled, "You still stink of troll spit."

She blushed deeply.

Suddenly another dead orc fell into the tunnel as they moved out of the way, Thorin pulled out an arrow that was sticking out of its body, they saw the fletching on the end of the arrow and recognized its tell-tale make;

"Elves!" Thorin spat angrily.

"Thorin, I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin came around the corner and asked him.

"We followed it of course!" Bofur said cheerfully, he was always cheerful.

Gandalf nodded, "I agree with Bofur."

They followed the meandering narrow path and suddenly it opened up and they came upon an opening and saw before them an immense waterfall and stone buildings carved into the cliffs. The waterfall flowed into a beautiful lake below them.

Gandalf smiled as he said, "Welcome to the Valley of Imladris or in the common tongue of men, it is also known as..."

"Rivendell." Bilbo uttered softly.

.

…

End of Chapter 12


	14. Chapter 14

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 13

.

"Rivendell." Bilbo uttered softly.

"The last homely house east of the sea." Gandalf pointed.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin said angrily.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course, they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Thorin glared at him but didn't say a word. They had trusted him all the way so far.

The company began to make their way towards Rivendell. As they entered the main entrance, they were met with some elves.

"Mithrandir." One of them greeted Gandalf.

"Ah! Lindir." Gandalf returned his greeting.

Thorin warned Dwalin and the rest of his dwarves to stay sharp and be alert as he himself looked about him constantly.

Lindir and Gandalf began to converse in Elvish tongue as Gandalf asked to speak with Lord Elrond but Lindir informed him that Elrond was not here. Gandalf looked disappointed.

But then an Elvish hunting horn sounded and soon a party of elves on horseback came riding in and soon the dwarves were surrounded.

"Everyone! Close ranks!" Thorin called out as his people drew their weapons.

Gandalf smiled as he saw Elrond dismounted from his horse and came about and embraced him.

"Gandalf!" Elrond smiled.

"Lord Elrond!" Gandalf greeted.

Then in Elvish again, Elrond spoke to Gandalf about being out on an orc hunting party that came from the south and they had killed them in the hidden pass.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." Elrond said to the wizard.

Gandalf nodded, "My lord, that may have been us, we might have been responsible in drawing them here."

It was then Elrond noticed Thorin among the dwarven company.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." He said to him.

Thorin moved to the front of the pack, "I do not believe we have met." He said nobly.

"You have your grandfather Thror's bearing. Yes, I knew him from when he ruled Under the Mountain a very long time ago. You now have your father Thrain's bearing as well."

"Indeed, he made no mention of you."

Elrond said something to Thorin in Elvish

"What did he say? Does he offer insult?" Gloin glared at Elrond and the other elves surrounding them. The warrior in him was getting uncomfortable.

Lee laughed as she said, "Not at all, cousin Gloin, he is merely offering you all food."

Elrond whipped his head around to look at who had spoken, "I see someone in the group who knows the language of elf?"

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf grinned. "Allow me to present to you ThoraLee, wife of Thorin, also Queen of Nogrods of Mount Dolmed."

Bilbo turned to stare at Lee as he mouthed silently; _wife? Wife of Thorin? I didn't know she was married to _him_?_

Lee stepped forward as she inclined her head regally to Elrond and spoke to him in elvish, "Greetings Lord Elrond, peace be unto you."

Elrond bowed his head to her, "Your Majesty, how did you learn the language of our people?"

"I once lived with Eluin of the Anduin woods, my Lord."

"Ah! Eluin, he is a distant cousin. I have not heard of his name in a very long time. I…" Elrond began to sniff... "Why do you smell like…troll?" he wrinkled his nose disgustingly. Fili, Kili and the other dwarves began to snicker as she glanced back at them with a wry look.

Then she turned back to Elrond with a blush as she explained quickly the incident with the trolls.

Elrond turned to his elven servants and requested a bath ready for her Majesty and they led her away but before she left, Thorin stopped her.

"Lee! What are you doing?"

Lee grinned at him, "I'm going to get clean up, Thorin. Surely you'll not refuse such kindly gesture?"

He looked at Elrond skeptically and then nodded; she did really smelled badly.

Then Elrond held out his hand, "This way?"

Thorin nodded as he, Gandalf, Bilbo followed him. The rest of the company was showed to another larger dining hall where they were washed up and soon settled down to supped.

Before food was served, Gandalf requested Thorin to present his new found sword to Elrond for examination.

Elrond marveled at the rare weapon, "Orcrist, a goblin cleaver. It was a famous blade forged by my kin, the high elves of the West." He returned the weapon reverently to Thorin who took it back. "May it serve you well." Elrond nodded to him.

Gandalf then showed his find to Elrond next, he examined it and said, "Glamdring, or the foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin wars of the First Age. Gandalf, you said you found them in the troll cave?"

Gandalf nodded and explain to him about the incident about the troll and the find in cave.

Bilbo then began to unsheathe his dagger out when Balin leaned over and shook his head and told him to not bother as his was so small that it did not have a noble name like Thorin's or Gandalf's. Balin then grinned and said his tiny blade was more like a letter opener, it was best to put it back in its sheath and tucked it back in his belt.

At this point, food was brought in.

As Thorin and Balin stared at their plates, they saw to their dismay that it was all green food and some fruits; certainly not dwarven food.

Bilbo on the other hand was happily eating as well as Gandalf.

Then, a sweet flowery smell came rolling enchantingly, Thorin looked up and about him, as well as the others as they stopped eating.

Elrond and Gandalf had stood up, looking to their right. Thorin and Balin also then saw someone walking down the steps and Thorin took a double take; it was ThoraLee!

She was dressed simply in a feminine tunic and pants of a dark forest green in color. The sleeves were tight around her arms, and the shirt was quite snug on her, emphasizing her waist which was quite slim for a female dwarf. Her hair was combed to its dark brown glossy shine and woven intricately around her head like a natural crown.

She was truly beautiful and regal.

Thorin, Balin and even Bilbo stood beside his chair as she came down and stood in front of them and smiled.

She looked at first at Thorin and then at Elrond, "Lord Elrond, I thank you for the use of your cleaning bath. It was most refreshing indeed. Now I do not smell of troll and looked more presentable." She bowed her gratitude to him.

Elrond smiled, "Well, it was certainly my pleasure to provide anything for Her Majesty. And now that she is…cleaned, I can see why the dwarven King of Under the Mountains, of the great Durin family had taken you for his wife, for you are truly a gem to the family." He bowed low to her in a respectful manner. "And the most unusual eyes I have ever seen! One green, one amber. How quaint."

"_Hannon Le_," she thanked him in Sindarin.

He shook his head and turned to Thorin, "Truly you are the luckiest King."

Thorin inclined his head as Lee came to stand beside him and she took his hand. "Indeed I most certainly am." He looked deeply into her eyes, and saw they were changing darkly as she held his gaze.

They all sat down as an elf sat a plate down in front of her. She thanked him and began to eat.

Thorin leaned over to her, "How can you eat that green thing?"

She smiled at him, "It was an acquired taste," she replied. Then she added, "Either that or you'd starve."

He shook his head as he tried it gingerly but grimaced at the bland taste and then mumbled about being starved to death soon!

She shook her and leaned over and kissed him on his cheek affectionately.

Thorin smiled and turned to her as he picked up her hand and held it gently.

Her green diamond sparkled under the many fire torches above them, reflecting it around the canopy they were under. Elrond noticed the sparkles and looked at her ring.

"What an unusual gemstone you have, your Majesty. Is it an emerald?"

"Please call me ThoraLee or Lee, and no, it is a green diamond, a very rare green diamond." Lee replied as she extended her hand to him.

Elrond held her hand and examined the ring and nodded, "Yes, it is indeed a rare gemstone. Green diamond on Mithril, even rarer, dwarven made?" he asked.

Lee nodded and turned her gaze at Thorin, "My beloved made this ring before he met me, and another one." Then she said sadly, "The other ring belonged to my identical twin brother, JoraLee."

"Identical twin?" Elrond marveled.

Thorin nodded, "Indeed they are. If it weren't for their eyes, one would not have told them apart, and when JoraLee grew his man beard."

"Their eyes?"

"Unlike Lee's JoraLee's eyes were the other way, green on the right, amber on the right." Thorin explained.

Elrond nodded, "Indeed. Still I have never seen such odd color for eyes. Can you see any better in the dark?"

She looked at Thorin, "I never noticed it at all. I do not know."

Elrond turned his head and looked beyond the covered canopy, "Tell me, can you see what is beyond that waterfall across from us?"

Everyone turned to look where Elrond directed, they narrowed their gaze for it was quite far from where they were sitting.

For Balin and Thorin, all he could see was the vast waterfall and the tree behind it.

Bilbo could see a house behind the tree by the waterfall.

Gandalf saw an elf walking within the house.

"All I see is an elf holding a bowl of fruit in that house, a blue bird sitting on the window sill outside looking in."

Elrond smiled, "You do have better sight than most, it will serve you well in your journey."

Bilbo was leaning over, he still couldn't see the bird no matter how hard he narrowed his eyes and he thought he had the best eyes among the company!

"Well, her archery skill is quite good and accurate." Balin agreed. "Although not as good as that dagger of hers, quite deadly."

Thorin nodded.

"Oh? Dagger? A very rare skill for a female and a dwarf."

Balin coughed slightly and shook his head when Elrond made the comment.

Thorin almost smiled, "You're fortunate she is not armed or she will show you, female or not, she is the better thrower than anybody, elf or dwarf." He said proudly.

Lee blushed as she shook her head, "Still our nephews are much archers than I am."

After supper was over, Elrond led them to another area where it was much more privately and talks were more serious.

"Tell me Gandalf, what were you doing on the Great East road?" Elrond asked.

Lee was looking beyond the scenery of Rivendell but she was listening to the conversation within.

"Our business is no concern of elves!" Thorin answered sharply.

She turned to look at him, her brow arched but he stared back at her.

Gandalf shook his head, "For goodness sake Thorin! Show him the map!"

Thorin clenched his fists as he glared at the wizard, "This is the legacy of my people." Lee and Balin came to stand on either side of him. "It's mine to protect! As are its our secrets." They nodded in agreement.

Gandalf glanced at them and huffed in frustration, "Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves! Pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few of Middle-Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

Thorin turned to Lee, "This is one time I wished you could read it."

Lee looked guiltily at him, "I wish so too. As it was, my Elvish education was short and limited."

Thorin nodded regretfully as he took out the map, Balin shook his head, "Thorin, no!" he pleaded.

Thorin gave the map to Elrond who opened it and looked at it.

"Erebor…what is your interest in this map?"

Balin closed his eyes, fearing the worst. Lee reached out and patted his shoulder to comfort him, Balin nodded and held onto her hand.

But Gandalf answered, "It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifacts sometimes contains hidden text.

Thorin looked at the wizard gratefully for not giving their quest. Then he turned his gaze back and saw relief written on Balin's face. Thorin smiled at his cousin assuredly.

Gandalf nodded at Thorin and turned to Elrond who was engrossed in the map.

"You still read ancient dwarven, do you not, Lord Elrond?"

He looked up at Gandalf, "Cirth ithil."

Thorin looked over to Lee, "You read Cirth too."

Elrond glanced at her, she shrugged, "Not itil, moon runes are beyond me. I did not get the chance to learn it from Eluin. My father was eager to get back to our kind by then."

"Pity." Balin muttered.

"Indeed." Thorin agreed.

Elrond looked up to the night sky, "In this case, moon runes can only be read by the light of the moon of the same shape and the season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked him.

Elrond pointed at the map, "These ruins were written on the mid-summer's eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. You were meant to come to Rivendell, Thorin Oakenshield, fate is with you as it seemed the same moon shines upon us tonight." He indicted the moon shining upon them now in the sky.

He walked to a glass pedestal as the others followed him and he placed the map on it.

Then the strangest thing happened at the moon ray shone on the map, another set of runes appeared on the map and Elrond began to read it.

Lee's eyes were wide in amazement as she had never seen such a wondrous sight; moon runes!

When she was very young, Eluin the wood elf had mentioned in passing of moon runes, she had thought he meant capturing the moon and writing upon it! She was but about four at that time.

"_Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key hole."_ Elrond said and he looked at Thorin.

"Durin's Day?" They all suddenly glance at the new voice and saw it was Bilbo who had been quite silent all this time that they were not aware he was in this meeting. Indeed, the hobbit was quite small he blended in among everything!

"It is the start of the dwarves new year, when the last moon of Autumn and the first sun of the winter appear in the sky together.

Thorin frowned, "This is ill news. Summer is passing, Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

Balin shook his head, "We still have time, Thorin."

"Time for what?" Bilbo asked.

"Why, Bilbo my friend, to find the entrance, of course. We have to be standing at the exactly right spot, at exactly the right time. Then and only then, can the door be revealed." Balin said.

"So, this is your purpose, to enter the mountains." Elrond looked at Gandalf.

"What of it?" Thorin eyed the elf.

Elrond returned his stare, "There are some who would not deem it wise." He then returned the map to Thorin.

Gandalf said to Elrond, "What do you mean?"

Elrond pause for a moment before he answered in elven tongue, "You're not the only guardian to stand watch over the Middle Earth." Then he turned and left them.

Thorin stared after the elf angrily.

"So, what now?" Bilbo asked.

"We prepare to leave and continue our journey." Thorin declared. Balin and Lee exchanged looks and nodded. They made to move but stopped as they noticed Gandalf stayed where he was, he had neither objected nor opposed to Thorin's decision.

Gandalf then walked away from them without another word.

Thorin looked after his retreating back, "he will join us when he is done here. Let us inform the others."

They nodded and began to move the other way. Thorin grasped Lee's hand and they walked along the beautiful night scenery of Rivendell.

Lee wished she had time with Thorin here to enjoy the mood for it seemed so beautiful. Then again, through his hand, she felt his uneasiness. She knew he felt unease in the midst of elven home.

Bilbo hurried behind them, he wished they would spend an extra day and night here in Rivendell. He felt comfortable here. Almost like a home away from home.

He told himself that if and when he made it through the quest, and came back here, he would want to spend a considerable time before he returned home to the Shire.

"Come on Bilbo!" Lee called urged him as she and Thorin waited for him.

He nodded at them as he hurried on to follow them to the others.

Soon, Thorin and the company packed their packs and gotten ready to leave as Thorin made another count to make sure everyone was here.

Indeed, fourteen dwarves and a hobbit. All they were missing was the wizard but they knew, he would not be far behind in joining them soon.

"Be on your guard," Thorin cautioned them all. "We're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know the way the best among us so lead on!"

Balin nodded and took the lead with Dwalin.

Filing two by two, Thorin and Lee were next, Bifur and Bilbo, Oin and Gloin, Kili and Fili, Nori and Ori, Dori and Bofur, last but not least was poor fat Bombur who was always the last of the company.

They all finally left Rivendell after a short rest. Bilbo turned around and took a lasting look at Rivendell longingly.

"Master Baggins," Thorin said without glancing at him as they continued on. "I suggest you keep up with us, you don' want to lag behind us all and be lost."

Bilbo gave an inward sigh and turned to face forward and began walking.

Lee gave Thorin a wry look, "You should be nicer to him, he is our only burglar you know."

He looked at her and said, "I still say he looked more a grocer than a burglar."

She giggled as they all moved forward, continuing on with their quest for Erebor.

.

…..

End of Chapter 13


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all who add this to your story!**

.

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 14

.

The journey entering the Misty Mountains rough paths was rocky and unstable. They hardly looked up at where they were going instead, they looked down or they would twist their ankles and mis-stepped on one of the several loose rocks scattered all over the paths.

Then they were also going uphill which meant that the weather was changing for the cold. The higher they went, the colder they became.

And the path became narrower.

Up and up they went on the treacherous paths and added to it all, it began to rain. A torrential downpour that blinded their way before them so much so they could not see what was before them that their journey was slowed considerably.

Growing frustrated, Thorin sent his nephews forth to find shelter. Soon they came back excitedly pointing that they had found a cave beyond them some distance that there was a cave they could seek shelter. Dwalin being the cautious one questioned them if they had gone into that cave to find out if indeed it was empty and safe, for they had returned far too soon.

The nephews exchanged looks and nodded too quickly that they did.

Thorin did not brook any argument as he saw Lee shivering in the cold and wet rain and nodded and agreed to move to the cave but the wind began to pick up and the rain began to rain harder. And as the path was narrow, Thorin decided that only a few should move forward first; since Kili and Fili were up in front already, he told them to head back to the cave, next was Gloin and Oin, and then Lee and Bilbo. After them, it would have been Bifur and Bofur, and Ori and Nori, Dori and Thorin, Balin and Dwalin, and lastly, fat Bombur.

But just as Lee had moved past the group, she realized she was not standing on the ledge but the foot of a Stone Giant! Bilbo who was trailing after her slipped and fell on the Giant's toe but he managed to clutch the edge on the rock and held on tightly with his dear life! He tried to yell for help but each time, his yell went unnoticed as the loud crackling thunder boomed loudly drowning out his cries as the others walked by him.

Stone Giants! The Dwarves had heard of them but they thought it was stuff of legends! To see them in with their very own eyes! Now they could they all Stone Giants were not legends but real, they really existed but first, they had to survived them, and keep from getting crushed or flattened!

In the meantime, Lee and Kili and File who were being carried away by the Stone Giants as they moved about the ledges of the mountains and what was worse, they began to throw big boulders about them! Now, not only did they have to be wary of where they move about, they had to dodge giant stones to keep from being crushed!

As their Giant put its foot down on the ledge none too gently, Lee, Kili, and Fili quickly stepped off of it and began to run for safety and waited for the others.

Lee watched the other group; Gloin, Oin, Bifur, and Bofur making it to the edge after barely escaping from being crushed by a stray boulder as it rolled down from above the mountains, knocking the ledge off and now the path was no more!

The rain was coming down harder now so it was difficult to see the rest and Lee was worried for Thorin's safety, as well as they rest. But finally, to Lee's relieve, Thorin, and the rest did make it safely but barely as more boulders came tumbling down breaking apart the paths even more.

Thorin leaned over and saw them waiting, and shouting through the sound of thunder, "What are you waiting for? Get going! Get in to the cave!"He waved them through.

It was then Dwalin noticed their burglar was not with them.

"Where's Bilbo?" He called out.

They all looked about them and shrugged or shook their wet heads until Gloin happened look down and saw a set of small fingers peeking from the ledge. He leaned over and saw in astonishment and began pointing excitedly, "Over here, he's down here."

"Grab his hands!"Thorin yelled at them.

They knelt down at once and leaned down, "Grab my hands Bilbo!" Bofur yelled down but Bilbo couldn't reach him and almost slipped down further in the wet and slippery ledge that he closed his eyes tightly.

In frustration and anger, Thorin jumped down onto a narrow ledge near Bilbo and grabbing the hobbit with his might, his tossed the poor hobbit up to the ledge where the others quickly grabbed a hold of him and held tight of him, "I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said as he breathed hard.

Thorin climbing back up said annoyingly, "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." He didn't look back at them as he kept going forth to the dry cave. Lee who had heard her husband's rude comment, glared at him as she moved past him and sat with the others while Thorin settled by Balin and Dwalin.

Bilbo, looking visibly hurt by Thorin's biting remarks sat by the corner of the cave.

Gloin and Oin tried to light fires but Thorin told them to not bother.

"Get some sleep, all of you. We start at first light." Thorin ordered them sternly.

"But we were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joins us. That was the plans" Balin said.

"Plans change." Thorin said. "Bofur, take first watch." Without a word, he lay in his bedroll by himself.

Balin looked at him, then at Lee who was lying between Fili and Kili with her back turned to them, shook his head, also laid down and tried to sleep.

Lee was incensed with Thorin; that was rude of him to say what he said to Bilbo! He was really out of line. She felt so ashamed for him. She wanted to apologize for him but she knew it was not her business; it was up to Thorin to handle this. Still that didn't excuse him of his boorish behaviour, King or not!

"Aunt, are you going to sleep or not?" Fili was looking at her.

"Why?"She snapped at him.

Fili arched his brow and instantly she softened her looks and apologized to him, "I'm sorry Fili. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I'm so mad at your Uncle."

He nodded at her as he lay beside her, and then Kili raised his head up on the other side and leaned over their aunt to them, "Uncle was quite out of line but that was his way…when he worries about others, he gets angry, he can't show affection."

Lee turned to look at her other nephew, "Yes he can, he has feelings. He is a loving person."

Fili shook his head, "Aunt, the only person he shows affection is to you. We all know that." Lee blushed.

"Well, for your information, he loves you two as well. He cares for you a lot more than you know."

Fili and Kili arched their brows and chuckled, "He certainly has a strange way of showing it, Aunt." Fili said.

"Indeed, he loved us so much that we are stuck with so many night watches."

"That is because you two can't stay out of trouble!" Lee pointed out.

Kili laughed, "You can't seem to stay out of trouble either, yet you're not on watch duty."

Lee sat up and looked at Kili then at Fili, "You have a point, boys. I certainly will address to your Uncle first chance tomorrow." The two grinned behind her. She then lay down. "Now will you two get some sleep?"

Happily, they replied together, "Yes, Aunt!"

In the meantime, Bilbo was packing his backpack and was about to sneak off when Bofur who was keeping watch, saw him trying to sneak off.

"Where do you think you're off to?" Bofur asked, he didn't really need to, seeing his intent as Bilbo was carrying his backpack and his walking stick.

Bilbo turned to him and said after a moment, "I'm heading back to Rivendell."

Bofur shook his head, his axe shaking unsteadily on his forehead unnaturally, "No, no, no. You can't Bilbo. You forget, you're part of the company now. You can't leave us."

Bilbo paused, "Thorin was right." Lee, who lying facing Thorin across the other side of the cave, saw that he was awake and was also watching them quietly. "I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have left the door that morning."

"You're homesick, I get it..." Bofur nodded.

Bilbo shook his head feeling frustrated and said, "No, you don't! You don't understand, none of you do, you're dwarves! You're used to...to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!"

Bofur looked down.

Bilbo took a deep breath, "I'm sorry…I…I..didn't mean.."

Bofur smiled sadly, "I understand, you're right, we didn't belong anywhere we were."

Lee gave Thorin a certain look, her brow arched. Thorin looked contrite. She smiled forgivingly at him as she kept gazing at him longingly. He beckoned her to him with his head, she shook at him. He arched his brow at her this time.

Bofur continued, "I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do." He leaned forward and patted him as Bilbo walked past him when suddenly Bofur noticed Bilbo's sword glowing its eerie blue in the dark cave.

"What's that?" Bofur said out loud.

Thorin and Lee looked over to them and saw the glowing blue of Bilbo's sword as well…Thorin looked up at Lee! Orc!

Just then, Thorin noticed the floor of the cave began to crack!

He began to sit up as he yelled out, "Wake up! Wake up!"

They all began to sit up as they stare in horror at the crack when suddenly it opened up and tipped over and everyone slid into the cavern where they were fell upon by none other than goblins!

Taken prisoners as the dwarves and hobbit were being carried off and away deep into the dark tunnels and caves and unbeknownst to all, the goblins dropped poor Bilbo! In the noise and rushes and pushes and the shoves, he was left alone in the platform!

Bilbo stood up and saw the large group of dwarves and goblins rushing along the platforms balanced by ropes and wooden planks leading to…_dear me! What in Shire was that?_ Bilbo rubbed his eyes twice as he blinked and blinked again and almost tripped when he saw with great disgust what appeared to be the largest goblin creature he had ever seen! Eyes as big as a frog's head, his jowl came down to his stomach and his belly was huge. And he was wearing a hideous looking crown made of bones!

Bilbo saw that the dwarves were brought before the hideous creature he presumed was the goblin king.

As he observed what was going on afar, he suddenly felt a prick and turned to see a small orc stabbing at him with a sword, "What have we here?" The ugly little orc was staring up close at Bilbo and couldn't quite figure him out as it had never come across a hobbit before.

Bilbo, frightened, brought his sword out and began swinging wildly at the little orc and they both began to fight and push at each other and suddenly, Bilbo, clutching the orc, lost his footing fell off the platform!

Off he went, tumbling head over toes, banging on the wood plank and came to land on a giant mushroom, the orc also fell with him but soon it was captured by something that Bilbo had never seen before, as the hobbit quickly found a hiding place and hid from the strange hissing creature or creatures as they were conversing together. Soon, the orc was dead, strangled by the strange creatures with huge eyes and nary a stitch of clothing on them but a cloth around their waists as they began to talk to each…were they really talking to each other or to itself? Bilbo looked about him but there was no one about…who was this other…precious?

Up above, our dwarves captured by none other than the Great Goblin!

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins? Speaks!" The great fat pale bulbous king said as he sat in his throne.

"Dwarves, your Malevolence." One of the goblins told him.

"Dwarves?" He leaned in to eye them closely.

The orcs sneered at them as they said, "We found them on the front porch."

The Great Goblin shook its fat jowl and said, "Well, don't just stand there, search them! Every cracks, every crevices!

The goblins began to search them as well as pinching them.

"What are you doing in these parts?

The dwarves remained silent.

"Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest!"

Kili paled when he heard the Goblin King declared.

"Wait!" Thorin exclaimed as he stepped forward.

The Great Goblin King leaned forward as he looked at Thorin with interest, "Well, well, well! Look who it is! It is none other than Thorin son of Thrain! Son of Thror! King Under the Mountain!" He gave him a mocking bow.

As he straightened the Goblin King continued, "Ah! I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you a nobody really."

The orcs surrounding them laughed maliciously.

Lee began to struggle out of their grasp but Thorin looked at her and shook his head. She stopped but she glared at the fat bulbous fool with hatred.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head, just your head, nothing attached." He continued his mocking, "Perhaps you know of whom I speak...an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg."

Thorin paled as he heard the Goblin King described his nemesis; _it could not be!_

He said to the fat glob of a king, "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in the battle a long time ago!"

The Goblin King eyed Thorin, "So you think his defiling days are over, do you?"

He then turned to a small orc in a bucket held by a rope, "Send word to my friend, tell him I found his…prize."

The little hideous thing grinned, "Yes, O truly tremendous one!" as he rolled out and away.

As the goblins went through their weapons, they suddenly began to screech and howl loudly!

"Traitorous beings! Look at this, your ugliness!"They kicked Thorin's Orcrist towards the front until it was in front of the Great Goblin who almost leapt out of his throne.

"Urgh! I know that sword! It is a Goblin-cleaver! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand of our necks!"

He then pointed at the dwarves.

"Slash them! Peel them! Kill them all! And as for you!" He eyed Thorin.

One of the orcs held him tightly.

"Cut off his head!" He screamed at his orcs.

Lee and the rests began struggling harder against the orcs as they grabbed and scratched them more.

Suddenly among the chaos there was a great big loud explosion and great bright light that blinded them all! So bright that it they all fell back on their backs! Dwarves and orcs!

.

…..

End of Chapter 14


	16. Chapter 16

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 15

.

As the bright light receded, the dwarves saw a tall figure towering over them.

And the voice of Gandalf sounded, "Fight! All of you! Take up your arms and fight!"

The dwarves immediately moved and grabbed their weapons and began to fight, Thorin grabbed Orcrist and stood up and began fighting the goblins surrounding them.

"I know that sword! The Foe hammer! The beater!"

The dwarves continued to fight the incoming orcs but there were too many!

Gandalf being tall saw that there was no end to where they were so he shouted to the dwarves to follow him and they did as they kept running along the wooden planks as the orcs gave chase to them as well. Kili and Lee who were at the tail of the group fired their arrows as they followed along Gandalf.

To them, it seemed as if they had been running forever and Kili and Lee were running out of arrows when they saw they were about to break free when the Great Goblin suddenly showed up, blocking their way!

"You thought you could escape me!" He began to push Gandalf and the dwarves back where they were escaping from.

He continued, "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf, feeling annoyed and angry stabbed him in the eye using his staff and then sliced open his great big ugly belly with Glamdring! The Great Goblin fell to his knees staring at him.

"That'll do it," Gandalf nodded satisfactorily.

Then Gandalf used Glamdring and cut the Great Goblin's throat as he died right there, breaking the bridge as he fell, and bringing everyone along with him, dwarves and wizard as they all plunged down deep into the cavern below.

And the most miraculous thing of all, everybody survived!

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur remarked, almost cheerfully as the others glared at him.

Of course right then, the dead body of the Great Goblin fell and landed on top of them all!

"You've got to be joking!" Groused Dwalin as they all began to struggle to get free from under the rubble.

Kili being the first one out of the mess, looked about to find a way to get out of there happened to look up and paled as he saw a very large number of goblins coming for them.

"Gandalf…Uncle…" He began pointing up as the wizard and his uncle followed his indication.

Dwalin who also saw them said, "There's too many, we can't fight them all."

Gandalf looked to his left and his right, "There's only one thing that will save us. Daylight!" He began to move, "Come on!"

He then saw that the rest of the dwarves were still under the rubble as he helped them as well, "Here, on your feet, hurry!"

They all began to run, following Gandalf once again as he led them towards an exit to daylight!

Fili and Lee were the last out of the rubble as her foot was still caught up between the wooden plank and the dead fat Goblin.

"Hurry up Fili! Pull it!" She grunted.

"I'm trying! I'm going to pull your leg off your body!" He yanked and pulled hard until finally they managed to get her free and fell back wards together!

"Got it!"Fili laughed!

"No time for laughter now, Fili! Best hurry or we'll be left behind to deal with thousands of goblins with naught but our hands!" She uttered as they ran head long through the light. But as she ran near the tunnel, she felt something shoved her against the wall and fell hard against Fili.

"You all right, Aunt?" He asked as he caught her fall.

She looked about her but didn't see anything, she could have felt something…nay, some_one,_ for it felt like a hand, had pushed her to the wall!

She glance at her nephew and nodded, "Yeah, I..I'm fine. Let's go."

He nodded and began to run again.

Outside, Gandalf was counting dwarves "…Five, six, seven, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, that's ten, hmmm, Gloin…Oin, twelve, two more. Missing two more dwarves…and a hobbit."

Just then, Fili and Lee appeared out of the opening as Kili and Thorin rushed to them looking relieved.

"Where's Bilbo?"

"Curse that Hobbit! Curse that Hafling! Now he's lost."Gloin uttered angrily. "I thought he was with you, Dori?"

Dori shook his head, "Don't blame me!"

Gandalf stood before the dwarf, "When did you last see him?"

Before Dwalin could answer, Bifur moved in front of him and spoke, "I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," he nodded.

Gandalf frowned at him, "What happened exactly? Tell me!"

Thorin who was standing by Lee was angry and walked to Gandalf.

"I'll tell you what happened," he glared at the wizard. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took off! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our burglar again. He is long gone."

Lee walked to him, "Thorin! I do not believe it is so!"

But Thorin ignored her as he walked away from her.

"No, he isn't." It was Bilbo as he stood by the tree suddenly.

The dwarves were surprised to see him, most of all Thorin but he didn't say anything as he turned around and looked out beyond the cliff as the others gathered around Bilbo.

Gandalf smiled at him, "Bilbo Baggins, I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Kili patted on his back, "We'd given up on you!"

Fili frowned as he looked over to Lee, although he said to Bilbo, "How on earth did you get past the goblins?

"How indeed?"

Just then, Gandalf saw Bilbo slipped something into his pocket but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, what does it matter? He's back."

Thorin turned from looking out beyond and faced Bilbo and said heatedly, "It matters. I want to know why; why did you come back?"

Everybody turned to look at Bilbo, everyone except for Lee who kept her gaze at her husband. Her earlier anger was still there.

Then Bilbo spoke up, he answered him, "Look, I know you doubt me." He didn't look at Thorin. "I …I know you always have and you're right. I often think of Bag End and I missed my books, and my chair, and…and…even my garden. See...that's where I belong. That's home. My home. And that's why I came back because…you see…you don't have one. A home, that is. It was taken from you but! But I will help you take it back if I can." It was then he looked up and looked at Thorin in his eyes.

But before Thorin could reply or anyone for the matter, they were roused to the resounding howl of wargs! A whole pack of them!

Thorin turned to stare wide eyed at Gandalf, "Out of the frying pan…" he muttered out loud.

Gandalf gave him a brief nod in acknowledgement, "…And into the fire! RUN! RUN! ALL OF YOU!" He waved at his staff to all of them.

They all started running away from the approaching pounding of wargs, towards a group of tall pine trees.

Bilbo panicking pulled out his sword which was glowing in the setting sun. He pointed the blade in front of him just as he took a step towards the pine tree when a warg ran into him, stabbing itself directly into its forehead.

Bilbo's eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at the now dead warg, his blade deep inside his brains.

"Let's go!" He looked up and saw the rest of the company climbing up pine trees, Thorin was waving at him.

He saw more wargs charging at him now and he began to pull his sword out of the head of the dead warg but it was really stuck tightly inside its head.

Bilbo hitched his foot up against the dead warg as an extra anchor and tried again and felt the sword slowly slid out but ever slowly as those that were alive were gaining towards him.

"Come on!" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly he felt something bumped against from behind him as his heart jumped a thousand feet high, thinking this was the end of his life! But he realized it was no so!

It was Lee standing right behind him as she helped him pull his sword out as she grabbed hold of the handle with him.

"Together Bilbo, one, two …three!" they gave all they could and yanked hard and finally the stubborn sword came loose as they fell backwards. But they had no time to cheer as Lee pushed Bilbo out of her way and grabbed him along and ran to the nearest tree and pushed him up the lowest branch.

"Climb Bilbo! Get your feet up the branch and keep climbing! Hurry!" She was yelling at him as she turned around to look at the warg right at her heels.

"Lee! Get up the tree!" She heard Thorin yelling from another tree.

Getting up on another branch, she grabbed Bilbo who was having a hard time trying with his short legs getting up the tree; hobbits never liked to climb trees, well they had never needed to anyways until now.

"Come on Bilbo!" Lee urged him and she tried to pull him up at the same time.

Below was a swamp of wargs surrounding each tree but that was not what had her attention. It was the creature at a close distance that frightened her; a large white orc, the largest orc she had ever seen in her life…well, second life. He was as white as the palest moon and he was riding on a big white warg.

So, this was Azog! And he was staring at Thorin! Her Thorin! She noticed his left arm was not there anymore but a stump cut off at the elbow and he now had what looked like a pitch fork for his arm.

As the pale orc astrding the white warg moved closer to the trees, he looked up and stared at Thorin and sneered at him and spoke in the Black language of orcs, "_Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."_

Thorin staring back at him in disbelieve, "It can't be!"

Azog then pointed at him and said to his orcs, "_That one is mine. Kill the others!"_

The wargs began gnashing at the trees and started jumping up trying to catch the dwarves whose legs were dangling down from the trees.

Azog continued, "_Drink their blood, feast on their flesh._" Never taking his eyes off Thorin.

The wargs were relentless as they pushed against one of the trees until the roots began to come out of the soil, the tree teetering and threatening to topple over.

Gandalf spotted the pinecones hanging, plucked one out and lit it, starting a pine cone on fire and threw it down onto the wargs below him.

The wargs, frightened of fire began to back away from it.

Encouraged, Gandalf began lighting more pine cones and looking over to the other tree he called out to Fili and tossed a few over to him who tossed the fire pine cone bombs down at the wargs below them.

The wargs also began to back away.

The tree with the uproots began to finally topple over as the dwarves moved about the tree and fell over the cliff, leaving them hanging as they clung on for dear life. Dori was about to slide down and fall out.

"Master Gandalf!" he yelled "Aagh!" his hands slid off the branch but Gandalf managed to catch him using his staff and the others held on.

In the meanwhile, Thorin who had not taken his eyes off Azog, decided to take on the pale orc himself and leaping off from a branch, he walked on the fell trunk of the pine tree as he rushed towards Azog.

But Azog sitting in a higher position had a better advantage than Thorin as he took a hard swipe at the dwarf King and threw him aside as he made a pass on the outside.

Thorin lay on his back, wounded as Azog instructed one of his orcs to bring Thorin's head to him. His orc sneering at Thorin walked up to him with a cleaving blade raised it up and was about to bring it down on Thorin's neck when Bilbo charged in and pushed him away from Thorin! He stabbed and killed the orc and stood before him and faced Azog.

"Kill him!" Azog yelled at his men, angry that he was denied Thorin's head.

The orcs began to move in on Bilbo but by then Lee was standing next to him as well, welding a long sword with both hands, standing by Thorin. She was growling at them as she dared them to try to come near them.

They came charging, as Lee swung the large sword them, severing a head and dismembering the belly of another. Bilbo had to duck to avoid her slashing moves.

"Get away from my husband, you filthy beasts!" She growled at them.

At this point, the other dwarves had joined them too.

Gloin and Oin were rushing to the right of them while the rest of them attack the orcs coming from the left. Fili and Kili were flanking Lee and Bilbo as they fought the oncoming orcs.

Suddenly, from above came sharp shrieks as giant talons belonging to the Eagles grabbed the dwarves and flew away from the battleground. More Eagles picked up the orcs and wargs and threw them over the cliffs!

Lee felt herself lifted up gently from the ground as another grabbed Thorin's body. The Eagle put her on its back and she saw the company, Gandalf, and Bilbo were all alive and well on the backs of the Eagles as they were carried off. They were saved by the Eagles! And not a moment too soon! There were more orcs coming in, and a few of the dwarves that were dangling in the tree were close to being broken completely off. A few more minutes, they would have plunged down the deep ravine of ragged rocks.

She was worried now as she could not see where Thorin was.

The Eagles carried them for quite a ways ahead until they began to descend and neared a cliff. Finally, Lee saw to her relief that the Eagle who carried her on his back was actually carrying Thorin in his talons!

He laid Thorin gently down on the flat plateau of the cliff before it let Lee off.

She rushed to Thorin's sided as Gandalf laid his hand on his forehead and began to mutter some magical words.

Soon Thorin's eyes fluttered opened, Lee smiled gladly as she saw his blue eyes looking back at her.

"The Halfling?"

"It's all right, Thorin, Bilbo is all right, he's right here, quite safe, as a matter of fact."

He made to get up as they helped him.

Then he turned to look for Bilbo, his expression was angry. Lee was shocked; after all it happened, after all Bilbo had done, why, he saved him!

"Thorin…"Lee warned him.

But he paid her no heed as he walked up to the hobbit.

"YOU! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and you had no place among us."

Lee glared at her husband angrily, she had a mind to yell at him and she almost did as she was about to take a step…

But Thorin moved closer to Bilbo as his whole demeanor changed as well as his voice became softer as he said to him, "I have never been so wrong in all my life."

Suddenly, he pulled Bilbo in and hugged him hard, surprising everyone as they all began to cheer. Gandalf began to laugh and nodded.

After a while, Thorin and Bilbo separated, as the others came over and patted Bilbo's back.

Thorin continued, "I'm sorry I doubted you, Bilbo."

"No…I…I...would doubt myself too. I…I'm no hero nor a warrior...not even a burglar."

Gandalf nodded as he laughed then they all watched as the Eagles flew around over them and away.

Thorin and Lee noticed the Lonely Mountains in the distance. They exchange hopeful looks.

Bilbo looked over at the distant mountains, "Is that what I think it is?" He stood at the edge of the cliff.

The others had also walked up and stood by Bilbo.

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountains. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of the Middle Earth." Gandalf said as he stood looking over the mountains.

Thorin looked at Lee and smiled, "Our home." She nodded, "Our home."

They saw bird flew towards the mountains.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountains."

Gandalf shook his head, "No Master Oin, that is a thrush."

Balin smiled at Thorin and Lee, they were remembering the words from the moon runes read by the Elven Lord Elrond in Rivendell.

"Indeed," Thorin said gently. "We'll take it as a good sign, a good omen." He then raised Lee's hand and kissed her knuckles.

Bilbo smiled at them and nodded, "You're right," they turned to look at him as he said. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

The rest of the company smiled and nodded as they agreed with him.

Unbeknownst to them, the thrush flew all the way to the mountain and picked up a nut and began bashing against the rock of the mountain, the tapping carried the echoes through the deserted halls of Erebor and awakened Smaug who was sleeping under a massive pile of gold…Durin's gold...and peeking from beneath the pile of gold was the Arkenstone.

….

End of Chapter 15


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! guess by now, everyone saw the latest trailer of the 2nd movie! While I am stoked and looking forward to seeing it when it comes out, I'm conflicted about the introduction of Tauriel and Legolas. Although they are not really in the book and true Hobbit fans like me are not too thrill about it. I am reserving my opinions until the movie comes out! **

**Sorry, I love Dwarves more than Elves! **

**.**

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 16

.

As the morning sun continued to rise before them, Gandalf turned and said, "Well, let us waste no time and get on with our journey, shall we?"

Kili looked about him on the plateau, "Exactly how are we to get down from here, Gandalf?"

Fili was peeking down as well and moved back, gulping hard; dwarves were not fond of heights, especially great big heights.

"I wish the Eagles put us down a little lower, a lot lower for the matter." Nori said as he paled, looking down as well.

Gandalf shook his head as he took the giant steps down, "Let us begin?" He pointed down.

They all gathered to where he indicated and saw that there were big steps leading all the down.

Without word, Balin and Dwalin followed Gandalf and saw that it was much harder than they thought as each step was deeper as well as wider with no hand hold. And it was much more difficult for Bilbo as he was the shortest with the shortest legs!

"Oh dear me, these legs are certainly not made for leaping down these steps." Bilbo muttered.

"Gandalf," Bofur called out as he was near the back of the company and Gandalf was in the front and quite ahead of him down past him a few steps below. "Exactly who made these steps and who uses them? Are there people still living hereabouts?" He had to shout his questions down in order for Gandalf to hear him.

"Bofur, my friend, soo many questions!" Gandalf huffed as he made his way down as well as thinking of his answers.

"To answer them all, I shall tell you what I know, there are very few people live in these parts of the land, unless they have come here since I was last here which was many years ago. But there is _Somebody _that I know of, who lives not far away. That Somebody made these steps on this great rock." He paused for a moment to catch his breath, as did the others as they leaned against the great rock.

They were halfway down now yet they were still very high up, as they could still see the top of the tallest trees!

But Lee spotted something that delighted her! A river! It was meandering along the plains below and looked inviting as it flowed along.

She hoped it was a slow flowing river as she longed for a soaking.

"The Somebody," Gandalf continued as they continued to make their way down too, "called this the Carrock."

"The Carrock?" Bilbo queried. "Why did he named it the Carrock?"

"He calls that because it his word for it and it is near his home and he knows it."

Ori shook his head, "I still don't understand, who calls it? Who knows it?"

Gandalf sighed, "The Somebody I spoke of, Master Ori. A very great person. You must all be very polite when I introduce you."

Thorin stopped moving, the ones behind him almost banged against him as they were not aware he had stopped until the last moment.

"Gandalf," He looked at him. "I was not aware this was part of our journey?" He glanced over at Balin and Lee. They shrugged.

"Thorin, we have no food and it is on the way. What harm is there to drop in?" The wizard said.

"Indeed, what harm?"Thorin wondered as he shook his head and continued on; they did not have any food at all that was for certain.

And they had been relying on Gandalf the whole way through and he had yet to fail them.

When they came to the final step, they saw that it was a long way down, more likely they all had to jump down.

"Oh dear!" Bilbo uttered when he saw how far the ground was from where he was currently.

"Come on Bilbo, it is not that bad. There are grass below." Dwalin urged him on.

Bilbo eyed the distance skeptically and then at Dwalin, "Well, let's see you get down there first, Dwain."

Some of the company snickered at him, including Thorin.

"We're not getting anywhere standing here all day, I'm heading down and then, the river!" Lee said as she knelt down by the ledge and with a push she leapt down.

The company quickly peeked down to see Lee on feet looking up at them, smiling.

"There! Come on, it's not too bad of a jump!"

Encouraged, Fili and Kili did the same as they knelt down and jumped downwards but of course they didn't land down but came tumbling down as they began laughing when they came to a stop.

Thorin was next, then Balin and Dwalin and soon one by one or two by two, the dwarves started jumping down until all but Bombur and Bilbo were left up on the last step.

They looked up at them as they kept urging them to jump down, Bombur was shaking at his knees as well as his head, "I don't think I can do it!"

"Oh yes you can, Bombur! You defeated those orcs and goblins, what's a little fall?" Bifur waved him down!

Gandalf shook his head as he finally raised his staff and a puff of spark zapped at Bombur struck near him and Bilbo and they jumped off the step and landed on their behinds.

"There! That did it." Gandalf nodded as he leaned against his trusty staff.

Thorin began to look around him and saw the river nearby and Lee!

"What the…!" He was staring at her in shock as he saw that she had shed her cloths by the edge of the river.

He looked back at the group and noticed the others had not seen her yet but it was a matter of time.

"Where is Lee?" Oin inquired as he began to look around them.

Fili and Kili looked around for her too and turning at the same time towards the river they pointed to the direction and grinned, "Oi! We found her!" They said at the same time as well as began running towards her.

Thorin was standing by her clothes already when his nephews came to a stop. "Uncle! Aunt is…!"

"She is fine, boys." He grinned.

"But! The water is deep, we barely see her head!" Their eyes were wide as saucers.

Thorin shook his head as the others had ran up by the back by then, panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"Lee! Is there anyone here who can save her?" Bilbo was panicking.

She is fine," Thorin assured them. "She is having a swim that is all."

"Swim?" Bilbo said. "She can swim?" Thorin nodded.

"B…b…but…but the water is quite deep, Thorin! She will drown! I think she should come out n…n…now." He suggested worriedly.

Thorin shook his head and pointed at her clothes on the ground, "You know she is not clothed at the moment in the water, Bilbo."

"Oh!"The hobbit blushed instantly. "In that case, she can st…sta…stay."

"A wise decision." Thorin nodded.

"Thorin, my dear!" Lee called to him. He looked up smiling. "Do you have your dagger?"

He bent down and retrieved from his boot and showed her.

"Good, I saw some fish!" She said, raising her hand, "Toss it!"

Bilbo shook his head, "Um, no…not a good idea…you might miss it."

Thorin walked to the edge of the bank and grinned, "Have a little faith, Bilbo." With that, he tossed the dagger at her as she expertly caught it, much to the relief of the hobbit who had held his breath and let it out when she caught it with by the handle.

The others were shocked by it as well except for Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin who had seen her with her daggers.

"She's not going to be able to catch fish with just that dagger." Fili shook his head.

"Indeed." Kili said. "But then again, I've seen Aunt done some amazing thing lately, we shall…Oi!"

"Watch out, boys!" Lee shouted from the water.

Suddenly something wet and slimy hit him! He rubbed his head and saw a large squirming fish on the ground.

"What the!" Fili began to run to Kili as he tried to catch the squirming fish.

"That is pretty good size fish!"

Balin grinned, "Well, best to collect some woods for fire and sharpened some skewers."

Dwalin laughed, "Looks like we're having fish for lunch."

More fish came flying as Fili and Kili began to try to catch them as Lee threw in their direction.

Bilbo smiled as he watched them efficiently worked as Nori, Dori, Ori collected woods and Gandalf lit the pile with his staff while Balin and Dwalin sharpened sticks collected with the daggers.

While they worked, Thorin collected Lee's clothes and walked further down from the company a little distance until they could see him and soon Lee emerged from the river.

He smiled as he watched her openly and appreciatively.

She smiled back at him, "You could do with a wash, Khazad-zukin."

He pulled her into his arms, "I will later, rúzín." He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Hmm…I think…I change my mind…" he said as his eyes darkened as he looked intently at her as he began to shed his clothes, Lee helped him removed his shirt and soon they walked into the water again.

Later, with a good fire going and a few fish on skewers and over the fire, the dwarves were feeling quite hungry and eager for their fish to be ready. Bilbo was more than famished as he sat and stared at the fish hungrily.

"Is it done yet?" It was his fifth time asking.

Gloin glared at him, "If you ask again, Bilbo, I'm going to skewer you next! Soon, soon!"

Fili turned and began looking about him as he turned to his brother, "Where's Uncle?"

Kili shrugged, "I don't know, he was standing by the bank waiting for our Aunt and…"He turned and pointed in the direction and stopped and stared and grinned.

"Oh…"Fili was grinning too when he saw his Aunt and Uncle in the water together.

Balin and Dwalin were nodding approvingly as well as they nudged over to Gloin and Oin and pointed to them.

Soon, the rest of the dwarves spotted them as they snickered and quickly looked down.

Gandalf shook his head.

Bilbo was the last one who saw them and smiled.

"Well, I guess they are not that hungry for fish."

"We'll save them some when they come out." Balin nodded. "There're plenty for everyone and more."

….

Later that evening, while Thorin and Lee dined on their fish, the others decided to wash their bodies as they waded into the water further down the river but they did not venture into the deeper part.

"Pity we did not have any salt," Lee commented as she bit into hers. "But it certainly is better than nothing at all."

"Indeed." Thorin agreed as he sat next to her. "Good tasting fish though."

She nodded.

Bilbo was the first one that came back from washing.

He sat down shaking his wet curly hair about, "You can't imagine how much it feels to be clean again."

"It certainly is, Bilbo, it certainly is." Lee giggled.

He looked at her and smiled and then at Thorin. "You know, I didn't know you two…um…you two didn't tell me you were...er…well, not that it mattered."

Lee looked at Thorin who arched his brow at her and shrugged.

She turned back at the hobbit, "Bilbo, what are you trying to say? When you first met us at your house, you were not aware we were husband and wife?"

Bilbo blushed, "Right but it didn't matter."

"Yes it does, or you'd not mention it. Come, tell me why."

Bilbo shook his head, afraid of speaking.

Thorin leaned forward, "I'll tell you why, Lee. That's because Bilbo has some interest in you, is that not true?"

Bilbo glanced over to Thorin suddenly and then looked down again.

Thorin chuckled, "Do not fear, Bilbo, I'm not angry with you. You have not made a fool of yourself making a claim for her. If you did, then I'll have to kill you."

"Thorin!" Lee exclaimed as she laughed.

Bilbo swallowed hard as he became slightly faint. "Well…well…I…I…I'm…gl…glad…I…found out about …it."

"Bilbo, pay no heed to him. He is only pulling your leg." Lee tried to assure him.

Bilbo nodded, "Literally?"

"Huh? No! Bilbo, really will you relax. Thorin is not going to do anything to you at all. Will you Thorin?" She glared at her husband.

Thorin arched his brow at her. "Very well, Lee. I will not hurt Bilbo at all."

She smiled at him as she patted his cheek, "There, that was not so bad, my dear."

Bilbo was saved from replying when the rest of the company returned from their invigorating and much needed wash from the river.

They were now sitting down in front of the fire, after Gloin had put more wood, to dry their hair.

"We shall rest for the night here and start in the morning." Gandalf said as he laid down on the grass.

"Fi…"Thorin began but Lee held her hand out and shook her head, "I'll take first watch, Thorin,."

"But…"He tried to protest, Lee held firm her decision. "Thorin, I'm more than capable to keep watch just like anyone in the company." She glared at him.

Fili and Kili grinned at them but schooled their features quickly when Lee snapped her gaze at them.

Thorin was angry at her, of course.

"Lee, I …think you should leave the night watch to the others…to …"He couldn't say it as he knew she would certainly be mad at him again.

And she did.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Thorin! Am I not part of the company?"

He nodded.

"Do we not take turns in keeping watch?"

He nodded again.

"Why do you always have Kili and Fili do night watch?"

"Because they …are young and have the keenest eyes." He reasoned, his cheeks burning.

She shook her head, "I am younger than both of them, and I have better eyes in the dark than them…no offense boys." The last she looked over to them.

"None taken." They chimed in happily.

Thorin glared at them but before he could say a word Balin cut in.

"Thorin, Lee is right," They all turned to stare at him. "She is the youngest, technically, she is still 21 years old while your nephews are 77 and 85 years old." They grinned at her.

"And as the elven Lord Elrond had shown us, Lee had quite impressive eye sight in the night." He nodded at her.

Gandalf sat up, "Indeed Master Balin, Thorin, it is a safe area here. You can rest easy in this land here. Lee will be fine, so will you be. I suggest you all get a good night's rest as it is a good fair journey's yet to where we will be going."

"Very well Lee, you'll take first watch, then Ori will take second and Dori." They all nodded in agreement and settled on the grass near the fire.

Kili and Fili moved near their aunt and hugged her, "We owe you much, Aunt!" Fili grinned.

"Yes! We promise we'll try to behave from now on."

Lee grinned as she shoved them away from her, "Away you two go, get some sleep you imps!"

They moved away, not too far away but a few paces as they happily settled down.

Lee stood up and looked about her and saw Thorin was not among the group, she frowned and stood up as well as she began to panicked a bit as she craned her neck and looked about.

"If you're looking for him," Balin said quietly, lying next to Dwalin. "He is by the river bank, lassie." He nodded in the direction he took off.

Lee nodded as she walked to where Balin had indicated.

She walked to the bank and saw him facing the river, his back to the company and the campfire.

"Thorin?" She called out to him.

He didn't answer her, she frowned. She walked closer to him until she stood next to him.

He didn't say a word for a long time.

"I'm not used to being questioned by my men or undermined by them. It made me looked weak. I am the leader of this company. You may be my wife but you're still part of the company. When I give orders, I expect to be obeyed without questioned or arguments. The first time my men question me, I am no longer their leader. Do you understand me?"

Lee swallowed hard and nodded, "I understand, Thorin. I will never override your authority again."

He nodded and turned around, without looking at her, returned to the camp.

Lee continued to watch the river flowed for a while longer before returning to the group and sat a ways from them for long time. When Ori took over for second watch, Lee was still wide awake. Ori tried to convince her to rest but she shook her head and walked away from him.

…

End of Chapter 16


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all who add this story to your alert, add, and fave!**

**.**

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 17

.

The dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf awakened to the delicious smell of toasted rabbits over the fire pit the next morning.

Rubbing his eyes, Bilbo could not believe what he was seeing when he saw Nori turning the spit with two darkened rabbits on a wooden skewer, three more lying ready to be consumed near the fire.

"Morning," Nori nodded at him when he saw the hobbit sitting up.

"Morning! Ho…how did this come about? Where did the rabbits come from?" Bilbo came over and hungrily took a proffered rabbit and bit into it. Closing his eyes as he chewed slowly. "Oh…it's still juicy."

Thorin and Balin were sitting up, they had been up some time ago, were watching Bilbo hungrily eating his breakfast.

"I take it Lee had been up all night?" Balin watched Thorin who had been sitting quietly nodded. He stood up and walked away.

Fili and Kili were busily consuming their third or fourth rabbit, as was Bombur and Bifur.

"Where is she anyways?"Balin asked as he looked around.

Nori pointed up to a tree further near the river, Gandalf was sitting underneath and eating while he looked as if he was talking to himself.

"They have been talking over there for some time."Nori replied as he happily turned the skewers.

Oin came over to sit with Balin, "You noticed it too?" he said quietly to his cousin.

Balin nodded quietly, "Aye, tis a shame but you know those two. They are always arguing." He shook his head.

"I know but this time it's different, this time he seems …I don't know. He hurt her deeply, that much I know."

"She is young and she'll learn, he is our leader and what he says she must learn to obey."

Oin nodded, "Aye, that is true. But at the same time, she is a gentle one, and he has been too long without her, he needs to be careful. We are used to his roughness, his ways. I just hope…" He shook his head as he couldn't go on.

"I know what you mean, cousin. We'll keep an eye on her."

"On the both of them."

"Aye." Balin agreed softly as he looked up and saw Thorin returned to sit next to him.

Out loud, Oin said, "Did she went hunting all night last eve?"

No one answered at first until Thorin finally said, "She waited until her watch was over and Ori took watch before she left with a spear."

Oin leaned over to glance at him, "Did you follow her?"

He nodded, "I had to make sure she came to no harm."

Oin and Balin exchanged knowing looks.

"Thorin…" Balin began.

"Don't." Thorin shook his head. "She must learn in this journey that I am the company's leader, not her husband. Or she will not show any respect to me."

"I understand that, Thorin but she is young…" Oin said.

Thorin shook his head, "She is 182 years old, stop making excuses for her. She wanted to be part of the company, she begged to be included in the quest, to be with one of us, to not be treated especially," he clenched his fists.

His cousins didn't say anything or argued as they looked over to the tree where Gandalf seemed to be conversing with himself.

"…with a spear? All these conies?" Gandalf asked as he took another bite.

"Conies?" The voice above asked.

"It's just another word the Somebody called it."

She giggled, "Does he have a name?"

"Hmm…I believe so, Beorn is his name. And he is a great big man, he can change into a bear, a very big bear."

"A bear?"

"Aye, a very big black bear he changes to." Gandalf nodded.

"Changes to? A shape changer? I have never heard of such creature. Can he change into either one of us?" She asked.

The wizard laughed, "I don't imagine so, he only changes into animal forms to protect his animals or so I heard. Fear not of him, he is a gentle creature."

At this moment, Thorin, Balin and Oin made their way to them, Gandalf stood up and faced them.

"Are we ready to continue?"Gandalf asked them.

Thorin nodded.

The company was indeed cleaning the camp fire and their sleeping area.

In less than five minutes, they were standing, waiting in groups as Gandalf and Thorin led the way.

Towards a great set of tall elm trees and tall grass they set forth.

Lee waited till Bombur was the last to go before she leapt down from the tree and followed, carrying the spear she had used to kill the conies for breakfast.

Bombur almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Lee suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Wherever did you come from, Lee?" He was rubbing his chest as he tried to slow his breathing.

She grinned, "Oh, here and there. Just keeping watch. Come on, let's keep up with the rest shall we?"

He nodded and for the rest of the journey, they walked companionably until it became too hot in the hot afternoon sun and the company stopped to rest.

They each found a great big elm tree to sit against and rest under the shade.

"I wonder how far we have to this Somebody Gandalf mention." Bombur ask as he leaned back letting a small breeze blew his hot face to cool him.

"I'm certain, we are not far now." She looked beyond them.

A few minutes later, she saw everyone had gotten up, she nudged Bombur and said, "Come on my friend, it is time."

Bombur groaned, "But it seemed we had just sat down!"

She grinned, "Let's go Bombur or we'll be left behind!"

He shook his head but rose up anyways and they began to move.

Soon, they saw that the grass was covered with flowers.

The entire fields as far as the eyes could see were covered with white and yellow clovers!

Lee smiled as she bent down and picked a clover and held in to her nose and soon she heard the familiar buzzing of bees.

Looking about her she saw an occasional bees buzzing above her; if there were bees about, that would mean…honey!

Lee began looking above her and soon she saw the familiar large tear drop shaped honeycombs!

"Don't like bees!" Lee heard Dwalin ahead of her grouse loudly.

She laughed, remembering in her previous life when she, Thorin, Gloin, Oin, Balin, Dwalin went in search of the wood elf Eluin in the deep woods a long time ago. That was when they still lived in Erebor. Eluin and the wood elves had showed Thorin and his cousins how to eat honey, and Dwalin had made such a sticky mess that the elves had led him to the river to clean him up! Those were the days! Lee smiled as she recalled; when she and Thorin were still newly wedded.

Suddenly she saw Thorin had turned around and was looking directly at her! It was as if he had sensed she was thinking about him!

She looked away from him and cast her eyes about the clovers instead, her face had reddened! She was breathing hard as her chest rose up and down fast.

_Breathe slowly…calm down…Lee!_

It was a while before she dared to look up and saw that they had continued walking ahead.

There were more bees buzzing about now. Kili and Fili were ducking about them, swatting at them.

She moved next to them and smiled, "Fili! Kili! Stop hitting them, they won't hurt you!"

"They are flying too close! Don't like bees! Don't want to get stung by them!" Fili began to swat again at a stray bee.

Lee grabbed Fili's wrist and held it out, "Watch!"

"What are you doing, Aunt?" Fili frowned as he tried to pull his hand back but she held it firmly as the other dwarves behind them had come up behind them and stopped to watch.

A bee landed on Fili's outstretched hand and began walking on his palm but it didn't sting him, and soon another one landed on his hand, and another one.

"Okay Aunt…it tickles." Fili giggled as his body shook. Kili was laughing too.

"Shh…don't move," Lee said as she continued to hold his hand out. By then Gandalf and the ones in the front came back and saw a whole group of bees walking calmly on Fili's outstretched hand. "Wow," Fili said as his hand was soon covered with bees. "It's getting heavy. But it's really cool."

"Are you ready to let them go, Fili?" Lee asked him.

"What do I do?"

"Just wave them off."

"They won't sting?" He looked at her skeptically.

She shook her head, "If they do, they would have done it already. They knew you would not hurt them."

"Okay, Aunt…I'm ready." Fili nodded.

"One…two…three!" Fili and Lee waved his hand up and the bees flew away from them and scattered off.

Fili grinned at Lee who smiled back until she saw Thorin and turned away to continue the journey.

"Well, that was fun." Kili said. "I still prefer these bees flying and buzzing away from me."

Lee didn't say anything as she moved from them and walked on.

"Let's go, let's keep up we still have a good ways to go." Balin said as he saw Thorin and Lee and shook his head.

Lee bent down and pluck another flower from the field and sadly held it as she picked at its petals and walked on.

From far away she blinked against the sun as she thought she saw something moving fast. She looked again but it was gone. She sighed wishing she had some arrows left in her quiver but alas, it was empty, that was she had to hunt last night with that blasted spear.

As she walked on, she kept her eyes on the strange flash of movement but she never saw it again.

She saw that the trees were more oak than elm and there was high thorny hedge along the field. She knew that they must have arrived at this mysterious Beorn.

Gandalf had gathered them before the high hedges in a group.

Bombur and Lee were the last to arrive but as soon as they had gotten near Gandalf spoke, "You had better wait here and when I call or whistle, begin to come after me, you will know where I went." He explained. "But only in pairs, mind. About five minutes between you."

Gandalf turned to the hobbit and said, "Well come on Bilbo, let us go, there is a gate around this hedge somewhere..." with that they went off to around the corner of hedge and was soon gone.

Thorin turned and faced the company and said, "Balin and I will go next, Dwalin and Gloin, then Oin and …Lee. Fili and Kili, Dori and Nori, Ori and Bifur, Bofur and Bombur."

They all nodded and shuffled around to find their partners.

Soon they heard a sharp whistle, Thorin nodded to Balin and they went off to the direction Gandalf and Bilbo had gone.

Oin looked at Lee and smiled gently at her, "What do you think about this Somebody?"

Lee smiled, "Gandalf calls him Beorn, and that he is a skin-changer."

Oin frowned, "A skin-changer? I have heard of such creature but he was a legend…"They heard another whistle as Dwalin and Gloin walked off.

Oin continued, "Legend has it that he can change into a great big bear, sometimes a strong black-haired man with huge arms and a great beard. Some says he is a bear descended from a great and ancient bears of the mountains that lived there before the giants came. Others say that he was descended from the first man before Smaug the dragon or the other dragons came to these parts of the world and before the goblins came into these hills out of the North."

"He sounds like such a strange and mysterious person…" A whistle sounded again; it was their turn to go. Lee grasped Oin's thick hand and they began to walk.

Oin glanced at her and smiled, "Have no fear, Lee." He squeezed her hand assuringly.

She nodded and walked around the hedge and saw a tall wooden gate. Oin opened the broad door and they walked through them and continued on.

Lee saw several clusters of low wooden shelters and unsharpened log houses, barns and stables and a long wooden house. Inside on the southward side of a great hedge were rows upon rows of hives with busy bees flying in and out constantly about.

They saw a great big house and followed along but also a couple of horses pushing through the doors and stood staring at them with intelligent eyes! After a moment these horses nodded at them and nudged with their heads as thought telling them to go into the house!

Oin and Lee grinned at each other before they walked into the house.

When they entered the house, they looked about them and saw such a strange house they had never seen before! The entire back wall was not there at all; there were really three walls and opened to a courtyard where more horses moved in and out the house!

In the middle of the house was a lit fireplace! Smoke flitting up above the thatched and blackened roof.

Oin and Lee looked within the three walls and saw Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, Balin and a great big man with a big beard sitting on a long wooden bench with a long wooden table.

He was smiling, eyes crinkling as he waved them in, "Ho! Ho! Come on in! Sit, sit. You said, a few more, yet I see two."

Oin and Lee bowed at Beorn, "Oin, ThoraLee, at your service, "They greeted.

Beorn leaned close to them, "Well, I think I am more at your service then you are to me."

Lee and Oin exchanged confused looks.

"No matter," Beorn shook his great face at them. "Gandalf here had been telling us that you had met with storm giants! Storm giants! I should like to see them."

They sat next to Balin as they listened to Beorn and Gandalf talked. "More than half a dozen of us were soon running away from the goblins…"

Beorn looked at them, "More than half a dozen? All I see are four dwarves…oh I see Gandalf, there are more, all right go ahead and call them."

Gandalf whistled again.

Soon Fili and Kili came in.

"Fili and Kili, at your Service!" they greeted Beorn, bowing at him.

"Why, you two are quite young, and again, I am at your service more than you're at mine but please, have a seat," he nodded at them.

Fili and Kili smiling took their seats on the long wooden bench and began to listen to Gandalf's explanation.

Soon Gandalf cleverly added more and more dwarves in his tale as the real dwarves appear before Beorn's astonished face.

By the time Gandalf got to the part of the Eagle rescue and brought them to the Carrock, the sun had set and it had gotten dark.

"Such a clever story, Gandalf! The best I have ever heard in a long time. And I believed for that, you should be well deserved a good meal for it."

The dwarves and hobbit grinned happily and nodded in agreement as they were really hungry.

Beorn then clapped his hands, and in trotted four beautiful white ponies and six long-bodied grey and white dogs. Beorn began to converse with them in his strange animal language. They nodded to him and went out and soon came back carrying torches in their mouths and lit in the fireplace and stuck in the low bracket on the pillars of the hearth.

The dwarves saw that the dogs could stand on their hind legs and use their fore-legs and brought out trays and boards from the side walls.

Then they heard…baa! Baa! Baa! Sheep?

Several snow white sheep came in with a coal black ram and quickly and efficiently they began to set the table with table cloth, bowls, cups and plates! Broad back sheep held the bowls while the dogs pick up the bowls and placed them on the table.

As the sheep and dogs began serving food their guests and mead for drinks which the dwarves and hobbit drank gratefully, Beorn began telling them tales of what lay before them; Mirkwood forest which was a day's ride from Beorn's home and inside the forest it was dark and something terrible.

As they supped and drank, they began to regal tales of gold and gems they had found in the Blue Mountains. Dori, Nori, and Ori being toy makers began talking about making unusual but delightful children toys. Into the night, they talked and sing until Lee and Bilbo could barely hold their chins up as their eyelids began to droop.

Suddenly, they heard a door slammed and they all jerked up and saw that their dinner things had been cleared up and Beorn was gone.

Gandalf stood up and said, "It is time for us to go to sleep. Remember what Beorn said, do not go outside. It is not safe to stray out there until sunrise."

They all stood up from their benches and saw that on the opposite side of the third wall, near the fire place, straw mats were placed alongside the far wall. There was even a small mattress for Bilbo who smiling went and lid down and was soon asleep.

Not surprisingly Lee was the only one who had fallen asleep on the table and was still asleep when everyone began to move to the straw mats.

Thorin carried Lee from the table and laid her down on the straw mattress before he moved away from her and lay down next to Balin a couple of beds away.

Before Balin fell asleep, he muttered, "How long are you going to punish her?"

Thorin didn't answer him as he closed his eyes and slept.

Balin sighed as he turned away from his cousin and slept.

Gloin who was sleeping next to Lee saw tears seeping down her closed lids as she slept, and soon her shoulders began to shake quietly…

He frowned as he cursed quietly; _damn you, Thorin!_

.

End of Chapter 17


	19. Chapter 19

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 18

.

Near dawn, while the sun was not quite up yet, Lee was awakened by scratches and grunting outside the house. Sitting up she saw that the others were still asleep and Gloin and Bombur were doing their best to out snore each other.

She looked over to where Thorin was lying and saw that he was fast asleep and that his back was facing her.

Looking about she saw that Gandalf was not amongst them. Curious, she got up from her mattress but stopped short as she remembered Beorn's warning to not ventured out till sun up.

But she couldn't go back to sleep anymore, her heart was sorely illed.

Oh, she knew she was in the wrong, she should not have done what she did; Thorin was right. He was the leader of the company. She had insisted he treated her as part of the company.

Sighing, she slipped out of the mattress and moved near the fireplace and stoked the fire, putting more wood into the pit.

Looking out to the wide opening beyond, she saw the dogs moving about, presumably getting ready for breakfast. Lee stood up and walked out to them and asked quietly if she could be of help, taking the chance if they would understand her.

Luckily they did and the dogs nodded. Lee smiled her appreciation and proceeded to help them by putting the morning fare on the table.

By the time the table was laid, the sun was up and Lee stepped outside and out into the grass and saw the ponies and sheep walking between the stables and low log houses, they paused when they saw Lee and nodded to her.

Lee bowed low to them in greeting, not knowing what to do but it seemed the right thing as they bowed back to her and the ponies neighed back at her and tried to talk to her in their particular language. Of course, Lee could not speak pony! She shook her head, "I apologize in advance for I do not speak you language, therefore I do not understand what it is you needed or want?" She smiled.

The sheep paused a moment and then shook their heads at her as if she was a child and continued on their work. The other dogs continued their work as they moved around her.

Then in the near distance she spotted Beorn walking along the tall hedges as he stopped to talk to the animals that milled about fields.

Beorn approaching the bee house saw Lee, smiled at her and waved who waved back and stepped down and walked to him

As she came near him, she saw that he was really a tall man, and very hairy! His beard was thick and very long!

"Good morning Master Beorn!"

He looked down and smiled, "And a good morning to you, little dwarven lady." He returned.

She laughed, "Please call me ThoraLee or Lee."

He nodded and turned to tend to his bees and honey combs. She stood next to him and watched quietly.

The bees were buzzing about them but Lee was oblivious as Beorn collected the nectar from its combs and poured them into jars that were on the shelves in the house.

He looked at her, "Are you not afraid of my tiny children?'

She shook her head, "Nay, they pose no harm to me."

He nodded as he bent to her level and touched her forehead with his forefinger, "Indeed, you have no fear in you, little one."

Lee arched a brow but she stood quietly.

It was a moment later when he removed his hand from her hand and went back to his bees, the low buzzing droning on within the honey house.

"Ah! There you two are!" Lee turned at the sound of Gandalf's cheerful voice.

Beorn turned to glance at the wizard and greeted him, "Good morning, Gandalf, I was just collecting some honey for our guests. Come let's have some breakfast."

They all then walked back to the house.

By the time they stepped in, most of the dwarves and Bilbo had already awakened.

They all sat down and began to break fast together.

During the discussion, Gandalf and Beorn came to an agreement that Beorn could spare his ponies for the companies and horse for Gandalf all the way to the edge of Mirkwood forest, and he would provide provisions for them as well.

Gandalf revealed that he would not be accompanying them into the forest as well as he had other pressing business to attend.

Bilbo naturally was upset as he wanted the wizard to come all the way with him.

"But I'll go as far as to the gate of Mirkwood forest with you and there we shall part as I have a pressing matter to attend to."

The dwarves were sad to hear about the news but they knew Gandalf had been talking about this mysterious Necromancer with the wizard Radasgast the Brown. The mystery was expanding and Gandalf wanted to get to be there before it had gotten beyond their control.

With words of encouragements, Gandalf persuaded them to continue on and that their quest had always been their own journey to take and that they were quite capable to go forth on their own.

For the rest of the day, they talked more of their how their journey would proceed which was not much as the only way was going through Mirkwood forest which was rumored to be dark and dangerous.

Beorn had warned them that they were to stay on a path, and not stray from it. And the most important advice of all was to not drink from river. Or to swim in it.

At this, everyone glanced at Lee who reddened at once.

"You will certainly fall asleep in it, if you fall into the water!" He said, when Bilbo posed the question.

"Even if you dip one toe into it, you'll instantly fall into a deep sleep, such is the enchantment of the forest." Beorn said.

Beorn also provided plenty of arrows to fill the empty quivers for Kili, Lee as well as Nori and Ori who were adequate archers but not as good as Kili and Lee but they carried them anyways just in case.

All throughout the day, they were busy making preparations for the journey the next morning.

Lee spent the afternoon with Kili and Fili on the side of the furthest stable house where she saw there were no horse using it at the moment.

She had put a small wooden stump against the side of the building and began showing her nephews how to throw daggers she had borrowed from Oin and Gloin. She had three daggers with her now.

She was explaining to them that aiming the end point of the dagger was very similar to shooting an arrow from a bow, just without the bow.

"…your hand becomes your bow as you hold it close to your eye and pulling it back near your ear, let it go using your shoulder muscle strength and throw as you would when you release the string of your bow. Now try it, Fili."

She watched Fili hefting the handle of the sharp dagger and after a moment, he released it and soon the dagger was sticking right on the wooden stump just on the point she had marked with a rock.

Fili was grinning, "Kil, did you see that!" He turned to his younger brother who was grinning back and was nodding, "Soon you'll be as good as Aunt!"

Lee grinned, "Now, Kili your turn."

The boys swap places and soon Kili was able to throw the dagger as accurately as Fili.

"That was easy." He grinned.

Lee shook her head, "Ah, it's easy on an object standing still, just like archery and moving targets, it'll be quite difficult if an orc comes after you."

They nodded.

She produced an apple and pulled out both daggers from the stump and tossed the daggers at them

"Let's see how you fare with this."

Kili frowned as they were standing at quite a distance from her, "Are you sure?"

"You won't know until you try it."

They exchanged glances and nodded; the boys had never shied away from challenges before and they were not about to do so now.

"Ready?" She asked them.

They readied their daggers and nodded.

She tossed the apple into the air and said "Go!"

Soon two daggers thwacked and hit against the wall as the apple landed on the grass, unharmed.

The nephews looked sad.

Lee saw their disappointed looks and laughed at them, "Don't look so upset, it takes lots of practices…"

"Oi! What is going on?" They turned to see Gloin and Oin walking towards them.

Lee smiled and explained to them what she was doing.

Gloin, who was her weapons training master nodded.

"Well Aunt, let's see you do it." Fili groused.

Lee turned to look at him and picked up the apple and retrieved the dagger from her boot.

Gloin and Oin exchanged matching grins as they leaned against the stables as they prepared to watch her.

Lee stood next to the boys and tossed the apple to Gloin and asked him to throw it along the wall of the building.

Gloin nodded at her and threw it high, as it began to fall Lee threw the dagger hard and stabbed the apple through as it stuck against the wall!

Kili's and Fili's mouth were hanging down as they walked to the wall and saw how deep the blade had penetrated through the apple and came out through the other end and stuck into the wall of the stable.

"Imagine this is the orc's head, a very small orc head."She said.

They pulled the dagger out, "Our turn, out turn, Aunt!" They said eagerly.

She nodded as they handed her the apple

Excitedly, they practiced a few times. Gloin and Oin were laughing at them at the same time.

"One final time, I'm tiring of throwing this poor battered apple." Lee said as her arm was indeed getting slightly sore.

"Okay, get ready…"Lee said as she raised her hand with the apple.

Fili was standing with Kili and raising their hands with the daggers, they were aiming at the apple when some bees came buzzing by and Fili hearing the buzz near his ears was startled released his dagger instantly before Lee tossed the apple.

The dagger pierced through her palm between her thumb and forefinger!

"Ow!" Lee grunted instantly as she released the apple as Kili threw the dagger, it jabbed and missed the apple and her hand above her hand by her finger tip!

"Oi!" Gloin who happened to see the whole thing rushed to her instantly as he held her hand.

Oin turned to rush to her as well when he saw him running to her, his instinct was fast as far as Lee was concerned; he still recalled that Lee was very accident-prone when they were out on the practice field, whether it was her fault or not!

"Aunt!" Fili exclaimed loudly as he and Kili ran towards her. "I didn't mean to hit you!"

"You were supposed to wait till she throws the apple, you fool!" Kili was glare at his brother. "What were you thinking about?"

"The bee…there was a bee…I thought I was going to get stung!" Fili argued back at they were standing before their aunt. Her hand was still impaled by the dagger, blood was dripping down.

"I told you the bees would not harm you, Fili." Lee frowned at him.

"I know that but I can't help it! I …I was startled." Fili hung head down in shame.

Lee reached over and ruffled his head, "No worries, nephew, Oin will get this out in no time and he'll patch me up like always, won't you cousin Oin?" She grinned at him.

Oin looked over to her, "I haven't my medicine bag, Lee. Remember we lost everything in that cursed goblin cave? But we'll figure out something."

Gloin tried to pull the dagger but it was really stuck tightly into the wall.

"We'll need Thorin's strength, Oin."

Lee shook her head, "No. I don't want him to know this. You two are going to work something out."

"Lee, I can't, I don't' have the leverage. It's up higher. Thorin is taller than I am. He can get it out and the faster he does it the better or you're going to pass out." Oin had wrapped a linen cloth around her hand but it was soaking again with her hand.

Finally, she nodded.

Oin turned to the nephews, "Go find your Uncle and make it quick."

They nodded and hared off on the double, after Fili apologized again for the sixth or seventh time.

"If Fili comes back and apologizes again, I'm going to stuff him inside the bee house." Lee smiled weakly.

"Ah, he's just feeling bad, lassie." Oin said.

Soon, they heard running footsteps.

"Over here Uncle!" Fili exclaimed.

Thorin came and stood over her and looked at her hand which was still impaled.

He didn't say a word and began to pry the dagger out of the wall.

The tugging was beginning to hurt badly but she gritted her teeth, she tried not to show any pain to him.

"This is stuck well within the wall, I have to twist it out." Thorin said.

She nodded and held her breath as she braced herself.

When he made the first twist, Lee couldn't help but screamed out loud.

"Gloin! Oin! Hold her!" Thorin rasped.

The two cousins nodded as they came and held her down. Oin was holding her wrist steady.

"Okay, it's giving, hang in there Lee. One more tug."Thorin said.

With one final twist and the dagger came out as Oin quickly wrapped her hand around tightly as more blood spilled.

Lee paled and fell completely to the grass as Oin caught her fall.

"I'm okay." She nodded as she tried to stand.

Frustrated, Thorin grabbed her up by her shoulder, "No you're not!"

She jerked her head to look at him, "What are you talking about?"

"What are you trying to prove, Lee? That you are better than us?" Thorin glared at her angrily.

"No!" She shook her head. "I'm no better than anyone here. I don't understand you at all!" She waved her hands about.

"You don't understand me?"Thorin said, heatedly.

"No, I don't."

"You are the problem, Lee. I can't protect you. I can't keep worrying about you constantly and worry about the company and the quest. We are so near the Lonely Mountains. I have to worry about that blasted dragon. And now Azog is coming to kill me and I'm worrying about you. Every minute you're getting into trouble!"

Lee shook her head slowly, "I can't believe you're saying this, you think I get into trouble just for laughs? Just for attention? That I wanted to? How could you even accuse me that?"

"Fili and Kili don't even get into that much trouble!" The nephews cringed to be included in their argument.

He continued, "Look at this," he pointed to her injured hand. "You're always getting hurt one way or other, either that, you put others in danger. One of us has to save you. Look at how many times Oin has to patch you up? How many times?"

"Oh? And you're saying I get into a lot? That I am nothing but trouble? Is that it, Thorin?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Very well. Since I am such a trouble to you and everyone else, then I quit the company." With that, she turned and left them.

Gloin tried to go after her, as did Oin but Thorin stopped them, "Lee!"

"Leave her!"He turned and walked another way.

That evening when they all gathered for supper it was a quiet affair as word had gotten around to the others about Thorin and Lee.

Everyone except Bilbo of course.

He looked around them when she didn't appear with the rest and everyone had not seemed to want to talk much as they ate.

"Where's Lee?" Bilbo asked, his mouth sticky with honey.

No one spoke.

Gandalf looked up and pulling out something from his sleeve and said to Thorin, "Oh, this was given to me to be returned to you, Thorin."

He dropped it on Thorin's outstretched hand.

"What is it?" Balin asked.

Thorin opened his hand and showed it to his cousin, "The Durin family ring."

Balin frowned, "Isn't this…?"

Thorin stood up from his seat, "This is ThoraLee's. She does not want to be wedded to me any longer." With that he walked away to from the dining area and outside in the dark.

…..

End of Chapter 18


	20. Chapter 21

**Making some changes to the story plot...yeah...rewriting The Hobbit! Oh dear! What would J.R.R. Tokien would say to this? **

**But no fear! All would be well at the end of the story!**

**...I own nothing to the story of the original story! so please, please don't sue me! for I have no money...just a few kids to my name! and a cat and a dog! - and I think i have squirrels in the attic, you may have them. But I do appreciate a feedback or two!**

**.**

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 19

.

Outside the Beorn's house, Lee was carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows, a gift from Beorn. She also had a cloth bag of wrapped food and some pots of honey, freshly collected from that morning.

With a heavy heart, she set off toward the direction of the river near the Carrock. Her route was to back track from the way they came. The only thing was she intended to avoid climbing the Misty Mountains entirely and maybe, to Rivendell.

The elven Lord Elrond might receive her for a while before heading back to the Shire, and then back to the Blue Mountains.

Her palace in Mount Dolmed, she was still queen of Nogrods after all.

She looked at her hand and felt different, her middle finger bare of her wedding ring she had worn for so long was no longer there.

She was not a Durin anymore.

Lee shook her head and hardened her resolve; _I will regret nothing!_

Then why did her heart hurt so much!

_Oh Thorin, you had hurt me so!_

_I have loved you with all my heart and you …_

She shook her head, _no I will not think of him anymore!_

Suddenly, she heard a low growl behind her and she began to look around and saw a big elm tree to her left and so she quickly rushed towards it and began to climb on its branches.

As she looked down, she saw that it was not wargs but black bears!

One of them was huge! And it was staring at her with familiar eyes.

"Beorn?" she uttered.

It grunted back at her but the grunts were not fierce grunts.

Lee climbed down until she was eye level to the bear and it leaned its head against Lee's forehead!

She stayed as still as possible until the creature stepped back and nodded at her and grunted more.

"You wanted me to come down?" she asked.

The bear nodded intelligently.

Lee obliged and began climbing down and stood with Beorn.

He nudged her with his nose not too gently, urging her to move along.

She laughed, "I'm not going back to the house, Beorn! I'm heading near the Carrock, will you go with me?"

He sat down for a moment and grunted a few times and then got onto his four legs and standing by her, he began moving towards the Carrock.

She grinned, "Thank you, Master Beorn! I owe you much!"

"Wait for me! Wait!"

Lee and Beorn turned around and saw Kili running towards them.

"What is he doing here!" Lee muttered angrily. "Is he trying to get me into more trouble with _him_?"

Beorn grunted as he shook his head back and forth.

"It's okay, he is one of us." She touched his head for assurance.

Kili came forth before Lee as he breathed hard. "Hello."

"What are you doing here, Kili? Why aren't you with the rest of them?" She glowered as her nephew and looked behind him, expecting to see Fili coming up behind soon; where there was one, there was the other, they were inseparable.

"We couldn't…let you travel alone…Aunt." He was still panting hard.

"We? Who's we?" She asked him.

"Fili and I decided. And we decided to part ways and…."

"Wait a minute…" She cut him off. "You two decided? You didn't tell your Uncle?"

He shook his head.

Lee shook her head, "Oh no, you don't. You march right back there and get back to them right now."

Kili shook his head. "No, Aunt. I'm staying with you." He crossed his arms over his chest.

She arched her brows at him. "I didn't agree to this, Killimm." Kili cringed at his true name.

"Well aunt, it is quite late to return to the house." He owned. "It had gotten too dark to return."

She looked about her and saw indeed the sky was quite dark save for the moon out there.

"What is your uncle going to say to this, I cannot even begin to think? If you think he is angry at me before, he is now even more so when he finds out you've left the group without telling him! And he'll say it's my fault."

"Aunt, Fili will inform in the morning that he and I have decided you're not to travel alone and he'll approve of it. Besides, if you recall, he didn't want either one of us to come in the first place."

She shook her head, "Very well, let's get going."

Kili nodded eagerly.

Lee looked at Beorn and said to him, "It looks like my nephew and I will be going together, will you go with us pass the river?"

He grunted again and they began to run along the way near the Carrock as Kili followed behind Lee.

While they ran through the night, sometimes they were joined by other smaller sized bears, although none were smaller than her and Kili but they were all smaller than Beorn.

By sunrise, they reached the Carrock and fell asleep at the same spot they had made camp a few nights ago, Beorn standing watch over them.

The next morning, when they awoke early, they were surprised to see Beorn had changed back to his man form.

"You are safe now, the orcs and goblins are now dead. My bears had taken care of them a few nights ago." He said as he bowed to her.

Lee bowed low to him "Thank you, Master Beorn, for your graciousness, and your protection." Kili nodded in agreement.

Beorn nodded, "You have shown no fear at all, young ThoraLee, dwarven Queen, and young dwarven prince."

Lee inclined her head, "I do have need of your help and your people when the time comes, will you lend us your help?"

Beorn nodded his head, "Speak of your help, dwarven Queen."

She began to discuss with him of her plans and they reached an agreement after a long time.

Beorn laughed, "ThoraLee, you are certainly a great Queen in your own time, I hope your King realized how valuable you're to him. Hohoho!"

Lee laughed with him, "I hope so too that he will come to his senses in time." She glanced at Kili who shrugged.

Beorn put his large finger on her forehead again and said, "You are strong, dwarven Queen but together with your King, you are stronger, remember this. Yes, I will be glad to fight by your side, ThoraLee." He nodded.

"Thank you, Master Beorn." She nodded.

"Farewell, I will see you when the time comes." He wave at them and began to run off towards his home.

Lee and Kili watched him leave, "Well he is a strange one, all right." Kili remarked.

"Yes but he will make a very powerful ally."

Kili turned to watch her, "Maybe he might be right about you and Uncle working together."

She became angry again, "Don't look into all that, Thorin and I are through."

"What do you mean, Aunt?"

She held her hand out, "I gave him back the Durin ring. I am no longer wedded to him."

Kili's eyes widened, "But Aunt, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

He grinned, "It doesn't matter, once you're married to a Durin, you're married for life, um…only till death are you able to break the vow."

She glared at him, "Did you make this up?"

He shook his head, "I swear it on Durin's tomb."

"What? Does he know about it?"

"Every Durin knows it." He grinned.

"That's just great." She growls. "Maybe when I see him the next time…if there is the next time, I'll kill him! That will certainly end our wedded bliss!" She said angrily.

"Do you really hate Uncle?"

She looked at Kili before shaking her head sadly, "No, Kili. I love him very much, it's him who seems to hate me."

He shook his head, "No, no, I don't think so, Aunt Lee. I've seen the way he looked at you, he loved you very much."

"What do you know about love?" She glanced at him.

He chuckled, "Oh, just because I've not settled down yet doesn't mean I don't know a think about love, Aunt. I once met a female dwarf in the town of Bree and she was quite attractive but much too young for me yet, and her father had promised her to another, a much more richer merchant." He sighed loudly and regretfully.

Lee, her troubles temporarily forgotten, shook her head as she watched her nephew affectionately. "You know Killimm, I'm glad you came, I'm glad for your company."

He turned to look at her and smiled, "Me too, Aunt, although I much prefer the short version of my name."

She grinned, "Fine, Kili it is. Although I do like Killimm as well as it was your great grandmother's."

He groaned, "It is a female name, Kili sound better."

She laughed at him as she reached over and ruffled his long hair, playfully.

"Aunt Lee!"

She shook her head as she walked briskly ahead of him. He walked hurriedly to catch up with her.

They continued their journey back to Blue Mountains in a good companionable silence, once in a while they would talked about things in their past but one thing they avoided was talk of Thorin.

…..

"He did what?" Thorin glowered at Fili as they were about to set out from Beorn's house early in the morning.

"We decided that it would be too dangerous for our Aunt to travel alone, so it was decided between the both of us that he should go with her to keep her safe all the way back to the Blue Mountains." Fili said, standing up to his Uncle, although his hands did shake slightly.

Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur stood around Fili as he confronted Thorin. Their borrowed ponies readied and provisions packed to the brim.

Thorin looked darkly at him than at the rest of the company, minus Bilbo and Gandalf who were at present inconspicuously not in their vicinity.

"Did all of you knew about it?"Thorin demanded them.

Balin glanced at them and then nodded briefly. "Thorin, I must speak freely."

Thorin looked at his cousin calmly and nodded, "By all means, Balin."

Balin hesitated; he knew Thorin was hurt and angry within when he used his name like this and spoke in a calm manner.

"Well, I do agree with Fili here, it is for the best that one of us, and in this case, Kili, travels with her to keep her safe. I know we'll be one…well two short when Gandalf leaves us but we'll manage. Somehow, we will. Won't we?" He turned and looked at his companions.

They all nodded solemnly and agreeably amongst them.

Thorin looked at them for a moment and then nodded, "Well, once again, it seem I am to be out voted on this situation. Very well, shall we move on out before someone else decides to change their mind and leave." He shook his head and got on the pony and the rest of the company did the same and climbed up on their ponies.

Gandalf had informed them that it was to be a two day ride to the gate of Mirkwood, so they set forth from Beorn's house.

Thorin would have liked to meet up with his host to thank him for his hospitalities but as it were, he was not here to bid them farewell.

How strange; the host not being here to see them off!

Once again, as they set off Northward, Bilbo turned back to look at Beorn's house with a look of regret for he had enjoyed his stay at the skin-changer's house, although at night it was quite scary for the little hobbit as the howling, scratching and grunting were not something he cared to hear or have the sounds so close to the house but no harm had ever came to them at all. And they had spent them under a roof instead of out in the open!

Which was what they would be facing again as they set forth.

He hoped Lee and Kili was safe wherever they were….

The same thought ran through Thorin's mind, to tell the truth; angry as he was but deep down he was regretful of his outburst the day before. He had not meant to drive her away from him yet a small part…only a very small part of him was ever glad. He did not have to worry about her anymore.

Nay! That was not true! He shook his head as he rode on in the woods as he observed the deer roaming about.

He was ever more worried about her now! Was she all right? Was Kili keeping her safe as he had promised he would do?

Oh, Great Aulë! Please watch over my beloved ThoraLee! Keep her safe in Your arms! Protect her from the orcs and goblins…and those stinking elves! He thought annoyingly.

"Did you say something Thorin?" Balin said as he rode beside him.

Thorin shook his head, "Nay, just saying what a nice looking deer over there, pity we can't hunt them."

Balin looked at him skeptically before he nodded, "Aye cousin, indeed. They're Beorn's creatures; he would not take kindly if we take them down."

Thorin arched his brow and then nodded as he rode on.

Balin shook his head as Dwalin caught up with his brother, "Can't fool us, he misses her."

"Oh aye, anyone with half an eye can see he missed her much but he won't admit it at all. Did you see him put the ring around the gold chain she gave him?"

Balin nodded, "He's still wearing the gold chain?"

"He had never taken it off after all these years." Dwalin said.

"He can be such a fool sometimes. Doesn't he knows she is best thing in his live?"

Dwalin nodded. "But it is done. They are now gone their separate way."

Balin looked at Thorin's back thoughtfully, "Indeed. One wonders what she was going to do when she gets back to the Blue Mountains."

Dwalin frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Remember what she had said when we were still at Bag End's at the Shire? When Thorin first wouldn't permit her to go with us?"

Dwalin's eyes widened, "You don't think she would try to do it, would she?"

Balin shrugged, "I wouldn't dare underestimate her and she is a Nogrod after all. And she had learned much from King Thrain in her first life and she had not forgotten much. She was a keen strategist and Thrain had taught her well. I read most of their history in the Nogrods library, the Nogrods ancestry were just as impressive as the Durins when it came to battle."

Dwalin looked at his brother with interest, "What else did you learned?"

"The Nogrods and the Durins had always fought side by side. The Iron Hills and Firebeards had been indebted to the Nogrods for many centuries because they had always borrowed gold from them. If Thorin used the Nogrod name when he first approached them before the quest, they couldn't deny us."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"It was too late, the quest had already begun, Dwalin. Besides, this is our Erebor and our mountains, remember?"

His brother nodded.

Balin shrugged again. "ThoraLee will bring the whole army of Blue Mountains on us. There will be nothing Thorin can do about it, mark my words, brother."

"Let's hope he'd simmered down by then. Let's hope he'd give her what she wanted."

Balin shook his head, "She wants what he won't give her."

"And what is that?"

"Erebor." Balin said simply.

"Oh dear." Dwalin shook his head, "I fear we're to have another civil war at hand, and this won't be a pretty one, not when it's between former husband and wife."

"Aye."

"We must do something by the time we get to Erebor or we'll not have a palace left to live, much less a mountain!"

"We must confer with Gloin and Oin about this." Dwalin looked over to their other cousins.

Thorin had turned back to Balin and Dwalin who suddenly looked guilty as they clamped up.

"What's going on with you two?" He asked them suspiciously.

They shook their heads at the same time, "Nothing!"

Thorin narrowed his gaze at his cousins before he spoke, "Let's stop for a while here."

They nodded as they hurriedly rode back to the others and informed them of Thorin's decision before they dismounted from their ponies.

"Fili, Ki…Nori," Thorin corrected himself. "Look after the ponies. Bombur, if you don't mind, some lunch please." He inclined his head at the fat dwarf before he went to his pony and gotten himself something to drink.

Thorin frowned; it was going to be difficult so remember that one of his nephews was not with them any longer.

Again, he wondered how they were faring in their journey as he looked behind him out beyond the trees...

.

….

End of Chapter 19


	21. Chapter 22

**I will not be going to Mirkwood a lot with the others much as most of you knew the story well but there will be occasional mention as changes are made to the story.**

**.**

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 20

.

As Lee and Kili hurried forth away from the Carrock and the river, Kili couldn't help but look back one more time and thought if it would be the last time he would ever see his brother, his Uncle and the others for the last time!

"Not regretting your decision, are you, Kili?" Lee asked him.

He turned around and looked at her and shook his head, "No Aunt, just wondering."

"They'll be fine. They have Tharkûn, after all!" She said.

"Why do you call him that?"

"That is his given name, well it's Khuzdul but it's his true name as well as _Istari. _It shows respect to him."

"You seem to know a lot of languages."

She shook her head, "Not as much as I'd like to learn. Lord Elrond of Rivendell, the head Elf, he knew more than anyone I'd ever met." Her eyes gleamed as she remembered meeting him.

Kili watched her as they walked in a brisk paced, ever mindful of where they were going.

"If I didn't know…I'd think you like that pointed eared tree-hugger." He teased his aunt.

Lee frowned as she turned around and swiped the back of his head hard.

"OW!" he rubbed his head as he winced. "See, I told you, your heart is still with Uncle."

"Will you stop talking about _him_!" She tried to swipe him again but he was quick to duck from her this time and avoided her wrath. She gave him a wry look instead. "Lord Elrond, for your information is not a tree hugger, he is a very much respected elf and a healer. You need to mind your manners when we meet him and show him some respect especially when you're a Prince."

"Bah!" He uttered disgustingly then stopped. "Wait! Why are we meeting him? Don' tell me we're going back to Rivendell?"He looked horrified.

She turned back to him and nodded. "Of course, Killimm."

He frowned heavily at her, "I told you not to call me by that name, Aunt!"

"If you tarry in your path, I will start calling you a dwarfling soon." She then turned back and trotted off.

He gave her another dark look before he stomped his feet and followed her.

"Pick your feet up, Kili or soon you'd attract some Wargs around thinking you're a young orc child." She teased him.

Kili turned about him and began stepping off lightly and followed after her hurriedly.

Lee chuckled as they continued they journey with their quick banter.

…

In the mean while, at Beorn's house;

Thorin was ever more furious when he found out Kili was not among the company!

"What do you mean he decided to travel back with your aunt?" he was talking to File as they were packing the last provisions Beorn had provided into the borrowed ponies.

"We decided that our Aunt should not be traveling by herself and we talked about it," Fili puffed out his chest proudly as he stood before his Uncle. "He was the mostly likely choice to go with her."

"You two decided?" He narrowed his gaze at his nephew.

Fili deflated his chest under his uncle's look and cowered beneath and stepped back as he looked about him in fear.

Balin stepped forward and spoke, "Thorin, Fili is right. ThoraLee should not be out there by herself, not with those orcs out there."

Thorin still not taking his stern gaze from his nephew, said, "She made that decision herself Balin."

Balin stunned by Thorin's unreasonable declared statement, uttered, "Thorin! How could you said that? You drove her away! She is a female out there alone! Azog is out there!"

"I'm well aware of that, Balin!" Thorin spun his gaze at him, "She left! She returned the Durin's ring! She made her intention known out loud to all." He turned his back to them and began to fuss at the pony

The other dwarves had retreated away hurriedly, only Balin dared to remained to face the wrath of Thorin.

"Thorin, you know the Durin's rule. You two are still wedded, not until one of you died will one of you become unwedded. I'm sure Kili had told her of it by now. She will be mad about it but there's not much she can do about but rant and rave until she turns blue."

Without turning to look back at his cousin, Thorin shook his head, "You think it'll be as easy as that? She'll think of anything to get out of this marriage. Remember we were not together for over 100 years, we have not been …" he sighed hard and shook his head and placed his forehead on the pony's saddle and became quiet. "I lost her, Balin. I don't know how to get her back or if she'll have me again."

Balin stood as he watched his cousin in utter sadness and he felt horrible for him.

"I don't know," Thorin continued. "If I'd ever see her again." He then turned to look at his cousin, his eyes were reddened.

Then something changed in his demeanor as his looks changed again as his eyes cleared.

"Let's go, Balin. Sun's up. Time's a wasting. Gather everyone." He hopped up onto the pony and trotted up to the front of the line and waited.

Balin nodded and turned away from him and gathered the rest of the company as they hopped onto the ponies and soon the whole company, hobbit and wizard rode forth.

As they rode on, Fili looked around gazing towards the direction of the gats of Beorn's house.

"You missed Kili?" Ori, riding beside Fili remarked.

Fili nodded, "Aye. I know we talked about it. But we've never been apart." He looked back again before he shook his head and turned around and rode forth. "I don't know if I'd ever see him again.

"You will, Fili! Great Mahal will watch over both of you." Ori nodded wisely.

Fili smiled grimly. "I hoped so. I missed my little brother already."

"And he misses you too. But you two made the right and noble decision, despite your Uncle's anger."

Fili looked up and saw the back of his uncle's stiff back and swallowed hard; he had not spoken to him since they left Beorn's house a few hours ago now.

"He'll come around, Fili. You're his only kin now." Ori saw where his thoughts ran and said assuringly.

Fili nodded.

Ori grinned as he cheerfully began to sing, and soon Dori and Nori joined in.

…

Near dark, Lee and Kili stopped at the bottom and looked up at the vast and imposing Misty Mountains.

"Well, we shall stop and make camp for the night, Kili." Lee said.

Kili nodded as he began to drop his pack willingly and sat down and rubbed his sore feet.

Lee looked down at her nephew and chuckled, "Really? We walked a few miles and you're worn out?"

"Oh come on Aunt, we walked all day and all we had was dried meat!"

"Fine. Gather some dried woods then, little dwarfling," she teased him. He glared at her. "I'll go see if I can catch us something to roast." She laughed as she left him still sitting on his rump.

"No wonder Uncle finds you unbearable!" he teased her back.

A moment later he was hit in the back of his head with a rock!

"OW!" He rubbed the sore part as he glared at her as she had wandered off already.

He stood up and began gathering dried woods and soon a small fire was going.

Kili looked around him and couldn't see his aunt and grew worried.

Suddenly, he almost jumped out of his skin as two dead rabbits fell on his lap from nowhere as he yelped out loud!

Lee soon came walking as she laughed at him as he flung the rabbits from his lap quickly.

"Very funny, Aunt!"

"I thought it was. You should see the expression of you cousin Gloin when your fathe…"Lee stopped as she shook her head.

"What? What about my father?"

Lee began to tell him about the great prank she and JoraLee played on Gloin, Oin, Balin and Dwalin when they were younger while Kili field dressed the rabbits.

Soon he was laughing till tears rolled off his eyes.

While they watched their dinner cooked, Lee talked more about his father when they were young.

"We were quite a team, just like you and Fili. No one could tell us apart, no until we grew older and I met Thorin…" she looked away.

"But I heard you and father still gave Uncle and the rest a hard time?" Kili asked.

She smiled, "Yes, we did. We were the bane of your cousins' lives yet when we needed them, they came through for us, they became our brothers, much older brothers."

"And Uncle and father?"

Lee looked at him, "Thorin loved Jor just like a brother, as much as Frerin. And Frerin and Jor grew up very close together as well."

Kili nodded, "Yes, they were buried side by side in the Blue Mountains."

Lee nodded sadly.

Their dinner was ready and they tore into it and ate it hungrily.

"Good rabbit, Aunt." He nodded.

She nodded, "Good dressing, nephew." She grinned as she took a big bite.

He nodded.

Later as they lay down on their bedroll, tired. Kili was soon asleep.

Lee sat up as she took first watch.

She looked at the clear sky above them and wondered if Thorin was thinking about her_; Oh, Khazad-zukin! How I miss you! _

Unbidden, tears seeped from her eyes as she swiped them roughly from her face.

Lee sighed hard as she looked about her, letting her night sight adjust and saw nothing out of the extraordinary which was odd.

She remembered when they journeyed down, well, they were actually within the mountains teeming with goblins.

Certainly they were not going into the Misty Mountains again!

They had decided to try to go around it if possible, as well as avoid the dreaded orcs.

They had been fortunate; so far they had not met any at all which she thought it was odd; either Beorn and his bear friends had killed them all or they had retreated.

The first, she found impossible as orcs seemed never ending and secondly, orcs never retreated, especially that fearful white beastly orc Azog who intended to end Thorin's life, once and for all.

Thorin…her brave husband, she worried about him and yet she was still furious with him!

He could be so…stubborn!

Why couldn't he see she didn't mean all that happened to her? She raised her knees up as she put her forehead on her knees and let a few tears seeped from her eyes.

Sniffing as quiet as she could so as she won't wake her nephew, she felt a gently wind blew as it touched her face, she closed her eyes and thought of him again, and dreamt of his hand caressing her sweetly….

Kili woke up with a start as he sat up and saw that his aunt had fell asleep with her knees tucked up; what an odd position to fall asleep in! She must have been tired.

Then he saw wetness reflected by the fire from the fire pit and his heart felt sad for her.

Uncle had hurt her but that was the way his Uncle was. He was a very difficult person to get along but he was a good person, a great King no matter what.

And he knew they loved each other very much, their cousins had talked about them a lot as though they were the greatest love story ever but now the love story was fractured. And they didn't know how to repair the crack. He hoped it would be mendable and soon as it seem something bad was about to happen and they were not to see each other for a very long time! They were traveling the opposite end of the quest! He to the Lonely Mountains, she to the Blue Mountains, which were several miles apart.

Azog the Defiler and his army of orcs were on the march towards his Uncle while he tried to kill Smaug the Dragon and reclaim a mountain he, Kili, had never seen before but heard it throughout his life, the Erebor his Uncle and cousins, even his mother had talked about all his young life. Their home.

What it must be like to go home? He never knew as Mount Dolmed had always been his home since he was born. His father and mother had been there for him and his brother all through his life, as well as his Uncle. Until now. Now his brother was about to go home, another home, it was to be their new home for the rest of their lives, if they were successful in defeating Smaug.

As Kili stayed up and took up watch for the rest of the night, he hoped that their journey would be a swift and safe one, including the dreaded visit to those pointed ears, green leaf eating, tree hugging elves! Bah! Elves!

Why couldn't his aunt skip them? He thought grumpily.

But then, he knew that she had a plan, just like she had been discussing an alliance with Beorn before they left for the Blue Mountains.

His aunt was certainly planning something big, what it was, so far he was not privy to it yet but he had a pretty good idea; he had figured she had been trying to gather as many allies as she went along; creatures, elves, and when they reached the Blue Mountains or Ered Luin as the local Dwarves called them, she would not just stopped at her palace for leisure, no, she would continue Northward to meet with the Iron Hills and the Fire beards, not to mention the Stone beards, and the Stiff Beards who were the most stubborn dwarven clans of them all!

Yes, his aunt had something up in her sleeves all right! She was about to call in an army and he was glad he was there to see her marching down the mountains and battle the orcs! And Azog!

Kili grinned as he finally figured out his aunt's grand plan. And it was the grandest plan of all!

He only wished his Uncle was here with her as they marched side by side, battling those stinking orcs!

And he wished his older brother Fili was here too, to see this plan now.

Elves, creatures, men…yes, men too, if she could find them, and dwarves!

…..

End of Chapter 20

…

.


	22. Chapter 23

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 21

.

After a quick breakfast of dried meats, Lee and Kili set out and soon found a path beneath the Misty Mountains. Where it led to, they knew not but they followed it keeping their eyes and ears peeled for orcs or anything strange ahead of them.

They saw that they were going uphill when their legs began to tire but Lee urged them on, it was quicker as there were only two of them. And they were not on dangerous paths like the last time; it was raining and they were running for their lives from the Storm Giants!

Strange that the weather held all through their journey thus far and what is more stranger was they had yet to meet another soul.

Not that Lee desired to meet someone! She had feared encountering orcs on the way up with just the two of them and she knew that orcs did not travel by themselves, they travel in packs…big packs!

No sooner had she thought of it did they came upon an awful stink.

"Urgh! What is that smell?" Kili held his hand to his nose, his brows in deep wrinkle.

Lee was in similar expression saw something ahead and then a mewling sound.

"Shh…quiet…did you hear it?" She turned to Kili.

Kili tilted to a side, "Sounds like a cry, something is hurting."

"Let's find out but just to be safe," Lee brought her bow and an arrow on the ready as she crept along, Kili did the same as he crept alongside her.

"Orc! Dead Orcs!" Kili whispered to her.

Lee nodded as she drew her arrow to her eye level as she looked around.

As they neared, they saw an army of over twenty dead orcs lying about on and around the dirt path, as well as their wargs they rode on, some orcs were still straddled on their wargs when they died and they saw big boulders on top of them apparently crushed.

"Looks like the Storm Giants been here and did their damages here."Lee lowered her bow and arrow when the mewling sounded again and she quickly raised it again and followed the sound. Kili followed her.

They soon found it and saw to their surprise, it was a warg that was still alive but barely.

It's front left leg was partially crushed by a boulder as it lay down whimpering and then spotting Lee and Kili, it tried to growl and came at them but it couldn't move as it cowered and growled more.

"We should kill it, Aunt!" Kili glared at it, his arrow at the ready as he aimed it at its head.

Lee nodded as she was aiming at it but the warg looked at her and suddenly she saw fear in its eyes and Lee found she couldn't let go of her arrow.

Kili turned to look at her, "Aunt?"

"I…it's looking me as if it's pleading for its life."

Kili looked at his aunt incredulously, "Are you serious, Aunt? It's a stinking warg! If we don't kill it, it will kill us for sure!"

Lee glared back at him, "Fine! You kill it then!" She turned her back at them and walked away.

Kili watched her and turned back to face the young warg and prepared to shoot it when he hesitated and like his aunt, he saw its eyes.

Loosening his bowstring he lowered his arrow and shook his head, "Damn you!" and turned away and followed Lee.

"Is it done?" Lee asked him, she didn't look at him, her head was downcast.

"No…I couldn't either." He admitted disgustingly.

Lee looked up at him, "What shall we do with it then?"

Kili arched his brow, "You're asking me? You're the one that wanted me to spare its life!"

Lee began to smile as she went to the nearest dead orc and tore a long strip of cloth and then walked off the dirt path where there was a patch of grass growing, she pulled some up and crushed it in her hands and rubbed it together and made it into a dry pulp and approached the young warg but it began to growl at her again as it tried to retreat from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Warg!" She said to it but it opened its mouth and was about to snarl and bite her when Kili came with a rope and grabbed it by its neck as it began to struggle hard and tried to stretched him.

"Aunt! He better be worth whatever you're trying to do!" He wrapped his strong arms around its snout as he quickly tied the rope around it and he went over and did the same to its legs being careful around its deep wounds.

Once the angry warg was tied up and not able to hurt either one of them, Lee was able to apply the poultice on its leg and began to wrap it around and tied it.

"There that should do it." Lee said with a satisfied nod.

"Yes, but are we to leave it like that? It's going to die." Kili pointed out.

Lee looked at Kili and then at the warg and Kili began to see her intention and he shook his head, "Oh no…you're not suggesting? That is a warg! It kills and eats us for fun, Aunt!"

"Did you bind him properly?" she asked him, her head tilted.

"Yes, you know I did." He shook his head.

Five minutes later, a very unhappy Kili was carrying the young wag in his arms as the equally unhappy warg tried to struggle away from him.

"I wonder what my Uncle would say if he were to see this!" Kili continued to glare at his aunt in disgust.

Lee patted his shoulder, "I think you're a fine dwarf, and the best nephew!" She grinned.

"Bah!" as he walked on with a struggling load, "Quit your fussing, Warg! Or I'd really shoot you and end our misery!"

Lee looked over to him and grinned, "You're a good lad, Killimm…Kili." She chuckled.

He growled at her as well as the warg. Lee looked at them and laughed more, "I think I shall call him …rukhskhai."

Kili eyed her and said, "Really? You're giving him a Khuzdul name…warg? Very original, Aunt." He rolled his eyes at her.

Lee swiped the back of his head hard as they continued their bantering while rukhskhai finally, worn out lay limped in Kili's arms as they walked on.

It was a long and tedious walk what with the giant boulders blocking their ways most of the time and they had to walk around it and sometimes, they had to climb over it!

They took several breaks too as rukhskhai was a heavy weight and Lee had checked on its wound every time they stopped.

The young warg had stopped fighting them as it realized the two dwarves posed no threats to it, despite it had raised to hate this race of two legged weaklings, it saw they had not kill it at all as it had been taught to him since he was born in a litter.

Rukhskhai had been raised with one purpose and that was to ride out with its masters and destroy and kill whatever it was in its path, especially the ones that welded long metals that impaled many of his kins. He grew up learning to hate the two legged ones.

The only two legged ones were his dark masters, they were cruel but that was what they did and use long leather whip on them if one of his kinds became out of line.

Rukhskhai had been the receiving end of the long whip a few times when they tried to train him to take on a rider; it had hurt!

But he took the pain as he snarled at the nasty masters like his kinds and let them ride him. Not long he was allowed to get into the battle he was bred for.

And he enjoyed the thrill of the kill and he killed many weak two legged things as his rider use metals to kill weaker ones that ride on other four legged creatures that did not have sharp teeth like his kinds. He ate them and enjoyed their meat.

Near dark, Lee spotted a small wooden building but there were no lights within. And the wooden door was partly torn.

"Looks like those orcs had come through here before they met their demise with the Storm Giants." Lee said. "Let's go in and see what we can find." She began to head into the divided path that led to the house.

As they approached closer, she saw the back of the house and recognized the smaller building, "It's a forge! Whoever lived here must be a smither!"

Lee was even more curious to find who had lived here as she rushed in and saw with vast disappointment the orcs had destroyed the place entirely!

The wooden table was broken in half; its legs were splintered into tiny pieces, as were its two wooden chairs.

Kili found scattered straw bedding on the floor near the fireplace and dropped rukhskhai roughly on it and began looking around the room.

"No food in here at all." He said with disappointment.

Lee on the other hand was in a room as she was kneeling on the stone floor, there were papers about her as she picked up a few pieces and tried to read it but it was dark in the room.

Standing up she look about her for a candle and found one lying near the doorway next to Kili's boots. She looked up at him and said, "How about lighting the candle, nephew?" She handed him the candle and a flint rock.

Kili reached down and took it from her and walked away muttering about mules and fetching maids.

"At least I did not ask you to milk the cow, although if there is cow out there…"

"Lighting the candle!" Kili rushed out of the room at once as Lee began laughing after him.

She found more torn papers as she gathered them together intending on reading them as soon as Kili came back with the candle.

As she walked about her she felt something creaked on the wooden floor and walked back again on it. Looking down she realized the floor planks were loosened and so she knelt down again and tried to pry it loose; she had heard people liked to hide things in houses.

Always curious, she wondered if whoever lived in here had hide something underneath the wooden planks.

She needed something sharp to pry the plank loose, so she looked around more.

Walking out of the room, she saw Kili had place rukhskhai on a bedding and smiled at it and went near it to check on its wound.

"Hello young one, I hope you know by now we mean you no harm." She approached him cautiously as she knelt down next to it.

He gave her a low growl but not as aggressive as before as he kept his eyes at her.

"I'm just checking on your wound rukhskhai," she stroke his slightly rough pelt and reaching down to the bandages and untied them and checked it.

"Hmm…looks pretty good the wounds are closed and the bleeding had stopped, Oin should be proud of me for my healing skills." She wrapped the bindings again. "A few more days and you should be well enough to walk on your own, I think." She leaned over and lay her hand on his forehead and saw its eyes were watching her intently with very clear green eyes!

"His eyes are green just like your left eye, Aunt!" She looked up from where his eyes were reflected to where Kili was standing next to her in shock.

She nodded as she stood up and took the candle from him and found a bent eating knife on the wooden floor next to the broken table and grabbed it and walked into the next room.

"What are you doing?" Kili asked her as he followed behind her.

"I found something but it might not be anything, it's just a feeling." She replied as she knelt by the creaking plank.

With the knife, she inserted it into the gap in between and pulled the wooden plank up until she could grasp it and pulled it up completely out of its place.

Moving it out, she moved the candle into the gap and saw a clothed pack and tried to pick it up but it was heavy.

"Kili, give me a hand." She nodded at the pack.

Kili bent down and picked it up and brought it out of its space and placed it on the floor. Lee unwrapped the cloth covering and they both gasped out loud!

"Swords! Long swords!" Kili picked on up and hefted it as Lee picked another up and found that it was not heavy at all and it was finely made and still in very good condition.

"Whoever made this sword was a master crafter," Lee remarked admirably, her eyes gleaming as she smiled

"He made this one too, it looks like." Kili placed it down and picked up another and saw similar crafting on it.

Lee looked down and smiled as she placed the long sword down and picked up a finely carved dagger and ran an expert finger along the blade and grinned.

She looked about her and found a thick block of wooden piece and picked it up.

Hefting the dagger she threw the wooden piece into the air and as it began to fall, she threw the dagger at the block and it pierced through it right at its center as it fell on the ground.

Kili snapped his head around to follow the noise and saw the dagger and wooden piece and turned to look back at his aunt.

"Still got it." She said simply as she continued to look into the pack where they found more intricately but finely made swords in its sheaths.

"We'll take these with us," Lee said. "It'll give us more protection besides the arrows Beorn gave us."

Kili nodded in agreement as he selected a long sword and kept it for his own.

Lee picked up the dagger and wood piece and pulled the dagger out from it and threw it out as she slipped the dagger in her boot. The weight of the dagger felt strange but comfortable as she walked about the room.

Not finding any food, they began to unpack their packs and ate their dried meats.

Lee approached rukhskhai with the dried meat and it sniffed at it with interest as it stuck its tongue out as much as it could and licked it hungrily.

"Kili, untie its bindings at his mouth."

Kili shook his head, "I don't think it's a good idea, Aunt."

Lee gave him a wry look, "I don't think he will harm us, he trusts us, just untie him enough so he can eat."

Reluctantly and armed with his new sword, Kili loosened the warg's bindings at its snout, "Try not to eat us, you hear? I've got rukhoshal with me and I'll use it on you."

Lee frowned at him, "You named your new sword, Screamer?" She then shook her head as she looked down at the warg and said, "I think my nephew means it."

Showing a big piece of dried meat to the warg's eye and to its mouth she said, "Slowly, let's not take my fingers, just the dried meat…here you go…"

The warg sniffed at it again and its stomach contracted at its funny smell as he was not use to it being other than raw but he was starving so he grabbed it and began to chew it tolerably and swallowed it.

It then licked its snout as Lee grinned, "I think he likes it."

"How do you know he does?"

"Watch," she gave him another piece and he took it greedily this time almost took her fingers as she retracted her hand immediately, "Hey! I told you, not my fingers!" She wriggled her fingers in front of rukhskhai and shook her head.

He whined a little as if he understood what Lee said and seemed to be apologizing to her as he moved closer and nudged at her knees!

Lee laughed at its antics as she fed him more dried meat and this time he took it from her without biting her.

Soon he had enough as he turned away and whined again.

"Why is he doing it?" Kili asked her.

She shrugged her shoulder and realized she was thirsty and figured he was too.

She found a wooden bowl in what looked to be a kitchen in the house and filled it with her water pouch.

She placed it near the animal who began lapping the water thirstily and soon lay back down as if the action had exhausted him entirely.

"Well, I guess he's done for for the night."Lee got up and walked back to the room with the papers. "We'll rest here for the night, Kili."

He nodded as he pulled out his bedroll and as well as his ration of dried meat and began eating.

Lee also set out her bedroll and set it near her nephew and placed the candle between them and began to read the papers she had gathered.

Three sheets later, she stopped and shook her head and leafed the rest of papers as if she was looking for something.

"It's him!"She muttered as she looked about the room and smiled sadly. "I don't believe we found it! Jor, if you'd been here." Lee's eyes teared.

"Aunt, are you all right?" Kili leaned in to look closely at her and saw the tears in her eyes and thought she was thinking about his uncle again.

Lee nodded her head and told him the story of long ago when his cousin Balin and Dwalin had journeyed with his father when JoraLee had turned 21, they had wanted him to train to be a master metal crafter and the best smither was old Master Odin but Jor never learned from him even though they met the old dwarf while they were passing through a town. Odin had willingly decided to take him back and train him but he never did because they were ambushed by a small pack of scouting orcs and Master Odin perished fighting the orcs, Jor had buried him before they had gotten to his house. In fact, no one knew where Odin had lived, not until now.

"So this is Master Odin's dwelling?" Kili asked as he looked about him.

"I'm sure of it, I mean look at it; there is a forge in the back of the house, the pack of swords, they were the best made swords I've ever seen and these papers, it talked about various methods of metal crafting and the bottom is unmistakably his name; Odin."

"I guess it's just as well he died fighting those stinking orcs with father then, or he'd die being killed by orcs now."

"Master Odin would not have made it then, he was over 250 years old when he decided to take on your father and that was over 160 years ago."

Kili nodded, "How strange I got to see the dwelling of an old master my father never got to see."

Lee looked at him, "Oh, I'm sure he'd have been proud for you to know."

Soon after, they lay down and fell asleep and slept through the night as they were exhausted from their hard journey through the Misty Mountains.

Waking up early the next morning, Kili opened his eyes and got out of his bedroll and stretched about. As he walked past the door he doubled back and looked out and paled as he quickly turned back and shook his aunt.

"Wake up Aunt!" He shook her roughly. "Come on!"

Lee snapped her eyes opened, "What is it? I was having a really pleasant dream about you Un…never mind…what is it?"

"Rukhskhai is gone!"

….

End of Chapter 21


	23. Chapter 24

Fili and Kili, At your Service! – Chapter 22

.

It was dark, it was always dark, Fili thought miserably; since they entered this Mirkwood Forest, the sunlight had left them too.

Fili and the other dwarves were miserable, as was the hobbit. They wished, again, that they did not have to give up the ponies but Gandalf had insisted as Beorn was following them!

Earlier, they were sore to see the wizard depart with the ponies too.

Bilbo felt it the most, he felt so alone when he watched the retreating backs of Gandalf and those ponies.

"Let's go!" Thorin called out as the others hefted their packs and entered the forest.

Naturally Fili had first watch that evening on their first night in Mirkwood after Gloin and Oin tried unsuccessfully to light a fire but was quickly put out when those giant flying moths and what nots began flying into the flames and surrounded the fire and began biting them, they were left in the miserable dark. Fili wondered for the fifth time what he was supposed to watch out for as it was too dark to see out. He couldn't even see anything right in front of his face!

Oh, how he wished not for the first time, he had his little brother with him!

At least he would be able to share his misery with his younger brother.

He wondered what Kili would be doing now? Would he be sleeping under the stars? Or was he being attacked by orcs? Wargs? What about those stinking elves? What if their Aunt and Kili were lying in a ditch with multiple arrows piercing their poor bodies?

Fili shook his head, banishing his mind from these horrifying thoughts and images!

He looked ahead of him and saw glowing eyes blinking back at him!

_Urgh! I hate this place already!_ Fili grumbled under his breath again.

"This is only the first night, Fili." Thorin's clear voice came right beside him, making him jumped from his position.

"Oh, didn't know you're here, Uncle." He said sullenly.

"No one knows where we're lying, everyone is lost amongst ourselves." His uncle replied quietly.

They sat there for a while before Fili spoke again, "I miss Kili."

"Aye, I miss him too."

"D…do…you miss our Aunt?" he asked him as he swallowed hard.

Thorin was quiet for a moment before he replied, "Yes I do, Fili."

"Th…Then why…?"

"I don't know," Fili heard his Uncle shook his head as his hair rubbed against his massive fur coat. "Why do we always argue?" He continued.

"I…don't know, Uncle. Do you hate her?"

Another pause.

"No. Not at all, Fili. I love her very much, it's just sometimes the things she did was so maddening and irresponsible. She is a queen, Great Mahal!"

"But…Uncle…she is only…"

"I know she is young still but she knows who she is too. She must learn that too. She needs to grow up and start acting like one."

"Sending her away is not the solution."

Thorin sighed, "I'm well aware of it, Fili. But what's done is done now. I can't go back and neither can she come forward."

Fili nodded, "Let's hope it's not too late for you two to meet again, Uncle."

"Too much had gone on, I don't know…"

"If she loves you still, and I'm sure she does."

Thorin chuckled, "Now, when did you grow up to advice me about love?"

Fili laughed too, "When I see two people I loved very much is hurting."

He then felt his Uncle's large hand patted him on his shoulder, "That is a good thing to say, nephew, now try and convince your Aunt this."

Fili laughed nervously, "I…I…am sure you can handle her when you see her again."

Thorin snorted, "I don't think anyone can handle her! She is too head-strong and stubborn."

"Sounds like someone here we know." The young dwarf said.

"Am I now?" Thorin asked him.

"Aye Uncle, you are."

Another chuckle, "So I seem to be. I guess I should try to talk to her calmly and placate her more often than make her mad all the time."

"You could do those things, Aye."

"Very well Fili, so I seem to have quite a bit to learn from my suddenly wise and older nephew." He squeezed his shoulder.

"You're welcome, Uncle. Now, I think you should try to get some sleep."

"Let's not get that wise nephew role carry you too far."

Fili chuckled, "Yes sir. Good night, Uncle."

"Good night nephew. Thank you."

Fili nodded, although no one saw him doing it but Thorin heard him as his long blonde hair moved against his shirt.

Lying further in the complete dark, Balin nodded approvingly, he was smiling as he heard the entire conversation and was glad someone finally dared to talk to Thorin about what had been angering and hurting him all this time, he'd hoped Fili was able to calm and ease his heart.

He was glad it was his nephew that had a heart to heart talk to him, and what made it easier was being in the dark; sometimes the dark could be a good thing. Although at this moment, Balin wished it was not this murky dark, so dark he couldn't even see when he waved his hand in front of his face!

"Dwalin?"

"What?"

"Oh, I didn't know you're right next to me," Balin smiled.

"What is it?" Dwalin asked miserably in the dark.

"Nothing, I just want to know where were you lying at, go back to sleep."

Dwalin grumbled for several seconds before he fell into a disturbed sleep.

When it was morning, it was semi dark as the sun attempted to penetrate through the dense forest.

They break their fast and ate quickly before they set forth onwards deeper into the woods.

….

"What do you mean rukhskhai is gone?" Lee sat up from her bedroll rubbing her eyes.

Kili stepped back into the room and showed her the ropes that had held the warg, it had been gnawed. "Like this."

"Oh." Lee stood up and looked out the room and sighed, "Well, I guess he is well enough to get on his way." She felt a little sad to see him leave and she didn't say good bye to him.

"You don't think he'll run back with his pack?" Kili gave her a worried look.

Lee looked up at him, "I…didn't think about that…I think we should get going, Kili."

He nodded and began packing his bedroll as did Lee.

They tried to pack as many swords as they could carry. The ones they couldn't, they wrapped them back into the cloth pack and put them into the hole and replaced the plank.

As they were about to step out of the door, they heard grunting outside.

"Kili! Something's outside!" She withdrew a long sword as she pushed her nephew back into the house.

"Wha?" He withdrew rukhoshal or Screamer and held it up as he followed close behind her.

Coming into the doorway, it was none other than rukhskhai! He was still limping slightly but he came into the room as he made grunting noises and when Lee and Kili saw him, they lowered their weapons and stared at him.

Rukhskhai was holding a medium sized deer and he dropped it in front of Lee's feet.

Lee looked down at the dead carcass and looked back at rukhskhai, "I…I…you…um, kill that fo…for us?" She swallowed hard.

"Breakfast?" Kili grinned.

"Apparently so. Here, help me with it will you?" She glared at her nephew who was laughing at her and the warg who was now crouched down and looking at her expectantly.

"Um, I guess we'll give him a piece too. A big piece, since he caught it." Lee grinned as she bent down and reached over and held her hand out.

Rukhskhai leaned up and licked her hand almost scaring her but she saw he was not going to bite her so she held her hand out again. Rukhskhai reached out and licked her again, tickling her skin with his rough tongue.

"I wouldn't do that; he might think you are part of breakfast too." Kili dragged the deer to the kitchen and began cutting a large chunk of its hind leg and brought it to rukhskhai. "He should learn to not slobber his drool all over the kill, yuck!" A long piece of drool stuck from the meat to his hand as he tried to shake it loose but it only made it worse so he had no choice but to wipe it on his pants as he looked down with disgust.

He wondered if his older brother was having as much 'fun' as he was currently was.

Then again, what would he say if he saw him feeding a warg! And his impossible Uncle? And all his cousins and the rest, for that matter?

The warg stood up and took the raw hunk and carried it to the straw mat and began tearing into the meat.

Lee and Kili watched him for a while before they made for the kitchen, "I still like mine cooked." Kili said as he began cutting the rest of the meat.

Lee nodded, "Yeah, me too. Very well cooked." She looked into the cooking pit and saw some tinder still inside and looked around but there were no woods about until she saw the broken table and chairs. Gathering the splintered pieces she placed them into the pit and began a fire.

Once Kili was done selecting the meat, he gave the rest to rukhskhai who grunted at him as if thanking him. Kili nodded at him and turned back to the kitchen.

Soon they could smell fresh meat cooking in the fire pit as their stomachs growled hungrily.

A few hours later, their stomachs full, they still have more meat to spare!

So they packed them and took them into their pack and got ready and stepped out of the door.

The sun was near mid-day sun already.

Rukhskhai followed them still limping but he wouldn't let Lee near his wounds which was almost gone.

"Aunt," Kili leaned over to her as he kept looking back at the warg. "What will happen if we meet a pack of orc?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think rukhskhai will rejoin his own kind?"

Lee shrugged, "I'm not sure but he's free to go if he wants to."

"Really?" Kili watched her.

She nodded. "But I don't think he'll attack us if he's with his pack."

"Why not?"

"I can't explain it, I mean because we saved his life and he feels grateful and indebted to us."

"He feels?" Kili shook his head. "I don't think he can feel, Aunt, he is an animal!" He exclaimed.

Rukhskhai growled slightly when he heard Kili's raised voice directed at her as he trotted on the other side of her so that they were now walking three wide.

Kili leaned back and saw the back of rukhskhai tail wagging when Lee patted his head.

"If I didn't know better, I think he's enjoying himself with you patting him." Kili frowned.

"Why did you say that?" She smiled at the warg as she continued stroking its head.

"Because its tail did that moving thing when you pat it, he likes it."

"Of course he likes it, don't you rukhskhai?" she laughed.

In reply, the warg began to make a 'rughff' soft vibration deep in his throat and soon he leaned into her and began to rub against her shoulder.

Lee laughed at his antics as she pushed against him and he pushed back but he pushed her too hard and she fell backwards!

Lying on her back, rukhskhai 'rughff' at her as he stood directly over her and leaning down began licking her face. "Ow! Yuck!"She turned away from him as he stepped on her chest and lay on her trapping her upper half of her body as he continued to lick her face with his rough tongue.

Kili was looking on with a disgusted expression but then he began to laugh as rukhskhai raised its head and 'rughff' out loud before he stood up.

Lee stood up and shook her head, "What was that all about?"

"I think he just marked you as one of his kind." He leaned in and smelled her hair. "Oh yeah, you smell like him now."

Lee leaned away from Kili, "Well, if he marked me as his kind, I think you should too!"She began to push him towards rukhskhai, "Here pat his head."

Kili shook his head as he tried to fight against her, "Oh no, I don't think I make a good warg."

But rukhskhai had leaned into Kili and wanted him to pat him. Kili then sighed before he rolled his eyes and patted the warg a little rougher than his aunt.

He was soon pushed down onto his back and subjected to his licking which Kili was eyeing him wearily as there were a lot of sharp teeth by his tongue.

Finally rukhskhai was done with his new clan markings as he moved away from the dwarf.

Kili quickly got up and picked up his pack and they began moving again. He wiped his face as best he could with his sleeves, "Yuck, blech! Now I smell like a stinking warg!"

"Well, if we ever come upon a pack of them they might not attack us as they might think we're one of them."

"It's not even funny, Aunt." He glared at her as he sniffed at himself. "I'm never ever getting this stink off me!" He now gave rukhskhai a dark glare. "Do that again and I'll really let Screamer 'lick' you!"

Lee shook her head as she patted the animal, "No you're not touching him with that sword. Now can we get moving on? I'd like to reach Mount Dolmed before Durin's Day begins."

"We still have many days, Aunt Lee, plenty of time. But you're right, we should get going."

Suddenly rukhskhai began deep threatening growl as Lee and Kili turned to look at him.

He was staring dead ahead as he continued his growling. Lee began to move forward but rukhskhai blocked her way preventing her from moving on.

"What is the matter with him?" She asked Kili

Kili frowned as he looked ahead, "I think whatever is ahead of us is not welcoming to rukhskhai. I think he's warning us."

Lee nodded, "Yeah, you're right. But what should we do?"

Kili pulled his bow out and readied his arrow, Lee did the same with her bow and arrow as she moved to stand on the other side of rukhskhai.

Coming around the bend, they saw to their consternation that it was a small pack of six orcs! And they were riding on wargs each.

Kili and Lee exchanged worried looks as they looked down at rukhskhai and back at the approaching pack.

Rukhskhai began to whine as he sniffed at the pack.

"Aunt…?What is he doing?" Kili asked her.

"I don't' know," she frowned with worry as she kept her gaze at the pack. "I think he might know the pack of wargs."

"Great, do we shoot them or not?"

"I don't know!" She yelled at him as the orcs were coming towards them fast now. "Start shooting the orcs first! We'll let rukhskhai decide what to do with his kind."

"What? His kind? His kind has six sets of sharp teeth! We have only one set! What do you think his kind will do to us?" Kili was yelling at her.

"Shoot now!"She released her arrow at the nearest orc and it hit its mark! It fell down at once, as Lee quickly readied the next arrow. Kili had shot the next one and soon between them, they killed all six orcs but the wargs continued on charging at them.

Finally rukhskhai stepped off and ran off ahead and attacked the closest warg and bite at its jugular, killing it instantly. The other five continued running towards Lee and Kili as they let loose their arrows as it connected to their chests.

All four wargs were soon killed three by Lee and Kili as it took more than one arrow to finish them. Rukhskhai killed his second one as he began to circle the sixth warg.

Rukhskhai began to growl at it first as the other returned the growl and then they made the same 'rughff' it did earlier to them.

"Kili, rukhskhai knows this warg." Lee said softly.

"Um, so you think they are greeting each other right now?"

Lee gave him a wry look, "I don't know but they're not attacking each other."

Kili, his bow and arrow at the ready, "I'm not relaxing my stance, that might change its mind."

"Rukhskhai!" She called to her warg. He looked at her. She pointed at a space by her feet, "Here!"

Rukhskhai pulled his ears flat back as he stared at her and then back at the warg and whined.

Lee shook her head and thought for a moment, "I think we'll see if this will work." She dropped her pack down and pulled out a pack of meat out and waved a piece out. "Rukhskhai, here!"

"Aunt, what are you doing?" Kili was staring at her in disbelief!

Finally rukhskhai trotted back to her and she threw the meat at him which he caught it neatly in its teeth and trotted back and set it down in front of the other warg.

Lee and Kili raised their brows, "I don't believe it!" They spoke at the same time.

The warg slowly but wearily came and quickly snatched the meat from the ground and crawled away with it.

Rukhskhai whined again as he watched it ran away, he then sat down as he looked to the direction it ran off.

Kili and Lee shook their heads.

Lee tried to call her warg but he wouldn't budge.

Kili walked back to the dead orcs and began to search them but he didn't find anything valuable so he left them next to the dirt path.

"Well, shall we continue?" Kili asked his aunt.

Lee had been watching rukhskhai and shook her head, "Let's wait for a while."

"For what?"

"I don't know, he looks sad."

Kili rolled his eyes, "He is sad? I told you, he can't feel…."

He stopped his sentence when he and Lee noticed rukhskhai suddenly perked his ears and stood on all four.

It was the warg returning!

It came to stand next to rukhskhai as they looked at Lee.

"I think he wants more meat, Aunt." Kili shook his head, looking on in disbelief; if his brother only knew what was going on here!

Lee nodded as she took out more meat and walked close to rukhskhai and held the meat out to the warg.

"Slowly…." She said as she looked at him.

"There she goes again, talking to the beast again." Kili said as he picked up her pack and walked near her.

The warg tried to snatch the meat from Lee but she retracted it from him, "No!" she frowned at it she shook her head at him. "Don't snatch, take it slowly." She held it out again.

Kili was still shaking his head at her, "You're talking to them as if they understand you. They're animals, Aunt." He reminded her again.

"I know that but they are smart animals, look at rukhskhai, he caught on fast, I think this one might be his brother or something, he has the same green eyes as him."

Kili came close to stand near the warg as he looked at its eyes and he saw the brilliant green color.

The warg came closer to Kili as he sniffed at him, Kili looked at him wearily as he leaned away from it.

"I think he smelled the meat in the pack, why don't you give him some?"

Kili dug into the pack and brought out a chunk of meat, the warg shook its tail as it sniffed eagerly at the meat.

Kili tossed the meat high in the air as the warg jumped up and caught it neatly midair and landed as he began to eat happily.

Rukhskhai grunted at Kili and then at the warg.

The warg then came close to Kili again but he nudged at him as he made the 'rughff' noise.

Kili shook his head as Lee began to laugh, "Oh no…I'm not going to get slobbed over again!"

But the warg pushed him over as Kili fell backwards and was soon getting licked.

"Okay, okay…fine, fine.., that's enough!" Kili pushed him away as he got up and groaned loudly. "This is just great! Now I really smell like you!" he glared at the warg who trotted away to join rukhskhai.

"Hey! I'm not done with you, come here…you…Khai!" Kili called out to it. "Bad Khai!"

Lee looked at her nephew, "Wolf? That's it? Wolf? You're calling him that?" She shook her head.

"Well, better than you calling your warg, a …a warg. That's very original." He said grumpily. "Oi! I stink!"

Lee laughed, "Come on, nephew! Let's get going. At the rate we're going we'll be so old before we reach the Blue Mountains." She slung her pack behind her back and began to walk.

Kili hitched his back pack and began to walk to while he kept sniffing at himself.

Soon rukhskhai was walking by Lee while Khai walked alongside Kili.

Lee saw the warg walking by her nephew and grinned, "I see Khai had taken a liking to you, nephew."

Kili glanced at the warg as he tentatively reached out and patted him as he gave him a low 'rughff' as he walked by the young dwarf.

…

End of Chapter 22


	24. Chapter 25

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 23

.

They had been walking for several days and climbing up the Misty Mountains even though they were at the foot of the Mountains.

"Are we there yet?" Kili griped again as he stared at trees, grass, and dirt.

"Kili," She glared at him. "Ask me that again, I'll feed you to rukhskhai and Khai."

"But we've been walking in these mountains forever!" He stared up at the imposing mountains. "I'm tired of the mountains. Can we stop for the night?"

"Kili, I don't know, and I don't care. Just a bit more…" She nudged him forward.

He stumbled and tripped and fell flat on his face. He didn't move from the spot as he lay down. "That's it, I can't move anymore. Just throw my bedroll on me."

A few seconds later a loud thump hit him on his back as he nodded his head and groaned.

Khai nudged him on his head and whined.

"No Khai, go away. I'm too tired to move."

Khai 'rughff' at him and plopped close to him, Kili grunted as he felt the warg's weight lying partially on him.

Lee shook her head as she lowered her back pack and took a drink from the water pouch and poured some on her hand as she cupped it and held it out to rukhskhai. He lapped at it gratefully as she poured more in her hand, than she called out to Khai who opened one eye and turned his snout down into Kili's shoulder and burrowed into him.

Kili moaned more as he remained where he was.

Lee pulled out the cooked meat and threw them at the wargs who began eating them hungrily.

Sighing, she unfurled her bedroll and lay on it, rukhskhai came and snuggled close beside her as she was soon asleep.

They traveled for a two more days before she noticed they were descending. She took it as good sign as they were coming to end of the Mountains.

"We have to hunt soon, I just gave the last meat to Khai."

Kili nodded as he looked around and shook his head, "I don't know if there any wild animals about, I haven't seen any."

"Yeah, I didn't at all. We'll have to get off the path and into the woods."

He set his back pack down and took his bow and quiver of arrows and began walking up the woods when Khai started to follow him. Kili turned around and shook his head and held his hand out, "No Khai, stay!" and continued on.

But Khai followed him again. Kili shook his head, "No Khai, Stay." He held his palm up shaking his head again.

This went on a few times more until Kili pulled a rope out and tied it around his neck and led him towards Lee and handed the rope to her.

"Keep him in line, Aunt."

She grinned as Khai shook his head, trying to shake the rope loose as he tried to follow Kili but felt the pull and stopped and began to whine out loud.

"Khai, he will be back."

But Kili didn't, not for a long while and Lee was beginning to worry about him.

Finally she placed their back packs hidden next to a rock, away from the path and began to climb up the hill where Kili had gone.

Khai began sniffing about him as did rukhskhai and before she knew it, they were gone. Lee began to jog and tried catch up. Then her heart skipped when she heard Khai's unmistakable loud howl to her right!

"Something must be wrong..." She hurried as she followed his howl until she spotted Khai's unmistakable burnish red mane coat. Rukhskhai was standing near him and she saw something lying down by Khai.

"Please not Kili!" She began to run as fast as she could but she stopped when she almost tripped over a rock and realized she could have tumbled down to where they were….

"I bet that's what happened to Kili, he must have fell downhill and knocked his head!"

Lee knelt by him as he turned him over and saw some blood on the cut on his forehead and a large lump had formed on his forehead.

"Kili!" she shook him but he only gave a slight groan and lay still. Lee tried to pick up but he was too heavy for him as she grunted and fell back.

Khai whined more as he lay by Kili as he scooted forward and nudged at Kili.

Lee thought for a moment and said to herself; I wonder if I can put him on Khai and him carry Kili?

Shrugging, she patted Khai's head as she nodded to him, "Lay here Khai, lay still."

She then picked Kili up partially and dragged him until he was propped halfway on Khai.

Khai, with his ears back didn't move as Lee continued to push Kili until he was lying across on Khai.

Rukhskhai was making his 'rughff' sound as he watched Lee struggle with Kili's deadweight."

As soon as she was satisfied that he was properly placed, she turned them around as she called to rukhskhai to follow her.

Returning to where they had stopped near the path, she slid Kili down and placed him down on his bedroll and cleaned his wounds and picking some wild herbs she made a poultice and put it on his head.

Khai came over and sniffed at his head but Lee pushed him away. Lee shook his head, "Go away Khai, why don't you make yourself useful and go hunt us some dinner." She grabbed the water pouch and gave him a little water, enough to wet his lips.

"Come on, Kili, wake up. What would your Uncle say if he saw you lying like this?"

He cracked an eye opened and said weakly, "He'd yell at me and tell me to get off my lazy butt and get to walking." And grinned.

"Oh! Kili!" She wrapped herself over him. "I thought you were dead!"

"Nah..nothing can kill me this easily."

Lee sat up and nodded and looked around, "Where's Khai?" she saw rukhskhai lying by her side.

Kili tried to sit up but winced hard as he put his hand up to the lump, "Wow, all I remember was running downhill after the deer and I was tumbling down. Next thing I know I woke up to here."

"I think you tripped and fell down and must have hit your head on something. How are you feeling?"

"Like something hit my head but I'll be fine, Aunt. Remember I'm a Durin."

"You're a Nogrod too. Kili, you need to listen to this and listen well."

He nodded as he looked at her, rukhskhai was lightly snoring by Lee's side.

"You know Fili is Thorin's heir to the Durin's Throne if something happens to your Uncle?"

He nodded.

"I have decided that you'll be my heir to my throne to the Nogrod Kingdom, should something happen to me."

Kili stared at her for a while before he began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

He shook his head, "You're jesting, right Aunt? Me? An heir to the Nogrods Throne?" He started laughing again.

"I don't find anything funny about this, Kili. I'm being serious." She frowned at him.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head again and became sober as he turned serious instantly at her and said, "Aunt Lee, it would be my honor to be your heir and I hope I can live up to your expectations."

Lee smiled softly and said, "Killimm, you have far exceeded my expectations already and I am very proud to be your Aunt." She nodded at him.

He smiled back at her.

Rukhskhai raised his head and 'rughff' softly as he watched up the hills.

Lee and Kili turned to follow his direction as Lee stood up.

Soon Khai came down dragging a whole carcass of an adult deer.

As he came down, Lee frowned, "Kili, have you notice how much Khai had grown since we've known him, he looked bigger than a regular warg. Rukhskhai too, they both looked bigger than normal wargs." Lee's warg had gotten up and padded over to Khai as he sniffed at the deer. Both wargs were similar in size and the color of their fur was burnt orange.

Kili looking up from his bedroll and saw the size of the adult deer seemed smaller in his mouth and he knew adult deer were big.

Lee walked up to Khai and stood near his shoulder and looked back at Kili who stared back in surprised; Khai's head was now much higher than Lee, as was his lower jaw. He recalled the first time when Khai joined them, he barely towered over them. And his mane was a lot furrier now as well.

Kili watched his warg proudly as he noticed the muscles that had grown in his legs. He privately wondered what it felt like to ride on one.

Better yet, to fight in the battle riding on one so strong! He began to imagine a battle scene where he was riding on Khai as he charged forward and attacked those stinking orcs on their weak and bony wargs. He frowned slightly as he realized in his image how the wild wargs looked nearly the same as theirs.

And that was another problem soon; when they reached town, how would the other dwarves react to their wargs? The answer was simple; they would kill them. Yeah, that was a big problem.

He waited until his aunt came back after dressing the deer and kept the meat without bones and made a fire while the two ate their fill.

Later, he posed the question to his aunt.

She sat down and thought for a while before answering, "I don't know Kili. They would certainly want to kill them. Rukhskhai and Khai won't run away, they'd be used to us."

They were quiet for a while, when Kili spoke again, "What if we brought someone to meet them when we get to the town?"

Lee nodded, "Yes, we can do it but what about Rivendell?"

"You're still intending of entering that place?"

She looked at him and nodded, "Yes."

"And you're going in there with the wargs?"

"With our wargs." She said.

Kili arched his brow at her.

"They are." She said more to assure herself than to him. "Well, Khai is yours, rukhskhai is mine."

Kili nodded but grinned as his warg came and plopped down on his lap and rughff as he rubbed against Kili's bedroll and against Kili's upper body until the warg was practically on top of him.

Lee was laughing at them as Khai rubbed his snout into Kili's beard.

"Okay Khai... you ...need…get…me…off…me…now…oof! Can't… breathe…"He made to push the large beast as he rolled him off, Kili breathed with a sigh of relief. "You're right, not only has he grown bigger, he has gotten heavier."

Lee was lying against rukhskhai while the warg was lying on its side, "I was thinking perhaps we can ride them to Rivendell, it'll certainly make our journey faster."

Kili turned to look at her, his eyes gleaming, "Yes, I'd like to try it but we'd need a harness."

She nodded, "We'll use the ropes first and when we get to Dolmed, I'd like to make a leather harness for them," she stroked rukhskhai affectionately.

….

The next morning, they put ropes on both rukhskhai and Khai as they made them knelt down before climbing up by using the wags' bent knee as a step-up and swung their legs around them.

As their wargs stood up on their four legs, Lee and Kili found they had a higher height advantage as they could see more ahead of them then when they were on the ground walking.

Gently squeezing their thighs, they tried to tell the wargs to move forth without giving them any voice commands, the wargs began trotting off as if they knew the signals!

Lee and Kili exchanged nods as they leaned forward they had seen orcs doing it before and it made the wargs move faster; and it did as both their wargs took off in a fast sprint!

Holding fast onto their mane and the ropes, Kili and Lee couldn't believe the speed rukhskhai and Khai were going! On and on they went until after a while the two dwarves sat up straight and their wargs slowed down and trotted.

Riding side by side, Lee was laughing, "This is great Kili! The speed! Can you feel the wind blowing against your face? Just like when we were riding on the Eagles!"

Kili grinned at his Aunt's enthusiasm and nodded, "But better." Then he spotted a wild rabbit near a bush and readying his bow and arrow, he gently kicked Khai and directed his way by patting his neck, the warg turned as Kili tightened his thigh, indicating for him to straighten and ride straight as the rabbit was to his right.

As they passed the rabbit slightly, Khai paused a bit as he caught the scent of the rabbit as he almost turned towards it but Kili steered away with his thigh and Khai moved away and rode on. Kili came nearer the rabbit and catching the warg's scent now, the rabbit began to run off while Kili urged his warg to give chase and soon they were outrunning the rabbit as it was now abreast with Kili and he aimed his bow and released the arrow as Khai kept on. Kili used his thigh to slow the beast down and pulling slightly on the mane, Khai turned around and trotted towards Lee as they came up behind them, she was holding the rabbit with Kili's arrow in the center of its body.

Lee nodded at her nephew as she came up and rode to him, "They seem to know what we wanted them to go. It'll make hunting or anything so much easier. We should have raised wargs a long time ago, they're much smarter and faster than ponies!"

Kili grinned and thought if his Uncle would agree if he saw them riding on wargs.

_Probably not!_ He mused.

…...

As it turned out, they did not get to Rivendell. Instead, riding on the wargs, they were able to make good time and distance and soon they realized they were near The Shire!

It was near dusk when they rode on the edge of the town; they had discussed it between them that it would be best if they brought the wargs out of sight as much as they could from the city so as they would not frighten them.

For the wargs safety, Lee and Kili kept the rope harness around their necks just in case they met an unexpected person or people.

The wargs felt their tensions as well as they kept sniffing about them, not used to the strange smell around them.

"Where are we going to stop for the night?" Kili asked his aunt.

She shook her head, "Outside of the Shire."

He nodded as he continued to lead his animal out the path.

As soon as they were out of the Shire and found an area they felt was relatively safe for them to bed down, they fed the wargs and watered them and lay their bedrolls near each other and tried to sleep with the wargs sleeping close by.

Rukhskhai knew something was going on as he whined a little as he lay by Lee's side as she tried to pat him to assure him, "We're almost home, Rukhskhai."

Sleep that night did not come easy for them as they worried for their safety; it was a long night for the dwarves.

…

"Follow the lights!" Fili grumbled within his confines, he was feeling sick to his stomach and starving to death!

"But…!" Bombur muffled voice uttered near him. "It was the same lights in my dreams and then the food! All the roast beef! Chicken! Fresh rolls!..."

"Will you just shut up!" The rest of the dwarves called out angrily.

"I don't want to hear another talk of food again, Bombur!" Balin muttered.

Fili groaned out loud again, "My stomach…I feel sick and dizzy…"

"Me too," Ori and Nori cried out too.

"What happened?" Dori asked. "One moment we were running after the lights and next thing, I'm wrapped up like a …a…"

"Bacon wrapped in fresh yeasty rolls!" Bombur sang out the words dreamily.

They all groaned out once more, "Bombur!"

"I'm sorry! I really can't help thinking about it!"

"Well, if you can't open your mouth without mentioning food." Gloin grumbled. "Don't utter another word again!"

Suddenly they all felt deep vibratings and then in their bundles heavy shakings.

"What is going on?" Balin cried out.

They fell into silence as they heard a lot of hissings and more shakings. And then thwack! Thwack! And a loud plop! Followed by more thwacking.

The dwarves in their individual sticky bundles did not know what to expect as they stayed within.

Fili was feeling the even worst in the pits of his stomach with all the jostling and swinging and shaking!

Then he felt something else, someone was trying to cut him loose!

"Who's there?" He called out.

"It's me, Bilbo. I'm trying to get you out and the rest."

"Where are we, Bilbo?" Fili tried to shake off the sick feeling.

"You and the rest were caught in the spiders' webs. Come now, let's get out and help the others." Bilbo urged him.

Fili nodded as he pushed and stretched himself out of the sticky web as his hair, beard, eyes, ears, everywhere were covered with stringy, sticky web but finally he was free from his confines as he almost fell out of from where he was hanging!

"Careful now, Fili." Bilbo carefully walked to the other cocoon bundled and began to work to free it while he kept looking beyond the giant web.

Fili had also began to help him our when he saw Bilbo looking up and out every once in a while.

"What are you doing, Bilbo? What are you looking for?"

"Those spiders," he answered. "They'll be back soon when they realized they've been tricked."

Fili's eyes widened and began to work faster and soon Bifur, Bofur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Balin, Dwalin, and then Balin. Poor fat Bombur had fallen off his cocoon as he was about to be eaten by the spiders when Bilbo came upon him. Too tired and poisoned by the spiders, Bombur felt too sick to move so he just lay where he fell.

As for the others, they began to remove themselves quickly from the sticky web when they felt the vibrations in the web and looked out and saw to their horror, the spiders were coming back! Hoards and hoard of spiders, large and small were rushing towards them.

"Let's go, take up whatever you have!" Balin yelled out as he bent down and realized that he still have the dagger Lee had given him a long time ago!

Pulling it out he held it outward and began to battle the nasty spiders, "Come on you nasty things, and I will cut you down!"

Dwalin, Gloin, and Oin standing beside Balin were holding their daggers Lee had given them. They exchange encouraging looks as they then faced the oncoming spiders and soon the other dwarves took their stance as well.

It was a long hard battle; made more difficult when each spider had eight legs compared to their two, well, four if you include hands!

They jabbed hard at the spiders, killing them more easily than expected as these spiders were not use to their victims fighting back!

Exhausted and almost giving up hope as more were coming in, suddenly they heard Bilbo yelling from afar about disappearing and whoosh! He was gone!

But they had not time to wonder about it as they continued to fight on.

Then they saw something of wonder as mysteriously the spiders began to fall on their own!

Soon, the spiders were dead, the dwarves had won, of course with many help from Bilbo Baggins.

As they lay where they were, Bilbo reappeared and lay with them.

But as they caught their breaths, the dwarves demanded explanations from Bilbo as to how he could appear and disappear at will or so it would seemed.

Slowly, Bilbo revealed to them how he came to own the ring and began to tell them the story of meeting Gollum when the rest were taken by the goblins.

Perked, Balin began to question Bilbo in details how he tricked Gollum into getting him to help him find the way out.

Many questions and answers later, a very much exhausted Bilbo finally fell asleep as well as the rest of the dwarves. Everyone's eyes began to close until it came to Dwalin as he was about to close his when all of a sudden he snapped his eyes opened and looked around him and said loudly.

"Where's Thorin?"

…

End of Chapter 23


	25. Chapter 26

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 24

.

Lee and Kili could not believe their luck! They were able to circumvent around the towns and snuck two large wargs into the palace without anyone's notice!

When they arrived at the Halls, it was very late at night, everyone was asleep. Lee led rukhskhai and Khai into her rooms as hers was the largest, then she gave them more meat and left Kili with them as she rushed to the library where there she hoped the documents were still there; before she left with the company many months ago, she remembered reading several documents declaring allegiances from the clans of Iron Hills, Broad beams, Iron fists, Black locks, and Lone foots to the Nogrods. Why? Hundreds of years ago, the ancestors of these clans had come to the Nogrods during the reign of ThoraLee's great, great grandfather Gul Mon had permitted these clans to dig in the Blue Mountains that belonged to the Nogrods that until now, they had yet to pay back to them. These five clans owed the Nogrods hundreds of thousands of gold; Lee calculated that the amount of gold equaled to five armies of dwarves; it was time to claim them.

While she waited for daybreak, she began drafting several letters.

When she heard sounds outside the library, Lee stood up and left the large room looking for couriers and one particular dwarf.

"Your Majesty!" Several of the guards were shocked to see her sudden appearance especially coming out of the library!

"Where is Oglin?" She inquired.

"Er…Chief Counsel Oglin is still in his chambers, your Majesty."

"And where are his chambers?"

"I'll show you, your Majesty." He began to lead the way but Lee turned to look at the other guard.

"You, I need five of our fastest couriers at once."

He nodded swiftly, "It will be done, your Majesty."

Normally she would be irked with their use of the official title but at this moment, she intended to let it emphasized her position as monarch of the Nogrods.

She then nodded to the first guard who led her down a long hallways and then up the stairs and another long hallways and soon he knocked on a set of double doors.

"What?"

"Er…it's Queen ThoraLee. She wants to see you, Chief Counsel." He said nervously.

"Are you in your cups? The queen is on a long quest!" The he gave a loud bark. "In fact, no one knows if she is still alive! Now, don't bother me anymore!"

The guard looked at her as Lee frowned angrily and grabbing the guard's long sword, she held it and demanded him to open the door.

"But…but…your Majesty, the door is locked from the inside."

She gave him a look and he sighed and with a heave, kicked the door in hard and forcefully.

The doors smashed down with a loud crash!

"WHAT IN DURIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU TO NOT BOTHER ME!" The elderly dwarf in his nightgown stood angrily on his bed, a sword in hand.

Lee walked in, the sword raised high as she stood before him, "I gave him permission, Chief Counsel Oglin. Unless you would like to be replaced."

Oglin glared at her as his mouth opened and closed several times and then he finally realized it was ThoraLee that he hopped down from the bed and lowered his sword.

"That won't be necessary, your Majesty." He bowed to her.

Lee lowered her sword as she inclined her head and said to him, "I'll wait for you in the library."

She returned the sword back to the guard and left the room. The guard arched his brow as he watched her retreating back.

"Great Mahal, she is back and it looks like she brought Durin's hammer with him." Oglin shook his head as he turned to get dressed. "What is going on?" he muttered.

When Oglin entered the library, it was to see five couriers standing before her.

"Take this to these clans, and you will ride as fast as possible." She handed the letter to each of them as they looked at the header.

"Yes, your Majesty!" they bowed to her before they left.

"What is going on, your Majesty?" Oglin said as he stood before her.

Quickly, she explained to him what she intended to do.

He started to laugh, "But your Majesty, his Majesty Thorin went to see them before you left for the quest and was unsuccessful, what makes you think you would be?" He said haughtily.

She showed him the documents.

He then nodded slowly, "How did you find them?"

When I came back from my…first death, I spent some time in here reading, to catch up on my ancestors and found these in the back of the shelf up there. These are authentic, aren't they?"

Oglin nodded, "Yes, these are the seals of the five clans and the names of the clan leaders but you knew that, don't you?" He looked at her. "I didn't know about these…if I had known, I'd make them pay up all the gold they owe!"

"How strong are we? How many men do we have in the army?" She asked him.

"You'd have to ask the Masters at Arms, Grink. But it had grown, I tell you. Since JoraLee's return to the Throne, and even after he passed, our people had returned to Dolmed. They fled when that Mored took your Kingdom." He said angrily. "It was dark times, your Majesty. We have more than three thousand strong.

Lee nodded; she wished it was more but it'll have to do.

" I intend to take these armies to the Lonely Mountains and take over Erebor."

He raised his brow, "What happened to you and his Majesty?"

"We are no longer wedded."

"But…but the Durin's rule?"

She glared at him, "Don't tell me you knew about that rule?'

He shrugged, "Everyone knows about it. Each clan has the same rule too. We don't break our wedding vows just because we can't get along." He looked at her.

"How did you know?" She arched her brow at him.

He grinned, "Really, your Majesty…"

"Just call me Lee." She said grumpily.

He nodded, "We have seen the two of you. And though you two love each other which is evident but you are still young and quick in your temper."

She looked away from him and growled as he chuckled.

"Was it that bad in the journey" he asked her.

She looked down and shook her head, "No much but he …I…we had our differences." She admitted at last. "We parted company before Mirkwood forest."

Oglin nodded, "So, in your anger and rejection, you intend to bring all the armies you can muster and charge into Erebor after your hus…well, former husband kicked you out of the company."

She was silent for a while and then she sat down and said, "Now that you put, it does sound childish. But I have sent out the messengers."

"Lee, there are rumors the orcs from the North are marching toward the Lonely Mountains. Thorin will have his hands full and there are just a few of them."

"Orcs from the North?" He nodded. "How many?" She asked him.

"As many as tens of thousands." He said gloomily.

"Well, it's just as well I am calling for the clans to join in then."

He looked at her, "Lee, they won't help."

She pointed at the documents, "They will when I show them the documents."

He nodded, "Then I will be able to help you convince them."

She smiled, "I was hoping you will."

"We have much to do…"

"Oglin, there is something I have to tell you before we begin planning."

He frowned at her, "I'm not going to like what you're about to tell me, is it?"

She grinned, "Relax, actually I have to show you rather tell you. I did come back with Kili."

"You did, I did wonder how you'd managed to come back safely. You must tell me all about it."

"I will but later. Right now, just come with me but you must leave your weapons here first."

He looked at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Trust me will you?"

He eyed her, "The last time someone said that I lost 30 gold!"

She laughed, "You won't be losing any gold. Come, Oglin."

He lay his sword down on the table and followed her.

"Now, on the way here we passed through the Misty Mountains."

"But that place is full of orcs!"

She looked at him, "Well, yes, as to that…that we did encounter a few packs but Kili and I managed to kill them and the Storm Giants…"

"Storm Giants! I thought they were just children fairy tale."

"No, they're real and they throw giant boulders that sound like thunders when they clashed, and most of them had landed and killed the orcs and some wargs."

He nodded.

"Well, there was a young warg that was hurt."

He narrowed his gaze at her, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

She grinned as she continued, "We saved the warg, he was quite hurt from being hit by the boulder."

"Should have crushed the beast!" he growled.

"Oglin, please." She was standing in front of her chambers.

"Why are we at your chambers, Lee?"

"Well, Kili is in there and um, you're not making it easy for me, aren't you?"

"Just get on with it, lassie!"

"Okay, now, what you're about to see, they won't hurt you and don't you hurt them." She opened the door and slowly walked in.

"It's me, Kili."

Kili walked to the door and saw Oglin and nodded to him. "Master Oglin."

"Your highness," he nodded as he peeked around.

"Show him rukhskhai."

Kili nodded as he walked to another room and holding a rope, he called out to rukhskhai.

Lee heard her warg padded on the bare floor and Kili was soon leading the big beast with him.

"Great Mahal!" Oglin yelled out loud. "What is the meaning of this, Lee! That is a warg!"

Lee held both palms out, "I know Oglin but he's not like the others, I mean, look at Kili, he hadn't attacked him, right?"

Oglin narrowed his gaze at her than at the warg as he clenched his fists, "What are you intending to do?"

"Well, this is rukhskhai, he is gentle. Just let him get use to your scent."

"What?"

"Let him smell you, then he'll get use to you and accept you as part of his pack."

"Part of his what? Are you barking mad?" He glared at her. "I ought to get my sword and kill it right this moment!"

"No you won't, Oglin or you'll have to go through me first."

"And you know the penalty for killing your Queen." Kili grinned.

Oglin growled angrily at them. Then he took a deep breath and nodded, "Very well, let that blasted beast do whatever to me but if he bites…"

Lee shook her head, "I'll kill him myself."

He nodded as he slowly walked towards Kili.

Rukhskhai came over and began to sniff at Oglin and went over to Lee and nudged at her as he lay down by her feet.

Lee sighed with relief, "Well, that went well."

"What?" Oglin asked. "What is going on?"

"He accepts you and there is one more…"

"What? One more what? Another one of these beasts? How many do you have in here?"

Lee nodded at Kili who called out to Khai. "Just two."

When he came trotting out, Oglin almost fell to his knees, "Great Mahal! That is the biggest warg!"

Lee and Kili grinned as Kili brought the warg to Oglin who shakily held his hand out.

Khai sniffed at him a few times and licked his hands which scared Oglin as he gave a yell.

"What!"

"Relax, he just marked you too." Kili assured him.

"I need a drink." Oglin said as he shook his head.

Khai walked around Oglin as he sniffed all over his hair.

Oglin glared at the great beast as he batted at him, "Confounded beast, leave my hair alone!"

Lee and Kili laughed at them as Khai nudged at Oglin accidentally knocked him over, that when he was on the ground, Khai stood over Oglin as the elder dwarf covered his face with his hands but the warg began to rughff at him as Khai began to rub against him.

"Now what is he doing?" he asked irritatingly.

"Marking," Lee said.

"How many times do they need to do it? All right, all right, get off me!" Oglin pushed him away as Kili helped the elderly dwarf up.

Khai came and sat by Kili's side.

Oglin eyed at him, "They are quite …er, all right. Still don't trust them all."

Lee nodded, "I think it's just them, they're siblings. And they are quite smart, faster than ponies."

Oglin harrumphed.

"That's how we came back so quickly. Oglin, I need everyone to be comfortable with them and they need to be able to get around without anyone killing them.

He eyed her, "You two are crazy, to convince the whole town to not kill them." He shook his head. "I don't know how."

"And I need battle harnesses for them, with our Nogrods sigil on it that way when we go into battle, they will not be killed."

Oglin shook his head, "That is not a problem, will they wear it?"

Kili stroked Khai affectionately, "He'll get use to it, if he doesn't want to be killed."

"Let me address the guards first then you bring them out and let them mark the guards." He used the word 'marked' in disgust as he didn't like the way he was marked himself.

They nodded, "Make sure the guards are unarmed and Oglin," He looked at her. "Thank you for your help."

He grunted grumpily.

Lee yawned.

"When's the last time you slept?" Oglin asked her.

She shook her head, "I think a few nights ago."

He grunted again.

"Let's get this thing with your beasts done and we'll let you sleep. The couriers won't be back for a day and it'll be another day before the leaders show their faces."

He made to leave but stopped short and turned back to face Lee, "By the way, I wouldn't tell the clan leaders about you and Thorin's splitting up. Where's your ring?" He looked at her hands.

"I gave it back to him." Lee said.

Kili took his ring off, "She can wear mine, no one will know."

Oglin nodded, "I guess that'll have to do. Meet me in the Great Halls in an hour."

He then left as he muttered about wishing he'd seen Thorin's expression when Lee gave the ring back to him; no one had ever defied Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, great Mahal! What a fiery Queen he had wedded!

"Really you're still wedded to Uncle." Kili pointed out.

Lee sighed, "I know that, Kili, I…" she shook her head as she did not want to continue the conversation any longer.

Kili saw her expression and kept his mouth shut; he could see this separation from his Uncle was beginning to affect her. She missed him and she was miserable with his Uncle. Kili grinned as he wondered what his Uncle was thinking at the moment.

….

An hour later, Lee led Rukhskhai out of the room as Kili did the same to Khai; they decided to keep the ropes around them just in case.

As they stood on the other side of the Great Halls, Lee could hear Oglin talking.

"…you will accept her Majesty's companions. They are not use to you to begin with but I assure you they will not hurt you too."

"What companions that will hurt us? A guard asked.

"You will see in a moment."

"Then why do we need to unarm ourselves?

"You will not hurt them."

"What if they hurt us?"

"Her majesty has assured me that she will take care of it if one of them hurt us." He raised his voice knowing Lee will hear him.

"I don't like this, Oglin!"

"I have seen them and I am still here. Don't be a coward."

The guards laughed.

"Very well show us these companions."

"Where are they?"

Lee nodded to Kili and gave him Rukhskhai's ropes and walked out to the Halls. The entire compliment of guards bowed to her.

"I'm just going to tell you, they are wargs we brought back."

The guards began to get angry, "What is this trick!"

"You've led us to be slaughtered!"

"Where is my sword?"

"HOLD IT!" Oglin shouted at them and they quieted at once. "You better bring them out."

She nodded to Kili who patted to Rukhskhai who began to trot out to Lee.

The whole hall began to fill with shoutings as the guard retreated back from Lee and the warg.

Oglin yelled to them and glared at them as well, "Just watch, you cowards!"

They remained where they were as they glared back at Oglin and Lee.

Oglin went to Rukhskhai and raised his hand as he sniffed and licked at Oglin's hand.

The guards gasped in shock.

Oglin turned to one of the guards and beckoned him, "Come here, Billi."

Billi shook his head, "I don't think so, Master Oglin."

"He's not going to eat you or he'd have eaten me already."

Billi slowly shuffled his boots as he moved near the warg.

Rukhskhai began to walk and sniffed at Billi almost scaring the poor young guard to death as he stood still.

But when Rukhskhai finished sniffing him and ignored him Billi sighed with relief, "I made it, I didn't get eaten."

"See, it's not so bad." Oglin glared at him and then he turned to Lee, "You owe me big, Lee."

She grinned, "Name your price, Oglin."

"Bah! I'll let you know when the time comes, your Majesty."

She laughed at him as she led rukhskhai around the halls while the guards stood deathly still.

The warg sniffed at them and rughff out loud and Khai echoed his calling.

The guards looked around, "What's that?"

Lee called out to Kili, "Show them Khai, Kili."

When Khai entered the room the guards all fell silent as they looked on in fear at the huge beast.

Kili led him around while his warg smelled at the guards, his tail wagging.

Rukhskhai was at the end of the line of guards when he began sniffing at one in particular and rughffed, Khai moved to where Rukhskai was as he was sniffing hard at the guard.

"What…What are they doing?" He was quaking in his boots. "Er…help!"

Lee and Kili came to him and watched the wargs then Kili asked if he had something in his pouch around his waist belt.

"Just my lunch…some meat." He said.

Kili smiled, "That's what they're smelling, I guess they're hungry."

The guard pulled out a piece of meat and shakily held it out, Rukhskhai and Khai sniffed the meat as they grabbed it from his hands, sat by his legs and began eating.

He looked at the wargs and smiled, "They are pretty nice." He raised his hand and touched Khai's head. "I've never been so close to a warg before."

"These are no ordinary wargs. They are smarter and faster."

"You ride them?" the guard asked him.

Kili nodded, "That's how we came back so fast."

Lee let the ropes of rukhskhai loose as she returned to the front of the Halls, "These wargs are not to be harmed, the penalty will be death if something happens to them. Let the others in town know this. I want the people of Dolmed to get to know Rukhskhai and Khai. It will be your responsibility to ensure their safety, they are a part of me and Prince Kili. They will have free run of the palace once everybody knows them."

The guards nodded as they came near the wargs and touched them while the wargs moved about them and smelled them all. Then Khai pushed one of them down, frightening them as Kili stopped them by telling that guard to lay still while Khai rughff at him, explaining to him and the rest that this was the way wargs marked their own kinds.

As the guards became used to the wargs, Oglin nodded to Lee who called to her warg and Kili his as they led them back to their chambers, Kili wanted Khai to get used to his rooms so he took him back there and lay down.

Lee urged Oglin to notify her if there was news of the couriers.

…..

Thorin awakened from a deep spell to find himself in a large hall and when he tried to move, he found he was tightly bound in ropes. Then he looked around, he swore out loud!

"Elves!" He growled darkly as he glared at them and especially the one on the dais. "YOU! What right have you to hold me against my will?"

"Why are you here? What is your business in these forests?"

"My business is my own."Thorin said angrily.

"You are in my kingdom, dwarf, watch your tone."

"This is my tone. Where are the others?" He demanded as he saw he was the only one there.

"I will ask you one more time, why are you here?"

"I will answer you one more time, my business in my own, Elf."

"Very well, take him away. He will stay a prisoner here until he tells us what we want to know."

Thorin grinned, "Go kiss a warg!" as they led him away.

…

End of Chapter 24


	26. Chapter 27

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 25

.

Sleeping in the chambers that was hers and Thorin was not an easy thing as his smell still lingered after all these months he had been away.

"Where are you, Thorin?" She looked out the window. "I hope Great Aulë is keeping you safe in your passage to Erebor." Finally she closed her eyes and slept.

And slept for the rest of the day and night.

Rukhskhai wandered away from her chambers and using his nose, he found the kitchen.

"Great Mahal!" Cook was startled when the warg found food within. "What the…!"He picked up a large spatula and a wooden spoon and glared at Rukhskhai, "Come closer you beast, and I'll beat you to death!"

One of the guards came in hurriedly and grabbed the rope hanging around Rukhskhai's neck and led him out of the kitchen but Cook followed the guard.

"Kill him!"Pointing his sword with the wooden spoon, "What are you doing?"

"Taking him back to the Queen."

"Wait…why is he not attacking…?"

The guard turned around and faced Cook, Rukhskhai began sniffing his head, knocking his helmet off his head.

Shaking his head, the guard bent down and picked his helmet and said, "These are special wargs, Cook. They belonged to the Queen and the other one belonged to Prince Kili."

"Th...the…there is another one? How many are there?" Cook narrowed his glanced at him.

Rukhskhai nudged against Cook almost knocking him off his feet but Cook hit him with the wooden spoon. "Stop it! Get away from my utensils!"

Rukhskhai whined as he moved behind the guard, his tail tucked between his tail.

"Er, I better take him back." The guard led him away as the warg followed him obediently.

The other guards shook their heads as they watched this strange scene.

"I've never seen this before! Never imagined having a warg in the palace! Great Mahal!"

The other guard nodded, "Yes but it lends a certain fierce quality in here. I dare the other clans to have something like what we have. Think when we go into battle! We'll wipe out an entire army of elves or...or even orcs.

"Wargs against wargs," the one guard chuckled.

"Yeah but our wargs are much bigger than those orc riding skinny things." They laughed as they went about their business.

Oglin came out of the corner he was standing; he had heard their conversation, "I guess Lee was right in bringing those confounded wargs here. They are right, though. Our wargs are much bigger than those skinny things the orcs rode on. Yes, we'll certainly have an element of surprise when we go into battle." He kept walking and headed to the armory. Then he stopped in his tracks as he began to laugh, "Look how we accepted those blasted wargs as if they were part of us!" he continued on walking and laughing.

Lee woke up suddenly; she was having a bad dream, it was about Thorin and he was battling Azog and she didn't want to remember the outcome of the dream as she woke up.

As she sat up she realized that Rukhskhai was still asleep but as she slipped off her bed, the warg raised his head up and wagged his tail.

She reached down and patted him as she walked out of the chambers, Rukhskhai following her.

As she left the hallways, she smelled food and her stomach gurgled.

"I guess you're hungry too." Rukhskhai rughffed at her. "All right, I'll find you some food, too."

Later, she was sitting in the dining halls with Rukhskhai by her feet a large bone with some meat as he crunched into it.

Oglin came in and sat down as he brought his food to eat with her.

"I see Cook found him something." He leaned down to look at the warg and looked back up at Lee.

"Well, apparently Rukhskhai had met Cook earlier, he had snuck out of my rooms and came down here in search of food. I shall have to take him out to hunt, he prefers his meat rare."

Oglin gave her a look, "Well, before you do, come to the armory first. Remember you asked me to make an armor for you before this quest came into being?"

She nodded. "Do you mean it's ready?"

He nodded, "It was not easy what with you wanted but it is done."

She grinned, "And now, something for the wargs if we're going into battle."

He nodded, "We'll see what Moot can do."

"Moot? Who's Moot?"

"He's the Armory Smither, he's the one who fashioned your armor."

She nodded.

Kili came in soon after, stretching and yawning as Khai followed after him and soon joined Rukhskhai as Lee gave him a chunk of meat.

"Did you sleep much, Kili?" Lee grinned at him.

He nodded, "I slept as soon as my head hit the pillow, I think Khai did too, found him sleeping right beside me."

"I'm going to the armory, and later the wargs need to hunt."

Kili nodded, "I'll be right here, catching up on food and beer," he grinned.

Lee and Oglin stood up, "Good, wait for me before we head out."

He nodded as he headed to the kitchen, Khai following behind him.

Oglin, Lee, and her warg walked down to the armory. It was a large room where all the weaponry and armors were stored.

In the back of the room which led to the back yard was a forge where a smither could work on honing its weapons or armors.

And it was here in the armory, Lee met Moot, the smither. He was short but large and burly in built and his beard was braided and slung over his shoulder. He was smoking a pipe weed when he saw Lee and Oglin.

"Ah! Your Majesty, a pleasure to meet with you finally." He bowed low to her.

"You must be Moot, the pleasure is mine." She inclined her head.

Then he spotted Rukhskhai and dropped his pipe as he unsheathed his sword from his waist, "Get away! A warg!" He waved them off as he rushed to stand before Rukhskhai. "In the palace!"

Lee snapped her head and grabbed his wrist and held the sword away from her warg, "Hold it, Moot!"

"What in blazes?"

"That is Rukhskhai, he is my warg. He will not hurt us."

She lowered his wrist and removed her hand slowly. "Rukhskhai, come."

The warg trotted to her and then turning to Moot, he began to sniff at him and then turned and sat by Oglin's feet.

Oglin arched his bushy brow, "Well, he certainly knows who his friend is."

"A warg? Are you crazy?" He stared angrily at Lee. "This is ridiculous, your Majesty!"

Lee leaned close to him, "And why is that, Moot?"

"I…you…this…" he shook his head and sighed. "It's just not normal. We kill wargs."

"Not this one, and there is another one upstairs belonging to Prince Kili."

He stared at her in a stunned look, "Another one?"

Oglin nodded, "Bigger than this one."

"Bigger?" Moot opened and closed his mouths several times.

"It'll be all right once you get used to them." Oglin assured him. "We came here to show her Majesty her armor."

Moot looked at the warg one more time and seeing that Rukhskhai posed no danger, he nodded, "Come with me, it's in here." He led them into a room with closed doors.

Moot opened the door and brought out a suit of armor and held it out for Lee to see; it was made of Mithril! And Moot had carved the Nogrod Sigil into the breast plate with the Green and Amber Nogrod color.

"Here, put it on. Hold out your hands."

Lee did as he said as he helped put the armor on; it was very light and looked strong.

"Are you sure arrows won't penetrate through?"

Moot nodded, "As long as they don't shoot in your arms and neck, you should stay alive during battle."

Lee smiled as she looked down at her outfit, "what about a helmet?"

Moot nodded as he went into the room and came out with her helmet and put it on her. It was also made of Mithril and with the Nogrod Sigil on both sides of the helmet.

Rukhskhai looked up at Lee as he tilted his head and rughffed at her.

Lee removed her helmet, "It's just me, Rukhskhai you silly warg."

Moot shook his head, "I still can't get used to a warg in here."

"Well, you'd have to because I need you to make armor for him and Khai."

"An armor for a warg?" He began to laugh as he grabbed his belly. "Your Majesty, why would you need an armor for him?"

"Because we'll be going to battle and I'll need two, one for him and a larger one for his brother Khai."

Moot waved his hand, "Fine, fine, I'll do it, it will challenge me to come up with something."

"Also, the Nogrod Sigil has to be visible from a distance. When we're in battle, I want our allies to make sure they are ours and not the orc's wargs."

Moot nodded, "I'll get it done for you, Your Majesty."

"Thank you Moot." She nodded at him.

He waved at them, "Well, I guess I'll need to fire up the forge!"

As they were leaving, Lee spotted a couple of daggers and smiled. "Moot!"

He turned around, "Yes, your Majesty?"

"May I have these?" She held both daggers.

"If you know how to…" before he could complete the words, she had thrown both daggers and it hit very close to him above his head. "Take it, it's yours." He said as he stared at it."

She walked up to him and smiled, "Thank you again Moot. These are finely made daggers."

"I made them myself." He said proudly.

She slipped them into each boot and left with Oglin.

Moot shook his head as he lit his pipe nervously, "It's going to be very interesting in here while she is here. Wargs!"

….

Riding out with Kili on their wargs, Lee armed herself with her bow and arrow as they rode out though the back way of the palace.

The people of Dolmed had yet to meet the wargs, Lee figured she'd take the back way so there would not be too much dwarves to scare.

They let their wargs sprint out into the woods. They knew right away they were on the hunt when they caught the scent of deer!

Off they sprinted as Lee and Kili hung on to their wargs as they felt the thrill of the wind blasting past their faces.

It was not long when they spotted a group of deer grazing in a valley near a small spring.

Excited and hungry, Lee and Kili got off the wargs and hid behind a heavy bush and watched them.

Crouching low, Rukhskhai and Khai watched the deer as they look for the weakest ones in the group, usually the young or the elders.

But the deer caught their scent and soon they were off running from them and Rukhskhai and Khai gave chase and were after two older deer who were lagging behind.

Lee and Kili saw the group of deer had turned and were running in their direction and exchanging nods, they readied their bow and arrows and waited until the deer were almost upon them, their heavy thunder stampede pounding loudly and vibrating the ground they stood.

True to their aim and a minute later, two young adult deer lay dead with arrows piercing deep into their hearts.

Kili approached the deer and pulled the arrows out. Rukhskhai and Khai, each pulling their kills.

"Four deer. How are we to bring them back?" Kili looked at his aunt.

"We'll put two each on them. They can carry the weight of these deer and us."

Kili nodded and began to help her hauled the deer up to the back of the wargs.

Climbing on the back of Rukhskhai who began to proudly trot off, Khai followed behind them.

When they returned to the palace with their haul, Cook was delighted at the amount of deer meat he was to have.

He cut off two huge chunks and gave them to Rukhskhai and Khai who rughffed happily as they brought their raw meat near the fireplace in the dining halls and settled down side by side and happily began to gnaw at it.

The guards who were eating near them were turning pale as they watched the wargs ate the rare meat hungrily and savagely.

"I'm glad I'm not that chunk of meat." One of them gulped hard as he stared at his stew and completely lost his appetite.

Another guard laughed and said, "As long as they are not taking a bite of my leg, they are welcome to eat there, although they're making quite a mess."

"I'm going to lie down for a bit." He got up and walked unsteadily out of the halls.

…

It was quite late in the evening and Lee was in the library with Oglin with Rukhskhai napping by her side as she went over her plans with him.

They were discussing about how to best use the wargs in the battle when Rukhskhai raised his head up and growled and then they heard a great commotion outside the library.

Rukhskhai got up and padded to the doors and sniffing at it, he growled more.

"What is going on?" Lee asked.

Oglin stood up and left the library to investigate.

Fifteen minutes later, a harried Oglin came back, "Of all the clan leaders to come first, it had to be her!"

Lee looked at Oglin, "Who is her? What is the matter, Oglin?" She grabbed her sword and stood up.

"The clan leader from Firebeard had arrived." Oglin said.

Lee grinned, "Well, let's go greet him!" She rushed out of the library but keeping Rukhskhai in as she closed the door.

"Wait Lee! There is …Great Mahal! Will she ever not listen?" Oglin began to give chase after her as he huffed and puffed, "I'm too old to go after these young ones, Queen or not!"

Just as Lee entered the Receiving Halls she was greeted by a fist in her face!

Landing backwards on her back and looking up at a very angry red faced bearded dwarf staring back at her made her angrier!

She lifted her leg and kicked that dwarf and hit the stomach hard that he landed hard on the floor, on his back.

Lee flipped herself up quickly and stared back, "If that is how you Firebeard likes to greet your Queen, I can give you a few more of it!" She spat at the blood he had cut her bottom lip.

But when that dwarf stood up and looked back fiercely at her, Lee realized it was not a male but a female!

"Wha…!"Lee exclaimed in stunned surprise.

Just then Oglin came huffing in, "I'm too old for this!" He then saw the cut on Lee's mouth and shook his head, "I see you met Jinki, Clan leader of the Fire beards."

"Clan leader? I thought she was a he..?" Lee stared at Jinki. She was slightly shorter than Lee but quite muscular and fiercesome as she wore a scowl on her and had a bright red beard, her red hair was braided and twisted up into her head in a complicated knot.

"What are you staring at?" Jinki said in her high-pitch feminine voice. "Haven't you seen a Fire Beard before? You hairless dwarfling!"

Lee growled as she came at her and punched her hard in her face as she spun and tripped and fell.

"I'm no dwarfling! You bearded old bag of wrinkled-skinned orc!" Lee shouted back at her.

"I'm no orc, you wretch!" Jinki charged at Lee and they began to hit and punched hard at each other.

"What's going on?" Kili entered the halls and saw his aunt and another dwarf circling each other, their faces were red and slightly bloodied.

Oglin grinned, "Your aunt just met the leader of the Fire beard. And they're getting acquainted."

Kili frowned, "It sure is a strange way to get to know each other." The other guards as well as Fire beards guards were cheering for their leader to beat each other.

Twenty minutes later, the two tired but still strong leaders were still at it when suddenly Khai appeared as all the Fire beard guards drew their swords and stood together as they readied to charge at Khai.

Distracted, Jinki's eyes widened as she was stunned by the size and appearance of a warg in their midst, she took her eyes away from Lee as Lee jumped on her and pinned her down, her arm tightened against Jinki's neck.

Jinki looked at Lee in panic as she yelled, "A warg! There's a warg!" Then she frowned as Lee made no move to get off of her nor was she surprise to see a warg.

"What is going on? What is the meaning of this? Let me go!" Jinki began to struggle under Lee's grasp.

"Not until you apologized."

"For what?" She said angrily.

"Khai! Come!" Lee called.

Khai padded to her as he bent and sniffed at Jinki who struggled more out of fear as she began to shout at her guards to kill him.

"Nobody move!" Lee glared at the Firebeard guards. "The warg will not harm her."

Khai sniffed at her a couple more times before he padded back and stood by Kili's side.

"Tell your men to stand down, Jinki." Lee commanded.

Glancing at Khai and then at Lee, Jinki stopped struggling and defeated, she shouted to her men to do as Lee had commanded to stand down.

Reluctantly and warily, they sheathed their swords back but kept their guard and gazes at the huge beast.

Letting her go, Lee straightened up and extended her hand and offered it to Jinki who reluctantly gripped it and Lee helped her up.

"Now, would you like to explain what this is about?" Lee pointed at her cut lip.

Jinki, glancing at Khai, then back at Lee, "I don't appreciate the way you wrote your 'invitation'. It sounded more like a summons. I do not like to be summoned by some young upstart dwarfling." She bared her teeth at Lee. "And what is the meaning of this abomination in the palace of Thorin Oakenshield?

Lee glared angrily back at her, "That is no abomination, that is my nephew's warg." Just then Rukhskhai came out from the library walking besides Oglin.

Jinki jumped from Lee's side, her hand went immediately to her sword, her guards were beginning to draw their swords halfway out, "Another one?"

Lee held her hand out, "HOLD! This is mine, you hurt a hair on him, I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Jinki stared at Rukhskhai and Khai, then at Lee, "Exactly how many are there?" she asked warily.

"Just these two." Lee answered. "Now, come to the library, we have much to discuss unless you would like to rest and we'll talk in the morning?" She taunted her.

Jinki glared at her, "I am fine, just prepare some rooms for my men."

Lee looked over to a guard who nodded and turned to the library. Kili had moved to Lee's side as he grinned.

"Can you introduce us, Aunt?"

Lee looked at her nephew and saw him staring at Jinki with a mooning look and began to laugh and nodded.

"Jinki, allow me to introduce my nephew and heir to the Nogrod Throne, Prince Kili."

Jinki smiled at him, "A pleasure." She said as they walked into the library.

Kili grinned, "Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Jinki."

She laughed at him, "You certainly have a very strange aunt. She is not what everyone said."

Lee frowned at her as she took a seat, "What is everyone saying?" Rukhskhai sat by her side faithfully.

"That you're too young and you do not know what you're about." She grinned at Lee who glared back at her. "But I think they and I was wrong. I think you do know what you're doing. You may look young but you have the courage and you are brave and strong. Thorin certainly married the right one, pity." She added the last as she sighed.

Lee narrowed her gaze, "What do you mean by the last?"

"A few years ago, right before I became my people's leader, when Thorin was still here in the halls. I met him briefly when my father introduced us." Jinki had a faraway look. Then she shook her head and continued, "anyways, father had proposed an alliance between the Durin and Fire beards but Thorin turned him down."

"An alliance? What kind of an alliance?" Lee asked her.

"A marriage between me and him."

Lee growled low in her throat as Rukhskhai did the same as he raised his head and stared at her.

Jinki turned her gaze from the warg, slightly afraid of him. "I need a drink!" She shook her head.

Lee stood up and walked to a table nearby and poured two mugs of beer and handed one to Jinki and another one she began drinking deeply.

"So, Thorin rejected the proposal?" Lee asked again. "Did he say why?"

Jinki shrugged, "He told father that he is still wedded. I didn't know he was, no one knew. Until we found out he was talking about you but you had been dead for over 100 years! But then not long you did come back alive! We were all astonished when we heard about it."

"News traveled fast."Oglin pointed out.

Jinki nodded, "We don't have much news about us but there was a lot of talking here in Dolmed, what with Thorin leaving for a quest, and then you came back from the dead. Of course it was talked about! The Queen of Nogrod comes back from the dead after more than 150 years. Sister of JoraLee, it was great news indeed. And to learn you were the one Thorin had been wedded to all these years! I was disappointed." She grinned at Lee.

"You had set your sight on my husband?" Lee glared at her and then she laughed heartily at Jinki who began laughing as well. Soon they were happily drinking beer together as if they were old friends.

After a while, Jinki sat up straight and looked at Lee, "Now, tell me why have you summoned all the clans?"

Lee then told her about the orcs from the North.

Jinki shook her head, "I'm aware of it and it was a very large army that was marching towards the Lonely Mountains. I'm sorry Lee. I can't spare my men."

Lee then nodded to Oglin who handed Jinki the document.

Jinki opened it as she looked at Lee, "What is this?"

"Read it," Lee said.

As Jinki did, she became incensed and looked at Lee angrily, "My ancestors borrowed all these gold?"

Oglin nodded.

Jinki narrowed her gaze at her, "What are you getting at then?"

"I want what is owed paid back in full…now."

Jinki stood up suddenly and angrily as she knocked the chair back, startling Rukhskhai who growled and then relaxed when he saw it was just a chair that fell.

"You know very well our people cannot pay all the gold back!" She exclaimed.

"Then in exchange for payment of gold, I'll take all the men in your army." Lee stated simply.

Jinki growled and gritted her teeth as she swiped the mug of beer angrily away from her and moved in close to Lee, "You will not have any of my men, dwarfling!"

Suddenly, Rukhskhai was before Jinki, his fangs baring close to her as he growled deeply from deep within his throat.

"If I were you, I'd step back unless you want to end up as Rukhskhai's dinner. Remember, he had not forgotten what dwarf taste like." Lee said calmly in her seat as she took her drink.

Jinki looking at the threatening fangs of the warg, backed away from Lee finally and sat back down.

"Very well. You can have my army."

Lee leaned forward, "Good. When the battle is over, I'll release your men back to your Clan, Jinki and I'll consider our debt paid in full. But if I find you betray me…"

Jinki snapped her head to Lee, "I honor my debt honestly, dwarfling! If I find any of my men deserting his post, I'll personally come back here and kill him myself."

Lee shook her head, "You're not going back home, Jinki. I'll need a General to lead the army. I want you to be one."

"Go into battle?" Jinki said uncertainly.

"Why? You've never been in a battle before?" Lee asked her.

Jinki shook her head.

"Well, there's always first for everything, show those men we, females, can lead into battle just as good if not better than they." She challenged Jinki.

Jinki thought about it and nodded, "Indeed, since I've become a leader and first female to do so, it had not been easy to prove myself."

Lee bared her teeth as she leaned in, "Then we'll show them all we can do it, what say you?"

Jinki looked up at Lee and nodded, "Yes, I'll do it, your Majesty."

Lee grinned finally, "Just call me ThoraLee or Lee."

Jinki nodded and laughed, "I preferred dwarfling, it suits you better."

Lee shook her head as she looked over to Oglin who smiled back and nodded and thought; one down and four to go!


	27. Chapter 28

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 26

.

It was not so easy getting the other Clan leaders to yield to her demands despite the documents.

"You forged the documents!" Bollen glared at her angrily as he stabbed at the document hard with his forefinger.

"How dare you accuse the Queen of lying?" Oglin grabbed Bollen's shirt and held him close to him. "Apologize at once, you orc kisser!"

"Oglin!" Lee grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged him away from Bollen. "I can fight my own battle." The she turned to Bollen, "If you don't yield your armies to me, I'll make sure everyone in the Blue Mountains will never trade with your family again and that includes your beastly sister in the town of Bree that looks like a drunken elf."

Lee turned away from him as she continued to breathe hard, her hands shaking slightly.

Instead of being more angry or walking out of the library, Bollen began to laugh!

Lee turned around in astonishment as she and Oglin exchanged surprise looks.

As his laughter waned, he nodded at Lee, "Very well Your Majesty, I apologize for my rudeness and you shall have my armies only!" He held his hand out. "Until after the battle."

"Agreed."

"And I want it in writing." He grinned.

"Fine, Oglin will have it done, won't you Oglin?" she glanced at him.

Her chief council nodded, keeping an eye on Bollen, the Clan leader of the Iron fists. They lived near Dolmed but Bollen lived within Bree.

Lee had summoned his presence as well. He was not very happy to be 'summoned' by a female!

Now he'd learned his ancestors had owed the Nogrods so much gold, he knew if they were to dig into the Blue Mountain for the next 50 years, it wouldn't have begun to pay half of the gold owed.

Trapped by words and a lousy document, Bollen was bound by the dwarven honor code. They always paid their due.

To surrender his armies was something he did not wish to yield so easily to this female. Queen or not. Although this queen was not what he had been hearing about him in town; she may be young…well she was young! But she knew how to conduct business just like King Thrain of the Durin.

It was a sad thing about him; to go mad with grief in the battle of Azanulbizar when his youngest son Frerin was killed by that nasty white orc Azog!

Bollen was one of the few who had survived the great battle, barely.

He did not wish to go into another so soon. And now, once again, there was another great battle about to start. He had over 2,000 men but It irked him to know he'd give them to her to command!

"Now, Bollen." Lee placed her arms across her chest. "I have something to show you."

Arching his bushy brow, he eyed her warily, "What now?"

She grinned, "Come, we're distant cousins, are we not?"

"Let's not get carried away by that!" he said gruffly. "My people do not have eyes like yours!"

"Well, no one else does but I shouldn't let that bother me too much. What I'm about to show you…" She pulled him to a smaller room where her wargs were placed so as not to startle the new folks.

A few minutes later, Oglin and a guard in the library could hear yelling and shouting in the room.

"I think she enjoyed scaring everyone with those blasted wargs of hers."

The guard looked at Oglin, "I like them here in the palace."

Oglin looked up at him and nodded, "Aye as do I. Once you get used to them." He went about writing the new contract between the Nogrod and the Iron fist.

Fifteen minutes later, Bollen came in with Lee, this time Rukhskhai came trotting after them, Bollen kept his wary looks after the beast.

"Every thing all right?" Oglin looked up at them.

Bollen sat down as he breathed hard, "I need a damn drink!"

Lee shook her head, chuckling as she threw as slab of raw meat over to Rukhskhai and poured a mug of ale for Bollen.

"Here you go, I'd say you earned it. Rukhskhai like him quite well, gave him a good marking down."

Oglin laughed as he shook his head but continued his writing. "I bet he gave him some lickings too."

Bollen lifted his hair and sniffed it and pushed it off of his face in disgust, "Bah! Confounded warg! Now I smelled like him! And I just took a washing yesterday!"

Lee turned red as she laughed. "You should see Khai, he tried to sit on him!"

"That is no warg! It's an abomination!" He took another long drink from his mug and slammed it on the table. "But I have to admit, having wargs in battle on our side. It would certainly makes killing those orcs much bearable and faster."

Oglin nodded, "Indeed, that is why we must put them in a battle armor we can easily see. Don't want any of our people killing our wargs."

Bollen nodded, "Have your smither started on an armor for…"

"Rukhskhai." Lee said. "Yes, our Master of Armor had begun fashioning armor for him and Khai."

"Warg and wolf. They looked like wolves more like wargs." Bollen nodded again. "But good names nonetheless."

Rukhskhai raised his head and growled as he stood next to Lee. They could hear a lot of noise outside as if there were some arguments going about.

"What is going on?" Bollen frowned as he left the library to investigate.

Oglin shook his head, "I don't like the sound of it." Looking at her warg he said. "Best put him back in that room."

Lee nodded as she led Rukhskhai out of the library and was about to enter the small room when the great doors opened and two dwarves came through arguing at the same time, Bollen following behind them.

"Lone foots and Broad beams," Oglin uttered. "Dear me, not together!"

It was too late, they had spotted Rukhskhai and suddenly they armed their bows and were about to shoot Rukhskhai when Oglin stood between them and the warg. "You'll have to shoot me to get to the warg."

The first dwarf, his hair was dark as coal as his beard was short, said in fear. "Move aside! Let me kill it!"

Lee came to stand beside Oglin, "No. This warg." She stared down at him. "Put down your bow. Now!" Rukhskhai came behind her and growled as he faced the dwarf.

Bollen laughed at them as he came from behind the dwarf and batted down his bow and he turned to the other dwarf and stared at him, "Put that blasted twig you call a bow down or I'll break it in two."

They looked at him angrily as they turned back at Rukhskhai and shook their heads. "Never! Not with that beast here! Why are you protecting that abomination?"

"He is not an abomination! He belongs to me!" Lee shouted back at him.

"What do you mean, belonging?"

"I own him."

"You….! That is not right! He'll kill you and all of us!"

Lee shook her head, "No he won't. He'd have done it if he wanted to but as you can see, we're still here. And so are you. If he wants to, he would have ripped your throat before you could utter a word."

"You promise he won't harm us?"

"I promise, just as long as you promise not to harm him…and his brother."

Startled, "There is more?"

"Just one more."Lee said.

He harrumphed gruffly as he lowered his bow and put his arrow back in his quiver behind him.

The other dwarf didn't as he made to release the string of his bow but Lee saw it and as quick as she could she bent down and retrieved her dagger and flicked it out as the arrow hit the dagger as both dagger and arrow fell onto the ground in front of him.

"Wha the? Where did that come from?" Bollen asked as he looked around. Oglin bent to pick up the dagger and returned it to Lee. "Yours?" Lee nodded. "I've never seen anyone that fast with the dagger!"

"I don't care if she is fast or slow, that abomination must be killed!" That dwarf had removed another arrow and placed at the ready across his bow.

"Release your arrow and I'll throw this at your throat, and I don't miss."

"I don't believe you, you female!" He glared at Lee darkly.

"Rukhskhai! Go!" Lee commanded.

Rukhskhai dashed off and before the dwarf could release the arrow, Rukhskhai had pushed him down and as he landed backwards on his back, the warg had his front legs on his chest, his fangs growling low and threatening near the dwarf's neck. He could feel the warg's warm breath on him as he dropped his bow and arrow instantly.

"Ikhzukh!" She commanded Rukhskhai to stop and he did as he backed away and moved back to Lee's side.

The downed dwarf quickly got up and stared darkly at Lee.

But she spoke before he did, "I did tell you to lower your weapon, and do not call him an abomination."

The dwarf growled angrily as Rukhskhai growled at him in return.

"Will you two please step into the library, and we'll talk?" Oglin pointed to the door.

Both dwarves glared at Lee again before they stomped into the library Oglin indicated.

Lee turned to a guard, "Get more beer to the library, quick!" She hurriedly took Rukhskhai into the small room and shut the door. And to another guard she said to him, "Go find Kili and have him take them for a run." Then she hurried back to the library.

As she walked inside, she saw that they were into their second mug of beer. Bollen was drinking with them.

"Ah! There she is!" Bollen chuckled as he stood sloshing his mug about him. "Lee, let me introduce you to the Clan leaders of Lone foots, Flint." It was the first dwarf she had confronted earlier.

"And our hot headed friend and very distant kin, Frain of the Broad beams." Bollen pointed as he nodded before he sat down.

Lee inclined her head to them, "I'm glad you'd come…"

"Who are you?" Flint said gruffly.

Oglin stood up, "This is ThoraLee. Queen of Nogrods of Mount Dolmed, Queen Under the Mountains, wedded to Thorin Oakenshield."

Flint stood up angrily and pointed at her, "Thorin Oakenshield's wife is dead! She had been dead for over 100 years. This is a fraud, she's no queen!"

"I am ThoraLee, I was dead but reborn just like Durin the Deathless. I have lain in his chambers when I died by orcs' arrows. This is my second life. I am in truth 182 years old." She then held out the rings of Durin and Nogrod in her fingers for them to see.

Flint gasped, "This is impossible! No one has lived a second life except for Durin!"

"I did!" Lee insisted heatedly and then told them of how she came back to life from the strange falling star and her green diamond ring.

"That green flash! I saw that many months ago but I didn't think anything of it at that time." Frain of the Broad beams said. "So it was you that the light happened to." He nodded and then looked over to Flint. "It's true what she said. I did see that green flash of light that night many months ago."

"Still, she is too young to be a queen!" Flint uttered angrily. "What do you want anyways?"

"Indeed," Frain said. "Why have you summoned us?" He pointed to Bollen. "And who else is here?"

"Jinki from the Fire beards."

"Jinki is here?" Flint exclaimed. "Now, I'm intrigued. Five dwarven clan leaders in the palace of Nogrods."

"You have heard the latest news," Lee began. "A large army of orcs from the North have marched forward towards the Lonely Mountains and Erebor."

"And your husband is on his way there, I heard." Frain said.

"Don't pretend you didn't know about it, you refused to join him when he approached you." Lee glared at him.

Frain laughed and said, "That is because like I told him it was a foolish quest. Smaug the dragon cannot be defeated. I'm not going on a fool's errand and lead my men to their death needlessly."

"He had a secret weapon that could defeat that dragon." Lee lied.

Flint narrowed his gaze, "What secret weapon?"

"It wouldn't be a secret if I tell you but rest assured, Thorin will defeat the dragon and you're going to lose all the gold that's in Erebor and there are a lot of gold because you were too afraid to fight with Thorin."

Oglin eyed her skeptically but he refrained from saying anything.

Frain banged on the table as he shouted at her angrily, "How dare you try to accuse us of being cowards!"

Lee, unmoved leaned forward, "I dare because you did, I went with him and came back halfway because we heard about the orcs."

"You went? And came back?" Flint asked.

She nodded, "We fought more orcs on the way there but when news reached us those orcs have gathered a bigger army, I came back to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Flint asked.

"Ready for the biggest battle against these orcs."

"Why are we here?" Frain inquired.

"I want your armies and your allegiance to the Nogrods and Durins."

Flint and Frain stood up immediately and began shouting, "Ridiculous! Why should I give you my army?"

"I will not swear allegiance to a female!" Flint shouted angrily as he shook his fist at her.

Lee walked to the large table where the documents were and picked up two pieces of thick paper and laid it in front of them. "This is what you owed the Nogrods that your grandfather had borrowed and signed an agreement."

They read the document and shook their heads angrily. "I didn't know anything about this." Flint said.

"Isn't this the name of your grandfather, Flint?"

He nodded, "It was his name but that doesn't meant anything, it could be a forgery."

Lee slammed her fist in front of him, "Look at the seal! Isn't this the Lone foot seal?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Then this contract is real, isn't it?"

He nodded again, "But my clan cannot repay all these gold."

"Then I will claim your army. However after the battle with the orcs, I will return your armies back to your clan."

Flint thought about it and finally nodded. "Very well, my army is yours." He said reluctantly.

Lee grinned, "Good, you can still lead them but I will be in charge."

He nodded.

Lee turned to Frain who had been quiet, "Well Frain, what say you?"

He nodded, "My people cannot repay all these gold." He shook his head. "I had no idea my grandfather had borrowed so much. I did wonder at that time how we had managed to feed our people but I was young then to understand." He paused a while before he continued. "I have only 1000 strong but I will lead them."

Lee nodded, "Agreed. Your armies are yours to command but they are mine until the end of the battle."

They nodded as they shook Lee's hand.

"Oglin will draw the new contracts." She walked up to her Chief Council.

"You better hoped Thorin is successful in his quest." He muttered quietly to her "Secret weapon indeed!" He arched his brow.

"Well he does have a secret weapon," Lee nodded as she thought of Bilbo Baggins.

…

Speaking of the 'secret weapon', Lee couldn't have further from the truth as Bilbo Baggins, wearing the mysterious gold ring which made him disappeared from view was deep in the caverns along with the other dwarves. They had been taken by elves! Bilbo was shocked to learn that these elves from the Mirkwood forest were not nice…well somewhat as they did gave food to the dwarves even though they were held captives.

He saw the Elven King who seemed to be a proud creature, what with all his riches in gems.

Alone and afraid, Bilbo did not dared to wandered far from his dwarven friends for fear something might happened to them.

He became a true burglar when he became hungry and stole food in the pantry from these elves.

At first he didn't know what to do as he followed them about until he became used to where he went. He had been wandering around for weeks when he learned something important; not only were the dwarves the only prisoners in the caves, there was another one. A more mysterious one, he was kept deep under the grounds and soon, Bilbo learned when he decided to venture deep into the dungeons and found to his great surprise who was in there!

It was none other than Thorin Oakenshield!

…..

End of Chapter 26


	28. Chapter 29

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 27

.

It was much later in the evening outside her bedchambers that Lee spotted Kili walking slowly up the stairs towards her; he had a strange look on his face.

"Where have you been, Kili?" She stood before him.

Kili smiled boyishly at her, "Oh, I was out and about," he said.

"Out and about? Kili, are you all right?" Lee narrowed her gaze at him.

He nodded as he walked around her and entered his rooms.

Lee watched after him and shook her head as she entered her chambers, Rukhskhai lying on her bed, asleep.

"Nice to see someone already in bed," she pushed him aside so she had some room to lie in.

But sleep would not come easily to her as usual; lately Lee had not been sleeping much at all, she was missing Thorin and now she was worried about the onward march the orcs had pushed on towards the Lonely Mountains and Erebor!

And she was still waiting for one more clan leader, actually two. One from Black locks from further North in Ered Luin and the other was none other than Dáin.

Dáin was none other than Dain II of the Iron Hills. Dain was a descendent of Durin I, this made him a part of Thorin's family as well. She had no records of the Iron Hills owing anything to the Nogrods, therefore she couldn't claim any of his army.

But six legions of armies were plenty to march forth.

The next morning just as she was sitting down for some early morning breakfast after having tossed and turned all night, the doors to the great halls banged loud and noisy as an aggressive dwarf in long grey beard came crashing into the dining halls!

Rukhskhai stood before growling at him, "What in great Mahal? So it's true, what they say, there's wargs in Thorin's halls!" His sword was raised and pointed at Rukhskhai.

Lee stayed where she was in her seat, "You must be Dáin, Thorin's cousin." Lee said calmly.

"Who are you?" Now he was pointing the sword at her, Rukhskhai was still standing between them.

"ThoraLee, I'm Thorin's wife and also Queen of Nogrods."

"You lie! I have never heard of you! Thorin was never wedded."

"We were wedded when he was 34 and I was 21." She was watching him. "I died a few months' later."

"You died? Then…how …?"He looked at her in confusion.

Lee stood up, "Have you heard of Durin's chambers?"

"Durin? The Durin the Deathless?" He narrowed his gaze at her. "Don't tell me you found it?"

Lee walked up to him, "Found it and was buried in it, and I was reborn. From the Lonely Mountains, sent all the way to here by this." She showed him her green diamond ring.

"I don't understand?" He demanded.

She explained to him quickly the circumstances of her rebirth and appearances here in Dolmed.

"This is strange indeed. I have no idea Thorin was even wedded!" He said as he sheathed his sword and Rukhskhai came over and smelled him.

Dáin watched him, "He wouldn't?" as he kept his hand on the hilt of his great sword.

Lee shook her head, "Nay, cousin. Unless you decided to threaten me or him."

Dáin. nodded as he came and sat down. "Any food left? I set out very early this morning."

Lee looked at a servant and nodded to him who disappeared into the kitchen.

Rukhskhai padded back to Lee's side as and lay by her.

He jerked at the warg, "How did you come by him? I heard there are more?"

"Just one more, his brother…"She then told him how she saved Rukhskhai's life and later met Khai.

Kili and Jinki came in a moment later with Khai, they were talking quietly as they sat down on the furthest part of the dining table.

Lee arched her brow at her nephew and Jinki.

Dáin looked at her and then at Kili and back to her.

"Trouble?" he inquired.

Lee shook her head and smiled, "What do you know about the clan leader of the Fire beards?"

Dáin. looked over to Jinki and at Kili who was staring at her with a moonish look and began to chuckle, "The Fire beards are good people, very hardy and hard working folks."

Lee nodded and looked back at him, "Does she have any kin? Sister?"

"Why?"

"Kili has an older brother." She stated simply.

Dáin shook his head, "I'm afraid not. However, I do."

Lee grinned, "How old is she?"

"She is of marriageable age but she is very head-strong, just like her father." He said proudly.

"We shall see, Cousin Dáin.."

"Why is Jinki here? And I thought I saw Frain and Flint outside."

"You have heard of the orcs from the North?"

He nodded glumly, "Aye, there are more than tens of thousands. Wait!" He narrowed his gaze at her as he leaned close, "You are not planning to march an army into battle, are you?"

She nodded.

"With what? Nogrods have what? Less than 1000 men? That's not enough."

She then outlined what she had done to him.

Dáin sat back and looked at her when Lee was done, and began to laugh and laugh.

Lee frowned at him, annoyed.

He shook his head, "I don't believe you'd done it. And they agreed to it. It's nothing but black mail, Lee."

Lee leaned over him, "Call it what you want, they had no choice but agreed. I know have over 5,000 men, enough to march towards Erebor and there is one more thing," she told him of meeting with Beorn and an alliance with his creatures.

"Beorn? Skin-changer?" Lee nodded. "I thought they were child's tale."

Lee shook her head, "Nay, I have met him and talked to him too, Kili had met him. He lived on the edge of Mirkwood.

"Mirkwood! Is that where Thorin had headed into?" Dáin asked, frowning.

"Yes, that's where we parted and I came back. Why? Have you been there?"

Dáin shook his head, "Nay but I have heard it was a dark and bad place. Spiders and wood elves."

"Wood elves? Are they friendly?" She asked.

"They are ruled by an elf King called Thranduil. The same elf king that turned down aid to King Thrain when Erebor was attacked by Smaug the dragon."

"Oh dear, let's hope Thorin didn't meet him, or he'd not be pleased about it.

Dáin nodded.

"Will you march with us, then?" Lee asked him.

He thought for a while and then shrugged and nodded. "Why not? I was planning to bring an army down, thought I might lend a hand to my cousin. I had thought to set forth in a month."

Lee shook her head, "Nay, it must be sooner than that, the invasion, they're almost there! I have one more clan leader to meet and claim his army before we set forth."

"Very well, I'll return with my army and we'll set forth in three days."

Lee stood up, "Agreed, we'll meet then, cousin Dáin."

He stood and smiled, "You are not what you seemed, young yet old and wise, and you think and plan for battle like my uncle Thrain. Thorin is lucky and fortunate in his choice of wife." He patted her shoulder and turned to leave but not before giving Rukhskhai and Khai a last look, and said out loud as he walked out, "Wargs in Thorin's Halls! Great Mahal! Aulë didn't know what he had wrought when he created this Queen of Nogrods!" and soon he was gone.

At last, the final and last Clan leader of the Black locks came; he was a very portly dwarf which was probably why it took him so long to arrive.

"Hohoho," he was a jovial fat leader. "I say, what's all the businesses of this summoning?" he smiled happily and suddenly he almost choked when he saw Rukhskhai and Khai standing together. "Great Aulë! What is this? Are they for eating?" he narrowed his gaze at them.

Lee arched her brow as she shook her gaze, "Ah no. They're mine and his," indicating Kili who nodded at him.

Watching Lee, "And who are you? Are you the one who sent this summon?" he waved the letter at her. Keeping an eye at the wargs who had not approached him at all.

She nodded, "Yes I did, would you like to come into the library? We have much to discuss."

Brint nodded cheerfully, "Just as long as you have some ale and some food send in there. All these travelling, makes me hungry I can eat a …well, I can't say wargs anymore, can I? He laughed happily as he walked to the direction Lee had indicated. Oglin followed after him.

Lee nodded to a servant, "Food and wine, please. Lots of it." Before she followed after the rotund dwarf who reminded her of Bombur!

Not five minutes later, Lee had another army; Brint had willingly pledged his allegiance to Lee and gave his army of 1200 men to lead and had sent word to get ready for he was in no shape to travel back to his home in preparation for war.

"Well, that turned out much easier and quicker than expected." Oglin muttered as he sat in the library writing out the last document.

"Three more days and we'll set forth."

"We, Oglin?" Lee looked at him." You are staying here when we set out."

Oglin shook his head, "Nay, your Majesty, I'm a warrior; my place is in a battlefield." He pointed at the ink pots and papers around him. "I did this because no one will do it and I want to help but I want to be out there more than anything else. And you can't stop me."

Lee nodded, "Then you'd better stay alive, after this is over, you better come back and record all that had happened in the battlefield."

He looked at her and nodded, "Aye, I will do the best I can. Lee."

She patted his back, "That's all I ask, old man."

He grunted, "I'm not that old that I can't weld a sword! You, young whelp!"

Lee laughed as she left him in the library and headed out, Rukhskhai following after her.

…..

Kili was sad when Jinki left to prepare her army. He moped about the Halls, Khai followed faithfully about.

That evening, Moot finally made an appearance, looking all hot and sweaty as he had been working at his forge non-stop.

"Come, your Majesty! It is done!" He eyed at the wargs warily as he waited for Lee to join him.

Rukhskhai stood up and followed them down the hallways and down to the armory.

When Moot brought the armor out to show her, Lee grinned from ear to ear.

"That look great, Moot! Let's put them on them."

Moot looked at Rukhskhai and shook his head and handed the body armor, "You put it on him, I'm still not comfortable with him."

Lee shook her head and turned to her warg and told him to lay down which he did so as she placed the body armor on him and after a moment, she stood back looked at Rukhskhai with his new body armor. He stood up and moved about and shook his body as the armor shook but it said.

It had the green and amber Nogrod sigil and color clearly on its side, there would be no mistaken who the warg belonged to.

Rukhskhai walked about proudly; he knew his armor was something and that it marked him as part of his new dwarven family.

Not only that, the people in town had begun to get used to him and Khai as well. Especially the few dwarflings, they were not afraid of the two wargs when Kili took them for walks but the adults were still wary as they kept their swords drawn and at the ready just in case.

Fortunately there was not an incident with the wargs attacking any dwarves.

And the most intriguing thing of all, Khai was very fascinated with the dwarflings; when he would see one of the little ones on the streets running about playing, Khai would want to join them as well but the only thing the dwarflings were frightened of him as he was very big, bigger than even a bear.

Now, Lee insisted they wear the Nogrod armor so that everyone should get used to them and recognized them in their battle armor.

….

On the third day, the Nogrod army assembled in the fields near the Blue Mountains where the burial of the fallen dwarves were. They bowed their heads to the large darkened and barren fields and then they waited.

Lee and Kili were in their Nogrod armor and riding Rukhskhai and Khai respectively.

Lee looked out to the Blue Mountains and thought of her twin, JoraLee who was buried deep within the mountains together with her brother-in-law, Frerin.

She knew they were the best of friends and they had died together in the battlefields together.

She vowed to kill as many orcs as she could to avenge their deaths and she knew it was none other than that Azog the Defiler who had slain her beloved brother and brother-in-law. She knew he was coming for Thorin. And she feared for her husband's life. Yet, she willed him to kill this Defiler once and for all. She was eager to confront him again; she wanted to avenge her brother's death as well as Frerin's death.

She had wanted either Thorin or herself to kill Azog.

"Jor, your death will not be for naught, as was yours, Frerin my brother!" Lee said as she turned when she heard low rumbling coming north of the Mountains

Kili came riding back with Khai, he was grinning, "The army from the Clan of Fire beards are here!" and Jinki, Lee thought. "It's beginning." He added as he rode out to greet her.

….

Thorin could not believe Bilbo had done it! He was free as well as the others.

He followed the hobbit down into the lower cellar and paused before the wine barrels Bilbo indicated.

"What?" Balin glared at Bilbo. "Whatever for?"

Agitated and nervous, Bilbo kept glancing around, "Well, do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Of course!" Balin uttered angrily. "I do not want to see these confounded elves ever again!"

"Me too!" Dwalin said. "But Balin, Bilbo had gotten us out of so many jams before, I'm not about to question him again." He eagerly jumped into the barrel, as did the others. Fili hesitated as he waited for his uncle to get in first.

Reluctantly, Thorin finally climbed in as he shook his head and got into the barrel. Fili then jumped inside as he waited.

"Yes, yes, we had better hurry before they awakened." Bilbo was wringing his hands.

Bilbo began to seal the lids after he did his best to pack the barrels and ignored Thorin's and Balin's grumblings when he finally climbed in as well.

Luckily he was just in time to seal the lids as the elves came to roll them down into the lower cellar and down into the water tunnels.

It was then that Bilbo, wearing his special ring, realized he was not in the barrel as the elves were pushing the last of the barrels and at the last moment, he hopped into hopped into the last barrel as the elves pushed it down and it dropped into the dark water tunnel and made its way into the gate that led to the river and freedom from the elves!

…

End of Chapter 27


	29. Chapter 30

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 28

.

The march towards the Lonely Mountains was slow as they passed the Misty Mountains.

As Lee and Kili led the army on, the Clan leaders of Broad beams and Lone foots joined the Nogrods and Fire beards.

Lee noticed Kili would leave her holding Khai's reign while he joined Jinki as she rode her pony.

Lee thought they would make a good couple and thought that when all this was over, she would not hesitate to arrange a union between them; the only thing was Fili, how would he feel about his little brother being wedded and he had not? Then again, what if he met someone during the quest?

Lee paused; what if Thorin met someone during the quest and fell in love with her? She had given back the ring.

She sighed; yes, the Durin's wedding code decreed that a wedding between two persons would mean that they would wed for life and only death would allow the other to wed. What if Thorin had found someone despite the code?

Clenching the reigns tightly she tried not to think too hard about it; then again if she found out he had been unfaithful to their vows, she would kill her, and then she would kill him!

"Lee?" Oglin rode beside her, well not close beside her as the ponies refuse to ride near the wargs. "Are you all right?"

Snapping her head at her Chief Counsel, Lee glared at him, "Yes! I'm fine! Why?"

Oglin reared back slightly as he gauged her expression, "Just wondering, you seemed to be distracted."

"I said I'm fine, Oglin!" She snapped at him again.

He arched a brow at him and he moved his ride back a few paces and left her alone.

Taking a deep breath, Lee shook her head as she turned around and joined him, "I'm sorry, Oglin. I just had much on my mind."

He nodded his head, "It's all right, does any of it had anything to do with your King?"

Lee snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you talking about?"

Oglin chuckled, "You are not hard to read, Lee." He shook his head. "You miss Thorin."

"I do not...I…"Looking down cast she nodded. "Yes, I do. I miss him. I'm wondering if he misses me or if he's…."

Oglin raised one of his bushy brows so high it hid into his helmet, "Your Majesty," He said pointedly. "His Majesty is very loyal to you. He would never dishonor you at all, no matter what and even you had returned his ring."

She nodded, "I know but I still can't help but wonder…"

"Lee, listen to me. Thorin is an honorable man and a King. You should see your nephews, they would try to tempt him with some of those tavern wenches and he wouldn't give them the time of day. In fact he lectured your nephews, telling them not to dishonor you by doing it anymore."

Lee then smiled, "He did, didn't he?"

Oglin nodded. Then looking at Kili and Jinki, he nodded at them and said, "What are you going to do about them?"

Lee shrugged, "They are adults, I'll let them decide. He is my heir to the Nogrods."

Oglin nodded, "A very wise choice, being that Fili is heir to the Durin's Throne."

She nodded.

"Lee," Oglin began again.

She turned to him again. "What is it?"

"What about you and Thorin? What if you have a child?"

Lee shook her head, "Oglin, I don't think I can have any child…this rebirth…it prevented my body to have children." She looked down.

Oglin watched her downcast expression, "I'm sorry, Lee. I shouldn't have asked…"

She shook her head, "It's okay, Oglin. It's bound to come up." She patted his back and rode away on her warg.

Flint and Frain came to ride with Oglin as they rode with him between them, "Pity she is wedded." Flint commented.

"Aye," Frain nodded.

Oglin looked from one to another and shook his head, "Don't even think it, she is very much in love with Thorin Oakenshield. She would never dishonor him or the name of Durin."

Flint arched his brow, "Never said she would, Oglin. All I'm saying is it's a pity."

Oglin glared at him, "You had better take that pity remark somewhere else, Flint, she won't need it. Her Majesty won't hesitate to cut your head if she finds out your dare try something on her!"

Flint laughed heartily, "Rest assured, Master Oglin. We like our heads very much upon our necks. We were just seeing what kind of leader she is. And you'd just answered them." He nodded as they rode back to their armies.

Oglin looked back and grunted, "Orc kissers!"

Half a day later, Bollen's Iron Fists army joined them marching in the rear of the rest of the army. Lee was pleased as she saw that the army was slowly growing.

Later when it was getting dark, the Black locks army joined them.

There were over five thousand dwarven army strong and more when Dáin and the Iron Hills joined them.

That evening, Rukhskhai and Khai along with some of the hunters went hunting and came back with a herd of deer and came back to the camp happy. Cook gave them a big share of the meat while they cooked the rest and had a feast.

….

The next day was the same, it was a long march heading northwards to the Lonely Mountains, they went by another way.

Before, with the Company, Lee saw that they had traveled by the Northeast as they approached The Shire and Hobbiton.

Here they marched North by westward and according to Oglin and the maps, it was supposed to be shorter but teeming with orcs.

So far they had not seen any orcs about them; Oglin and Lee figured all the orcs had marched towards the Lonely Mountains too.

Marching until nightfall, the dwarves rested for the second night as they set up camp. Kili and Lee agreed to let Jinki ride Rukhskhai while he rode Khai for a scouting run as they found some abandoned orc campsites on their way.

Lee had almost fallen asleep in her darkened tent when she heard some noise nearby and then quiet. Removing her dagger from her boot, she was about to move away from her cot when she felt someone within and lay still.

It was Flint! She remembered his distinctive body smell and frowned angrily; _what was he doing in here?_

Suddenly Lee felt a hand clamped her mouth shut as she began to struggle against his brute strength as she dropped her dagger on the ground. He was stronger as he reached over and ripped her shirt away and began to grope at her roughly with one hand.

Lee tried to scream but his hand was pressed hard against her mouth.

Then his one hand began to reach down her pants and tried to rip them too!

Lee tried to knee at him but Flint had crawled onto the cot and was on top of Lee and had trapped her legs down against the cot.

As she struggled with her hand she found her dagger and gripping the handle she turned it so as it faced towards Flint and grunting hard against his hand against her mouth, she stabbed him in his stomach hard just as he ripped part of her pants down but he stopped when he felt hot intense pain in his stomach.

Releasing her mouth, Flint rolled out of from on top of Lee and onto the ground clutching his stomach which was bleeding and grunting hard.

"GUARDS!" Lee called out loudly as she held her clothing together, gasping hard for breath, she had knelt down and began stabbing Flint repeatedly until he was not moving anymore. "GUARDS!"

Several guards and Oglin came rushing in, "What is going on?" Oglin came in with a torch and looked down he saw Flint laying dead. Then he looked at Lee again and saw her clothing was torn.

He knew right away what had happened and turned to the guards, "Take this animal out of her Majesty's tent and dispose of him! And leave us!"

They nodded and picked him up and took him away and left. Oglin lit a torch and set it in her tent and went to her pack and found a set of clothing and set it on her cot.

"Here, change out of it, Lee. I'll wait outside…" He made to walk outside but Lee stopped him.

"Oglin, don't leave me. Ju…just stand by the door."

He nodded and did as she bidden and stood by the door and waited.

Lee went to the cot and shakingly, changed out of the torn clothing and toss them down in the corner. "I'm dressed, Oglin." She sat in the corner of the cot, her knees pulled up closed to her chin as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

Oglin turned around and saw her, frowned. He saw her dagger which was still bloodied. Oglin picked it up and wiped it on his pants and slid it into her boot.

"Lee," He sat by her. "I should have posted two guards outside your tent."

Lee shook her head, "Oglin, we are all exhausted and I have no need of guards."

Oglin looked at her, "I knew about Flint and the way he had looked at you." Lee arched her brow. "I thought I had made it clear to him you are Thorin's wife and that should be good enough. We dwarf have an honor code, Lee. What he had done, that was no honor. He was lucky Thorin was not here, he would have flayed him alive and left him to die out there in the wild." He said heatedly.

"But I took care of him, Oglin." Lee said quietly.

Oglin nodded, "Aye, you did. I'm proud of you. And afraid of you, truth be told." He arched a brow at her. "You showed no fear nor hesitant in killing."

"Oglin I was afraid. What he was about to do to do me…" She shook her head. "No female should ever felt this way. I hoped he had not done it to any other females in his clan."

Oglin nodded slowly, "I hoped so too. But since you killed him, you are now the leader of the Lone foots."

Lee looked at him, "I am?"

He nodded, "I will explain to his army come morning. I will not tolerate such behaviour. And I will have some word with Frain."

"Frain?"

"Aye, they came to me and was keen about you as I set them right but apparently I didn't get my point across properly."

"Well, I set him right, didn't I?" Lee giggled.

Oglin chuckled as he nodded, "You did, my dear. Yes, you did, make no doubt you're not to be trifled with."

Just then Kili came in with his report but hesitated when he saw Lee huddled in a corner and Oglin sitting by her, a pool of red liquid on the dirt floor, he frowned, "What is going on? Aunt? Oglin?"

Oglin explained to Kili what Flint tried to do to his aunt.

As Oglin was done with the story, Kili had his sword drawn and glared at Oglin, "Where is he? I'm going to kill him!"

Lee shook her head, "No need, Kili, I'd already took care of it."

Kili turned to stare at her, "Aunt, you did?"

She nodded, "It gave me no satisfaction to kill a fellow dwarf but I will if it's between my life and his."

Kili began to pace around her tent, "I should have been here, Aunt. I should not have gone off."

Lee shook her head, "Nay, Kili. What news do you have? Did you and Jinki find any orc camps?"

Kili turned around to face her, "Yes, we did. Two full army camp. About half a day from us."

Lee looked over to Oglin, "We should send out two armies and lay a siege on them, that will take care of it."

Oglin nodded, "We'll do it in the morning, after a good night's rest."

Lee stood up, "Good, the Fire beards and Lone foots should be ready to battle tomorrow."

Oglin stood up and nodded as he moved to the opening of the tent, "Very well, have a good night's rest you two. I'll post two guards, Lee."

"Thank you Oglin. Good night."

"Aunt, I'll feel better if I sleep in here." He offered.

Lee shook her head as she patted his shoulder, "Kili, he's gone, the threat's gone. I'm fine."

"What about Frain?"

"I think he only acted brave because of Flint, now that Flint is dead, I think he'll behave and be the real Clan leader he should concentrate to be. And I have two guards out there now. Go to sleep, Killimm." She arched her brow.

He gave her a look, "Aunt…"

"Good night, Kili." She shoved him out of her tent, "I think Jinki would like your company."

At the sound of her name, he blushed, "Aunt!"

She laughed, "I like her very much."

He grinned as he gave her a quick hug and left her tent.

As Lee returned to her cot, she glanced down briefly at the dark patch and lay down, she retrieved her dagger and clutching it tightly, fell asleep while watching the shadows of the two guards standing watch outside her tent.

…..

End of Chapter 28


	30. Chapter 31

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 29

.

Leading the Lone foots army, Lee took them to the left side of the orc camp while Jinki and Kili and her Fire Beard army round to the right side of the orc camp.

As she rounded the bend of the cliff, Lee began charging towards the unsuspecting orcs and wargs as she released her arrows from Rukhskhai's back, signaling the Fire beards to attack.

She had killed two orcs as Rukhskhai rushed in to kill and Lee saw the dwarves from the Lone foot clans, who were now hers, attacking the orcs as well as on the far side, the Fire beards and Kili were attacking as well.

It was a big army of orcs as it took them quite a while to kill them all.

Victorious, Lee and her army rode back to her camp. Oglin came out and made sure she was not injured at all.

Climbing down from Rukhskhai and leading him to his watering bowl, Lee gave her warg a large chunk of meat and walked into her tent.

"How was it?" Oglin greeted her.

Removing her helmet, "It went well, Oglin. The orcs were taken by surprise as we had thought. They did not expect to see Rukhskhai and was certainly quite fearful of him." She began to remove her armor as Oglin stepped in to help her.

Rukhskhai came in with the meat in his mouth and settled near them and began eating.

Oglin grunted at him but he didn't protest as the warg kept eating.

As Oglin placed her armor on the table, Lee poured two mugs of ale and handed one to her chief counsel, and toasted, "Here's to our first success."

He nodded and drank deeply, "Where is that nephew of yours?"

Lee grinned, "Oh, he's with the fair and fiery Jinki," she chuckled.

Oglin raised his bushy brow as he took another drink.

A short moment later, they heard a commotion outside her tent.

Oglin went out there to investigate and came back with Dáin who looked dusty and glared at Rukhskhai as he poured himself a mug of beer and took a long pulled from it.

"Ah! That is better!" He slammed it down on the small table as he poured another."

"You're welcome, cousin Dáin." Lee said wryly.

He glanced sorely at her as he took another drink. "I heard you attack an orc camp a while ago."

Lee nodded, "Two full armies."

He grunted, "No casualties?" Lee shook her head. "Good work, your Majesty."

Lee tilted her head, "Please, we're cousins, surely you'll call me ThoraLee or Lee?"

He nodded, "Very well, ThoraLee." He said formally. "I heard you had a problem with Flint."

At the sound of his name, Lee flinched, "I took care of him, Dáin."

"You were lucky that wastrel was weak or you'd be…"

"Dain!" Oglin exclaimed. "He shouldn't even have entered her tent uninvited! He got what he deserved." He growled at him.

Rukhskhai growled as well.

Dáin frowned at the warg and then at Oglin, "All I'm saying, you should have posted guards long ago, you knew what kind of a beast he was!"

"I told him to stay away from the Queen!" Oglin stood faced to face with Dáin who didn't back away from the elderly dwarf.

Lee walked to them and pushed Oglin away from Dáin, "Enough! Both of you! I can take care of myself!" She glared at them. "I told you I took care of him and I did. And I won't hesitate to do it again if another try to touch me again."

They backed off from her, "Very well. So you've proven your worth."

She arched her brow at Dáin.

He grunted at her, "Great Mahal! More than your worth! Thorin doesn't know what he's got when he claimed you."

She shook her head, "Nay cousin. I claimed him. Over 100 years ago, when I was still young…"

"Ha!"Oglin laughed, "You're still young, Lee!"

She laughed for a while but sobered as she said in a serious tone "Yes, I am Oglin but I hoped I had proven to all that I am not young anymore and I can lead an army in battle."

Dáin nodded, "You can, ThoraLee, and I heard you have more than 5000 men to lead into battle and into war with the orcs."

She nodded.

"Thorin should have brought you along back before his foolish quest, many more would have agreed to march alongside with you and him together."

Lee recalled what Beorn said about how much stronger they would be if Thorin and her were to be in battle together than separately.

Now, Dáin spoke about their joint strength than singularity.

"It was not a foolish quest, Dáin!" She rushed to face him heatedly. "Thorin's home was taken away from him! Everyone's home was taken away! Erebor is no more! You have never lost your home, you don't know how it feels, you fool!" She walked away from him and stood near the opening of her tent. Rukhskhai growled low from his throat as he watched Dáin.

Dáin frowned as he walked to her and grabbing her shoulder, twisted her around and leaned in close to her face and exclaimed, "Then why are you here? Why are you not with him in his quest?"

Lee leaned back hesitantly as she stared at Thorin's cousin, "I was cast out."

He looked at her, "What?"

She looked away from him in shame, "I …I …left the company."

Oglin stared at her.

"Why?' Dáin asked.

She did not answer immediately as she looked around the tent and then at her warg who was staring back at her, "I was not being mature enough. Thorin was not too happy with me as I was constantly getting hurt." She now saw the way Thorin saw in her; childish, immature, and irresponsible. She did not deserve to be with them, and she did not deserve to be his wife. "I didn't deserve to be his wife, his Queen."

She then took the Durin ring off, "I gave Thorin his ring back. This is Kili's."

"ThoraLee, you're still wedded to Thorin, no matter what." Dáin said softly, he held her shoulder firmly. "You may be young but what I have seen of you and your leadership, I don't doubt you are the true Queen of not only the Nogrods but of Durins too. You are a Durin. The ring is just a visible symbol but I can see a true Durin in you just like you're a true Nogrod. You are like your grandfather, Gul Mon. And King Thrain had taught you well in the ways of war."

Lee looked at him gratefully. "Thank you, Dáin."

"Tis the truth. I hope Thorin will see the true you when we next meet him." He grunted hard. "I will knock some senses in him if he doesn't" He looked over to Oglin. "He is a fool if does not know what a gem she is!"

Oglin chuckled, "Aye, I might bound him for you and you can hit him until he sees those senses."

Dáin began to laugh with Oglin while Lee shook her head, "You two will do no such thing to my husband, You will have to get to me first before you bound him to knock those senses out of him."

"I thought you wanted to separate from Thorin?" Oglin asked her.

"What?" Lee looked at him.

"Make up your mind, Lee, if you gave Thorin his ring, it means you didn't love him anymore, yet you just threatened us if we wanted to hurt him."

Lee saw his point, "I…I..still love him, Oglin."

Dáin grinned at her, "That's what I thought, little cousin." He then bade her a good night as he took the mug of beer and left her tent.

"And I'll leave you to your cot, and have a good night, Your Majesty." Oglin bowed low to her before he left her tent as well.

Lee lay on her cot and sighed as she thought of what she'd told Dáin of her feelings for Thorin and found she had meant it.

Suddenly, all her emotions and feelings for Thorin came rushing and she never felt all the more lonely and wished Thorin was there to hold her and be there for her; she was afraid.

She was lonely.

She was lonely for her Thorin.

"I missed you, Thorin…my Khazad- zukin. I had completely wronged you. Will you ever forgive me?" She closed her eyes and fell asleep as Rukhskhai watched her slept and the two guards assigned outside watching over their Queen.

…

Kili was walking about the camp with Jinki, they had just finished dinner, Khai followed behind him faithfully.

The Fire beard men were still quite shocked and surprised to see such a large warg walking calmly amongst them.

When they were in the battle with the orcs, it was a surprise to see this huge warg attacking and killing its own kind. Khai had even surprised those orcs as well, giving the Fire beards time to kill them before the orcs knew what hit them! It was really one of the quickest and easiest battle they had fought!

But they knew the biggest war was yet to come as word had been around that the Northern orcs were twice if not three times the amount of the dwarven armies!

Kili could not keep his eyes off Jinki; he was truly smitten with her.

Her fiery red hair was braided intricately in the back and her beard was the most mesmerizing as well; it was not long like his and it only covered the side of her jaws and chin and she had even let him felt it! It was surprisingly soft she had even let him braid it!

Jinki had laughed when Kili braided them into the house of Durin's braids; she shook her head and told him to braid it again and showed him the Fire beards braids ways; smaller than the Durin's.

Kili blushed hard as he did them again.

Jinki then asked him why ThoraLee did not have any beard.

Kili shrugged and told her all Nogrod women did not have any beards.

She then asked him if he'd preferred women with beard or without one.

Kili grinned and whispered to her that he'd preferred her which made her smiled and blushed.

She then invited him into her tent…

….

The next day, they broke camp and began to march on, they still had several miles and days ahead of them.

It was a hard march as there was nothing but hard land and not much wild life to hunt for food. But the two wargs were good to have around as they have proven useful in finding out distance herd of deer the dwarves would otherwise have missed. Soon, Rukhskhai and Khai became favorites among the entire army of dwarves!

One evening, they were half way through their march when the head camp had set up for the night and rest, there was a strange commotion; Lee, Oglin and Dáin were in the strategy tent when a guard came in and reported three large armies of elves had came to march with them!

"Who is the leader of this army?" Lee had asked the guard.

The guard shook his head, "I do not know your Majesty but there is a tent set up north side."

"Very well. I shall pay this elven leader a visit."

The guard nodded as he left.

"Why don't we let him come to us?" Oglin said proudly and angrily. "After all, they joined us and they are nothing but stinking elves." He had not forgotten about the elves who had not aided Thorin when Smaug attacked Erebor!

Lee gave him a wry look, "Oglin, I'm well aware you do not like them but they have a large army and any army that are here to march against the orcs is more than welcome to march with us. We shall forge new alliance with them."

Dáin nodded, "That is a noble notion, ThoraLee." He glanced at Rukhskhai and said, "What about him?"

Lee arched her brow, "What about Rukhskhai? If any elf harms him or Khai, my law applies to them as well." She nodded proudly. "Shall we?" She stood by the opening of her tent.

Oglin and Dáin, and her warg came to stand by her side as she left her tent. Kili and Jinki, and Khai as well joined them too and together they walked towards the large white tent.

It was a very large tent, three times as big as hers when she came upon it and saw a few elves standing in front and when they saw Rukhskhai and Khai they immediately drew their bows and arrows and aimed at the wargs.

"If you kill my wargs, I'll kill you!" Lee warned them, "Put your weapons down! They will not hurt you!" The dwarves had also drawn their weapons, and Kili had drawn his bow and arrow as he took aim at them at the ready. Lee was the only one unarmed.

"What is the meaning of all the commotion?" A masculine and familiar voice came from within the tent.

Lee frowned as she looked over at Kili and realized he had not met him…

"Lord Elrond?" She mused.

…..

End of Chapter 29


	31. Chapter 32

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 30

.

"Lord Elrond! This is certainly an unexpected surprise!" Lee inclined her head as she spoke.

The regal elf did likewise when he saw her, "Your Majesty! ThoraLee! I thought you were with Thorin and company…?"

She shook her head, "It's a long story, needless to say, I'm here and I…"She paused as she saw his surprised gaze at the wargs. "This is Rukhskhai, and Khai. We found them and raised them. They are…they won't hurt us, well, our kind."

Elrond nodded hesitantly, "This is highly unusual indeed, Lee. Wargs in my tent?"

"If it bothers you, I shall have them wait outside…"

He shook his head, "No, it is not necessary. You have assured me they will not harm me or my people."

Lee shook her head, "All they need to do is if you'll let Kili show them around and let them uh, smell you, get use to your scent."

Elrond raised his brow high above his forehead and then relented with a firm nod.

Lee turned to Kili, and he nodded, taking Rukhskhai and Khai around the tent who began to sniff about them and then he took the wargs outside.

Lee turned to Dáin and Oglin and introduce them to Elrond.

"What is your business here?" Oglin eyed him warily.

Elrond stared at him and turned to Lee, "I heard of the orcs from the North, and of the army of dwarves marching towards. I am offering aid."

"Why? You didn't when Smaug destroy Dale and took Erebor!" Oglin came face to face to Elrond. "You turn away from us! Why should we believe you?"

Elrond took a deep breath and said quietly, "It was not my people, Thranduil is from the Woods. I am the son of Eärendil and Elwing," he said proudly. "I am Maia." He said softly.

Lee nodded as she held her hands out, "Oglin, please. Lord Elrond, I am most pleased to accept your aid."

He nodded nobly. Oglin grunted grudgingly.

"Indeed, we most certainly accept your aid, Lord Elrond." Dáin nodded. "Any news of the orcs?"

Elrond nodded, "They are quite two weeks from the town of Dale."

The dwarves widened their eyes, "So close?"

He nodded.

"We are but only a month from them!" Lee said.

Dáin nodded."Yes but we will catch up with them soon, and we'll face those orcs and cleaned them out."

"We are not the only allies meeting," Elrond said.

Lee looked at him quizzically.

"My scouts have reported sightings of a large army of creatures belonging to Beorn the shape-changer."

Lee brightened, "Beorn? He has advanced?"

Elrond nodded, "As we speak."

Lee felt encouraged, "Let's hope we'll meet with them in time."

Elrond arched his noble brow, "Was it your doing, Lee?"

She nodded, "It was, my Lord. We formed an alliance with him."

"We?" Dain and Oglin spoke together.

She nodded again, "This was formed before I came back. I didn't know if I were to have such a large army."

Elrond nodded, "It was a very wise strategy, ThoraLee."

Lee inclined her head to him as she smiled.

Then in seriousness, she spoke again, "I do wonder if it was prudent to march an entire army forth all at once?"

Elrond frowned, "What do you meant?"

"We should march half the army west ward than north and let the other half at east ward than north."

Elrond though for a while then nodded, "March flank wards before converging into the orcs? It would certainly surprise them as they would not expect us from both sides. Yes, that is indeed a good strategy."

"I like it," Dáin nodded. "Is this King Thrain's?"

Lee nodded, "And Gul Mon's, my grandfather's document's."

"You've been studying." Oglin commented.

"I never stopped, Master Oglin." She grinned.

He grunted at her but finally smiled proudly at her.

Elrond nodded as well, "King Thrain could not have taught a finer student than you, ThoraLee."

"My brother, JoraLee, would have been a fine strategist and a warrior as well. King Thrain had taught both of us at the same time."

"Your brother? Ah yes, your identical twin brother." Elrond remarked. "I was told he looked exactly like you."

Oglin nodded, "Yes, JoraLee and her are a spitting image of each other. Were it not for his beard, and their unusual eyes, you'd not be able to tell them apart. I remember when I first saw her, I thought it was JoraLee, reborn again too." He shook his head.

"Most unusual." Elrond said as he looked at her. "Your eyes, I have never behold such unusual eyes, ThoraLee. As I've told Gandalf before we parted, your eyes are your most unique features and it will helped you in the dark."

"And it has, Lord Elrond. On our way home to Mount Dolmed, it served Kili and I well."

He nodded as he stood up from his seat, signifying an end of the meeting.

But as Lee stepped out, Elrond held his hand out, "ThoraLee, a moment in private?" He looked at the other dwarves.

They turned to face Lee uncertainly but she nodded. Dáin and Oglin gave her one last look before they stepped out of the tent.

Lee stood before Elrond and watched him expectantly.

"Won't you have a seat, ThoraLee?"

Lee nodded and sat at his bidding.

"You parted from your husband."

Lee startled as he spoke so plainly and to the point, and it was not a question.

"How did you know?"

"Your Majesty," he gave her a knowing look.

Lee sighed and told him the whole tale of her parting from Thorin.

When she was through, "You see, at first when I came back I was still angry. I wanted to get back at him." She was looking at the intricate embroidery of the panel that made up the tent. "I wanted to gather all the armies available and take Erebor from him."

Elrond arched his brow, "You intended to hurt him by taking his heart?"

She nodded shamefully, "That was a few months ago, on my way back to Ered Luin, it ate at me for the longest time."

"And now?" He asked her.

She turned to look at him, "No, not anymore. When Oglin informed me of the advancing armies of the northern orcs, all I wanted to do was march forth and fight against them. I wanted to help him."

He nodded.

"My anger is no longer, Lord Elrond. All I wanted to do was reunite with Thorin. I wanted to win Erebor back for him. I only hope I'm not too late in winning him back again. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me."

Elrond stood up and went to her and touched her shoulder softly, "He will, Lee. He will see his mistakes as well."

She shook her head, "I was so immature and so irresponsible, my Lord! I worry him constantly and I didn't see it until it's too late."

"Nothing is too late if you forgive yourself and move forward."

She glanced at him for a moment as she contemplated his words, "Yes, you are right, _hanon le."_

He smiled as he inclined his head, "There is no need for gratitude, your Majesty."

"How are your lessons in Sindarin?" He inquired.

She smiled, "It stopped when I was nine years old. I never had any chances to practice it anymore."

He then spoke to her in Sindarin but slowly for her benefit, "You are most welcome to visit Rivendell when all this is over, ThoraLee."

She grinned as she nodded and replied in the same language, "I would be most please to accept but my husband would be hard pressed to do so."

Elrond chuckled, "Indeed, Thorin would be. He still feel so much hatred for my people, I wish to mend it."

"As do I, Lord Elrond, and I know it was not you or your people but the wood elves that broke the alliance."

"Then we should begin a truce talk between Thranduil and Thorin." He suggested.

"That thought had occurred to me but I think it should begin from either of them. And I'll leave it to them to do so."

Elrond smiled, "Ah, you are truly a wise Queen; to know when not to step forth and when to step forward."

She gave him a wry look, "Really, my lord, I have stepped upon so many toes in the last few months, I'm surprised I still have two feet left to walk."

"You'll be surprise it's not the toes you've stepped upon but their hearts."

She tilted her head, "Their hearts?"

He nodded, "Indeed, there are many who have been charmed by your refreshing honesty and surprising intelligence for one so young."

Lee blushed, "I'm not young, I'm 183 years old now, hardly to be considered young."

He arched his brow, "You're still very young in my eyes. A mere dwarfling." He chuckled.

She suppressed a yawn and apologized to him, "It is late, I should leave you to your rest, my lord."

Elrond nodded, "_Ghel alanjuz._" He inclined his head nobly as he uttered in Khuzdul.

ThoraLee whipped her head around as she looked at him, "Good evening to you too!" She nodded to him. Then before she left she said in Khuzdul to him, "_Wanarmak menu muk yothur anj mal rut izud miz rugh!"_ She broke into laughter as she stepped out of the tent and continued to laugh and she saw Rukhskhai stood up and followed her faithfully to her own tent.

The elves eyed the warg warily as their hands never strayed from their bows the entire time Rukhskhai lay by the opening of the tent while his dwarven Queen was within. A moment later, they heard their Lord Elrond broke into a hearty laughter!

…..

The next day and subsequent ones, dwarves and elves marched together side by side towards as more disturbing news of the advancing orcs had made more progress to the Lonely Mountains and Erebor!

There were news of Smaug the Dragon, he was driven from the Mountains and was now shot dead!

There were also news of Thorin and all eleven dwarves who had been sighted! They had made it to the Lonely Mountains. When Lee heard it she felt her heart lightened. Kili was wearing an even wider smile than her; Fili had made it too!

One evening, a large raven flew into Dáin's tent. A few moments later, the noble dwarf came rushing out in search of Lee.

He found her feeding her warg, he had, Dáin noticed grown even bigger!

"Your majesty!" He stood behind her.

Lee smiled as she turned to face him, "Dáin, I've told you not to address me thus. We are cousins. Yes…yes, even by marriage but cousins nonetheless. Won't you call me Lee?"

He nodded his head in a hurry, "It slipped, Lee. I have bad news! I have just received a messenger by raven from Thorin…"

Looking shocked and stunned, "Thorin? Raven? Do you speak raven, Dáin?"

He waved his hands about him, "Yes, yes, Lee! All Durins do! Thorin and his men are besieged by those confounded wood elves and men from Lake Town, they are threatening war on him if he did not give up the gold they claimed it was rightfully theirs! Those greedy fools!"

Lee paled as she stood close to him but Rukhskhai came up between them as he sensed anxiety in her.

"Confounded warg! Move out of the way!" Dáin pushed him as he tried to talk to Lee, "A human from Lake Town killed Smaug. They thought the gold in Erebor is unguarded so they decided to march to the palace and claim it but Thorin had built a wall and now that Elf king Thranduil is joining forces with men and are demanding their shares of gold and if Thorin would not give up, they are charging in with their army!"

"That same Elven King who had denied aid to Thorin and Thrain when Smaug destroyed Dale and claimed Erebor?" She snorted in disdained.

Dáin nodded, "Aye."

"Did they not know about the orcs advancing?" Lee stared at him.

"I've sent word back with the Raven. Lee, we must help Thorin in the meantime! He had asked for help."

Lee frowned as she thought, "It would take too long for an army." She looked about for Kili, "I'll ride out with Kili and the wargs."

Dáin nodded, "Very well, we'll follow as fast as we can."

She nodded as she jumped on Rukhskhai and rode on him find Oglin and Kili.

Leaving her armies in the hands of Dáin, Lee leaned down low on Rukhskhai as he ran as fast as he ever did, Khai running right behind him.

They rested when the wargs were tired but they tried not to tarry too much as they could.

Lee looked up and saw the Lonely Mountains loomed right before them and thought; Wait for me, my dear! We're here for you!

Soon, she, Kili and their wargs came upon Lake Town and saw two large armies; one of men and one of wood elves; they were at ready and facing towards Erebor!

"Come, I know a shorter way to the palace and we wouldn't be seen!" Lee said to Kili.

They nodded as they followed her and rode eastward, around and outside of Lake Town.

.

End of Chapter 30

-Khuzdul - Wanarmak menu muk yothur anj mal rut izud miz rugh. – English- "When you find more toes, please send them my way!"


	32. Chapter 33

Fili and Kili, At Your Service! – Chapter 31

.

Her heart pounded as she looked at the large building! Erebor had looked so desolated; dark and smoky and sad.

Yes, sad. Lee had recalled when Erebor was happy and filled with happiness and dwarves.

Remembering the good times and the sad times there, Lee found the large wall Dáin had talked about and it was big.

Skirting around the huge palace, Lee and Kili went around the back and came through by ways of the vast gardens of Nur.

She shook her head when she saw the current condition; it was overrun with weeds now. No pretty flowers grew in the plot she remembered Nur had painstakingly nurtured her precious flowers tenderly.

She slowed the warg so that she was now riding beside Kili and pointed it to him, "This was your Grandmother's garden. It used to be filled with flowers and trees, and small flowing riverlets where trees could dip their leaves and drink from."

The riverlets were now dried, the flower plot emptied and weed grown; Lee had refused to look at it anymore, choosing to look towards the palace steps.

They dismounted and tied the wargs by the back doors and entered.

Kili looked about him, "This is Erebor?"

She nodded her head.

It was hollow and quiet as Lee listened. She had remembered the Halls filled with guards all along and in much happier times.

Now everything was dark and gloomy. There was no light passing through most of the Great Halls, instead the blackened walls from the fire of old left charred and sooty.

Much had to be done to restore Erebor back to its glory days.

Kili was anxious to find Fili as he kept looking about him down one hall and then to another and up one stairwell and down another.

Lee stood in the middle and watched him until finally he stood before her in a befuddled look, "Where could he be?"

She laughed at her nephew and said, "Come with me, Kili. If I know them, they'll be at the war room plotting."

"War room?" He asked as they walked briskly towards the front of the palace before going up the stairs.

"Of course, all grand palaces has a war room where they discussed war and there's a great window where they can look down and see everything."

Kili nodded, "Now, why didn't I think of that?"

Lee glanced at him and shook her head, "Now, you do know they're not expecting us, so be careful, they're armed to the teeth."

Kili placed his hands on Screamer and nodded.

As they approached a set of great big double doors, Lee hesitated; what would Thorin be? Would he receive her warmly?

Kili saw her hesitation and guessed her reserve and grinned, "He won't kill you, Aunt. In any case, I'll protect you, if I have to."

She nodded.

They stood before the doors and both took a deep breath and let it out as Kili pushed the door opened but it won't budge.

"Aunt, they had locked the door from within!" Kili said as he tried again.

Lee became incensed, "Of all the…I didn't come all these way from the Blue Mountains with a large army only to be stopped by a set of doors!"

She raised her hands and banged hard on it, glad that she had on her leather gloves to absorb the impact.

"Open these blasted doors! Thorin Oakenshield!"

She stopped for a moment to draw breath and just as she was about to pound on the door again, she heard from behind bolts undone and a great metal bolt pulled up and soon the doors began to open.

But it only opened a crack and revealed an eyeball, "Who's there?"

Lee narrowed her gaze to look closely at the eye, "Bombur?" She thought she recognized the red bushy eyebrow. "Bombur, is that you?" She repeated, as she leaned closed to the door. Kili tried to poke his head to peer in as well.

"Lee?" Bombur wondered. "ThoraLee? Good lord!" He began to open the door wider and Lee saw to her delight that it was the big fat dwarf!

Kili was grinning as well until he saw Bombur welding a long sword and was pointing it at them.

"Bombur! It's us!" Lee exclaimed as she caught sight of the tip of the long sword.

Bombur slowly smiled as he dropped his sword and grabbed Lee and instantly engulfed her into his large frame and hug

She giggled like a dwarfling as she permitted him to swing her around until she began to feel dizzy.

"Oh…put me down, Bombur…dizzy…"

Bombur hurriedly set her down but didn't release her instantly as he made sure she had her balance back.

Kili smacked Bombur's massive shoulder, "Hello there, Bombur!" He greeted him cheerfully.

Bombur also grabbed Kili into his enormous body as he hug as he greeted the young dwarf cheerfully.

When he'd release and set Kili down, he looked beyond them expectantly, "Well?"

"Well what?" Lee asked him.

"Where's Dáin's army?"

"He's on his way, he won't arrived till after a day and a half."

Bombur's face fell, "It'll be too late! The army of men and elves are upon us!"

Lee nodded, "Yes, we saw them on our way here."

Bombur frowned, "How did you come anyways?"

Lee grinned, "It's a long story, Bombur. How about if I see the others? We have much to tell and much more to discuss. Where's Thorin?"

Bombur frowned, "Thorin? Oh…he's….not here."

Stunned, Lee glared at him, "What? He should be here at once! Well, who's in charge then?"

"It's Balin and Dwalin but they're barely hanging on, Lee. So much had been going on. Thorin…he had been stricken!"

"Stricken! With what?" They walked into the large cavernous war room.

Bombur shook his head, "Come meet with Balin, I'll let him explain to you."

"Bombur, is Fili all right? Is he stricken as well?" Kili inquired.

"Nay, Fili is fine." Kili sighed. "But he's worried for Thorin…we all do."

When they turned the corner and entered a private chamber, she removed her helmet and set it down on a side table and watched them.

Lee saw the ten dwarves and her heart sang at the sight of them; how she had missed them all!

She stood still, their backs still towards her.

It was Ori who first realized something was happening as he turned to stare at her.

His face had completely paled as if he was staring at a ghost!

He began patting at the person next to him who was his brother Nori to get his attention.

"Ori! Not now…pay attention!"

But Ori continued to pat him and this time he was patting him a little hard than before.

Nori harrumphed at being so rudely interrupted straightened up and was about to give his brother a piece of him mind when Ori pointed at Lee.

Nori turned to Ori's directed finger and his eyes widened and his mouth began to open and close several times before he finally shoved at the person who was bent over.

Dori began flicking Nori's hand away annoyingly, "Nori!" He said without looking up. "Will you stop it! And do pay attention now!"

But of course, Nori kept nudging at him until Dori straightened up and looked at Nori and said irritatingly, "Really, Nori, this is important. Balin is just giving us instructions. Pay attention now, your turn is coming up next."

"But!" Nori sputtered as he remained stunned at seeing Lee and Kili who were still grinning at them, Bombur was chuckling beside them.

Finally, he took a deep breath and exclaimed, "Lee's back!"

Balin nodded but he was not looking up, "Nori, please pay attention. And let's not talk about Lee, she is certainly not here although I do wish she is, she will put some sense into Thorin! Gold sickness! Of all time to be afflicted by it!" He shook his head sadly.

"Aye!" Oin agreed. "I wish I had a cure for him but alas!" He shook his head as well.

"What if I hit him in his head?" Lee suggested out loud.

Dwalin shook his head, "No use Lee, he'd not permit any one to be near him and we wouldn't…." He suddenly paused and looked up at her as did the others who were staring opened mouth at her as well.

"LEE!" They all exclaimed as they rushed to her and one by one they hugged her tightly as beads of tears fell from their cheeks.

"Where…How…?" Dwalin looked at her in confusion.

Kili and Fili had gone to a corner for their private brotherly reunion after shedding some tears.

Gathering them back to their war table where she saw maps laying on the table, Lee looked at each of them and grinned happily.

"First, I'm back here to help you get sort out of this forth coming battle with the wood elves and men. And an advancing army of orcs and wargs."

"Orcs!" Gloin exclaimed. "Azog's orcs!"

Lee nodded, "Over ten thousand strong."

Their eyes widened, "What of Dain from the Iron Hills?" Dwalin inquired?

Lee narrowed her gaze at him, "You are the one who sent for the raven, didn't you? Not Thorin."

Dwalin nodded guiltily.

Lee sighed, "I knew something was not right, he would not have sent for aid, he was too prideful."

Balin and the rest nodded, "Lee, we need Thorin…he is not right of mind. All the gold had gone to head and he is making Bilbo seek the Arkenstone, and has been watching him."

"Bilbo! Where is he?" Lee had almost forgotten about the Hobbit, so tiny he was.

"Down in the receiving Halls where Smaug had amassed all those gold. Thorin had been making the little one searched high and low for the Stone."

Lee frowned, "Why is he so obsessed with the Stone, he'd never been before." She muttered.

Oin shook his head, "He promised King Thrain he'd find it as soon as we'd returned. And now that we have, he had not been right since. Bilbo had been doing his best to please him but the Stone is nowhere to be found."

Lee nodded, "Very well. I will find them but we have a more pressing issue at hand. The wood elves and men are marching toward Erebor, and all we have are us?" She looked at the dwarves. They nodded back at her.

"Well, I may have time to stall them for a day, if I can get Thorin to see some sense. I also have a couple of blocks that may stop them from attacking us." She looked over to Kili and walked to him.

"Kili, take them down to Rukhskhai and Khai. I'm on my way to seek Thorin." She nodded to Fili, "It's good to see you, nephew."

Fili grinned, "And I'm glad, very glad to see you Aunt." He looked at her with meaning.

Then he frowned, "Who's Rukhskhai? Khai?"

Balin followed Lee, as well Dwalin, "Did you say wolf? Warg? What is going on, Lee?"

Lee arched her brow as she turned and walked down a hallways leading to the Main Receiving Halls, "Just follow Kili! He'll show you! And don't be afraid!"

They stared after her skeptically and fearfully!

It brought back so much memories to her when she walked along these hallways.

They were good memories but now, these were long gone as they the walls were blackened and dusty.

She walked into the main halls and saw what Smaug had done; it was filled with gold and gemstones from floor to the ceiling! There were enough riches in there for more than two cities!

"Bilbo!" Lee shouted. "Thorin!"

Around a pillar, "Lee?" a soft whisper came out from nowhere.

Lee looked around and then she suddenly saw a tuft of curly red hair and grinned, "Bilbo? Bilbo Baggins, is that you?" She leaned out to look.

They hugged each other warmly as they smiled happily; each glad to see each other.

Bilbo nodded as he grinned but his grin was short lived when suddenly Thorin's voice billowed out.

"Bilbo! Who are you talking to? You should be looking for that Stone! You've gotten rid of that dragon! Now search for the Stone and quit dawdling!"

"Where is he?" Lee asked angrily as he looked around.

Bilbo pointed over the mount of gold, "Over there."

Lee nodded, "How are you doing, Bilbo?"

"Much better, knowing that you're here. He has been impossible lately. As a matter of fact, since we've been holed up in this confounded stone building."

Lee smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Bilbo, I heard he's been such a bear. I'll talk to him."

"I hope so, no one can make any sense with him. He's been so angry with the others."

"Yes, I heard…Balin says he's been afflicted with this gold sickness. Why aren't anyone else afflicted with it?" She asked him.

Bilbo shrugged, "I'm not sure Lee but sometimes I can see Bifur and Bofur talked about the gold as well. They would come down the Halls late at night when everyone is asleep. But Thorin is standing guard over all the gold constantly, they'd get into the worst fights!" He shook his head sadly.

"Bilbo! Where are you!" They heard Thorin behind them and Bilbo, in fear suddenly disappeared!

Lee looked around her, "Bilbo! Where are you? Bilboo?"

"YOU! WHO ARE YOU?" Lee turned to face Thorin who was exclaiming loudly at her.

Lee gasped in shock! This was not the Thorin she loved and knew!

This man was wild and harried and haggard looking, he was more like a stranger! His eyes were red and blood-shot, she wondered when was the last time he had slept.

"Thorin! It's me! Lee!" She said.

He narrowed his gaze at her, "Lee?" then he shook his head, "Nay, she's not here! She left me! She did not want anything to do with me!" He turned around and ran off, "Bilbo! Where are you? What trickery is this!"

Lee went after him, "Thorin! It's me! Stop!"

Thorin stopped running and turned to her angrily and said, "Who are you? How dare you stand in the presence of the King!"

Lee gasped but she quickly recovered as she became incensed at him, "How dare I? How dare I? I dare because I am Queen, Thorin Oakenshield!" she exclaimed.

Thorin's eyes widened, "Queen! What? From where did you come from?"

Gritting her teeth, she raised her hand and punched him hard in his face!

He turned his cheek and held her hand and grinned, "Ah! You think you're so clever, aren't you, Queen?"

"Let go of me!"She tried to retract her hand back from his grasp but he didn't budge as he leaned close to her.

"How dare you try to hit me?"

"Thorin, let go of me!" She demanded angrily as she struggled more but he began to chuckle.

"You remind me of…her…" His features began to soften as he leaned closer to her and stare at her mouth. "She…left me. I loved her so much."

Lee frowned at him, "Thorin, it's me. I'm back. It's Lee! Your rúzín!"

He blinked a few times as he released her hand, "Rúzín? ThoraLee? My Lee?"

She nodded as she held his face and lowered it and kissed him long and slow.

Thorin, at first resisted but she held fast and then he relented as if he suddenly awoken from a deep sleep and responded to her kisses.

He pulled back, "Lee?"

She smiled and nodded.

His eyes widened in recognition, "LEE!" he picked her up and swung her around and spun her as they laughed until she began to feel dizzy.

He stopped spinning them and panted as he put her down but he didn't release her, holding her close. "Lee, I missed you very much!" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded, "I missed you very much, Thorin and I love you too!"

He nodded.

He pulled her back, "How…How did you …where did you come from? Do the other know you're back?"

She grinned, "Yes! I was in the war room just now and was told you're here." Her smile faltered, "Thorin…what's this about the Arkenstone?"

He looked up suddenly, "Bilbo! The Stone!" Then he looked at Lee again and sighed, "I made a promised to father, I will find the Stone when we reached Erebor. It was important to him, Lee, you know that!"

She nodded, "Yes I do, Thorin. But you're not acting yourself. You're scaring everyone. Do you know what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

She told him about the men from Lake town and the wood elves and the army of orcs from North.

"Orcs? Azog's army…" Thorin muttered. Lee nodded. "I must send word to my cousin Dain from Iron Hills… I need help." He released her hands and walked to stand by a pillar.

She smiled at her husband, "Thorin, listen…" She began to tell him of her approaching army with Dain leading and Lord Elrond's elven army as well.

Thorin arched his brow, "Your army? You have an army already marching forth? Why?"

Lee blushed deeply as she explained to him truthfully why she had a large army.

Thorin listened in awe and partially in fear as folded his arms across his chest. He saw the rest of the dwarves had come into the halls and were standing behind Lee. Bilbo was now standing with them as well.

"You have been busy, Lee." Balin suddenly said from behind when she was done.

Kili came to greet his Uncle as they hugged warmly and hard.

Lee smiled and shed a little tear as she watched the reunion of uncle and nephew.

Thorin then twitched his nose as he sniffed, "Why do you smell strange…like a…an animal?"

Kili turned to look at Lee as he chuckled, "That's because Aunt and I have been riding on a pair of animals."

Thorin turned to Lee, "What did he mean by that?"

Lee laughed as the other dwarves nodded knowingly, "Thorin, come and meet our rides."

"Rides?" Thorin stared at her with intrigue.

She grabbed his hand and walked him to the gardens and showed him.

Thorin frowned and glared at the wargs as he grabbed his sword and rushed to stand before them, "What is the meaning of this!"

Lee rushed to stand between him and the wargs, "Thorin, put your sword down! These wargs will not hurt you!"

Thorin stared from them then to her as he slowly lowered his sword, "Where did these wargs come from, Lee? Why have you not killed them?"

Lee shook her head, "They belonged to me and Kili," she walked up to Rukhskhai and stroking his neck, she led him near Thorin, "He would not hurt you, trust me."

Thorin frowned at her as he stared at the warg apprehensively.

"All he needs to do is smell you scent and you'll be part of his pack. Just hold out your hand, my dear."

Thorin held his hand out as Rukhskhai approached him and began to sniff at him and wagging his tail, he suddenly pushed Thorin down and rughffed as he rubbed his snout onto Thorin and lay on him!

Thorin lie on his back as still as he could and turned his gaze at Lee, "What is he doing?"

Lee was laughing, "He is marking you as part of his pact, my dear."

She turned to her warg and patted at him, "Enough! Go!" She pointed at Khai as he got up and padded to his sibling.

Thorin shook his head and stood up, brushing his shirt and looked at Lee, "Now, I stink like a warg."

"We all do, Thorin. We're now his pact. Now come meet Khai, this is Kili's warg."

Thorin looked up at the warg, "He is quite big, I have never seen a warg this large."

Lee nodded, "I know, Kili and I noticed it too. We fought with some wargs on the way here and they were really small compared to ours. It gave us greater advantage."

Thorin nodded. "Who made the harness?"

"Moot from the palace."

Thorin grinned, "Moot? I'm surprised he agreed to do it."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"He didn't tell you?"She shook her head. "His brother was killed by an orc pack invasion a long time ago when he was a dwarfling. A warg killed many of his town folks before soldiers came to help."

Lee arched her brow, "He was reluctant at first but Oglin convinced him, and Rukhskhai as well."

"Oglin?

She nodded, "He is on his way too."

Thorin nodded as they began to walk back to the war room, the wargs followed them.

"Lord Elrond has joined us as well, Thorin."

He stared at her, "Oh? Why? The elves …" he shook his head.

"Thorin, Thranduil belonged to the woods from Mirkwood forest. Lord Elrond is Maia, he is different. And he had offered aid and alliance and I have accepted."

"Very well, Lee. You're the Queen and battle leader." He inclined his head to her.

She nodded as she approached the large table, "The men from the lake town and Thranduil's elves will be here by the morning. Dain won't get here till one and a half day from today."

She turned to Kili and Ori, "We'll armed you two with five quivers of arrows to start and Kili will ride Khai to the top of mountain and leave Ori there. Kili will come back and take up post by the front entrance, as will I. When they see two great wargs standing guards, it might stop them from advancing."

Thorin and Balin nodded at the same time, "Very well, but we will stand by your side."Thorin said.

Lee stared at him, "No, not you, Thorin. You're the King, you should not be in the front." She looked at the others.

"I will stand by you, Lee." Bifur and Bofur said.

"And I will ride with my brother." Fili wrapped his arm around Kili's shoulder. "And fight side by side with him."

Kili nodded back to him.

Lee grinned, "Very well, how could I separate the two of you?"

"Oi! What about us?" Nori , Dori, Bombur asked her.

Lee looked at them, "Your job is to keep Thorin from being killed."

"Lee, I do not need body guards!" Thorin glared at her.

She stood facing him, "Yes, you do, Thorin. You're our King, and until all our army had gathered, you're to be protected."

Balin, Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin nodded as they stood next to her, "She's right, Thorin. We will defend you at all cost until Dain arrives."

"What about you, Lee? Who will protect you?" Thorin shook his head, "You're our Queen as well as the Queen of the Nogrod."

She walked over to Rukhskhai, "He will be protecting me." The warg turned to rubbed against her, almost knocking her off her feet in his affection, such was his size.

Ori, Nori, and Dori came to stand by Thorin and Ori said, "Don't worry, Lee, we'll keep a watch on Thorin at all times, and wherever he goes, we will be keeping an eye on him."

"Just not while I'm sleeping! I'd like some privacy." Thorin glared at them.

They grinned and scattered but were not far from him.

Bilbo came to her, "What about me? What would you want me to do?"

Lee smiled, "Whatever you want to do, Master Baggins."

He thought for a while and then nodded, "I'll be in the library, reading."

She nodded, "Then so be it."

He bowed to his waist and left them soon after.

Thorin began to yawn suddenly, Lee turned to him, "Why don't you retire to the King's chambers and rest, my dear?"

He nodded, "I will as I have not slept in quite a while. Wake me up in the morn." He left without another word to anyone. Lee arched a brow as she watched him leave the war room.

As soon as he left, Balin came to her and grinned, "That was very well done, Lee!"

She turned to him, "Now, we can sit down and discuss the matter at hand."

They all gathered around the table and began to talk.

…

End of Chapter 31


End file.
